Au Coeur De L'Hiver
by Jess HDH
Summary: Trad.Slash HPDM.Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard,Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu.Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique,jusqu’au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser par une voiture sous ses yeux et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.
1. Un voyage d'un bon millier de kilomètres

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française**: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction (j'ai fini de traduire **Espace-Temps Décalé**, alors il faut bien que je m'occupe ). C'est la deuxième grosse fic de Cosmic, et elle a eu énormément de succès en anglais (plus de 1800 reviews), donc je souhaitais vous la faire partager ;). Le premier chapitre avait déjà été traduit il y a plus d'un an, mais la traductrice ayant abandonné, Cosmic m'a permis de reprendre la traduction. Evidemment, la traduction de ce chapitre est de moi-même . Sans surprise pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, c'est un slash Harry/Draco, et je suis revenue à mes premières amours, à savoir le rating M lol. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre. N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, ça m'encourage de savoir que vous êtes nombreux à me lire . Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Un voyage d'un bon millier de kilomètres**

Il faisait un temps magnifique : le genre de temps où les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu et les gens tout autour sourient.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts cachés derrière une paire de lunettes descendait la rue. Harry Evans, vingt-deux ans et étudiant à l'université, était très heureux. C'était mercredi après-midi, ce qui signifiait que la moitié de la semaine était passée, et comme il n'avait rien de prévu avec ses amis et qu'il avait fait ses devoirs, il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps tranquille.

Mais avant cela, il devait aller à l'épicerie. Il lui fallait des pâtes, des pommes de terre, des légumes et peut-être un peu de poulet. Il verrait une fois dans le magasin. Il n'était pas du genre à noter sur une liste chaque chose qu'il lui fallait acheter ; il se contentait de les mémoriser. Par conséquent, il oubliait souvent quelque chose, mais il avait des voisins adorables. Ils n'avaient jamais pu lui dire non.

Tout cela serait arrivé, si un autre évènement n'avait pas eu lieu à la place.

Une voiture qui dévalait la rue ne remarqua pas – ou alors s'en fichait – que le feu était passé au rouge. Au contraire, elle s'engagea à toute allure dans l'intersection au moment même où les feux de l'autre croisement passaient au vert.

A cet instant précis, une moto s'engagea dans l'intersection.

L'accident était inévitable.

Harry vit au ralenti le motard être projeté sur un côté et s'écraser au sol, la moto sur lui. Le conducteur de la voiture freina à mort, mais ne put empêcher le véhicule de rouler sur l'homme à terre.

Le son du métal broyant du métal fut assourdissant.

Harry se mit à courir, ses jambes lui obéissant avant même que son cerveau ne leur en ait donné l'ordre. D'autres personnes se précipitèrent également sur les lieux, mais Harry arriva le premier. Le conducteur de la voiture sortait de son véhicule : c'était un jeune homme. Harry ne s'attarda pas à le regarder plus en détail ; s'il était debout et qu'il marchait, c'était qu'il allait bien. Il était bien plus inquiet au sujet du corps inerte du motard.

D'un mouvement qu'il espérait être à la fois doux et rapide, Harry et une autre personne qui était arrivée en courant enlevèrent la moto de l'homme. Harry entendit quelqu'un appeler une ambulance.

L'homme à terre ne bougea pas. Harry se pencha vers lui et, tout en essayant de le toucher le moins possible, tenta de déterminer quelles étaient ses blessures. Il détacha le casque et essaya de l'enlever, mais Harry vit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ôter sans bouger le blessé, si bien qu'il le laissa où il était et à la place chercha son pouls à la base de son cou. Quand il eut cherché pendant plusieurs secondes et qu'il ne le trouva pas, il prit une décision rapide et enleva complètement le casque.

Sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au visage du motard, il se pencha et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche. L'homme qui l'avait aidé à enlever la moto l'assista en appuyant à intervalles réguliers sur la poitrine, tandis que Harry soufflait de l'air dans la bouche du blessé.

Soudain, Harry sentit que l'homme laissait échapper un petit hoquet quand il se mit à nouveau à respirer par lui-même. Au même moment, il entendit puis vit une ambulance arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme dont il venait de sauver la vie.

Sa bouche béa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qui était l'homme inconscient. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent, des souvenirs à propos d'une école et d'une vie qui appartenaient au passé.

C'était Draco Malfoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il se demanderait plus tard pourquoi il avait tenu à accompagner l'ambulance alors que celle-ci roulait à grande vitesse en direction de l'hôpital. Il n'obtiendrait jamais de meilleure réponse que celle-ci, à savoir que ça lui avait paru la bonne chose à faire sur le moment.

Il était assis à l'avant du véhicule, la tête tournée vers l'arrière pour regarder les auxiliaires médicaux lutter pour maintenir Malfoy en vie. Celui-ci était dans un sale état : ses cheveux blonds, caractéristiques de la famille Malfoy, étaient tâchés de sang. Les médecins ne lui parlèrent pas ; ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils lui posèrent simplement des questions, toutes concernant Malfoy. Son nom, son groupe sanguin, ses antécédents médicaux, ses éventuelles allergies...Harry ne put répondre qu'à la première. Il se dit que ce ne serait pas très approprié de dire aux médecins moldus que Malfoy s'était blessé quelques fois en jouant au Qui—

Il stoppa sa pensée avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, refusant de subir un autre assaut de souvenirs qu'il avait mis sous clé il y avait bien longtemps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital moldu, qui était en ébullition, Harry fut à nouveau laissé pour compte tandis que Malfoy était transporté dans la section chirurgie. Une infirmière le conduisit dans la salle d'attente où il s'assit. La même infirmière lui montra où était la machine à café et lui dit que la police allait très certainement le contacter pour lui poser des questions sur l'accident. Et ce fut bien ce qui arriva. Une heure après son arrivée à l'hôpital. Toujours légèrement sous le choc, Harry répondit mécaniquement aux questions à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé et assura que l'autre conducteur était sans aucun doute responsable de l'accident. Puis il donna son adresse et son numéro de téléphone à la police, afin qu'ils puissent le joindre en cas de besoin. Sur ce, ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne fin de journée. Harry leur rendit la pareille avant de se rasseoir, et le monde autour de lui disparut tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées.

Harry se dirigea vers la machine à café, voulant à tout prix quelque chose de connu, même si c'était simplement une boisson.

Quatre heures plus tôt, il était à l'université, heureux que la semaine soit à moitié passée : il ne restait que jeudi et vendredi avant le week-end. Il attendait avec impatience le week-end tranquille qu'il allait passer chez lui, où il pourrait continuer d'écrire son nouveau roman. Il en avait déjà écrit une centaine de pages, mais n'était toutefois pas satisfait du résultat. Si cela ne s'améliorait pas d'ici les cinquante prochaines pages, il laisserait tomber et recommencerait. Sa muse n'avait pas l'air d'être de la partie depuis quelques jours, contrairement à l'époque où il écrivait son premier roman—

A nouveau, il stoppa ces pensées avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin.

Et à présent il était assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, dans l'attente d'un mot des médecins ou des infirmières, pour savoir si Draco Malfoy, sa Némésis de l'école, s'en sortirait après un si horrible accident de moto. Il se demanda si ça lui ferait quelque chose s'il ne s'en sortait pas. Ca faisait presque cinq ans que Harry n'avait pas vu le dernier des Malfoy. Cinq ans, ça faisait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, surtout quand il n'avait presque fait que réfléchir pendant la première année après son départ de Poudlard.

Une fois encore, il stoppa ces douloureux souvenirs de l'école qu'il avait aimée avant qu'ils ne continuent à le faire souffrir. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour mettre ces sentiments de côté pour qu'ils remontent si brutalement à la surface une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas penser à—

« M. Evans ? »

Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir un médecin devant lui. Elle avait une trentaine d'années, un air doux et fatigué sur le visage. Des cheveux blonds cendrés cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle était toute menue.

« Oui ? »

Elle tendit la main. « Je suis le docteur Salus. C'est moi qui ai opéré M. Malfoy. »

« Harry » fit-il. « Harry Evans ». Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent légèrement en reconnaissant le nom, avant de redevenir totalement professionnelle. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être là, à faire des présentations formelles, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt parler de la vie d'une autre personne.

« Nous avons fini d'opérer votre ami » lui annonça-t-elle, et Harry trouva ça bizarre d'appeler Malfoy un 'ami'.

« Est-il— ? »

« Il est toujours en vie, oui » dit le médecin. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'aille pas bien du tout ». Quand elle vit que Harry la regardait simplement d'un air interrogateur, elle continua « Son bras gauche est fracturé à deux endroits, et sa jambe à quatre. Il a de nombreuses contusions, mais a réussi à éviter les côtes cassées. Cependant, deux d'entres elles sont fêlées. Et...sa colonne vertébrale a aussi été touchée. »

Le front de Harry se plissa. « Quoi ? ». Il savait ce que cela signifiait, mais il fallait qu'il l'entende de la bouche du médecin pour pouvoir le croire.

« La colonne vertébrale de M. Malfoy est cassée » expliqua-t-elle. « Il sera très probablement paralysé depuis la taille jusqu'aux pieds. »

Harry la regarda, hébété. Il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux pour l'instant. « Il – quoi ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« Sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée durant l'accident » répéta-t-elle une troisième fois. « Nous ne savons pas encore à quel point cela a atteint le blessé, ni si ça sera permanent ; nous ne pourrons nous prononcer que lorsque nous aurons les résultats du scanner. Il faudra également que nous lui fassions passer des examens une fois qu'il sera réveillé. »

« Il n'est pas encore réveillé alors ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine. Son esprit était en ébullition : ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Malfoy était censé aller bien ; ça avait toujours été le cas après les accidents et les bagarres qu'ils avaient déclenchés. Il n'était pas censé être—

« Non, il dort. Je doute qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui. Vous devriez plutôt revenir demain ». Elle lui fit un sourire plein de gentillesse. « Je suis désolée de ne pas apporter de meilleures nouvelles. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête. « Ne – ne vous en faites pas ». Une pensée lui vint. « Je – je lui ai fait du bouche-à-bouche. Ai-je— »

« Non, M. Evans » répondit le docteur Salus. « Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Sa colonne vertébrale s'est cassée sur le coup, pas quand vous l'avez ramené à la vie. Vous n'avez pas empiré les choses. En fait », ajouta-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, « je crois bien que vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »

_« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »_

Les paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry ; il les avait déjà entendues. Il ne répondit pas au médecin ; il resta là, debout, parfaitement immobile, la phrase tintant à ses oreilles encore et encore. Ces mots se mêlèrent bientôt à ses précédentes pensées : _ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça_.

Le biper du docteur Salus sonna. « Excusez-moi » fit-elle. « Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. Elle le quitta et il resta debout dans la salle d'attente, des gens grouillant autour de lui, se sentant profondément seul.

_« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Incapable de dormir, Harry arriva tôt à l'hôpital le lendemain matin. C'était la mi-janvier, si bien que le soleil s'était à peine levé quand Harry arriva aux Soins Intensifs de l'hôpital moldu où Malfoy avait été emmené. Il ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi _il était revenu, mais une partie de lui lui disait qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec son ennemi. Ca aurait dû être fait depuis bien longtemps, mais ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'opportunité. Du moins, c'était la raison qu'invoquait Harry en lui-même tandis qu'il gravissait les escaliers qui menait à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Harry s'était demandé où était passé Malfoy durant ces cinq dernières années. Il ne s'était même pas manifesté quand ses parents avaient été condamnés à perpétuité à Azkaban, la prison du Monde Magique. Bien entendu, Azkaban faisait partie des choses auxquelles Harry refusait de penser, si bien qu'il verrouilla ces pensées avant qu'elles ne puissent davantage se développer.

Harry se dirigea vers l'accueil. « Bonjour » fit-il avec un sourire aussi grand que possible. « Je viens voir Draco Malfoy. »

L'infirmière, qui était en train de compléter des documents, leva les yeux. « Attendez une minute » fit-elle, et elle se tourna vers son ordinateur. Puis elle se retourna lentement, le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis se retourna à nouveau vers son ordinateur. « Juste une seconde » fit-elle encore. Mais cette fois, elle bafouillait presque et une légère rougeur s'étendait sur ses joues.

Harry continua de sourire et de hocher la tête. Il était habitué à ce traitement, même si ça lui donnait toujours un peu l'impression d'être un idiot. Il était beau garçon – enfin, d'après les autres – et sa photo s'était retrouvée quelques fois dans le journal. Les gens aimaient les célébrités.

« Il est dans la chambre 256 » annonça-t-elle moins d'une minute plus tard. « Mais nos heures de visite ne sont pas avant— »

« Je ferai vite, promis » fit Harry en lui décochant un autre sourire.

« Oh » dit-elle en rougissant un peu. « D'accord. C'est un peu plus loin dans le couloir, sur votre gauche. Mais veillez à ne pas le déranger. Il a subi un grave traumatisme. »

« Je sais et je n'en ferai rien » assura Harry, puis il partit, l'infirmière le suivant toujours d'un regard un peu alangui.

Les couloirs étaient remplis de matériel et de lits épars, mais il n'y avait personne. Il dépassa une infirmière ou deux, et un médecin lui dit bonjour, mais le reste du temps qu'il lui fallut pour arriver à destination, il le passa seul.

248, 250, 252...Voilà, c'était la chambre qu'il cherchait. Des fenêtres donnaient sur le couloir, mais les rideaux étaient tirés, si bien que Harry ne put voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent inexplicablement quand il leva la main pour ouvrir la porte. Il se demanda à quoi il s'attendait, puis il baissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et il n'eut plus à se demander quoi que ce soit.

Là, au milieu d'une petite pièce qui avait des fenêtres de chaque côté – une que Harry avait vue du couloir et l'autre qui donnait sur la rue plus bas et le ciel rouge – reposait Draco Malfoy.

_« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »_

Le côté gauche de son visage était recouvert de gaze blanche, la peau en dessous étant violacée et d'un teint maladif. Des bandages cachaient différentes parties de son corps, et son bras et sa jambe gauches étaient plâtrés. Le visage de Malfoy semblait plus pâle que dans le souvenir de Harry, mais ça pouvait simplement être sa mémoire défaillante qui lui jouait un tour, ou peut-être la luminosité de la pièce. Une sorte de structure était autour de Malfoy, reliée au blond à différents endroits. Harry supposa que c'était pour empêcher Malfoy de bouger, ce qui aggraverait encore l'état de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le corps de Malfoy était également relié à tout un arsenal de machines pour mesurer son pouls, sa tension artérielle et tout un tas d'autres choses que Harry ignorait. Elles remplissaient la chambre de _bip bip_ qui passèrent bientôt au second plan dans l'esprit de Harry, rassurants de par leur régularité.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta là, à regarder la silhouette du jeune homme qui autrefois avait été sa Némésis de l'école. Le Draco Malfoy que Harry avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien au petit con gâté, grand, fier et agaçant à n'en plus finir, qui avait cassé les pieds à Harry pendant six ans et demi.

Bien entendu, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, car Harry avait, après tout, également embêté Malfoy. Donc le blond n'était pas _totalement _à blâmer, bien que Harry eût trouvé ça plus juste. Il sourit presque tandis que des souvenirs lui revenaient, mais se rappela ensuite qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ces choses, et il ferma rapidement la porte qui menait à cette partie de son esprit.

Le blond en question émit tout à coup un léger soupir de douleur.

Une panique soudaine s'empara de Harry, mais il découvrit que ses membres ne répondaient plus. Au lieu de sortir de là en courant, ce qui avait été la première impulsion de Harry, il resta figé sur place tandis que Malfoy revenait à lui sous ses yeux.

Il battit des paupières alors que Harry se rappelait soudainement à qui il avait affaire.

Draco Malfoy.

Sa Némésis de l'école, qui avait détesté Hermione pour ne pas être une sang pure et méprisé Ron pour être pauvre.

Malfoy cligna des yeux dans sa direction, les orbes gris essayant d'y voir clair. Il plissa les yeux en voyant Harry, tentant de faire fonctionner sa vue à nouveau correctement, l'esprit confus. Harry voyait et lisait son expression perplexe comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui là encore différait beaucoup de l'ancien Malfoy.

« Je vous connais ? » demanda-t-il, voulant apparemment pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais incapable de le faire à cause de la structure qui le maintenait en place. Sa voix était râpeuse, comme quelqu'un qui ne s'en serait pas servi depuis un moment. Il avait également l'air fatigué.

Harry sourit, et il sentit à quel point son sourire paraissait forcé et peu naturel. « Ouais, Malfoy » fit-il.

La bouche de Malfoy béa. « Potter ? ». Sa voix était mêlée de stupéfaction et de mépris.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est Evans maintenant, mais ouais, c'est bien moi. »

« Sans la cicatrice et avec de nouvelles lunettes. Merveilleux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

A en juger au ton de Malfoy, il aurait très bien pu être en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Je – hum » fit Harry, et il maudit son manque d'éloquence. Tant qu'il était seul avec son carnet et un stylo, il pouvait _'faire des choses avec les mots que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant'_ – chose que l'agent de Harry, Mme Pally Devan, lui avait dite une fois. Toutefois, face à l'ancien ennemi de son adolescence, il n'était manifestement qu'un empoté.

« Alors ? Crache le morceau. »

Quand il vit que Malfoy était toujours incapable d'être sec, Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il devait être encore sous l'emprise de puissants sédatifs. Il ne pouvait probablement pas s'exprimer sur un ton désagréable pour l'instant. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Harry quand il était à l'école qu'un jour viendrait où Draco Malfoy serait incapable d'employer un ton désagréable, il lui aurait dit d'aller directement à Ste Man—

Une fois encore, il coupa court à ces pensées.

« Tu as eu un accident » réussit finalement à répondre Harry. « J'étais là. J'ai comme qui dirait...accompagné l'ambulance...à l'hôpital ». Il marmonna les derniers mots, ce qui rendit son discours proche de l'incohérence.

Le front de Malfoy se plissa légèrement. « J'étais sur ma moto » fit-il, le pli s'intensifiant. Il leva la tête, bien que son mouvement soit bref, gêné par la structure qui l'entourait. « Alors tu es venu jubiler. »

« Je – quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Tu as eu un accident et je – je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien » termina Harry sans conviction. La vérité était qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle il était revenu aujourd'hui.

« Tu voulais 'voir si j'allais bien' ? ». Cette fois, Malfoy réussit à parler d'un ton âpre, même si Harry crut également déceler une pointe de fatigue. « Ton ennemi. Tu voulais voir si j'allais bien. Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai un peu...de mal à y croire. »

Harry lança un regard noir au blond. « Comme tu veux. Je m'en fiche. »

« Ah, voila quelque chose que je reconnais. Tu – t'en – fiches ». Le regard acier de Malfoy rencontra celui de Harry. « Alors maintenant que ça c'est réglé, dehors. »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, stupéfait, son agacement disparaissant immédiatement.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Tu es venu, tu as vu que je vais 'bien', et maintenant tu fous le camp d'ici ». Le regard de Malfoy était dur, sa mâchoire, serrée. « Pars. »

Harry eut un léger soupir. « Malfoy, je— »

« Dehors ! ». Malfoy ne réussit pas véritablement à crier, mais sa voix était sans aucun doute plus forte.

Harry n'insista pas davantage ; il tourna les talons et partit.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il passa l'après-midi à errer dans la ville. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à aller en cours. Il aurait dû, mais il était parfaitement impossible qu'il reste assis à écouter des cours assommants alors que son monde venait encore une fois d'être chamboulé. Le retour involontaire de Malfoy dans sa vie avait ravivé des souvenirs d'une vie qu'il aurait préféré complètement oublier. Il ne _voulait_ pas se souvenir. Il avait tourné le dos au Monde Magique pour une raison, une bonne raison, et qu'on le lui rappelle avec autant de force—

Il repoussa ces pensées, en essayant de se dire que personne ne lui avait rappelé quoi que ce soit, enfin pas vraiment. Il pouvait toujours se contenter de tourner le dos à Malfoy, à cette vie.

Harry entra dans son bar préféré, l'_Expresso House_, et commanda un café au lait. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée – il avait complètement oublié son petit-déjeuner, et son repas de midi avait consisté en une pomme -, il acheta également un petit pain au lait avec du beurre et du fromage. L'esprit toujours envahi par de multiples pensées bouillonnantes, il paya à la caissière et alla s'asseoir à une table près d'une fenêtre. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi colorait le ciel d'un ton orange vif, mais Harry le remarqua à peine.

_« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »_

Parmi toutes les pensées qui emplissaient son esprit, cette phrase se détachait clairement. Deux voix répétaient les mêmes mots : l'une était celle du médecin, l'autre était...une voix du passé, une voix qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir ; ça ne ferait que lui rappeler son échec.

Alors il resta assis à regarder le coucher de soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit, quand la caissière vint lui dire qu'ils fermaient pour la soirée. La fille maigre, de dix-huit ans environ, attendit à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il enfile sa veste.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il quand il remarqua que le reste du bar était vide.

« Ce n'est rien ». La fille lui fit un sourire aimable. Elle était en train de ramasser sa tasse et son assiette quand elle se tourna vers lui et demanda « Vous n'avez pas apprécié votre café, monsieur ? »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry, distrait.

« Votre tasse est encore pleine » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix aimable. Elle semblait curieuse.

« Je – je crois que je n'avais pas envie de café en fait. »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. « Bonne nuit, monsieur » le salua-t-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour partir.

« Bonne – bonne nuit » répondit Harry.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le matin suivant, Harry alla en cours. Il avait déjà séché tous les cours de la veille ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en rater davantage. Quand son dernier cours se termina à quinze heures, il remercia la divinité, quelle qu'elle soit, qui avait la charge du monde, pour avoir fait en sorte que ce jour soit un vendredi. Ses professeurs lui avaient posé plusieurs fois des questions pendant les cours, mais il n'avait même pas été capable d'en répondre à une seule, tant son esprit était ailleurs.

Même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de repousser les pensées, elles continuaient à envahir son esprit. En fait, plus il tentait de les écarter, plus le poids des souvenirs qui déferlaient sur lui était lourd. Comme un raz de marée, elles ne faisaient que grossir de plus en plus, détruisant tous les murs qu'il avait soigneusement érigés autour de lui.

« Harry ! ». Suite à ce cri, Harry s'arrêta en chemin pour voir qui requerrait son attention. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Salut Myra » fit Harry, essayant d'être enthousiaste. Cependant, la vue de son amie n'empêcha pas cette pensée d'entrer dans son esprit :

_Ils sont tous morts..._

Myra le regardait, les sourcils froncés. « Tu n'as pas l'air heureux » fit-elle.

« C'est juste que...il s'est passé quelque chose l'autre jour » dit Harry. « C'est juste – je ne— »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » termina Myra pour lui, un sourcil haussé.

Harry la regarda, impuissant, se demandant comment elle réagirait s'il lui racontait tout sur le monde auquel il avait autrefois appartenu. La partie logique de son cerveau lui répondit qu'elle serait effrayée, révoltée par quelque chose d'aussi...anormal. Une voix résonna à ses oreilles : celle d'Oncle Vernon, lui disant qu'il était un monstre. Il rencontra les yeux noisette de Myra. « Désolé » fit-il, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un simple murmure. « Je ne peux pas. »

Il fit mine de se retourner, mais Myra le retint par la manche. Mesurant quelques bons centimètres de moins que lui, elle dut lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma avec une expression pensive.

« Je suis là » fit-elle. « Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. »

Il tenta de sourire, mais il eut l'impression d'échouer lamentablement. « Merci » dit-il, et il la quitta, tandis qu'elle le regardait toujours.

Cet après-midi là, Harry resta assis chez lui à ruminer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ; il voulait repousser les souvenirs et ne plus jamais avoir affaire à eux, mais quoiqu'il regarde, tout semblait être relié au passé d'une manière ou d'une autre, malgré ses efforts pour renouveler complètement ses affaires quand il avait abandonné son passé derrière lui.

Ou plutôt, reconnut-il en lui-même, quand il avait fui son passé. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonné.

Finalement, comme il commençait à s'énerver contre lui-même, il se leva et enfila à nouveau son manteau. Ayant un besoin urgent de faire quelque chose, il prit ses clés et quitta son appartement. Descendant presque en courant les marches, il quitta la bâtisse en un rien de temps. Le trottoir était, comme d'habitude, plein de monde, depuis qu'il vivait dans un quartier animé du Londres Moldu. Ils ne firent pas attention à lui, alors qu'il marchait à grand pas dans la rue, sa destination clairement en tête : l'hôpital, et plus précisément, les Soins Intensifs.

L'hôpital bourdonnait d'activité, tout comme la dernière fois que Harry était venu. Des infirmières et des médecins, tous vêtus des couleurs habituelles : vert et blanc ; des patients sur des lits, certains inconscients, d'autres pleurant ; et des parents et amis, tous anxieux et fatigués. Harry n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories : il n'était pas un membre du personnel médical, il n'était pas un patient – heureusement – et il ne se considérait ni comme un ami, ni comme un parent de Malfoy.

« Euh, bonjour » fit-il à l'infirmier à l'accueil. « Je suis venu voir Draco Malfoy. »

« Un parent ? » s'enquit l'homme, clairement stressé.

« Un ami » répondit Harry, malgré ses récentes pensées.

« Il a été déplacé au troisième étage, chambre 317 » fit l'homme. « Les horaires de visite se terminent à dix-sept heures. Suivant ? »

Harry fut poussé de côté. Il ne s'en formalisa pas ; il traversa le couloir en direction des escaliers. En arrivant au troisième étage légèrement essoufflé, il se jura de recommencer à faire de l'exercice. Tout ce qu'il faisait ces temps-ci, c'était les allers-retours à l'université.

Il se rendit compte à quel point ses pensées étaient déplacées quand il se rappela à qui il venait rendre visite et pourquoi.

Le troisième étage était beaucoup plus calme que le premier. Harry réalisa bientôt que c'était la section réservée aux maladies et aux blessures de longue durée. La section était calme, mais ce n'était pas un calme inquiétant. La section faisait tout pour que les patients se sentent comme chez eux : photos, tableaux, et dessins sur les murs, une grande pièce avec des canapés, une télé, une chaîne hi fi, et un assortiment de vidéos et de cd. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, regardait la télé avec intérêt, et ne leva pas les yeux quand Harry passa devant lui.

Les chambres de cet étage avaient également des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le couloir, mais la plupart des stores étaient baissés. Harry comprenait ce besoin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir beaucoup d'intimité quand une personne avait besoin d'aide pour aller et revenir des toilettes, et même parfois pour faire l'affaire en elle-même.

La chambre 317 était presque au bout du couloir. Harry passa devant une salle où deux infirmières sirotaient une tasse de thé en discutant à voix basse.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre 317 et prit une profonde inspiration. Les stores étaient baissés là aussi ; Harry n'en fut pas surpris. Malfoy avait toujours exigé qu'on respecte son intimité. Harry remarqua que sa main tremblait quand il la leva pour frapper à la porte. Des papillons voletaient – non, des _éléphants trépignaient_ – nerveusement dans son estomac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux : c'était Malfoy, sa Némésis de l'école, vraiment pas une personne dont il se souciait et il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayé.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que la dernière fois que Harry avait vu Malfoy, ce dernier lui avait crié de sortir.

Il se rendit compte que personne n'avait répondu à son coup à la porte. Décidant de prendre le risque, se disant que Malfoy ne pouvait pas réellement lui faire quelque chose – rien de pire que crier de toutes façons -, il baissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Malfoy dormait. Des voix émanaient de la chambre, mais Harry réalisa vite que c'était la télé qui diffusait une stupide émission de télé réalité, et non quelqu'un qui était venu rendre visite au patient blond allongé sur le lit. Osant pénétrer plus avant dans la chambre, Harry observa la silhouette de Malfoy. Il était pâle, trop pâle pour être en bonne santé. Les bleus visibles du côté de la gaze sur le visage de Malfoy avaient très légèrement diminué niveau couleur, mais contrastaient encore vilainement avec sa peau. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la structure était toujours en place autour de la tête et du haut du corps de Malfoy, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les couvertures étaient tirées jusqu'à sa taille, son bras gauche plâtré reposant sur son ventre.

Se rapprochant du lit, Harry tendit la main vers la télécommande, pour éteindre la télé.

Harry retrouva soudain son poignet emprisonné dans la main de Malfoy, et des yeux emplis de rage s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur lui.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de me laisser tranquille ? » dit-il d'une voix basse et mordante.

Harry croisa son regard sans broncher. « Non, la dernière fois, tu m'as simplement dit de partir » rétorqua-t-il, sachant que le ton de sa voix allait rendre Malfoy dingue.

« Alors je te le dis à nouveau, de— »

« Malfoy, arrête » fit Harry avec lassitude. « On n'est pas à – on n'est plus à l'école, je vis dans le Monde Moldu et tu es dans un hôpital moldu, paralysé à partir de la taille. Ma présence ici devrait être le cadet de tes soucis. »

Malfoy ouvrit et ferma rapidement la bouche plusieurs fois. Harry savoura ce moment où il laissa Malfoy sans voix. Il se rendit compte tout à coup que, depuis qu'il avait décidé de venir à l'hôpital voir Malfoy, ses pensées ne l'avaient plus assailli comme elles le faisaient auparavant. Craignant de perdre cette capacité à réfréner les pensées non désirées, Harry retourna son attention vers le blond. Le jeune homme semblait une fois de plus furieux.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert l'étendue de mes blessures » fit-il, regagnant son sang froid et son ton glacial. « Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Maintenant pars avant que j'appelle l'infirmière. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte de Malfoy. Ce faisant, il nota l'éclair de douleur et le léger tressaillement, et il se rappela qu'il devait être prudent avec le blond. Même si Malfoy ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait été gravement blessé dans l'accident. Une partie de Harry se demanda pourquoi il s'en souciait ; Harry répondit à cette partie que peu importait la personne qu'il avait devant lui ; il n'allait pas davantage faire souffrir cette personne après un tel accident.

Il éteignit l'agaçante télé. Même avec le dos tourné, il savait que Malfoy suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

« Quelqu'un d'autre sait que tu es ici ? » finit-il par demander en se retournant vers Malfoy.

Malfoy semblait se demander s'il devait répondre ou non, et quand trente secondes furent passées, Harry s'exclama « Oh, allez, Malfoy ! C'est vraiment _si_ terrible que ça que je sois ici ? Que je sois au courant ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent d'une haine qui lui était familière plusieurs années auparavant. « Dehors » siffla-t-il.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? » fit Harry, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. « 'Dehors' ? Tu n'as pas changé un peu ? Tu es toujours ce petit con pourri gâté que j'ai connu il y a longtemps ? »

Malfoy voulut bouger, et sa colère ne fit que s'accroître quand il vit que la structure qui l'entourait l'en empêchait. Le fait que ladite structure était ce qui le gardait en vie en ce moment même était sans importance ; il ne désirait rien de plus que se lever et frapper Harry ; celui-ci le voyait, c'était clairement inscrit sur son visage.

« Dehors ! » cria à nouveau Malfoy. « Dehors, dehors, dehors ! »

Le visage sombre, Harry tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, la porte se refermant silencieusement derrière lui.

**A suivre...**


	2. Réminiscences

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie du succès qu'a eu ce premier chapitre auprès de vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, si ce n'est plus, que le précédent ! Bises et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !

Merci à **Ayuluna**, **Ornaluca**, **Griselle**, **Diabolikvampyr**, **Gody**, **Ali Angel**, **Vega264**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **Ichy-chan**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Falyla**, **Isotope**, **Muirgheal**, **Petrus**, **Serdra**, **Shima-chan**, **Petite Grenouille**, **Kain**, **Sindra**, **Lovely A**, **Lolie Shing** et **Alana Chantelune**.

**Eliza**, **Llte** et **Miss Felton/Malfoy**, merci, mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement, mettez votre mail la prochaine fois.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Réminiscences**

Samedi arriva, radieux et éclatant. Le printemps commençait à se montrer, amenant avec lui des oisillons mendiant de la nourriture à leur mère, des insectes revenant de leurs occupations hivernales, quelles qu'elles soient, et un nombre insensé de gens heureux. Le soleil semblait leur être monté à la tête ; partout où Harry regardait, des gens souriaient, parlaient, descendaient la rue avec des amis dans leur sillage. Les bars étaient remplis de personnes qui achetaient des repas à emporter pour emmener dans le parc où ils allaient rester assis pendant des heures, continuant de sourire, de parler et de profiter de la vie.

Le printemps était également la saison de l'amour, du moins c'était ce que les magazines prétendaient. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry se sentait complètement seul tandis qu'il descendait la rue en solitaire, des paquets provenant de l'épicerie dans les bras, regardant les couples s'embrasser et se serrer l'un contre l'autre sur les bancs et les trottoirs.

Il s'était écoulé presque une semaine et demie depuis l'accident de Malfoy. La dernière visite de Harry à l'hôpital remontait à une semaine, quand Malfoy lui avait crié encore une fois de s'en aller. Il n'était pas revenu depuis. Il se disait que c'était parce que cela n'apporterait rien de bon, surtout à Malfoy, qui risquait d'aggraver encore davantage ses blessures s'il ne restait pas immobile.

Une petite voix railleuse dans sa tête lui racontait une tout autre histoire. Elle lui disait qu'il était faible, qu'il avait peur. Harry refusait de la croire, même si au fond de lui il savait que c'était vrai.

Depuis qu'il était allé à l'hôpital, il avait réussi à bloquer toutes les pensées malvenues qui assaillaient son esprit. Tout comme il l'avait fait quand il avait quitté _ce_ monde, il avait bien fermé la porte et refusé de penser à tout ça. Il continuait de vivre sa vie comme il l'avait fait depuis cette période : il avait passé le week-end sur son ordinateur, à essayer d'écrire quelques phrases de son nouveau livre – ce en quoi il avait lamentablement échoué – et la semaine, il était en cours. Il se plongea dans ses devoirs et évita ses amis. Myra l'observait à distance, il le savait, essayant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Elle devenait de plus en plus curieuse – et agacée par ce qu'il se passait, dans une certaine mesure – tout comme son autre ami, Darius Alden.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas nous éviter éternellement » lui avait justement dit Darius la veille. « Les amis, ça existe pour une raison. Et cette raison, ce n'est pas de prendre la mouche à chaque fois que l'autre a un problème. Bien que tu sembles avoir pris cette définition dans le mauvais sens, je le reconnais. »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé » fit Harry. « C'est juste que...c'est compliqué, et ça prendrait trop de temps à expliquer. Alors laisse-moi tranquille ». Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre.

Darius, un jeune homme très séduisant – et riche -, aux cheveux bruns ondulés et au corps musclé, le regarda, un sourcil haussé. Cet air rappela fortement à Harry –

« Trop compliqué ? » insista-t-il. « Alors je suppose que c'est en rapport avec ton fameux passé mystérieux. Ai-je raison ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de nier ce fait. Il n'avait jamais fait un bon menteur.

Toujours le sourcil levé, Darius ajouta « Et tu ne penses toujours pas que ce serait une bonne idée de nous raconter tout ça ? »

Contrarié, Harry rétorqua « Non ! Ce n'est pas...Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

« Essaie, et on verra après. »

« Non. Pas maintenant. Je – je dois d'abord résoudre tout ça par moi-même » fit Harry, la dernière partie de la phrase s'accompagnant d'un soupir. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Darius. « Je vous le dirai quand je comprendrai tout ça, ok ? »

Darius poussa un soupir théâtral en levant les mains au ciel. « D'accord » capitula-t-il. Puis il lui décocha un sourire étincelant. « Dis, tu crois que Myra sera suffisamment sympa pour me passer ses notes ? Je n'ai _vraiment _pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit la nuit dernière. »

« Mais qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire à la place ? » demanda Harry en secouant la tête, sachant déjà la réponse. Il ne connaissait pas Darius depuis trois ans pour rien. Et puis, il était soulagé de changer de sujet. « Ou plutôt, avec qui ? »

« Une ravissante petite chose du nom de Blossom (1). Ce nom lui va comme un gant : c'était une jolie petite fleur, celle-là ». Darius sourit à ce souvenir.

« Elle avait quel âge ? Et où l'as-tu trouvée ? » demanda Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment le savoir, mais il demanda quand même. Ecouter Darius était en quelque sorte comme lire la vie des célébrités : marrant, mais pas franchement intéressant, et certainement pas quelque chose dont Harry faisait des folies.

« Dix-neuf ans » répondit Darius. « Elle est de Cambridge et prévoit de déménager ici. »

« Elle a décidé ça quand ? » s'enquit Harry, pince-sans-rire. « Hier ? »

« Non, pas du tout » fit Darius, faisant semblant d'être outragé. « Elle est ici pour chercher un appartement. »

« Oh, et je suis sûr que tu lui as montré les meilleurs endroits de Londres, hein ? Et surtout les meilleurs lits. »

« Allons, allons, ne sois pas comme ça » fit Darius, en lançant un regard noir à Harry, pour plaisanter.

« Mais c'est la vérité » rétorqua Harry. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Darius eut un large sourire. « Elle est merveilleuse » fit-il joyeusement.

« J'en suis persuadé » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Chaque conquête de Darius était 'merveilleuse'. Harry savait que cette fille serait de l'histoire ancienne d'ici quelques semaines au plus tard, comme elles l'étaient toutes. Darius n'était pas du genre à se caser avec n'importe qui, encore moins avec une jolie blonde (pour une raison inconnue, Harry était _sûr _que la fille en question était blonde) du nom de Blossom. « Il faut qu'on y aille » fit Harry. « Le cours commence. »

Darius leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, j'arrive » dit-il. « Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu pensais que Myra allait me passer ses notes ou pas... »

A présent, c'était samedi ; Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra, les bras chargés de provisions. Son appartement était mal rangé : il ne s'était pas donné la peine de faire le ménage la semaine précédente. Il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs, bien ailleurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge – une horloge moldue, bien entendu – et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, une pensée lui vint spontanément à l'esprit :

_Les horaires de visite se terminent à dix-sept heures._

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, refusant de penser à ça, à _lui_. Malfoy était synonyme d'ennuis, écrits en lettres capitales et en gras. Harry ferait mieux de ne pas lui rendre à nouveau visite, car quelque part, il savait que s'il y allait encore une fois, il ne pourrait plus continuer à tourner le dos à l'autre jeune homme.

_Comme si tu pouvais lui tourner le dos avant_, railla une petite voix dans sa tête, et Harry jura à voix basse. Il était déjà retourné deux fois à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas du tout obligé de le faire, surtout la première fois, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Il était un 'type bien', le 'héros'. Par conséquent, il fallait qu'il s'assure que la personne qu'il avait sauvée se remettait, même si ladite personne était son – ancien ? – ennemi. Harry avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme en colère dans son lit d'hôpital était la même personne à laquelle il avait été confronté à l'école et qui, dit-on, avait—

Il stoppa brutalement le cours de ses pensées. Il s'était passé des choses ; des choses que personne ne pouvait traverser sans en ressortir indemne.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était à nouveau dehors, descendant la rue en direction de l'hôpital.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La section était légèrement plus animée cette fois-là quand Harry entra. Dans la grande pièce aux canapés se trouvait une femme en fauteuil roulant, un bébé sur les genoux, et un homme – son mari, devina Harry – était à côté d'elle. Plusieurs chambres avaient les stores levés également, et Harry voyait des familles souriantes et des amis entourer les lits des patients. Il savait que sa visite à Malfoy n'allait pas du tout ressembler à ça.

Il toqua à la porte, cette fois sans trembler. Il ignorait ce qu'il attendait de cette visite, mais il savait que 'la troisième fois serait la bonne', comme on dit. Cependant, il ignorait si ce serait la bonne dans le sens où Malfoy allait vraiment l'envoyer au diable, ou simplement parce qu'il allait faire face à un Malfoy légèrement moins glacial, mais il avait tout de même une petite idée.

Il entendit « Entrez » de l'autre côté de la porte, et il l'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Malfoy » dit-il.

La structure qui entourait le corps de Malfoy l'empêchait de bouger, donc il ne put voir Harry entrer, mais Harry savait que Malfoy le reconnaîtrait même les yeux bandés, avec seulement son ouie.

« Potter » fit-il, réussissant à faire ressembler ce nom à un juron. « Tu es de retour. »

« Ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie » fit Harry en se déplaçant de sorte à entrer dans le champ de vision de Malfoy.

« Tout comme ton ignorance _me _stupéfie » rétorqua Malfoy, son regard brûlant de colère suivant désormais chaque mouvement de Harry. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Harry, qui regardait par la fenêtre en feignant d'ignorer Malfoy, se retourna face au lit. « Je suis évidemment là pour te voir, allons » fit-il, incapable d'ôter tout sarcasme de cette phrase. Il étudia brièvement le sol avant de relever les yeux vers Malfoy. « Franchement ? J'en sais rien. »

« Ah, enfin une réponse éloquente, si j'en ai déjà entendu une, du moins ». La voix de Malfoy était plus froide que la glace. « Ne me pousse pas à me répéter. »

« Oh, tu parles de tes fameux cris 'dehors, dehors !' ? ». Harry singea les mots de Malfoy avec une voix haut perchée très féminine. « Non, je ne veux plus entendre ça. Jamais. »

« Pourquoi – es – tu – là ? » fit lentement Malfoy, comme s'il parlait à un gamin de quatre ans.

Harry lui rendit son regard noir, soudainement sérieux. « Je te l'ai dit, Malfoy. J'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais _sans l'ombre d'un doute_, c'est que depuis ton accident, je suis bombardé de souvenirs – des souvenirs que je croyais avoir réussi à mettre sous clé. Je veux – je ne sais pas – je veux que ça _s'arrête_. »

« Et comment, d'après toi, le fait de venir ici et de me rendre trois fois visite en moins de deux semaines t'aiderait à faire cesser l'assaut de tes stupides souvenirs ? Et pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, _j'en aurais quelque chose à faire_ ? ». Son ton était mordant, froid comme la glace.

Contrarié, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. « J'en sais rien ! » répéta-t-il. « C'est juste que – je ne— »

« Si tu répètes encore une fois que tu n'en sais rien, je vais— »

« Faire quoi ? » cracha Harry, en colère. « Me jeter un sort sans baguette ? Te lever et me frapper sans des jambes en état de marche ? Appeler ton père en prison pour faire le sale boulot ? »

A peine les mots eurent-ils jailli de la bouche de Harry qu'il les regretta, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Même avec leurs antécédents, tout ce qu'il venait de dire était bas, très bas.

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur les joues pâles de Malfoy disparut, et il baissa les yeux sur les couvertures remontées jusqu'à sa taille. Il marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

« Je – je suis désolé » balbutia Harry. « Je n'aurais pas dû – je suis désolé— »

Malfoy releva la tête, haletant de contrariété et les yeux à nouveau emplis de fureur. « Va te faire foutre, Potter. _Va – te – faire – foutre_. »

Cette fois, Malfoy n'eut pas à crier à Harry de partir ; il le fit de son propre chef.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il ne souvenait par quel moyen il était arrivé là, mais il se retrouva tout à coup dans 'son' bar. Il fit la queue, l'esprit vide, et quand il arriva enfin à la caisse, il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il allait prendre. La fille qui était là la dernière fois qu'il était venu y était toujours, et elle lui donna un café au lait et un petit pain avec du beurre et du fromage, exactement comme la fois précédente. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit l'argent des mains avant qu'il ne se mette à compter, puis lui rendit la monnaie exacte et passa à la personne suivante.

Harry savait qu'elle devait le trouver bizarre, mais il n'en avait cure pour le moment. Il s'installa à la même table que la dernière fois et regarda les gens passer dehors. Des visages souriants, des gens heureux. Harry se demanda s'il en avait un jour fait partie. Il en doutait.

Il dut s'écouler quelques heures, car lorsque Harry ressortit de ses pensées vides de sens, le bar était presque vide ; seuls quelques box étaient encore occupés et tous, à part Harry, semblaient être venus en couple.

« De retour, hein ? »

La voix le fit sursauter de surprise. La caissière se tenait juste derrière lui.

« Hum, ouais » fit Harry. « Je viens là très souvent. Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Elle acquiesça, et une mèche de cheveux noirs tomba devant ses yeux. Elle la repoussa. « J'ai commencé il y a deux semaines environ » dit-elle.

« C'est pas trop chiant ? ». Harry se disait qu'il devait au moins essayer de paraître intéressé, vu qu'elle, elle s'intéressait clairement à lui.

« Ca va ». Elle haussa les épaules. « Je travaille avec des gens super sympas et je rencontre beaucoup de monde quand je suis à la caisse. Mais le salaire est merdique. »

Il tenta un sourire. « J'imagine. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas tout ça vous, hein ? » demanda la fille en le regardant. « Harry Evans, c'est ça ? J'ai lu vos livres. »

« Oh » fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire. « Vous – vous les avez aimés ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Je les ai adorés. La façon dont vous faites toujours monter la tension dans vos livres...C'est génial ! J'attends avec impatience votre prochain. »

Harry changea de position, mal à l'aise. « Merci » fit-il, puis il se leva, regarda sa montre et fit semblant d'être surpris par l'heure. « Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je – je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. »

Son sourire se fana légèrement, puis elle s'égaya à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous verrai la prochaine fois que vous viendrez ici. Je m'appelle Mona au fait. »

Elle tendit la main et il la lui serra, ayant toujours du mal à cerner la fille devant lui. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mona » dit-il néanmoins. Il avait de bonnes manières, après tout, et ça avait l'air de la rendre heureuse d'être reconnue comme telle. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir » répondit-elle tandis qu'il quittait le bar.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Lundi matin, Harry se réveilla à 6h30 quand son réveil sonna. Après l'avoir éteint, il roula sur le côté et se rendormit aussi sec, pour se réveiller une heure et demie plus tard et se rendre compte que son premier cours allait commencer dans environ quatre minutes. Jurant intérieurement, il bondit hors de son lit et entreprit d'enfiler ses chaussettes tout en sortant un paquet de céréales pour son petit-déjeuner. Résultat, il renversa son bol et ses chaussettes furent arrosées de céréales. Il s'affaissa sur une chaise en soupirant, comprenant que ça allait être une de ces _fameuses_ journées.

Au lieu de se précipiter en cours, il enleva ses chaussettes, nettoya le sol et sortit du pain pour se faire des toasts. Il allait faire sauter le premier cours : de toutes façons, ce n'était pas la peine d'arriver une heure en retard.

_« Ainsi, vous avez décidé d'honorer notre classe de votre présence, M. Potter. Comme c'est gentil de votre part. »_

Il releva brutalement la tête en entendant la voix, aussi claire que si Rogue était juste à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un idiot : il était parfaitement impossible que Rogue soit là, et la partie logique du cerveau de Harry en avait tout à fait conscience. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans les différentes pièces de son appartement, à la recherche des longues robes noires et des cheveux graisseux. Quand il eut finalement réussi à se convaincre que c'était simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, il se rassit lourdement, haletant comme s'il venait de monter des escaliers en courant.

Quand il finit par aller en cours, ce ne fut que pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien rester chez lui. Il ne fit que se ridiculiser coup sur coup quand les professeurs dirigeaient leurs questions vers lui, et lorsque Harry et Myra se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour réviser, Harry ne prit aucune note. A la place, il gribouilla d'étranges dessins sur son carnet.

Myra lui chipa son carnet quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Elle se rembrunit quand elle vit que ses doutes quant au peu d'attention que Harry avait porté à leurs révisions étaient fondés.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant vers un banc dehors. « Tu étais totalement ailleurs à la bibliothèque...Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu as dû suivre en cours. »

Harry ferma les yeux et tout à coup, il n'était plus à l'université. Ce n'était plus Myra qui était assise à côté de lui : c'était Hermione.

_« Harry, parle-nous, je t'en prie. Nous pouvons t'aider. »_

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut heureux de se retrouver à nouveau sur le campus de l'université. Myra le regardait avec inquiétude, les yeux bruns préoccupés. Elle lui rappelait Hermione à plus d'un titre.

« Myra, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire » s'entendit-il répondre. Sa voix lui semblait lointaine, comme s'il n'habitait plus son propre corps.

« Harry, tu as l'air d'un zombie » insista Myra, exaspérée. « Darius n'arrive pas à te faire parler ; _je _n'arrive pas à te faire parler. Estime-toi heureux que Candy soit en France pour le moment, sinon elle aurait été là et elle t'aurait forcé à avaler du thé jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises tout. »

Il réussit à esquisser un maigre sourire à ces mots ; Candy n'abandonnait pas avant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, ça c'était une certitude. Elle était aussi douce que son prénom le suggérait (2), mais quand un de ses amis avait quelque chose, elle devenait violente dans sa chasse au problème en question.

« Elle reste là-bas pendant combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh non » fit Myra en plissant les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas changer de sujet et t'en sortir aussi facilement. »

Harry marmonna « Merde » à voix basse, et elle lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Maintenant, parle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, y réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Harry ! ». Elle commençait à s'énerver contre lui, et peut-être que c'était ce que le subconscient de Harry voulait. Si elle se mettait en colère, elle abandonnerait, le laisserait tomber et il pourrait retourner au merveilleux pays du Déni. « Je te casserai les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. »

Harry se leva du banc et la foudroya du regard. « Alors je crois que tu vas me casser les pieds pendant _très _longtemps » fit-il froidement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle avec raideur, refusant de regarder en arrière et de voir l'immense chagrin qu'il savait inscrit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Si jamais il se retournait, son pas faiblirait ; il craquerait et il lui dirait tout. Et s'il le faisait, la douleur ne ferait qu'augmenter de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace de l'engloutir totalement—

_« Harry, tu ne peux pas porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Laisse-nous t'aider. Allez, mon vieux. »_

Il regarda autour de lui en se demandant où Ron se cachait. Sa voix s'attardait dans les airs, flottant sur la légère brise printanière, lui rappelant des choses dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

_« Laisse-nous t'aider...Allez, mon vieux... »_

« Assez ! » hurla-t-il, les mains sur les oreilles, les épaules secouées de sanglots contenus. « Assez, assez, assez ! »

Puis il se mit à courir ; d'abord au petit trot, puis ça se changea bientôt en une véritable course. Son regard était vide, et ce fut un miracle qu'il réussit à traverser la ville en courant sans provoquer un horrible accident. Il savait où il allait, bien qu'il en ignorât la raison. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se dirigeait vers le seul endroit où les voix cessaient, même si ce n'était que pour une courte durée. Il se dirigeait vers la source de sa folie, la raison pour laquelle les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

L'hôpital paraissait froid et indifférent quand il s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Toutefois, il ne resta pas immobile bien longtemps ; il avait peur que les voix ne recommencent s'il avait le temps de penser à autre chose que d'essayer d'apporter suffisamment d'air à ses poumons, si bien qu'il poussa les portes de l'hôpital et entra.

Il traversa le couloir, monta les escaliers, son pas s'alourdissant à chaque marche comme il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus le droit de venir ici. La seule chose qu'il faisait, c'était faire du mal à Malfoy, et bien que ça ne devrait pas le perturber, c'était quand même le cas.

Les infirmières lui lancèrent un regard peu amène, mais ne dirent pas un mot tandis qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Il supposa qu'elles avaient entendu ses disputes avec Malfoy les fois précédentes. Mais elles ne l'arrêtèrent pas, donc il les ignora. La section était plus calme étant donné que c'était à nouveau un jour de semaine, et les stores étaient, une fois de plus, baissés. Les rideaux de Malfoy étaient tirés à chacune de ses visites, ça ne le surprit pas.

Il toqua à la porte, attendit la réponse puis entra.

Malfoy tourna la tête d'un demi centimètre – ce que lui autorisait la structure –, mais Harry savait que c'était inutile qu'il en fasse autant ; Malfoy avait déjà compris que c'était—

« Potter. »

« Malfoy. »

« Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne veux pas de toi ici ? » demanda Malfoy. Il avait l'air fatigué – des cernes noirs sous les yeux et un léger voile de sueur recouvrant son front -, mais Harry n'osa pas s'enquérir de sa santé. « Je croyais qu'après la dernière fois, même toi aurais compris le message. »

« Ecoute Malfoy, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer— »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » le coupa Malfoy. « Je – ne – veux – pas – de – toi – ici. Est-ce un concept trop dur à comprendre pour Potter le Magnifique ? »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Dirigée à la fois contre lui-même pour être revenu ici et contre Malfoy pour être con à ce point. Il se retint de dire des choses blessantes.

« Tiens, tiens, Potter le Magnifique a enfin compris le concept de se taire » railla Malfoy. « Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

« Comme si toi tu savais ce que c'est » cracha Harry. « Tu sais, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous— »

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Une petite infirmière rondouillarde entra dans la chambre. « Bonjour, monsieur » le salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour » répondit-il aimablement, ignorant les regards glaciaux que lui jetait Malfoy.

« C'est l'heure de la toilette pour M. Malfoy, donc si vous voulez bien sortir ? ». Elle fit un geste vague en direction de la porte.

Le regard de Harry passa de l'infirmière à Malfoy sur le lit. Malfoy lui lançait des regards haineux, mais Harry crut déceler une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre lui 'fasse sa toilette'. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis, prenant pitié de Malfoy, et conclut par un simple « Oui, bien sûr » à l'attention de l'infirmière.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Malfoy sur le lit. Tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie, il sentit les yeux argents et froids tenter de le suivre du regard.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il s'éloigna lentement dans le couloir, l'esprit toujours empli de pensées et de souvenirs. Toutefois, la voix fantomatique de Ron l'avait quitté, et il en était heureux. Même si Malfoy l'exaspérait, il semblait avoir le pouvoir d'empêcher les souvenirs de l'assaillir aussi violemment que lorsqu'il était à l'université, ou pire encore, chez lui.

Revenant sur ses pas, il dépassa la chambre de Malfoy. La porte était toujours fermée, et il comprenait bien que faire la toilette d'une personne souffrant de telles blessures ne pouvait pas durement quelques minutes seulement. Par conséquent, il continua en direction de la salle commune ; la télé était allumée et deux patients la regardaient. La jeune femme paraissait avoir environ le même âge que Harry ; elle était sous perfusions, et ses cheveux étaient rares, si bien que Harry se demanda si elle n'était pas traitée contre le cancer. Elle était en fauteuil roulant, tout comme l'homme à côté d'elle. Il semblait plus vieux ; sa jambe et son bras droits étaient plâtrés, et il avait un bandage autour de la tête. Ils regardaient les informations.

Harry s'assit près de la fenêtre, à l'écart des deux autres. Le canapé était confortable, et il regarda autour de lui en quête de quelque chose pour passer le temps. Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester à l'hôpital alors qu'il était clair que Malfoy ne le désirait pas le moins du monde.

Ses doigts trouvèrent des brochures sur la table à côté du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il y en avait plusieurs sur le cancer, d'autres sur des médicaments, et une sur la paralysie. Curieux, il prit le dépliant.

_« Qu'est-ce que le système nerveux central et pourquoi ne peut-il pas se réparer de lui-même après un accident ? »_ disait le titre.

_« Le système nerveux central (SNC) contrôle la plupart des fonctions du corps et de l'esprit. Il est constitué de deux parties : le cerveau et la colonne vertébrale._

_La colonne vertébrale permet au corps et au cerveau de communiquer entre eux. Quand la colonne vertébrale est touchée, l'échange d'informations entre le cerveau et les autres parties du corps est interrompu._

_Beaucoup d'organes et de tissus corporels peuvent guérir sans intervention après un accident. Malheureusement, certaines cellules du système nerveux central sont tellement spéciales qu'elles ne peuvent pas se diviser pour créer de nouvelles cellules. Résultat, guérir d'une blessure au cerveau ou à la colonne vertébrale est bien plus difficile._

_La complexité du système nerveux central rend très difficile la mise en place des bonnes connexions entre les cellules du cerveau et celles de la colonne vertébrale. »_

Harry ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur l'état de Malfoy depuis que l'accident s'était produit. Durant le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, il avait été tellement pris par ses souvenirs qu'il avait oublié que Malfoy avait été gravement blessé dans l'accident qui avait été la cause de leurs 'retrouvailles'. Mais les faits étaient là, et ses blessures étaient si sérieuses qu'il allait se retrouver en fauteuil roulant, peut-être pour le reste de sa vie.

Tout à coup, la réalité de tout ça s'abattit sur Harry.

Malfoy était _handicapé_.

Il _ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes_.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie comme il l'avait toujours clamé haut et fort : il faudrait qu'il ait des gens pour l'aider, pour faire des choses à sa place, et bien qu'il ait eu des serviteurs depuis sa naissance, Malfoy adorait probablement ça parce qu'il pouvait leur donner des ordres, pas parce qu'il avait _besoin_ d'eux.

Il se leva brusquement ; il n'était même pas conscient que c'était lui que regardaient les deux patients désormais, au lieu de la télé. Il était sur le point de retourner voir Malfoy quand il se rappela que l'infirmière était toujours dans la chambre ; il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quinze minutes. Par conséquent, il se rassit lourdement sur le canapé et ramassa la brochure, qui était tombée par terre quand il s'était levé.

Comme ces disputes qu'ils avaient depuis leurs onze ans semblaient soudainement insignifiantes et futiles ! En fait, beaucoup de choses semblaient insignifiantes et futiles quand il s'imaginait à la place de Malfoy. Ne pas pouvoir marcher : il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir l'idée.

Il continua sa lecture.

_« Les recherches sur la colonne vertébrale humaine ont connu une révolution ces dernières années : ce qui était auparavant considéré comme immuable montre désormais des signes d'évolution positive. C'est pour cette raison que les personnes concernées n'ont plus à se dire qu'elles resteront paralysées pour le restant de leurs jours. »_

Bon, c'était toujours un point positif. Il y avait une chance pour que Malfoy sorte de ce fauteuil roulant. Il feuilleta le reste du dépliant et réalisa que si Malfoy pouvait remarcher un jour, ce serait grâce à la chance, vu comme les blessures étaient sérieuses, mais aussi à de nombreuses efforts.

« Monsieur ? »

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'infirmière rondouillarde. Elle se tenait devant lui, légèrement préoccupée, mais son visage ne reflétait presque aucune émotion tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Oui ? » finit par dire Harry.

« M. Malfoy a terminé, donc vous pouvez retourner dans sa chambre si vous le souhaitez » l'informa-t-elle.

Harry pencha la tête sur un côté. « Il veut que je revienne ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, il n'a rien dit. C'est un patient qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Excepté...eh bien, excepté quand vous êtes là ». Elle eut une moue réprobatrice et il eut le mérite de prendre un air penaud.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il. Il était sur le point de retourner dans la chambre de Malfoy, mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'infirmière. « A quel point a-t-il été touché ? » demanda-t-il, et à présent, contrairement à la première fois où il avait parlé à ce médecin, il était intéressé (et non en état de choc). « Pourra-t-il un jour remarcher ? »

« Nous l'ignorons. M. Malfoy ne semble pas très enclin à essayer d'aller mieux pour le moment, mais ça changera peut-être quand il commencera la rééducation » fit-elle. Quand elle vit son regard interrogateur, elle continua « M. Malfoy doit rester complètement immobile pendant deux mois entiers – encore six semaines donc -, afin que la fracture de sa colonne vertébrale ne s'aggrave pas. Après, nous pourrons commencer la rééducation. »

« Oh » fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire. « Combien de temps devra-t-il rester à l'hôpital alors ? »

« Six semaines minimum, bien entendu, et puis certainement encore deux de plus, le temps qu'il apprenne à se servir d'un fauteuil roulant et d'être suffisamment remis pour se remettre à bouger ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Vous êtes un parent à lui ? »

« Moi ? Non » répondit Harry. « Je suis un...vieil ami d'école. »

L'infirmière lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais acquiesça. « Savez-vous où sont ses parents ? Nous ne parvenons pas à les joindre, ni même à les trouver dans nos dossiers. »

_« Tu m'as fait perdre mon serviteur, mon garçon ! »_

Harry regarda follement autour de lui au son de la voix de M. Malfoy, aussi claire que s'il se tenait là, à côté de lui.

« Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Harry fut lentement ramené à la réalité par la voix inquiète de l'infirmière. « Je – je vais bien » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai juste...cru entendre quelque chose. »

Elle eut de nouveau le regard soupçonneux, mais une fois encore, ne dit rien.

« Je vais aller chez – enfin, vous me comprenez, entrer dans – chez Malfoy » balbutia-t-il et il s'esquiva avant que l'infirmière ne put lui poser d'autres questions.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

« Tu es de retour. »

Harry ravala la remarque acerbe qui lui venait si facilement et serra plus fort le dépliant qu'il avait toujours à la main. « Je suis désolé » fit-il.

Malfoy le regarda, incrédule. « Et pourquoi diable es-tu désolé, Potter ? »

Harry se rembrunit : ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Bien entendu, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu quand Malfoy était dans le coup.

_Duels au milieu de la nuit, cours de Potions, retenue avec Hagrid..._

Tout comme les autres, ces pensées lui vinrent spontanément à l'esprit, sans qu'il l'ait demandé.

« Potter, tu es dans ma chambre et tu m'empêches de regarder la télévision. Me répondre serait la moindre des choses ». La voix de Malfoy était à nouveau froide et impersonnelle. Il ressemblait au Malfoy que Harry avait toujours connu, ce qui le fit se demander si certaines choses avaient vraiment changé.

« Comment tu sais ce qu'est une télé au fait ? » demanda Harry, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Oh par Merlin, j'ai pris l'option Etudes de Moldus, ok ? » cracha-t-il.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre ça. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de savoir ce que Malfoy avait comme cours, sauf pour ceux que Harry devait partager avec lui.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi diable tu n'arrêtes pas de revenir ici, encore et encore, comme un putain de yoyo, Potter. Tu vas me le dire, après tu vas partir et cette fois, tu ne reviendras _pas_. »

« Pourquoi c'est si terrible que je sois ici ? » demanda Harry. « Je te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ? Je suis vraiment si horrible que ça, pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je vienne ici ? C'est juste parce que c'est _moi_ ? »

« Tu peux prendre n'importe laquelle des solutions. Tu viens de donner trois bons arguments sur la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de toi ici » répondit Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que je te rappelle comme souvenirs ? »

« Les mêmes choses que _moi_ je te rappelle » rétorqua Malfoy, réussissant à garder une voix dépourvue d'émotions. Ses yeux se plissèrent en regardant Harry. « Les mêmes choses dont tu ne veux pas parler. »

Harry savait qu'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il arrête d'en parler ; et c'était certainement un moyen très efficace. Mais même s'il le voulait vraiment, il ne pourrait pas forcer Malfoy à en dire plus sans avoir à avouer lui-même certaines choses ; et ce n'était pas des choses qu'il était prêt d'avouer, encore moins à sa Némésis d'une école oubliée depuis longtemps.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil en signe de victoire. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Potter ? Tu ne veux pas en parler. Et par conséquent, tu n'as pas à revenir ici. Ce qui me rendrait très heureux. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de renifler de mépris. « Toi ? Heureux ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Le visage de Malfoy s'affaissa une seconde, mais il reprit vite contenance et le masque d'indifférence – Harry réalisa tout à coup que c'était simplement ça : un masque – était de retour. Ce qu'il venait de dire avait touché un point sensible, tout au fond de lui, au-delà de la carapace de froideur qu'était Draco Malfoy.

Il poussa un léger soupir. « Je suppose que c'est le moment où tu vas me dire de partir ? »

Le regard glacial de Malfoy suffit à lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller, et sa propre raison lui disait la même chose.

« D'accord » fit Harry. « J'y vais. Mais tu sais que je reviendrai, parce qu'il y a bien trop de choses derrière tout ça ; on ne peut pas les laisser telles qu'elles sont. »

Malfoy haussa à nouveau un sourcil, comme pour dire 'Ah ouais ?'

« Bonne nuit Malfoy » fit Harry, et il quitta la chambre, refermant pour la première fois doucement la porte derrière lui, au lieu de la claquer.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

En revenant de l'hôpital, Harry passa devant l'_Expresso House _et décida de prendre un café. Le bar était rempli de monde, la plupart étant assis soit dans des box, soit près des fenêtres. Un groupe de jeunes filles bruyantes étaient assises sur la longue rangée de canapés, des livres devant elles. Harry supposa qu'elles étaient là pour travailler, bien qu'elles n'aient pas du tout l'air de faire ce genre de choses. Un assortiment de cookies était posé sur la table, et plusieurs tasses de ce qui lui semblait être du chocolat chaud étaient encore là.

Harry passa sa propre commande : un grand café au lait. Il décida d'y ajouter du chocolat et se retrouva avec un moka. Avec ceci, il commanda un bagel (3) au poulet et au bacon, car il n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures et des cookies ne satisferaient pas son estomac grondant.

Il sortit un livre de son sac de cours – vu qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis la fac, il avait toujours sur lui les livres pour son dernier cours.

_« Et la Révolte des Gobelins... »_

Cette fois, ce fut la voix monotone du professeur Binns qui s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Harry et le fit se redresser et jeter un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui en quête du fantôme. Binns était, bien entendu, nulle part en vue.

Toutefois, Harry ne fut pas si choqué, terrifié, inquiet, peu importait le mot, que ça d'entendre la voix du professeur Binns. C'était loin d'être aussi effrayant que d'avoir à entendre la voix de Ron, chuchotant dans le vent, comme s'il était toujours là, et non parti depuis longtemps.

Comme s'il n'était pas mort.

Comme s'il n'était pas mort depuis cinq ans.

Harry serra fort sa tasse tandis que des souvenirs de son meilleur ami l'assaillaient, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour tenter de les arrêter. Il avait les yeux étroitement clos et tremblait de tous ses membres ; il prit de profondes inspirations sur un rythme régulier pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« M. Evans ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Harry résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de Mona. Mais bien qu'elle ne soit pas le genre de distraction dont il avait besoin, c'était toujours _une _distraction qui l'éloignerait de ses souvenirs.

« Je vais bien, Mona » fit-il, essayant d'avoir la même voix que d'habitude. « C'est juste...une migraine, vous savez. »

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et amical et acquiesça. « On a des pilules contre ça, mais on n'a pas le droit de les donner aux clients » fit-elle. « Désolée » ajouta-t-elle, son sourire devenant penaud. « Un client nous a dénoncé à la police en prétendant qu'on distribuait des antidépresseurs... »

« Ce n'est pas grave » assura Harry. « Je vais simplement rentrer chez moi et me coucher, je crois. Je suis sûr que c'est uniquement de sommeil dont j'ai besoin. »

« Oh, d'accord » fit-elle, son sourire se fanant. « J'ai été contente de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi » répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience de partir aussi vite. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il était vrai qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que rentrer chez lui. « A bientôt. »

Il partit. Elle sourit.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

(1)_ Blossom_ signifie « floraison », ce qui n'est pas un prénom très traduisible en français. Je n'ai pas voulu le traduire par Fleur, car c'est un peu éloigné de la signification du terme et on aurait pu faire l'amalgame avec Fleur Delacour.

(2) _Candy _signifie « bonbon, sucrerie ».

(3) Le pain bagel est le pain traditionnel juif. En forme d'anneau, il est souvent garni de nourriture.


	3. Silence

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Même si ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, il n'en reste pas moins intéressant (enfin j'espère !), puisqu'on apprend quelques petites choses sur Hermione notamment, et l'état de Malfoy ne fait qu'empirer...J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, et à samedi prochain ! Bises.

Merci à **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Ornaluca**, **Kain**, **Origine**, **Shima-chan**, **Ayuluna**, **Cachou** (x2), **Lovely A**, **Serdra**, **Agatha Brume **(x2), **Natmangafan**, **Tchaye**, **Muirgheal**, **Griselle**, **Falyla**, **Flore Jade**, **Luce.wiz**, **Ali Angel**, **Vif d'Or** (x2) et **Demoniac Cat's. **

**Nami**, merci, mais si tu souhaites que je te réponde individuellement, mets ton mail la prochaine fois.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Silence**

Une autre semaine passa. Harry réussit à repousser les souvenirs du passé là où il les avait enfermés auparavant et par la même occasion, se détacha encore plus de ses amis. Myra s'inquiétait pour lui et l'asticotait chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'opportunité. Darius était plus discret ; Harry se demandait s'il s'était rendu compte de lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si c'était Myra qui le lui avait dit. Etant donné que Darius avait tendance à être franchement nul quand les sentiments étaient en jeu, Harry se dit que c'était probablement la dernière supposition qui était la bonne.

Repousser les souvenirs incluait ignorer Malfoy et sa 'situation'. Harry ne voulait pas y penser, surtout la journée quand il était en cours. La nuit toutefois, c'était différent. C'était à ce moment-là que Harry sortait les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque universitaire et se documentait sur la paralysie : ce que c'était, comment on pouvait la soigner, à quoi ça ressemblait de vivre avec...Tout sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça – même s'il pouvait toujours blâmer sa soif d'apprendre, qui était devenue plus évidente depuis qu'il avait donné clandestinement des cours en cinquième année. C'était à cette époque qu'il s'était rendu compte que la connaissance était un pouvoir – ce dont il avait eu besoin pour vaincre—

Il stoppa la pensée avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, même s'il savait très bien comment elle se finissait. C'était ses souvenirs après tout, son histoire ; c'était là que les pensées à propos de Malfoy finissaient presque toujours – avec l'école, leur passé, la mort et la destruction.

_Ils sont tous morts._

_« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »_

Il décida néanmoins d'étudier à fond la paralysie, la rééducation, les activités pour les personnes en fauteuil roulant et les exercices pour améliorer leur état. Apparemment, l'eau était une très bonne thérapie pour les personnes handicapées. Le livre qu'il lisait disait :

_« Les effets de la gravité sont grandement réduits dans l'eau, si bien que les légers mouvements corporels peuvent être plus facilement détectés, et les thérapeutes peuvent ainsi déterminer la capacité maximale de déplacement d'une personne sans l'attraction totale de la gravité. De plus, quand les personnes recommencent à retrouver l'usage de leurs membres, l'eau rend la pratique plus facile. »_

Il lut également des livres sur la blessure en elle-même : comment la colonne vertébrale pouvait être endommagée, pourquoi elle ne se réparait pas d'elle-même et quelle était la différence entre une fracture totale et partielle.

_« Les personnes ayant une fracture partielle ont quelques fonctions sensorielles ou motrices restantes en dessous de la zone endommagée : la colonne vertébrale n'a pas été totalement détruite ou cassée. Dans le cas d'une fracture totale, les terminaisons nerveuses sont mortes et empêchent tout signal d'aller du cerveau aux parties du corps situées en dessous de la zone endommagée. »_

Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de demander à une infirmière ou à un médecin de l'hôpital quel était le type de fracture qu'avait Malfoy. Pour le bien de Malfoy, il espérait que ce soit une fracture partielle.

Cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne raison pour expliquer pourquoi il lisait _tous_ les livres sur le sujet. Sa 'soif d'apprendre' ne le mènerait tout de même pas aussi loin. Il y avait une sorte d'intérêt pour le sujet, pour Malfoy, au-delà de la compréhension pure et simple de sa blessure et en quoi elle consistait. Même si Harry détestait l'admettre, il y avait une sorte d'_inquiétude_ à propos de Malfoy. Harry savait que Malfoy tirait une grande fierté de son apparence, et il était certain qu'un fauteuil roulant ne cadrait pas avec le tableau. Seulement maintenant, il le faudrait bien.

L'infirmière à l'hôpital lui avait dit que Malfoy avait montré peu d'intérêt pour les exercices de remise en forme, ce qui poussa Harry à se demander : _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi Malfoy ne voudrait-il pas aller mieux ? Voulait-il _vraiment_ passer le reste de sa vie coincé dans un fauteuil roulant alors qu'il pouvait peut-être l'éviter ?

La petite voix dans sa tête, qui habituellement l'honorait de commentaires stupides sur des sujets divers et variés, dit _'Peut-être qu'il a déjà baissé les bras.'_

Mais Harry refusait d'y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Draco Malfoy abandonner comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'abandonner et de laisser son sort entre les mains d'autres personnes. Le Malfoy qu'avait connu Harry à l'école était un petit con bêcheur qui n'abandonnait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse. Harry s'autorisa à remonter un peu plus loin dans son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du directeur en train d'appeler le Préfet et la Préfète en chef de septième année : Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione..._

Harry se demanda où elle était maintenant. Ils avaient tous crû qu'elle deviendrait professeur de quelque chose : Métamorphose, Potions, ou n'importe quel autre domaine dans lequel elle souhaitait se lancer. Toutefois, après la guerre, elle était devenue apprentie Guérisseuse à l'hôpital magique, Ste Mangouste. Ca avait surpris beaucoup de gens car ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait énormément avant la guerre. Là encore, la guerre avait changé tout le monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry avait perdu contact avec Hermione seulement un mois après le début de son apprentissage, quand il avait quitté le Monde Magique pour toujours, du moins le pensait-il. Apparemment, le Destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Juste à ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte et Harry se leva. Il se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit et regarda par l'œil de bœuf : Darius était de l'autre côté.

« Salut » fit Harry d'une voix lasse, en ouvrant la porte.

« Harry, tu as une mine affreuse » fit Darius en se rembrunissant.

« Merci. »

Darius entra chez Harry sans y être invité. Pour un garçon élevé dans une famille très aristocratique, Darius avait très peu de bonnes manières. Cependant, Harry y était habitué, le connaissant depuis plusieurs années.

S'affalant dans le canapé, Harry fut content d'avoir laissé les livres sur la paralysie dans sa chambre, là où Darius ne pourrait pas les trouver, et donc pas poser de questions dessus. Darius se contenta d'allumer la télé et zappa à la vitesse d'un habitué de la télévision. Darius aimait bien suivre les émissions de télé-réalité : ça facilitait la conversation avec les filles, vu qu'ils avaient un sujet de discussion en commun. Qui était le plus gros loser de 'Big Brother' ? Qui allait gagner 'L'Ile de la Tentation' ? Et est-ce que ces rumeurs scandaleuses de drogue et d'alcool dans 'Survivor' étaient fondées ? Les filles avec lesquelles couchait Darius étaient le genre de filles qui regardaient ces émissions-là, alors Darius les regardait aussi.

« Alors, vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Darius après avoir parcouru les vingt chaînes que possédait Harry et avoir trouvé une de ces émissions. « Myra m'a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te faire parler. C'est toujours la même chose ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors Darius le fit pour lui, continuant presque dans la foulée « Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ton mystérieux passé. Et vu la façon dont tu te comportes, je suppose que ton passé est assez différent du mien. »

C'était bien le moins que l'on puisse dire !

« Quelque chose de croustillant alors » fit Darius, observant le visage dubitatif de Harry. « Etant donné que Candy est lesbienne, que toi, bien entendu, tu es bi, et que tout le monde est au courant de mes petits débordements avec la drogue, ça doit être absolument _horrible_ pour que tu n'en parles pas. Alors, c'est quoi ? Un meurtre ? Une hécatombe ? »

Harry regardait ses mains. Elles tremblaient tandis que Darius continuait sa diatribe, ignorant à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

« Je – Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas en parler » fit Harry, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses sentiments de déborder. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne raconte toute l'histoire à Darius, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il le fasse partir, à moins qu'il ne veuille craquer pour de bon devant Darius. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça, ni maintenant, ni jamais, de préférence.

Darius observait Harry : il voyait la lutte qu'il menait contre ses émotions, toutes apparentes sur le visage de Harry. Tout comme Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour le mensonge, il n'avait jamais été capable de bien dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait.

Darius leva les mains au ciel. « Très bien » capitula-t-il. Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix quand il continua, seulement un léger amusement et beaucoup plus de sérieux. « Mais ne sois pas surpris quand Myra commencera à te casser les pieds avec ça dès qu'elle te verra demain matin. Elle va faire ça jusqu'à ce que tu parles. »

« Je sais » fit Harry, contrarié. « Je m'en serais bien passé. »

« Elle est comme ça » soupira Darius d'un air théâtral. « Tu as quelque chose à manger ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais était heureux de changer de sujet. Il se leva et alla dans sa petite cuisine, où il ouvrit le frigo. Malgré son statut de célibataire, le frigo de Harry était bien rempli : il y avait des pommes de terre, des fruits et des légumes, du fromage, du beurre, des bouteilles d'eau et du Coca, du lait et des yaourts. Le reste de la cuisine ressemblait également très peu à celle d'un célibataire : il y avait une douzaine d'assiettes, des verres, des couteaux, des fourchettes, des petites cuillères et aussi différents ustensiles de cuisine. Depuis l'époque des Dursley, il avait toujours aimé faire la cuisine – même si c'était bien plus agréable de faire la cuisine pour lui-même, ou pour les gens qui appréciaient ses talents culinaires, que pour les Dursley, ingrats.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? » demanda Harry à Darius.

« Hum, tu as un sandwich ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » fit Darius depuis le canapé.

« Tu veux quoi dedans ? »

« Fromage, jambon, concombre et tomates, avec une lichette de beurre sur le tout, s'il te plaît. Si tu as du poivre, ça serait encore mieux. Mais pas d'oignons. »

La tête de Harry émergea dans l'embrasure de la porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon. « Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit » fit-il à Darius. « Tu n'as qu'à aller faire ce sandwich toi-même, puisque tu sais où se trouvent tous les ingrédients. Comme ça, tu le feras _exactement_ comme tu en as envie. »

Darius fit la grimace à Harry, comme pour dire 'Moi ? Travailler ? Tu plaisantes ?'. En fin de compte, ce fut bien lui qui se fit son sandwich.

Quand ils finirent par se rasseoir dans le canapé, Darius tendit un sandwich à Harry – avec comme commentaire : « Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu mangé quelque chose depuis trois semaines », ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais loin d'être faux. La télé diffusait les informations. Harry avait écouté au début, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il se souvint de son séjour chez les Dursley, avant sa cinquième année, quand il se couchait dans le parterre de fleurs pour essayer d'écouter les actualités. Il était content de vivre seul à présent.

Harry se rassit donc et mangea lentement son sandwich. Quand il en eut mangé un tiers, il leva les yeux et vit que Darius avait déjà terminé le sien.

« Tu manges comme un porc » fit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Il se trouve que j'aime manger, c'est tout » se défendit Darius. « Contrairement à _certains_. »

Harry l'ignora. Après avoir mordu dans un bout de son sandwich, il demanda « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, jeune homme » fit Darius, en imitant parfaitement sa mère.

Harry haussa un sourcil et dit « C'est _maintenant _que tu décides d'apprendre les bonnes manières ? »

« J'ai toujours eu de bonnes manières » dit Darius, faisant semblant d'être outré. « Serais-tu en train de suggérer le contraire ? »

Les mains de Harry – l'une d'entre elles tenant toujours le sandwich – se levèrent en signe de paix. « J'ai rien dit du tout » fit-il, et il s'autorisa un léger sourire. C'était bien de sourire ; il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Là, c'était un vrai sourire, sincère.

« Ah, voila le Harry Evans qu'on connaît et qu'on aime » fit Darius en lui rendant son sourire.

Le cœur de Harry se serra quand Darius employa son nom d'emprunt. Les quelques secondes d'oubli total étaient passées, et il était de retour à la réalité. Il poussa un léger soupir, décidant de ne pas le montrer à Darius. Il ne ferait que s'inquiéter et le dire à Myra, qui s'inquiéterait encore plus.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry réussit à tenir toute la journée suivante en cours avec son masque de gaîté feinte. Il écouta les cours, il parla à ses amis – ignorant toujours ostensiblement toutes les questions de Myra sur ce qui l'avait tracassé, lui disant simplement que ce n'était rien – et se força à manger. Le fait qu'il ne mange pas avait toujours été un signe que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand son dernier cours se termina à seize heures, Harry avait depuis longtemps décidé d'aller à l'hôpital. C'était mardi après-midi et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Il savait que Malfoy aurait préféré qu'il reste loin de lui pour l'éternité, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se tenir éloigné. Il avait le sentiment que Malfoy avait compris ça lui aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

La section était toujours aussi calme quand Harry arriva. Personne ne regardait la télé dans la grande salle, mais à travers les stores d'une chambre, Harry put distinguer une fille en fauteuil roulant en train de lire un magazine. Les autres stores étaient baissés.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la chambre de Malfoy, Harry était sur le point de frapper quand il entendit des voix de l'autre côté. Mais cette fois, ça ressemblait plus à une infirmière qu'à une émission de télé, si bien que Harry s'assit sur une chaise non loin de la chambre au lieu de frapper à la porte. Une minute plus tard, Harry prit un magazine qui était sur la table basse en bois sur sa droite. C'était un de ces magazines sur les familles royales et sur les gens célèbres. Sur celui-ci, il y avait encore – un de plus – un article sur les Beckham. Ces deux-là, avec leurs enfants, faisaient fréquemment la couverture de différents magazines. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il y avait un tel pataquès autour d'eux.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Malfoy s'ouvrit et la même infirmière rondouillarde que Harry avait vue la dernière fois en sortit.

« M. Evans » fit-elle en maintenant toujours la porte ouverte d'une main, l'autre tenant des serviettes mouillées. « Vous êtes venu pour voir M. Malfoy ? »

« Manifestement, oui » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et son visage se plissa d'inquiétude. « J'ai bien peur que M. Malfoy ne se sente pas très bien en ce moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda immédiatement Harry, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Il a attrapé la fièvre il y a plus d'une semaine et elle ne baisse pas. Les médicaments que nous lui donnons n'ont aucun effet sur lui ; la fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter, petit à petit. »

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent, et son front se plissa. « Puis-je quand même le voir ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais ne restez pas longtemps ; il a besoin de repos » avertit-elle.

Harry lui fit un petit hochement de tête et entra. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui tandis que l'infirmière le laissait seul avec Malfoy.

Malfoy gisait sur le lit, aussi pâle que la première fois que Harry l'avait vu à l'hôpital, la peau luisant d'une fine couche de sueur. Un bol était posé sur la table de chevet, rempli d'eau, et à côté se trouvaient de petites serviettes de toilette.

« Potter ». La voix de Malfoy était rauque et souffrante, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'était, souffrant.

Harry ne retint pas l'inquiétude qui montait en lui tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit, là où Malfoy pourrait le voir. Il n'allait pas jouer à des petits jeux comme les fois précédentes, pas quand Malfoy était malade.

Une goutte de sueur coula de la tempe de Malfoy jusque sur sa joue. La main de Malfoy se leva machinalement pour l'enlever, mais son bras fut stoppé net quelques centimètres seulement au dessus du lit par la structure qui l'entourait.

Harry prit une serviette sur la table de chevet et l'humidifia dans le bol. Lentement, comme s'il s'occupait d'un animal sauvage, il leva la serviette jusqu'au visage de Malfoy et, avec beaucoup de précaution, il tamponna le front du jeune homme. Malfoy ferma les yeux. Harry ignorait si c'était par humiliation ou par fatigue, mais au moins il ne demanda pas à Harry d'arrêter. S'enhardissant, Harry trempa à nouveau la serviette dans l'eau fraîche et continua de tamponner le visage de Malfoy, puis son cou.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici » fit Malfoy, essayant d'être froid et sec mais échouant lamentablement, étant donné qu'il était gavé de médicaments et donc pas très cohérent.

« Je sais, je sais » répondit Harry. « Mais j'ai bien dit que je reviendrai, non ? »

« Je te déteste » fit Malfoy, les yeux toujours fermés. Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de s'endormir.

« Je le sais aussi » répondit Harry, un petit sourire sur les lèvres malgré la gravité de la situation. « Pourquoi ton état ne s'améliore pas ? Tu as une telle dose de médicaments dans le sang que tu arrives même à être aimable avec moi. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent lentement. « Probabl– paque mon corps supporte pas – est pas habitué aux médicaments moldus (1) » marmonna Draco, et à présent, Harry n'avait plus à se demander s'il allait s'endormir ou non.

Harry se rembrunit. « Quoi ? Tu n'es pas habitué – hé, Malfoy, réveille-toi ! ». Il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de secouer Malfoy, mais _ça_, ça n'aurait vraiment pas arrangé les choses.

« Quoi ? » marmonna Malfoy, les yeux fermés.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu ailles mieux ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pressante.

« Un Guérisseur, 'videmment... »

La serviette humide tomba des mains de Harry et atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

(1) Draco est complètement dans les vapes à cause des médicaments, il n'arrive plus trop à articuler, donc c'est normal si ses paroles sont un peu décousues, et qu'il manque des syllabes. Enfin, j'ai fait en sorte que ça reste tout de même compréhensible. 


	4. Hermione

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre està nouveau d'une longueur "normale" pour Cosmic (bien que, je le répète, ce n'est pas la quantité qui fait la qualité). Comme le titre l'indique, on assiste à l'entrée en scène de Hermione, qui aura un rôle important dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je réponds à tout le monde (enfin, quand j'ai le mail de la personne). Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Muirgheal**, **Kain**, **Shima-chan**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Agatha Brume**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Lovely A**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Serdra**, **Falyla**, **Boo Sullyvan**, **Natmangafan**, **Zion**, **Griselle**, **Luce.wiz**, **Tchaye**, **Cachou**, **Black Nemesis**, **Nami** et **Vif d'Or**.

**Miss Dias**, merci, mais mets ton mail la prochaine fois si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Hermione**

Il y avait certaines rues, certains endroits que Harry avait évités à tout prix durant ces quatre dernières années. Un de ces fameux endroits était la rue du grand magasin délabré en brique rouge, Purge & Pionce Ltd, qui abritait également Ste Mangouste. Là, des sorciers et des sorcières de tout âge passaient chaque jour, à chaque heure de la journée (et de la nuit), si bien que lorsque Harry avait quitté le Monde Magique, il avait pris la décision de ne jamais revenir ici. Myra, Darius et Candy l'avaient tous regardé bizarrement quand, un jour qu'ils passaient par là, il avait refusé d'emprunter cette rue.

A présent, il se tenait à nouveau devant la vitre où il y avait cet hideux mannequin en robe verte, tremblant, en proie à des sentiments désagréables. Il était nerveux, mais il y avait bien plus : il redoutait les souvenirs qui allaient arriver, qui allaient l'écraser, alors même qu'il se tenait devant la bâtisse. Il redoutait les souvenirs qui lui reviendraient quand il entrerait. Il redoutait les visages connus depuis longtemps qu'il verrait, et il redoutait encore plus les visages qu'il ne verrait pas.

_Cinquième année : il était ici avec Ron, Ginny et les autres Weasley, attendant tous avec impatience des nouvelles d'Arthur Weasley._

Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question, et il s'était déjà retourné huit fois pour partir, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là.

_Malfoy._

Malfoy avait besoin de son aide.

Et s'il ne rentrait pas dans Ste Mangouste, Malfoy allait _mourir_.

_Ils sont tous morts._

Pour la première fois, Harry osa s'attarder sur cette pensée : _Ils auraient fini par mourir de toutes façons. Les gens meurent ; ainsi va la vie_. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur le fait que c'était quand il s'était mis à penser à Malfoy qu'il avait enfin réussi à prendre une pause dans son combat contre les voix dans sa tête. S'il se mettait à penser à ça, il resterait là pendant des jours, juste à réfléchir. Et après, ce serait certainement trop tard, étant donné que Malfoy était désormais inconscient et que, selon les infirmières, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Malfoy allait mourir et Harry n'aimait pas le moins du monde cette idée.

« Je suis là pour voir Hermione Granger » finit par dire Harry d'une voix claire. La force de sa voix le surprit.

La vitrine se brouilla et Harry la traversa. Tout comme les autres fois où il était arrivé à Ste Mangouste du côté Moldu, la vitrine ressemblait plus à de l'eau qu'à quelque chose de solide.

L'accueil grouillait de monde, comme ça avait été le cas à l'hôpital moldu le jour où Malfoy y avait été emmené. Cependant, la réception à Ste Mangouste semblait plus joyeuse. Les quartiers où se trouvaient les patients en long séjour étaient aussi éloignés de l'accueil que possible. Harry resserra sa cape – une vraie cape sorcière, étant donné qu'il voulait attirer le moins d'attention possible sur lui – autour de lui. Ca lui faisait bizarre de porter à nouveau une cape ; après tout, ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il n'avait porté que des vêtements moldus. La cape lui rappelait des souvenirs – c'était la seule qu'il avait gardée –, mais il les repoussa.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où la réceptionniste sorcière était assise, l'air contrarié et les joues rouges. « Oui ? » s'enquit-elle comme Harry s'approchait.

« Je – je cherche Hermione Granger » fit Harry avec hésitation, réalisant soudain que Hermione pouvait très bien ne pas travailler à Ste Mangouste du tout. Elle pouvait avoir déménagé dans une autre ville – ou un autre pays –, il n'en savait rien. Elle pouvait—

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par la sorcière qui dit « La Guérisseuse Granger travaille au quatrième étage, en pathologie des sortilèges. Sa section est la huitième porte sur votre droite. Suivant ! »

Heureux de ne pas avoir été reconnu, Harry s'éloigna rapidement de l'accueil et de tous ces gens, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait que deux autres personnes à l'intérieur, une mère et son enfant, et ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Harry ; cependant, il se surprit quand même à souhaiter avoir sa Cape d'Invisibilité. C'était le seul objet qui lui avait vraiment manqué quand il avait quitté le Monde Magique pour mener une vie complètement moldue.

Le quatrième étage était calme et rappelait beaucoup à Harry l'hôpital moldu où il avait passé tant d'heures ces dernières semaines. Il comptait les portes en avançant, et atteignit la huitième porte dont l'écriteau disait 'Sortilèges'. Il baissa la poignée d'une main tremblante et entra. Il se retrouva dans un autre couloir, avec des pièces des deux côtés. Quelques portes étaient ouvertes, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention : il tenait beaucoup à trouver Hermione – et il tenait beaucoup à sortir d'ici. Les pensées à propos de Malfoy l'avaient plus ou moins quitté ; à ce moment-là, il savait juste qu'il avait une raison d'être là, mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Il voulait simplement sortir d'ici.

Un Guérisseur sortit d'une pièce juste devant lui, et quand il vit Harry, il se dirigea vers lui.

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je cherche la Guérisseuse Granger » répondit Harry.

« Oh, d'accord. Vous êtes un de ses amis ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation, doutant que le terme 'ami' soit toujours en vigueur quand on ne s'était pas parlé depuis plusieurs années. Toutefois, le Guérisseur ne sembla pas remarquer son hésitation ; il le conduisit au fond du couloir et entra dans une petite pièce à l'atmosphère agréable. Il y avait des piles de parchemins partout, des plumes écrivant toutes seules sur certains, et plusieurs chaises autour d'une table. Deux femmes, toutes les deux Guérisseuses, supposa Harry, puisqu'il avait deviné que ce devait être leur bureau, étaient assises près de la table et buvaient du thé tout en discutant. L'une était petite, blonde aux yeux bleu clair : elle était assise face à lui. L'autre avait des cheveux bruns, touffus et familiers, et elle lui tournait le dos.

« Granger, cet homme veut te parler » dit le Guérisseur qui avait conduit Harry jusqu'ici.

La femme avec les cheveux bruns familiers se retourna, sa tasse de thé toujours à la main. Une seconde plus tard, la tasse s'écrasa sur le sol et du thé se répandit de partout. Hermione ne le remarqua pas : elle regardait Harry, bouche bée, et lui en retour souriait d'un air penaud.

« Salut, Mione » fit-il doucement.

« Hum, Becky, tu peux...nous laisser une minute ? » demanda Hermione.

Le regard de Becky alla de Hermione à Harry, puis de Harry à Hermione, avant qu'elle ne fasse un léger hochement de tête et ne quitte la pièce. Quand elle passa devant Harry, il remarqua à quel point elle était petite : elle atteignait à peine le haut de son torse. La porte se referma derrière elle et Hermione poussa enfin un cri de joie aigu et se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

« Harry ! Mince alors, c'est si bon de te revoir ! » fit-elle, la voix étouffée, étant pressée contre la poitrine de Harry.

« C'est, hum, bon de te revoir aussi, Mione » répondit Harry, légèrement – d'accord, complètement – bouleversé par cet accueil chaleureux. Il s'attendait à ce que ses souvenirs attaquent à nouveau, mais aucun ne semblait disposé à le faire. Son esprit était totalement au moment présent.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit Hermione, tirant Harry pour qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise, puis en faisant autant. « Ca fait si longtemps ! »

« Ouais, je sais » fit Harry, toujours sous le choc. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait se comporter : après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de partir. Ca ferait certainement désordre s'il disait que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait continué à rester loin du Monde Magique.

La petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il avait eu le choix : il n'était absolument pas _obligé_ de faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation de Malfoy. Il avait choisi ça de lui-même. Harry somma à la petite voix de se taire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retombée dans le silence et observait Harry. Elle remarqua également son silence et sa gêne. Quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct le lui disait.

« Harry ? » fit-elle, la voix désormais bien plus basse qu'avant.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, presque gêné.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un maigre sourire sardonique. « Malfoy » dit-il, comme si ce seul mot allait tout expliquer.

« Malfoy ? » répéta Hermione, ayant l'air abasourdie, pour une raison que Harry ne saisissait pas. Les yeux écarquillés, elle répéta encore « _Draco_ Malfoy ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai besoin de ton aide » fit-il. « Enfin, en réalité, c'est Malfoy qui a besoin de ton aide. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aiderais ? » demanda Hermione, presque horrifiée.

« Parce que je ne laisserai personne paralysé à partir de la taille mourir dans un hôpital moldu, quel que soit son nom de famille, si je peux l'en empêcher » expliqua Harry. Même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, Harry savait pourquoi Hermione était si consternée.

« Même _lui_, Harry ? ». Elle cracha littéralement l'avant-dernier mot.

« Même lui » affirma-t-il sur un ton sans réplique. Elle le regarda, bouche bée, puis finit par hausser les épaules en guise d'approbation. « S'il te plait ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, les émotions défilant sur son visage. Harry découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus lire en elle comme il le pouvait à l'école ; il ne savait absolument pas à quoi elle pensait. Finalement, quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle acquiesça.

« Il faut juste que je prenne deux ou trois choses. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour, habillée en Moldue, et elle lui dit qu'elle était prête à partir.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione avait une voiture.

Bien entendu, étant donné que ses deux parents étaient Moldus, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à comprendre. Elle lui raconta qu'en plus de travailler à l'hôpital, elle allait également à l'université pour étudier les sciences moldues. Apparemment, les quelques connaissances en sciences moldues qu'elle avait déjà lui avaient été plusieurs fois utiles dans son métier de Guérisseuse.

« Je me souvenais de beaucoup de choses de mes années à l'école moldue, avant Poudlard, qui m'ont été vraiment utiles depuis que je travaille à Ste Mangouste » dit-elle fièrement.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il observait Hermione tandis qu'elle conduisait, malgré la circulation mouvementée de Londres le soir, avec une aisance due à l'habitude. Elle était devenue une femme durant ces quatre dernières années et demies. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue, c'était encore une adolescente – une adolescente très intelligente et très mature, mais une adolescente quand même. A présent, elle s'était laissée pousser les cheveux jusqu'à la taille et les attachait en une queue de cheval basse. Son visage semblait plus âgé également, plus mature, et ses yeux brillaient d'un savoir qui ne pouvait venir que de l'expérience. Harry se surprit à penser à Dumbledore, tandis qu'il regardait son ancienne meilleure amie.

Hermione avait sombré dans le silence, mais Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle se tourna vers lui une seconde et dit :

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe vraiment avec Malfoy ? »

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis il réalisa que Hermione lui avait posé une question. « Hum » fit-il, et il maudit son manque d'éloquence. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui » dit-il à voix basse.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il avait de la fièvre, qu'elle ne baissait pas et qu'il ne réagissait pas aux médicaments moldus. Mais d'abord, pourquoi est-il dans un hôpital moldu ? Harry ? »

« Il a eu un accident, d'accord ? » dit Harry d'un ton brusque, soudainement agacé. « Un accident de moto. Rentré dans une voiture. Bang ! ». Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour illustrer son propos, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. « Ambulance, hôpital, beaucoup de médecins. Il s'est cassé la colonne vertébrale. Il est paralysé. Je te l'ai dit. Il s'est aussi cassé une jambe, un bras et quelques côtes, mais c'est presque remis d'aplomb maintenant, je pense. Il reste 'juste' sa colonne vertébrale. Et il est tombé malade. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la voiture, et Harry regarda par la vitre côté passager, ignorant le regard inquiet de Hermione. Il n'avait jamais demandé à revenir dans le Monde Magique ! Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait être dans son appartement, à faire ses devoirs pour l'université, à écrire son nouveau livre et à continuer d'ignorer son passé, comme il l'avait si bien fait ces quatre dernières années. Mais _non_, il _fallait _que le destin intervienne et le foute en l'air à nouveau. Il _fallait_ qu'il ramène Draco Malfoy dans sa vie et qu'il fasse en sorte que Harry _s'inquiète_, pour une raison inconnue mais de toutes façons stupide. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter, il n'avait jamais demandé ça.

Harry rumina le reste du chemin – qui ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes –, et quand Hermione gara la voiture devant l'hôpital moldu, il sortit sans un mot.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'au troisième étage sans mot dire également. Personne ne leur prêta attention, malgré le fait que les horaires de visites soient terminés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le troisième étage. Là, la même infirmière rondouillarde qui était là plus tôt dans la journée s'approcha d'eux.

« Les horaires de visites sont terminés, M. Evans » dit-elle à Harry. « De plus, M. Malfoy est inconscient, donc vous n'auriez pas tiré grand-chose de cette visite de toutes façons. »

« Voici Hermione Granger » fit Harry, comme si l'infirmière rondouillarde n'avait pas dit un mot. « C'est une spécialiste, et le médecin personnel de M. Malfoy. Elle est là pour l'ausculter ». Le mensonge lui vint facilement pour une fois et, bien que l'infirmière eut l'air peu convaincue, elle finit par soupirer et dit « Il faut que je vois vos papiers. »

Heureusement, Hermione comprit ce que Harry voulait faire. Elle sortit de sa poche des papiers estampillés du cachet de Ste Mangouste et, pendant que l'infirmière les lisait, Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort rapide. Tout à coup, l'air soupçonneux de l'infirmière se changea en un sourire.

« Bien, tout me paraît en ordre, Docteur Granger » fit-elle. « Venez avec moi, je vais vous emmener à la chambre de M. Malfoy. »

La chambre de Malfoy était plongée dans l'obscurité : la seule source de lumière provenait des lampadaires dans la rue plus bas, dont l'éclairage perçait à travers les stores baissés. Malfoy reposait sur son lit, la fine couche de sueur donnant à sa peau un reflet étrange, ses cheveux blonds semblables à une auréole. De loin, il avait l'air d'appartenir à un autre monde, mais quand le trio se rapprocha, même Harry, qui n'avait pas le moindre savoir médical, vit que le blond était malade, très malade.

« Il a une fièvre dangereusement haute : 42.3° » expliqua l'infirmière. « Et il ne réagit à aucun des médicaments que nous lui donnons. J'ai bien peur que, s'il passe un autre jour avec une fièvre pareille, nous ne le voyons plus jamais se réveiller. »

Hermione contourna le lit pour se mettre à la droite de Malfoy et dit à l'infirmière « Pouvez-vous sortir de la pièce quelques instants ? Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses. »

« Bien sûr » fit l'infirmière. Harry se demanda si son consentement soudain à tout ce que disait Hermione avait quelque chose à voir avec le sort que la sorcière lui avait jeté un peu plus tôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'infirmière rondouillarde quitta la pièce. Harry et Hermione se tenaient de chaque côté de Malfoy.

Hermione murmura rapidement deux sorts et soudain, le plâtre autour de la jambe et du bras de Malfoy disparut. Ils étaient désormais soignés et en bon état.

« Prends-lui la main » ordonna ensuite Hermione à Harry. « Mais sois prudent. Je vais réparer son dos de mon mieux dans quelques instants, mais d'abord, je vais faire baisser la fièvre. »

Harry acquiesça et leva avec précaution la main de Malfoy, entrelaçant les doigts du jeune homme avec les siens. Hermione fit de même de son côté, tandis que de son autre main elle tenait sa baguette. « _Decreacio_. »

Harry sentit une vague d'énergie jaillir de la main de Malfoy et entrer dans la sienne, puis monter dans son bras, jusqu'à son cœur. L'énergie était tiède : un chatouillement dans sa poitrine.

« Ne le lâche pas » dit gravement Hermione.

Le chatouillement s'accentua et devint une sensation chaude, puis une brûlure. Tout à coup, Harry comprit pourquoi Hermione lui avait dit de ne pas lâcher : si elle ne le lui avait pas dit, il l'aurait fait. La brûlure devenait douloureuse et il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde qui passait. Il fut pris de vertiges, et agrippa le rebord du lit pour éviter de s'évanouir.

Puis ça s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu peux lâcher sa main à présent » fit Hermione, faisant de même de son côté, les gestes froids et précis.

Harry ne lâcha pas la main de Malfoy ; il demanda plutôt à Hermione « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai transféré la maladie de son corps au tien » répondit Hermione. « La majeure partie, du moins. »

Harry la regarda, bouche bée. « Tu as fait quoi ? »

Hermione eut un léger sourire. « Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en a l'air » dit-elle. « Le virus qu'a attrapé Malfoy est bénin. Mais Malfoy a deux problèmes : 1) il est paralysé, donc son corps ne réagissait pas bien au virus et 2) les infirmières ici le gavaient de médicaments moldus. »

« Pourquoi les médicaments moldus lui feraient-ils du mal ? » demanda Harry.

« Harry, tu te souviens à quoi ressemble Lucius Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour, et Harry acquiesça. Hermione continua « Lui, ainsi que Draco, sont tous les deux blonds, aux traits aristocratiques et sont plutôt agréables à regarder, non ? »

« Euh, c'est possible » fit Harry avec hésitation, refusant d'admettre une telle chose à propos de quelqu'un comme Malfoy. Même si c'était la pure vérité.

« Ok, Harry, je vais faire simple pour toi. La mère de Lucius Malfoy était une Vélane. Ce qui fait de Lucius un demi-Vélane, et Draco un quart-Vélane. »

« Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se vanter qu'ils sont des sangs purs ! » protesta Harry.

« Oui, enfin, être un descendant de Vélane n'est pas si mal que ça » tempéra Hermione. Les gens les trouvent beaux et croient qu'ils ont certains pouvoirs magiques, alors...De plus, les gens ont tendance à fermer les yeux sur ce qui a un rapport avec les Malfoy, quoi que ce soit. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Bref, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, les Vélanes ne supportent pas les médicaments moldus, tout comme leurs corps ne supportent pas certaines potions. Ceux qui ont du sang Vélane héritent de ce trait caractéristique. »

Juste alors, ledit Malfoy remua légèrement dans son lit. Harry relâcha vivement la main du blond, juste au moment où les yeux gris s'ouvraient avec difficulté. Malfoy battit des paupières deux ou trois fois, ses yeux s'habituant à voir à nouveau.

« Potter ? » appela-t-il, la voix aussi pâteuse qu'elle l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé, quelques heures auparavant. Le regard flou, il cligna des yeux en direction de Hermione, sans parvenir à la reconnaître.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Hermione, sans se présenter.

« Extrêmement mal » répondit Malfoy. « Qui— ? »

« Oh, tu dois me connaître sous le nom de 'Granger' » le coupa Hermione d'une voix glaciale. « Ou peut-être 'Sang de Bourbe'. »

Malfoy ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus, et aucun signe de reconnaissance ou de choc n'apparut sur son visage. Il se contenta de demander « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine » répondit Hermione. « A présent, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour ton dos. »

Elle agita sa baguette sur le corps immobile de Malfoy et murmura un sort complexe : des chiffres et des lettres apparurent au-dessus de lui. Harry ignorait totalement la signification des lettres, même s'il devinait que c'était le genre de choses que Hermione avait appris en Arthimancie à l'école.

Hermione agita à nouveau sa baguette afin que tous les chiffres et les lettres disparaissent.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour ta paralysie » annonça-t-elle. « Si tu avais été transporté directement à Ste Mangouste après ton accident, nous aurions pu soigner ça assez bien, mais en l'état actuel des choses, non. Néanmoins, je vais lancer un sort stabilisateur sur ton dos afin que nous puissions enlever ce truc ». Elle fit un geste en direction de la structure qui entourait Malfoy. « De cette manière, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Tu seras toujours dans un fauteuil roulant et tu ne pourras pas beaucoup te déplacer, mais bon, rester chez toi est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, étant donné que les médecins et les infirmières d'ici ne peuvent rien pour toi. En fait, ils ne feraient qu'empirer les choses, puisqu'ils continueraient à te gaver de médicaments moldus. »

Malfoy ferma les yeux et dit quelque chose très doucement.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le réveil de Malfoy.

« Je n'ai pas de chez moi » répéta Malfoy, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Hermione ne sembla pas trop surprise, ni beaucoup s'en soucier. « Tu as quelque part où aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle, gardant la même voix froide et distante qu'elle avait adoptée depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

« Je trouverai quelque chose » fit Malfoy, d'une voix soudain plus froide. « Lance donc ce maudit sort. Après, je sortirai de vos vies et vous n'aurez plus à vous torturer vos jolis petits méninges pour moi. »

Le visage de Hermione se ferma et sa voix devint tout aussi glaciale. « Très bien, dans ce cas. »

Harry recula quand Hermione récita un autre sort complexe qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Un nuage bleu jaillit de sa baguette et entoura Malfoy. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur contenue. Harry se demanda à quel point le sort faisait mal ; en fait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Le nuage bleu fut absorbé par le corps de Malfoy et pendant une seconde, sa peau brilla d'une lueur bleutée. Puis tout disparut et la chambre fut à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Voila. Le sort va maintenir ton dos droit et va le protéger, afin que tu puisses te déplacer en fauteuil roulant sans risque. Mais tu te rendras compte que tu ne pourras toujours pas tourner la tête ou lever les bras très haut, car ça peut être dangereux pour ta colonne vertébrale » expliqua Hermione. « Le sort disparaîtra petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ton dos ira mieux. Dans quatre semaines, il devrait s'être complètement dissipé et tu pourras bouger autant que ta blessure le permettra. »

Malfoy hocha la tête, autant que le sort l'y autorisait, mais ne dit rien. Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à être remerciée vu la personne à qui elle avait à faire, agita à nouveau sa baguette : la tête de Malfoy se renversa légèrement en arrière, et un cri lui échappa. Harry regarda Hermione, les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Malfoy tremblait sous sa main, une fine pellicule de sueur mouillait son front, et sa respiration était hachée.

« Un sort contrôlant les intestins et la vessie qu'on utilise habituellement sur les patients temporairement alités à Ste Mangouste » répondit Hermione. « Ca lui permet de sentir quand il faut qu'il fasse ses besoins, ce qu'il ne sentait pas auparavant. N'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? »

Les joues de Malfoy virèrent au cramoisi et Harry réalisa que l'infirmière n'avait pas simplement 'fait la toilette' de Malfoy quand elle lui avait demandé de sortir la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Harry se sentit rougir.

« Merci » marmonna Malfoy.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Il faut que je retourne à Ste Mangouste » dit-elle. « Ma garde ne se termine pas avant minuit et j'ai promis de revenir le plus vite possible. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour lui – elle désigna Malfoy de la tête –, c'est enlever la structure et lui trouver un fauteuil roulant. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira après. »

Harry n'aimait pas le ton froid de Hermione, mais ne protesta pas.

« Oh » fit-elle en se souvenant de quelque chose. Elle sortit deux flacons de ses robes. « Ca, » dit-elle en donnant le premier à Harry, « il faut que tu le boives après avoir mangé ; ça empêchera le virus de Malfoy de te contaminer. Je ne pense pas que ça arrive de toutes façons, mais prends-le, histoire d'être sûr. Et ça, » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Malfoy et en posant l'autre flacon sur les genoux du blond, « c'est pour quand tu iras mieux. Une goutte, trois fois par jour : ça aidera ton dos à guérir. Tu vas avoir un peu de fièvre pendant quelques jours, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu extraire tout le virus d'un coup, mais tu t'en sortiras. »

Un battement de paupières et un « mhm » murmuré furent tout ce qui dit à Harry et à Hermione que Malfoy avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« N'oublie pas ta potion ce soir, Harry » rappela Hermione, en lui lançant un regard maternel mais sévère.

« Ok » répondit Harry, gêné, comme d'habitude. Il commençait à se demander s'il était censé être tout le temps au moins un minimum gêné. Apparemment, c'était le cas...

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna pour dire, d'une voix bien plus douce à présent « Oh, et Harry ? N'attends pas quatre ans avant de revenir me parler, d'ac ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et Harry se rappela soudain quelle amie fantastique elle avait été pendant sept ans.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

L'infirmière rondouillarde semblait toujours un peu dans la lune quand Harry lui demanda un fauteuil roulant pour Malfoy. Cependant, elle ne lui posa aucune question ; quel que soit le sort que Hermione lui avait lancé, il était puissant. Elle fit signer à Malfoy les documents nécessaires à sa sortie et elle agita bêtement la main en guise d'au revoir quand ils prirent l'ascenseur en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

A présent, ils étaient à l'extérieur de l'hôpital – Harry debout, Malfoy assis –, totalement silencieux.

Finalement, après presque quinze minutes de silence, Harry en eut assez. « Tu vas aller où ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter » répliqua Malfoy avec arrogance.

« Très bien, très bien » dit Harry en levant les mains. Il ajouta en marmonnant « Putain, c'était juste une question. »

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? »

Harry se retourna pour regarder correctement Malfoy. Il se sentit stupide : Malfoy assis dans son fauteuil roulant et lui le dominant de toute sa taille. En même temps, il n'allait quand même pas s'agenouiller à côté de Malfoy. Peu importait à quel point ledit Malfoy aurait adoré voir le brun s'agenouiller devant lui, c'était une question de fierté – et de confort – pour Harry.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Malfoy. Mais une fois de plus, il ne savait pas la réponse à cette question, donc il ferait aussi bien de garder le silence.

« Potter, ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas » dit Malfoy.

« Ecoute, tu veux venir passer la nuit chez moi ? Tu pourras partir à la première heure demain matin, mais là tout de suite, tu n'as aucun moyen d'aller où que ce soit. Tu as peut-être un fauteuil roulant, mais tu ne peux toujours pas bouger à cause du sort, donc tu ne peux aller nulle part. »

Malfoy foudroya Harry du regard tandis que celui-ci dressait la liste de ses faiblesses. Harry eut l'impression que Malfoy détestait tout autant ce qui le rendait faible que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

Le silence de Malfoy rendit Harry mal à l'aise et il dit « Tu n'es pas obligé, mais c'est une proposition et— »

« D'accord » cracha Malfoy. « Je viens. Mais c'est juste pour cette nuit. »

« Evidemment » fit Harry, même s'il se demandait où irait le blond le lendemain matin. Il aurait toujours du mal à bouger tant que les quatre semaines ne seraient pas passées.

Harry attrapa les poignées à l'arrière du fauteuil roulant du blond et il se mit en route sans demander la permission de Malfoy.

La nuit était fraîche, mais le ciel était dégagé et Harry pouvait voir les étoiles au dessus de lui. Les rues qu'ils empruntaient étaient silencieuses, avec simplement un chat errant qui apparaissait par ci, par là. Harry poussait le fauteuil roulant de Malfoy sans un mot, essayant de passer là où c'était le plus plat. Chaque petite pierre sur laquelle ils roulaient faisait rebondir tout le corps de Malfoy, étant donné que le sort interdisait tout mouvement brusque d'une seule partie du corps.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il quand, malgré tous ses efforts, il fit rouler le fauteuil sur une partie bosselée de la route.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Harry eut l'impression que le blond boudait.

Harry soupira et continua de pousser en silence.

Ils atteignirent l'appartement en un peu moins de vingt minutes. Là, ils eurent à faire face au premier gros problème.

« Laisse-moi deviner » dit Malfoy en regardant les escaliers. « Tu habites au dernier étage ? »

« En fait, non » répondit Harry. « Je suis au troisième. M'enfin bon, le problème reste entier. »

Malfoy poussa un soupir exagérément long. « Et tu as une suggestion pour résoudre ce problème ? »

« Tu dors ici ? » plaisanta Harry, principalement pour combler le silence tandis que son esprit travaillait sur la situation présente.

« Tu sais quoi ? » fit Malfoy d'un ton sec. « Je ne veux pas être là, et tu ne veux pas de moi ici. Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas un taxi afin que je puisse partir ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide » rétorqua Harry avec presque autant d'intensité. « Tu n'as nulle part où aller et personne pour s'occuper de toi...Oui, tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi ! Tu ne peux pas manger tout seul, ni aller quelque part, ni aller à la salle de bain tout seul, ni faire ce qui est nécessaire quand on vit seul. Alors ferme-la et arrête de geindre tout le temps. »

Chose étonnante, Malfoy se tut bel et bien, même s'il garda son air revêche.

Harry soupira. « Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour que tu montes là-haut que de te porter, puis de revenir chercher le fauteuil roulant. »

« Ah ça non ! » protesta Malfoy. « Il est hors de question que tu me portes où que ce soit comme une stupide damoiselle en détresse. Sors ta baguette et lance un sort. »

« Je n'ai pas fait de magie depuis quatre ans et demi, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais recommencer » dit Harry.

« Tu portes une maudite cape de sorcier ; ce n'est pas si dur que ça de jeter un seul sort ! »

« Non. Je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

« Alors va la _chercher _! _Pas moyen _que tu me portes. »

« Tu veux _vraiment_ dormir dehors ? » jappa Harry.

Draco eut l'air de vouloir croiser les bras, mais le sort ne lui permit pas de les lever à plus d'un centimètre de ses genoux. Sa contrariété monta encore d'un cran quand il s'en rendit compte.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter » marmonna-t-il en toute sincérité.

« Oui, toi aussi » répondit Harry, puis il souleva Malfoy de son fauteuil roulant malgré les protestations indignées du blond. « La ferme, Malfoy. »

Mais cette fois-là, Malfoy ne se tut pas : il continua d'injurier copieusement Harry jusqu'au troisième étage. Harry haletait alors sous l'effort de porter Malfoy, et il fut infiniment heureux quand ils entrèrent enfin dans son appartement.

« C'est _ici_ que tu vis ? » fit Draco, méprisant. « Quel trou à rats ! »

Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à autre chose qu'à un commentaire mesquin, mais étant donné qu'il était 23h30, qu'il venait de porter son ex-Némésis de l'école sur trois étages et que sa journée avait été on ne peut plus mauvaise, il jeta Malfoy sans cérémonie sur le canapé, sachant que le sort ferait son boulot et protègerait le dos de Malfoy. « Tu peux dormir ici » grogna-t-il, puis il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée chercher le fauteuil roulant.

Quand il revint enfin chez lui – environ vingt minutes plus tard, quand il eut enfin compris comment plier le fauteuil afin qu'il soit assez petit pour passer dans les escaliers étroits –, Malfoy s'était endormi, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle Harry l'avait laissé. Son corps était rigide en raison du sort de Hermione, et ses muscles semblaient faire des heures supplémentaires pour maintenir droit le dos de Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du blond. Il souleva à nouveau Malfoy et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il se retint de rire en imaginant la scène : Harry Potter, portant Draco Malfoy dans sa chambre.

Plus doucement cette fois, Harry déposa Malfoy sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur le jeune homme. Malfoy avait l'air tellement plus aimable quand il dormait, son visage n'étant plus tordu en une grimace méprisante.

_Beau_, avait dit Hermione.

Quand le clair de lune illumina le visage et le corps de Malfoy, Harry dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, mais interrompit vivement le fil de ses pensées. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça par-dessus le marché.

En soupirant, Harry prit un des oreillers du lit et attrapa une couverture de rechange dans son armoire, puis alla dans le salon, où il posa ses affaires. Avant de se coucher, il but la potion que Hermione lui avait donnée. Puis il essaya de dormir.

**A suivre...**


	5. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello ! Comme je ne suis pas là du week-end, je vous poste la suite de bon matin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout que je trouve la traduction que j'en ai faite particulièrement affreuse. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi...Bonne lecture et merci à l'avance pour vous commentaires !

Merci à **Dop**, **Griselle**, **Kain**, **Onarluca**, **Falyla**, **Natmangafan**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Cachou**, **Lolie Shing**, **Serdra**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Leviathoune **(x4), **Love Draco Malfoy**, **Ali Angel**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Nami**, **Luce.wiz**, **Agatha Brume**, **Remissia**, **Lovely A**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Shima-chan**, **Flore Jade**, **Ayuluna**, **Tchaye**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **Boutchoko**, **Ishtar205**, **Ginnii** et **Vif d'Or**.

**Chris, **merci, mais si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement, mets ton mail la prochaine fois.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en entendant la pluie cogner contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Légèrement confus en découvrant qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé plutôt que dans son lit, et dans ses vêtements de la veille par-dessus le marché, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer les événements de la nuit précédente. Il grogna dans son oreiller quand il réalisa que Malfoy – Draco Malfoy – dormait dans son lit. Un Malfoy paralysé qui allait probablement être tout sauf l'invité idéal.

Harry se rappela en son for intérieur qu'il n'allait rester qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais il se demandait où Malfoy pourrait bien aller s'il ne restait pas ici. Le blond l'avait dit lui-même : il n'avait pas de chez lui.

Harry se leva en soupirant et regarda par la fenêtre : il fut accueilli au dessus par un ciel gris foncé et au dessous par des gens qui couraient avec des parapluies. En gros, le temps typique de Londres.

Il alla dans sa cuisine et mit une théière sur le feu. Il sortit du pain, du beurre et du fromage et les posa sur la table, puis il réalisa que Malfoy voudrait probablement lui aussi prendre un petit-déjeuner. Une fois que Harry serait parti en cours, Malfoy serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry éloigna cette pensée : il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur la vulnérabilité de Malfoy pour le moment.

Tandis que l'eau du thé chauffait, Harry alla jusqu'à sa chambre et frappa à la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Malfoy dormait encore, le corps aussi raide que lorsque Harry l'avait quitté la nuit précédente. La pièce était sombre mais chaude ; la chambre était toujours chaude le matin quand on fermait la porte pendant la nuit : la ventilation n'était pas très efficace et le soleil cognait contre la vitre la plus grande partie de l'après-midi, quand il faisait beau, évidemment.

Harry remarqua que Malfoy transpirait, et il le mit d'abord sur le compte de la chaleur de la pièce, mais il découvrit par la suite que Draco tremblait également. Harry se souvint des paroles de Hermione, comme quoi la fièvre de Malfoy serait pratiquement tombée, mais pas totalement. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain, où il humidifia une serviette et prit un thermomètre. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il ouvrit les rideaux puis réveilla Malfoy en tamponnant le front pâle avec la serviette.

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir empreint de douleur, ce qui troubla Harry, étant donné qu'il n'y avait à première vue rien qui puisse le blesser.

« Bonjour » dit Harry d'une voix aimable, décidant d'essayer au moins d'être poli.

Malfoy ne répondit pas ; il referma simplement les yeux pour se protéger du clair soleil matinal qui brillait par la fenêtre. Harry lui mit le thermomètre dans la bouche ; quand il bipa, il y jeta un bref regard et vit que la fièvre de Malfoy était décidemment loin d'être tombée : 39,7°.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Etant donné que tu me tamponnes le front avec un linge humide et que tu viens de me fourrer un thermomètre dans la bouche, tu devrais savoir que je suis totalement vanné » répondit Malfoy, la voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

« Hermione a dit que tu aurais encore de la fièvre pendant quelques jours, parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire partir toute la maladie » dit doucement Harry.

« Granger ne m'aurait probablement pas guéri même si elle avait pu » marmonna Malfoy.

« Hé ! » protesta Harry. « Tu es en vie— »

« A peine. »

« — alors quoi qu'elle ait fait, ça a très bien marché, c'est juste le contrecoup. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas.

« J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner » enchaîna Harry. « Il faut que tu manges, alors je t'apporte quelques trucs ? »

« Je peux très bien y aller tout seul, non ? » rétorqua Malfoy.

Harry ignora sa remarque. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Rien. Je n'ai pas envie de manger ». Voyant le regard de Harry, il poussa un autre de ces soupirs exagérément longs et dit « D'accord, apporte-moi un toast. »

Quand Harry revint dans la chambre avec le petit-déjeuner de Malfoy, celui-ci s'était rendormi. Harry referma les rideaux et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il sortit un t-shirt, un pantalon, un boxer et un pull de ses tiroirs en guise de vêtements pour la journée, s'habilla dans la salle de bain puis retourna dans la cuisine pour manger son propre petit-déjeuner.

Il termina sa routine matinale en se lavant les dents et en essayant de se coiffer, puis il retourna dans la chambre. Il remplit un verre d'eau, sachant qu'il était important que Malfoy boive, étant donné qu'il avait de la fièvre. Malfoy se réveilla au son de l'eau s'écoulant du pichet.

« Bois » dit simplement Harry, redressant légèrement Malfoy, afin que l'eau ne se répande pas de partout, et il approcha le verre des lèvres du blond.

Malfoy obtempéra sans un bruit, peut-être parce qu'il voulait autant que possible éviter d'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il était nourri par son ancien ennemi d'école, ou peut-être parce qu'il était trop malade et fatigué. Il mangea le toast refroidi tout aussi silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur un point au-delà de Harry.

Harry se leva. « Il faut que j'aille à l'université » dit-il en faisant tomber quelques miettes de son pantalon. « Tu t'en sortiras jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? Je devrais être rentré vers 15h30. »

Avant que Malfoy n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, une rougeur commença à s'étendre sur ses joues pâles. « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Oh ». Harry ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre ; il n'avait pas pensé du tout à cet aspect du problème de Malfoy. « Bon, euh, alors...Tu sais, je peux t'emmener aux toilettes et... ». Il s'interrompit, les joues encore plus rouges que celles de Malfoy.

Malfoy eut un bref hochement de tête approbateur : ce n'était pas comme s'il allait devoir le faire de la même manière humiliante qu'il l'avait fait à l'hôpital, où il avait été contraint d'uriner couché. Il frissonna à ce souvenir, au moment où Harry le soulevait.

« Je te fais mal ? » demanda Harry, l'inquiétude se manifestant clairement dans sa voix et ses gestes.

« Non » répondit Malfoy, et Harry continua de le soulever.

Harry le transporta jusqu'aux toilettes comme prévu. Une fois arrivé, il déboutonna le pantalon de Malfoy, ce qui lui fit vraiment bizarre : il n'avait jamais déboutonné le pantalon de quelqu'un auparavant sans qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre allusion sexuelle derrière. Quand il eut terminé, Malfoy marmonna « Je vais le faire assis. »

« Tu es sûr que tu— »

« Potter, tu peux me laisser un minimum d'intimité au moins ! » jappa Malfoy.

Harry le posa sur les WC et leva les mains au ciel. « D'accord ! Crie quand tu as fini, enfin manifeste-toi quoi. »

Il sortit de la salle de bains, ferma la porte et alla enfiler ses chaussures. Il était déjà en retard pour son premier cours, mais ça devait passer au second plan. Ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy allait s'installer ici de toutes façons, donc ça serait juste pour aujourd'hui.

_C'est ça. Seulement aujourd'hui_, railla son esprit. _Et après, où va-t-il aller ?_

« Potter ? » appela Malfoy. Il avait l'air mortifié d'avoir à appeler Harry pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Harry comprenait, même s'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans la même situation. Il refusait d'imaginer ça.

« Je te dépose sur le sofa cette fois ? » demanda Harry, debout dans le couloir entre sa chambre et le salon et réfléchissant aux sources de distraction possibles dans sa chambre. Au moins, il y avait une télé dans le salon.

« M'en fiche » marmonna Malfoy. Son front était à nouveau recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et il tremblait dans les bras de Harry. Harry l'installa sur le canapé le plus confortablement possible, ce qui n'était pas facile, étant donné que le sort sur son dos était toujours actif. Il remplit un verre d'eau et aida Malfoy à le boire. Il posa la télécommande près de la main de Malfoy afin que celui-ci puisse changer de chaîne sans bouger. A part la télé, il n'y avait guère d'autres distractions. Malfoy ne pouvait pas lire un magazine ou un livre car il ne pourrait pas le tenir, et même s'il arrivait à l'installer d'une quelconque manière, il ne pourrait pas tourner les pages. Il ne pouvait pas écrire, ni dessiner, car ça aussi impliquait de pouvoir bouger. Il serait également incapable de boire ou de manger s'il prenait faim, ce qui était tout de même un peu plus grave que le problème des distractions.

« J'essaierai de rentrer à la maison à midi » fit Harry, en se rembrunissant en pensant à la journée que Malfoy allait passer.

« Peur que je saccage l'appartement ? » demanda Malfoy d'une voix lasse, dépourvue d'humour.

Harry se rembrunit encore davantage. « Pas vraiment... »

« Je plaisantais, Potter » fit Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne prends pas tout ça avec autant de sérieux, putain. Je suis paralysé, pas mourant. Maintenant, bouge de là, que je puisse regarder la télé. »

Ce n'était pas encore le sens de la répartie auquel Harry avait été habitué à l'école, mais au moins il revenait, ce qui était bon signe. Malfoy était toujours malade, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ses 'standards' habituels.

« Je rentrerai quand même à midi. Il faudra bien que tu manges quelque chose alors, donc— »

« Au revoir, Potter » le coupa Malfoy, les yeux rivés sur la télé, faisant clairement comprendre à Harry qu'il pouvait partir.

« Ok, d'accord. Salut ». Harry partit, se sentant pareil que la nuit dernière : gêné.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Myra s'approcha de Harry après son premier cours, en souriant. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours, et le ciel ne montrait aucun signe qu'il allait s'arrêter de pleurer sous peu.

« Tu as vraiment l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui » fit-elle. Darius vint se mettre de l'autre côté de Harry en hochant la tête, bien que Harry ne soit pas certain qu'il ait entendu ce que Myra avait dit. Darius avait tendance à être tout le temps d'accord avec Myra : ça évitait bien des ennuis comme ça.

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry, surpris. Il s'était cru aussi distrait que d'habitude. C'était ainsi qu'il se sentait du moins.

« Tu ne te balades pas avec un air renfrogné, au moins » dit Myra. « Je dirais donc que c'est un changement positif. »

« Tu as couché avec quelqu'un ? » demanda immédiatement Darius. Il écopa d'un regard noir de la part de Myra et d'un « N-non » bafouillé par Harry.

« D, ce n'est pas parce que tu changes de petite amie toutes les semaines que Harry fait forcément la même chose » dit-elle, et elle fit mine de taper Darius à l'arrière de la tête, mais comme Harry marchait entre eux, elle ne put le faire.

Darius sembla réfléchir à la question tandis que Myra se retournait vers Harry. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Parce que je suis bien d'accord avec D, quelque chose s'est _forcément_ passé. »

« J'ai – j'ai simplement revu un vieil ami à moi » répondit honnêtement Harry.

« Seulement un _ami _? » demanda Darius.

« Oui » répondit fermement Harry. « Ce n'est vraiment qu'un ami. »

Darius roula des yeux en direction de Harry tandis que Myra faisait de même pour Darius. Harry était le seul à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel : il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas la vérité, mais qui satisferait la curiosité de ses deux amis.

« On s'est rencontrés dans un bar » mentit Harry. « Il m'a reconnu et est venu me dire bonjour, puis on s'est mis à discuter. Quand le bar a fermé, on est allés chez moi, on est restés assis à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très tard, et c'est pourquoi je me suis réveillé en retard ce matin. »

Voila. C'était plausible, non ? Et c'était presque la vérité. En quelque sorte.

Myra et Darius le jaugeaient du regard, Myra plus soigneusement que Darius. Darius faisait toujours facilement confiance aux gens.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » demanda Myra.

« D – Daniel » fit Harry, décidant de ne pas dire toute la vérité. « Daniel Stevens. »

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas doué pour mentir, Harry se dit qu'il s'en sortait sacrément bien. Myra le regardait toujours, le front légèrement plissé, mais il se dit qu'elle finirait par accepter sa version ; après tout, pourquoi ne l'accepterait-elle pas ? C'était bien plus crédible que la véritable histoire.

« Ecoutez, il faut qu'on aille en cours » fit remarquer Harry en montrant l'horloge pendue au mur un peu plus loin. « Il commence dans deux minutes. »

« Merde » jura Myra. Elle entrepris de tirer sans cérémonie Darius avec elle, étant donné que leur cours était de l'autre côté du campus. Quant à Harry, il se dirigea lentement vers sa salle, qui était éloignée de moins d'une minute.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry avait presque deux heures pour le repas de midi, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne faisait pas tant de temps que ça quand il devait rentrer chez lui en vitesse et repartir à l'université dans ce laps de temps. Il tâtonna pour trouver la serrure avec ses clés, stressé et affamé.

« Malfoy ? » appela Harry en pénétrant dans son appartement, puis il enleva ses chaussures mouillées et sa veste.

Sur le canapé du salon, Malfoy était couché, endormi. La télé diffusait des clips musicaux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de musique qui endormait, mais apparemment, Malfoy avait réussi ce tour de force. Harry tendit la main pour prendre la télécommande, mais Malfoy se réveilla avec un hoquet de surprise dès qu'il s'approcha.

« Malfoy, ce n'est que moi » dit Harry, légèrement agacé par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Oh, Potter » marmonna Malfoy, les yeux flous et dans le vague. Il était vraiment loin d'être remis.

Harry alla à la cuisine et remplit une carafe d'eau. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Malfoy et lui versa un autre verre. Sans un mot, il aida Malfoy à se redresser un petit peu, et le blond but docilement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Malfoy était encore bouillant et qu'il semblait aller plus mal qu'avant. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas à nouveau contacter Hermione, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu cette attaque de souvenirs à laquelle il s'attendait, ça lui avait quand même fait bizarre de parler et d'interagir de nouveau avec elle.

« Je te ramène dans la chambre ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais, je ne regarde pas vraiment la télé de toutes façons » marmonna Malfoy.

En raison du sort, Harry n'avait pas à prendre autant de précautions qu'il aurait dû en cas contraire. En fait, si le sort n'avait pas été là, Harry n'aurait pas pu soulever Malfoy, du moins sans risquer d'aggraver sérieusement sa blessure. Toutefois, avec le sort, Malfoy était suffisamment 'pliable' pour qu'il soit possible de le transporter, tout comme il lui était possible de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant. Harry ne savait pas quel sort Hermione avait lancé, mais là encore, il n'avait pas à le savoir. Il avait juste à savoir qu'il fonctionnait.

Après avoir installé Malfoy sur le lit de sa chambre, Harry tira les couvertures sur le blond et essaya qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible.

« Ca t'dérange » murmura Malfoy d'une voix à peine audible, alors que Harry aplatissait les couvertures, « si j'reste ici un jour d'plus ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Pas vraiment » répondit-il. « Tu devrais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

« Mm, jusqu'à c'que j'aille mieux » accepta Malfoy, avant de se rendormir.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller se préparer à manger avant de retourner en courant à l'université.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Les deux jours suivants furent presque identiques au premier. Malfoy dormait dans le lit de Harry tandis que celui-ci prenait le canapé. Harry faisait manger Malfoy, l'emmenait aux toilettes et le lavait. Il lui faisait sa toilette sur le lit, étant donné que l'appartement de Harry ne possédait pas de baignoire et que Malfoy ne pouvait pas se tenir debout dans la douche. Malfoy ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'amélioration ; au contraire, sa fièvre remonta à nouveau légèrement et il n'était conscient que pendant quelques courts moments.

« Tu veux que je fasse venir Hermione ? » demanda Harry le troisième matin en faisant boire de l'eau à Malfoy.

« Non » répondit Malfoy une fois qu'il eut avalé. « Elle peut rien y faire. »

Harry n'en dit pas plus ; après tout, c'était à Malfoy de décider s'il voulait l'aide d'un professionnel ou non, et comme il avait refusé, Harry n'avait qu'à se rasseoir et attendre.

Toutefois, le matin du quatrième jour, Harry mit le thermomètre dans la bouche de Malfoy, comme d'habitude, s'attendant à ce que sa température soit aux environs de 39° comme précédemment. Cependant, quand il sortit le thermomètre, il vit écrit 38,1° : une nette amélioration depuis la veille. Regardant attentivement Malfoy, il reconnut qu'effectivement, le blond avait l'air d'aller mieux. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi prononcés et ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient moins dans le vague.

« Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais c'est bon, tu peux arrêter de me regarder maintenant » fit Malfoy, et Harry n'eut alors plus aucun doute : Malfoy allait mieux.

Pourtant, comme sa fièvre tombait, les deux jeunes hommes prirent conscience que Malfoy avait encore énormément besoin d'assistance. La première fois où Harry eut à faire manger Malfoy, une fois qu'il fut rétabli, fut désastreuse ; quand Malfoy était malade, il avait accepté que Harry le nourrisse. Mais à présent, il s'y opposait fortement.

« Pas moyen que tu me donnes la béquée comme si j'étais un bébé » cracha-t-il quand Harry entra dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant le dîner de Malfoy, un peu plus tard durant le quatrième jour : purée, boulettes de viande, carottes et concombre rapés, et une goutte de la potion de Hermione pour le dos de Malfoy.

« Malfoy, tu ne peux pas lever tes mains de plus d'un centimètre au-dessus de tes genoux. Par Merlin, comment veux-tu manger tout seul ? » dit Harry avec un profond soupir. Après trois jours passés avec un Malfoy malade et facile à contrôler, le retour de ce petit con effronté que Harry avait connu autrefois était plus qu'indésirable.

« Tu ne me nourriras pas, un point c'est tout ! » fit Malfoy, montrant ainsi qu'il était bien le gamin de trois ans dans un corps d'adulte que Harry pensait.

Malfoy le foudroya du regard, mais Harry le soutint sans broncher. « Très bien » finit-il par dire, et il posa le plateau à côté du lit, là où Malfoy aurait pu l'atteindre sans problème s'il avait pu se déplacer librement. « Quand tu auras fini avec ton numéro habituel du petit con pourri gâté, tu m'appelleras et je reviendrai à ce moment-là. »

Le regard noir de Malfoy le suivit tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait depuis longtemps terminé son repas et regardait un documentaire à la télé tout en faisant ses devoirs. Il n'était pas allé jeter un coup d'œil sur Malfoy depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre, bien qu'il sache que le blond ne l'appellerait jamais. Demander de l'aide porterait un coup fatal à l'ego de Malfoy. Harry soupira au milieu de ses livres. Le journaliste parlait du vieux palais à Cnossos en Crète, et expliquait que les gens qui vivaient là-bas quatre mille ans auparavant savaient fabriquer des céramiques aussi épaisses que des coquilles d'œuf. Apparemment, il était impossible de fabriquer des céramiques aussi raffinées de nos jours, mais il y avait quatre millénaires, on en avait été capable.

Malfoy fixait le mur, ses yeux gris orage lançant des éclairs. A côté du lit se trouvait le plateau-repas, intact.

« Pas faim, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, incapable de résister.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Harry vit une veine sur sa tempe s'agiter un peu, un signe qui disait à Harry que Malfoy bouillait de rage. Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent également légèrement, et il avait l'air d'avoir envie de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry se dit que la colère de Malfoy était compréhensible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

Puisque Malfoy refusait de répondre, Harry enleva le plateau de la table de chevet et partit. Une minute et demie plus tard, il revenait, la nourriture chaude à nouveau suite à un passage au micro-ondes. Harry le reposa à côté du lit et s'assit près de Malfoy. Sans mot dire, il prit l'assiette d'une main et une fourchette de l'autre, et entreprit de faire manger Malfoy comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire deux heures plus tôt. Malfoy ne dit pas un mot ; il accepta la nourriture sans même un regard pour Harry. Quand l'assiette fut vide, Harry tint le verre d'eau contre les lèvres de Malfoy afin qu'il puisse boire, les yeux toujours rivés sur le mur opposé, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Finalement, le dîner se termina et Harry quitta la pièce, toujours sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux.

Et ça continua ainsi.

Après l'incident du dîner, Harry et Malfoy ne se parlèrent plus du tout. Au début, Harry mit le silence de Malfoy sur le compte de l'humiliation et de la colère. Ca semblait plus que probable après cet incident et de plus, Harry n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il y avait autre chose. Ils tombèrent alors dans une sorte de routine.

Harry réveillait Malfoy le matin après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner. Il faisait manger Malfoy puis l'emmenait à la salle de bains, où il brossait les dents de Malfoy et le laissait faire ses besoins tout seul, après l'avoir aidé à déboutonner son pantalon et à s'installer. Harry ne rougissait plus en déboutonnant et en baissant le pantalon de Malfoy, et il ne détourna pas les yeux la première fois qu'il aida Malfoy à entrer dans la douche. Il avait placé une chaise dans la douche ; Harry transporta Malfoy jusque là, puis le déshabilla. Il n'enleva pas le boxer de Malfoy, simplement parce qu'il sentait que le blond avait besoin de garder un peu d'intimité, même si Harry l'aidait à le baisser quand il allait aux toilettes.

« Ok, tu me diras si c'est trop chaud ou trop froid » fit Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, même s'il savait que Malfoy ne répondrait pas. Ca faisait une semaine et demie qu'il vivait avec Harry, et il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, ni même émis le moindre son depuis le quatrième jour.

Harry régla l'eau sur ce qu'il espérait être une bonne température, puis laissa le jet couler sur les cheveux et le corps de Malfoy. Il prenait désormais régulièrement des douches depuis le cinquième jour, quand Harry avait compris qu'il pouvait mettre une chaise dans la douche afin que Malfoy n'ait pas à rester debout.

Harry shampouina les cheveux de Malfoy puis savonna le reste de son corps. Durant toute l'opération, Malfoy se contenta de regarder le mur en face de lui, les yeux dans le vague, comme il le faisait depuis que Harry était retourné dans sa chambre pour le faire manger, près d'une semaine auparavant.

Harry commençait à se demander à présent, s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison à ce silence. Malfoy n'avait jamais eu le regard dans le vague de cette façon, et son attitude n'avait jamais été aussi soumise, aussi ignorante du monde qui l'entourait. Harry se posait de plus en plus la question et finit par émettre une hypothèse de son crû : c'était de l'autodéfense, ou peut-être l'instinct de conservation, plutôt que de la colère et de l'humiliation.

Du moins il espérait que ce soit quelque chose de ce genre, plus 'anodin', plutôt qu'une maladie devant être soignée. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas emmener Malfoy à Hermione, mais il se dit ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose qui allait _mal_ chez Malfoy, que c'était juste qu'il était complètement amorphe. Il n'était pas _malade_ au sens propre du terme. Le mettre sur le compte de l'autodéfense était aisé et était logique sur de nombreux points.

Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, Malfoy avait été uniquement en présence d'étrangers : des médecins et des infirmières au nom et au visage inconnus, qui l'avaient traité du mieux possible mais qui n'avaient jamais été intimes en quoi que ce soit. Il avait été également gavé de médicaments moldus qui, de l'avis de Harry, avaient empoisonné Malfoy bien plus longtemps que les quelques derniers jours qu'il avait passés à l'hôpital, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait été malade plusieurs jours après que Hermione l'ait soigné. C'était comme un fumeur invétéré : quand il s'arrêtait, le poison restait encore dans son système et il mettait quelques jours à sortir. Ainsi, Malfoy avait été malade pendant encore quatre jours.

Durant ces quatre jours chez Harry, il avait été tout sauf inconscient. On aurait dit un bébé : il avait requis une attention presque constante quand sa fièvre était à nouveau montée, et il avait besoin d'aide dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même pour les choses élémentaires, comme se laver les mains ou boire un verre d'eau.

Quand la fièvre avait disparu, le besoin de le surveiller constamment avait disparu avec, mais Malfoy avait toujours besoin d'aide. Bien que le sort relâchât lentement son emprise sur lui – il pouvait à présent lever ses mains à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de ses genoux, et tourner très légèrement la tête –, Malfoy avait toujours besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Cependant, le besoin d'aide n'était pas plus important – en réalité, il l'était même moins – qu'à l'hôpital. Donc le problème ne résidait pas uniquement dans le fait d'avoir besoin d'aide ; il résidait également dans le fait que c'était une personne qu'il connaissait qui s'occupait de lui. Et que cette personne était Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été du genre à montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins à ses ennemis.

Harry soupira et sécha Malfoy.

Malfoy ne ressemblait plus au joueur de Quidditch que Harry avait connu autrefois. Après un mois et demi dans un lit, la plupart des muscles de Malfoy avaient fondu, le laissant maigre et fragile. Sa peau était aussi pâle que d'habitude excepté, remarqua Harry, dans le bas du dos, où elle était rouge, chaude et légèrement enflée.

« Une escarre » murmura Harry pour lui-même, et il nota mentalement de bien lisser les draps de Malfoy, afin que la zone sensible ne soit plus irritée. Il avait lu des articles sur les escarres : elles pouvaient empirer et détruire complètement la peau si elles n'étaient pas soignées. Malfoy ne réagit pas quand Harry appliqua un baume apaisant sur la partie enflée. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Harry lui enfila un de ses propres pyjamas, avant de le soulever et de le ramener dans la chambre. Il posa Malfoy et rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

« Alors Malfoy, combien de temps vas-tu rester silencieux ? » demanda Harry. Il continua, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy réponde à un moment donné. « C'est génial, bien sûr, que pour une fois tu te la fermes mais bon...En plus, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être ici. On avait dit juste une nuit, non ? Ca fait presque deux semaines. »

Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas ; il était étendu sur le lit, fixant silencieusement le mur opposé. Harry se demanda s'il voyait seulement le mur, ou si c'était quelque chose de complètement différent. Harry soupira et tendit la main pour enlever une mèche de cheveux mouillés du visage de Malfoy.

Il observa le visage fermé de Malfoy encore un moment, soupira puis quitta la pièce. Déjà épuisé, il s'assit dans le salon et tenta de faire ses devoirs.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Harry d'empêcher Myra et Darius de venir à son appartement. Ils avaient tendance à y passer quand ils le voulaient, surtout Darius, et puisqu'ils voyaient tous les deux Harry à l'université, bien portant quoique fatigué, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout à coup, ils ne pouvaient plus raccompagner Harry chez lui.

« Tu sais », fit Myra avec un regard soupçonneux, « tu ne t'es jamais autant soucié de tes cours. »

Harry venait de lui dire qu'il avait trop de devoirs, et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer chez lui.

« Je sais, mais tu vois, la fin du semestre approche et je veux avoir révisé correctement pour une fois » se justifia Harry, même si ça sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. Il restait encore trois mois avant la fin du semestre. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches et continua à longer le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda Myra. « Parce qu'il y a quelque chose, c'est forcé. »

Darius gloussa. « Peut-être que c'est ce vieux camarade de classe. »

Les jointures de Harry se serrèrent jusqu'à en devenir blanches, mais il réussit à ne pas montrer à quel point Darius était proche du but.

« Oh, ne sois pas stupide » fit Myra. « Si Harry avait décidé de prendre un colocataire, il nous l'aurait dit. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Ouais, hum, oui » répondit Harry en évitant le regard de Myra. Ce qui, bien évidemment, augmenta ses soupçons.

« _N'est-ce pas_, Harry ? »

« J'ai dit oui ! » répéta Harry, en proie à une agitation grandissante. D'habitude, ses amis n'étaient pas aussi soupçonneux à son égard ; bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher un ex-ennemi paralysé dans son appartement. Mais tout de même, ils n'avaient pas à se comporter de cette façon.

Harry fut heureux d'atteindre enfin sa salle de cours et il dit au revoir à ses amis assez froidement, espérant qu'ils comprendraient le message et arrêteraient de lui poser des questions. Myra échangea un regard avec Darius, qui haussa les épaules, mais ils n'insistèrent pas davantage. Ils continuèrent leur route en direction de leur salle de cours.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Un jeudi en fin d'après-midi, Harry se retrouva dans son bar préféré, l'_Expresso House_. Il s'assit, un café au lait à la main, puis sortit un livre de cours de son sac dans l'intention de lire. Il n'allait pas rester longtemps. Malfoy était bien entendu chez lui, et il fallait qu'ils aient tous les deux quelque chose à manger. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Il devait réviser, et dernièrement, il lui semblait qu'il n'y arrivait jamais correctement à son appartement. Malfoy ne faisait aucun bruit mais, pour une raison inconnue, Harry sentait tout le temps sa présence et ça le perturbait. Le silence était écrasant et l'empêchait de se concentrer. C'est pourquoi, après ses cours ce jour-là, il avait décidé de s'arrêter un moment au bar.

Il venait juste de s'asseoir quand Mona s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, M. Evans » dit-elle.

« Bonjour, Mona » répondit poliment Harry, souhaitant intérieurement qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle débarrassait les tables, mettant les tasses et les assiettes sales dans un baquet vert. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien et vous ? ». Harry savait que c'était une conversation polie, n'engageant à rien et totalement inutile. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, afin qu'il puisse se noyer dans son café et plonger dans son livre.

« Ca va » répondit-elle. « Même si avec un beau temps pareil, il y a beaucoup plus de monde que lorsqu'il pleut. Ca fait beaucoup de travail. »

« Je vois » fit Harry, ignorant ce qu'il était censé répondre. Il but une gorgée de son café.

« Mais c'est un boulot malgré tout » continua Mona, sans remarquer qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé. « Et j'ai besoin d'argent. De bons boulots qui rapportent beaucoup d'argent, c'est assez rare de nos jours. Enfin, je suppose que vous ne connaissez rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas, M. Evans ? »

Elle eut un léger gloussement, et Harry se demanda si un léger rougissement n'allait pas monter jusqu'à ses joues. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais elle lui sourit d'une façon qu'elle espérait probablement être attirante. Harry vit une rangée de dents égales mais jaunâtres, preuve qu'elle fumait. Son haleine empestait la cigarette également, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

« Eh bien », admit Harry, « je suis très content de ne pas avoir à travailler comme ça. J'ai de la chance. »

Elle gloussa à nouveau, comme s'il venait de sortir une bonne blague. Harry, dont le malaise augmentait de minute en minute, souhaita désespérément qu'elle s'en aille.

« Oui, mais vous le méritez » dit-elle en battant des cils dans sa direction.

_« Tu le mérites, Harry. Je ne sais franchement pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »_

Harry vida le reste de sa tasse et toussa après avoir avalé de travers. Il n'avait pas pensé à Ginny depuis plusieurs années.

« Il faut que j'y aille » dit-il en remettant le livre dans son sac sans en avoir lu un mot, et il s'en alla à toute vitesse du bar, avant que Mona n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il se sentit grossier sur le coup, mais quand il comparait le silence sinistre de Malfoy au moulin à paroles qu'était Mona, il préférait de loin Malfoy.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, Malfoy était étendu, immobile, sur le canapé. Harry posa ses affaires, puis alla à la cuisine préparer des pâtes et du poulet pour dîner. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il fit manger Malfoy là où il était, à moitié assis sur le canapé. Il était devenu beaucoup plus efficace durant ces deux dernières semaines pour nourrir Malfoy – non pas que Malfoy soit difficile à nourrir, mais c'était tout de même une expérience bizarre que de donner à manger à un adulte.

Le téléphone sonna alors que Harry avait presque fini de faire manger Malfoy. Il mit l'assiette de côté, se leva et alla décrocher le combiné sur la table de la cuisine.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour mon chéri, c'est Pally. »

« Oh, bonjour » fit Harry, souriant au son de la voix de son agent, Mme Palesa Devan ou, comme elle préférait qu'on l'appelle : Pally. Harry la connaissait depuis presque cinq ans.

« Mon chou, je suis désolée si je te parais grossière, mais j'appelle pour les affaires, tu sais » annonça-t-elle.

Harry soupira. « Oui, je sais, le nouveau livre. »

« Comment ça se présente ? »

« Pas très bien, je le crains » avoua Harry. « J'ai été...préoccupé. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué Harry, tout va bien ? ». Pally s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré, assis près d'un magasin de vêtements moldus.

« Un vieil ami à moi a eu un grave accident il y a quelques semaines » raconta Harry à Pally. « Il est paralysé à partir de la taille et...en fait, actuellement, il vit chez moi. »

« Ca par exemple ! » fit Pally, et Harry put deviner sans peine le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. « Il va s'en remettre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les médecins ne peuvent pas le dire et une de mes amies qui étudie la médecine l'ignore également. Seul le temps le dira ». Harry savait que sa voix était plus pessimiste et lasse qu'il ne l'était en réalité, mais Pally avait toujours voulu qu'il lui dise quand quelque chose le perturbait. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amis pour le moment ; ils pourraient être trop directement impliqués dans tout ça – ils étaient _déjà_ trop impliqués dans sa vie. Pally, d'un autre côté, était son agent et une vieille amie, mais elle ne le voyait pas très souvent et elle n'avait aucun contact direct avec quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. C'était dur à expliquer, mais raconter des choses à Pally était plus facile que d'en parler à ses amis. C'était _sans danger_.

« Quand as-tu dit que c'était arrivé ? »

« Hum...il y a cinq semaines » répondit Harry.

« Mon chou, tu aurais dû m'en parler ! » fit Pally. « Dans l'état actuel des choses, la maison attend ton prochain livre dans moins de trois mois...Et ils veulent un brouillon dans deux semaines. »

« Deux semaines ? » répéta Harry, stupéfait, même s'il était déjà au courant de la date limite.

Quand Pally poursuivit, ce fut d'une voix inquiète. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu aucun problème pour écrire. Et là, tout à coup, tu ne peux plus ? »

« C'est la hantise de la page blanche, je suppose » marmonna Harry.

Sa voix se fit alors désapprobatrice. « Ne sois pas comme ça, Harry. Ruminer ne te mènera nulle part. »

« Ah tu es à nouveau toi-même là, plutôt que de faire ton psy » la taquina Harry. « Tu as toujours du mal avec l'anglais. »

« Je pourrai te battre dans n'importe quelle compétition d'anglais que tu pourras inventer » rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix semblable à celle qu'elle prenait habituellement pour le regarder de haut, un sourcil haussé.

« Oui, oui, je sais » dit Harry avec un petit rire.

« A présent, retourne à tes notes et écris un autre chef d'œuvre qui me laissera – moi, et le reste du monde – à genoux devant toi pour te supplier d'en avoir encore, une fois terminé. »

« Oui, m'dame » fit Harry, esquissant un salut militaire alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Quand il raccrocha le téléphone, il avait à nouveau le sourire. Ca lui faisait bizarre de sourire, mais c'était bien. Se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques jours, il retourna au salon où il termina de donner à manger à Malfoy avant de s'asseoir pour manger à son tour.

**A suivre...**


	6. Réveil

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Un nouveau chapitre d'Au Coeur de l'Hiver, avec le retour d'un personnage attendu. Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Serdra**, **Dop**, **Onarluca**, **Leviathoune**, **Natmangafan**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Lolie Shing**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Shima-chan**, **Cachou**, **Lovely A**, **Nami**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Kain**, **Tchaye**, **Ishtar205**, **Griselle**, **Alinemcb54**, **Mily Black**, **Luce.wiz**, **Ali Angel**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Sahada**et**Vif d'Or.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Réveil**

« Salut Harry. »

« Myra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi et nerveux tout à coup. C'était samedi, et il avait eu l'intention de passer une journée tranquille, sans avoir à s'inquiéter à propos de ses amis. « Tu ne peux pas— »

« Je ne peux pas quoi, Harry ? Entrer ? ». Myra haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « C'est quelque chose de dangereux que tu gardes ici ? »

« Non, non » répondit Harry, pris de panique, à travers la porte entrebâillée. « Non, rien de dangereux, je le jure. »

Myra ouvrit la porte en grand avec une force surprenante. Désormais dans le hall d'entrée, elle croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à Harry, qui agrippait toujours la poignée de la porte d'entrée, mal à l'aise. Myra avait l'air plutôt sur les nerfs, et il ne fallait mieux pas la contrarier quand elle était en colère.

« Ok » fit-elle. « Si ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux, ça ne doit pas te poser de problème que j'ai envie de voir ça. Ou _lui_. »

« Ce n'est pas – enfin— ». Finalement, Harry abandonna et poussa un profond soupir. « D'accord. »

Il longea le petit couloir en direction de son salon, là où Malfoy était allongé sur le canapé. Une couverture lui couvrait les jambes jusqu'à la taille, et il regardait devant lui d'un air absent, comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines. La télévision était allumée, et montrait une jeune femme teinte en blonde et trop maquillée.

« Myra, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, voici mon amie Myra » fit Harry.

Comment on pouvait s'y attendre, Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la télé, regardant sans voir. Myra était bouche bée et regardait Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés.

« Malfoy est paralysé des pieds jusqu'à la taille » expliqua Harry en montrant le fauteuil roulant qui était dans un coin de la pièce. « Il vit avec moi pour le moment, car il n'a aucun autre endroit où aller. »

« Pourquoi – il ne bouge pas » fit remarquer Myra, interrompant sa question, un léger pli fronçant ses traits.

Harry soupira et regarda le sol. « Il est comme ça depuis plus de deux semaines » dit-il. « Il ne parle pas, ne voit pas, ne semble pas entendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, et en plus il est allergique aux médicaments mol – enfin, à la plupart des médicaments. »

« Allergique ? » répéta Myra, stupéfaite. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas plutôt à l'hôpital ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Il est allergique à presque tous les médicaments, alors l'hôpital ne peut rien faire pour lui » fit Harry. La frustration transparaissant clairement dans sa voix, il continua « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il mange quand je le nourris, il dort la nuit, il regarde la télé quand je le pose sur le canapé, il se lave quand je le douche, et le reste du temps, il regarde le mur d'en face. »

Il fit une pause pour foudroyer Myra du regard. « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous veniez ? »

Myra détourna le regard de Malfoy et se tourna vers lui. « En fait, non, pas vraiment » répondit-elle. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as caché ça. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu baisserais dans notre estime parce que tu aidais un vieil ami ? En quoi c'est mal de faire ça ? »

Sa voix montrait qu'elle était plus agacée qu'énervée, et elle contenait quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Harry. « J'ignorais ce que vous diriez, et il ne se comporte pas franchement comme un être humain normal, donc je n'avais aucune idée de ce que vous alliez penser. »

Myra leva les yeux au ciel et eut un léger sourire. « Harry, tu es si bête que j'ai envie de te gifler parfois. Pourquoi diable aurais-tu baissé dans notre estime parce que tu aides ton ami ? Gros bêta, va. »

Harry lui sourit timidement en retour. Il décida de ne pas mentionner que lui et Malfoy n'avaient jamais été amis. C'était sans importance.

« Pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir pour boire un peu de thé ? » proposa Harry en conduisant Myra à la cuisine. Il mit une bouilloire sur le feu tandis que Myra s'asseyait à côté de la petite table. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Le seul bruit était celui de l'eau qui commençait à chauffer.

Juste au moment où Harry allait verser de l'eau dans une tasse pour Myra, on sonna à la porte.

« Excuse-moi » fit-il à Myra.

Il quitta la cuisine et traversa le couloir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit juste au moment où Hermione allait à nouveau appuyer sur la sonnette.

« Salut » fit-elle en souriant. Quand elle vit son air stupéfait, elle poursuivit « Je dérange ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout » dit Harry. « C'est juste que...j'étais surpris. »

« Oh, c'est compréhensible » fit-elle. « Je pense que moi aussi je l'aurais été à ta place. »

Il eut un petit sourire. « Entre » dit-il, retrouvant ses bonnes manières. Il l'aida à enlever sa veste et lui dit qu'elle pouvait poser ses chaussures où elle le voulait. Elle remarqua la veste de Myra, que celle-ci avait hâtivement ôtée quand Harry l'avait conduite jusqu'à Malfoy.

« Tu as de la visite ? » demanda Hermione.

« Une amie qui est passée ». Harry lui fit traverser le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. « Je te présente Myra. Myra, voici Hermione Granger. C'est une vieille amie d'école. »

« Enchantée de te rencontrer » fit Myra en tendant la main. Hermione la serra avec un sourire.

« De même » répondit-elle. « Alors tous les deux, vous êtes— »

« Non, non, pas du tout » la coupa Myra en riant, tandis que Harry rosissait légèrement. « On est simplement amis. En plus, Harry— »

« ...ne souhaite pas avoir de petite amie pour le moment » l'interrompit Harry en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement dans le dos de Hermione. Myra eut l'air momentanément perplexe, mais elle finit par comprendre et acquiesça.

« Il veut rester célibataire » fit-elle. « Même si je n'arrête pas de lui dire que, beau comme il est, il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quand. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil dans la direction du jeune homme. « Tu sais », déclara-t-elle, « elle a raison. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te regarder plus en détail la dernière fois, mais tu es très séduisant, Harry. »

La rougeur de Harry s'accentua. « Merci, Mione » fit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Comment vous vous êtes connus tous les deux ? » demanda Hermione.

« A l'université » répondit Myra. « On va à la même. C'est un de mes amis qui nous a présentés. »

« C'est...cool » fit Hermione.

Le silence retomba et Harry ressentit le besoin de le briser. « On était sur le point de prendre du thé avec des petits pains au lait. Tu en veux aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas » fit Hermione avec un regard rapide en direction de Myra, qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites, ça ne me dérange pas » assura Myra.

« Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps de toutes façons » continua Hermione. « Il faut que je retourne travailler. Je ne faisais que passer pour voir comment tu t'en sortais avec Malfoy. »

« Il dort sur le canapé » dit Harry en posant le plateau à thé avec des petits pains au lait sur la table. « Ou peut-être qu'il regarde la télé. J'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il est...dans les vapes, depuis deux semaines. »

« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre. Je ferais mieux d'aller lui jeter un coup d'œil » fit Hermione. Harry trouva du beurre et du fromage dans le frigo et les posa à côté des petits pains.

« Fais comme tu le sens. Moi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être » répondit Harry.

« Tu es infirmière ? » s'enquit Myra.

« Non, je suis Gué – je suis médecin » se reprit Hermione en versant de l'eau dans sa tasse et en laissant tomber le sachet de thé au fond.

Myra haussa un sourcil, impressionnée. « Tu es bien jeune pour être médecin » fit-elle remarquer.

« Hermione était la première partout quand on a quitté l'école » expliqua Harry en buvant une gorgée de thé. « Elle est la personne la plus ambitieuse que je connaisse. »

« Enfin, je suis toujours en apprentissage » fit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. « Il me reste une année avant d'acquérir véritablement le statut de médecin. Tu es en fac de quoi ? ». Hermione semblait avoir désespérément envie de changer de sujet.

« De droit. Je veux devenir avocate » répondit Myra.

« Quel genre d'avocate ? » s'enquit Hermione. Elle mordit dans un petit pain après l'avoir tartiné de beurre et de fromage. « C'est délicieux, Harry. C'est toi qui les as faits ? »

« Oui, en effet, c'est moi » répondit Harry en rougissant une fois de plus.

« Oh, je suis désolée » dit Hermione en regardant Myra. « Je t'ai coupé la parole. Continue. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'étudie le droit familial » répondit Myra.

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête. « Ca a l'air intéressant. »

« Ca l'est » affirma Myra. « Il y a tellement de sujets à traiter... »

Tandis que Hermione et Myra se plongeaient dans une conversation sur le droit familial, Harry se leva avec un plateau d'une nouvelle fournée de petits pains et du thé. Il quitta la cuisine sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en aperçoivent et entra dans le salon. La télé montrait à présent un homme qui serrait dans ses bras une femme deux fois plus jeune que lui, qui l'embrassait, et tenait ce qui semblait être une conversation très sérieuse en même temps. Encore un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, quoi.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Malfoy.

« Tiens, un petit pain » fit Harry en le tendant au blond. « Tu en veux ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, Malfoy ne répondit pas. Harry soupira et en coupa un morceau. Il l'approcha de la bouche de Malfoy et celui-ci le mangea.

« Hermione est là » lui dit Harry. « Myra aussi. J'ai essayé de garder Myra en dehors de tout ça...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai essayé. »

Il donna à Malfoy un autre morceau de petit pain. Pour une raison inconnue, cette scène apaisait Harry. Il entendait Hermione et Myra discuter à la cuisine, leurs voix tels des murmures en arrière-plan. Dehors, le ciel était rouge sombre. Le soleil venait de se coucher quelques minutes plus tôt seulement. Malfoy était étendu sur le canapé, pâle et le regard dans le vague. Sa silhouette paraissait chétive sous la couverture, comme un enfant, à part son visage. Son visage portait les marques de la guerre, des cicatrices sillonnant la peau et les traits parfaits, des cicatrices qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver sur quelqu'un de si jeune. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas soigneusement rabattus et lissés en arrière comme autrefois quand ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mettait du gel alors qu'il était très bien sans. Il tendit la main et repoussa une des mèches rebelles du blond.

Il donna à Malfoy encore quelques bouts de petit pain, tout en souhaitant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il se surprit à espérer, comme il l'avait fait un million de fois ces deux dernières semaines, que Malfoy se réveille de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

« Combien de temps vas-tu agir comme un zombie ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Parce que tu sais, c'est pas franchement drôle à regarder. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Hermione et Myra avaient terminé leur conversation, donc il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elles se tenaient désormais sur le pas de la porte qui séparait la cuisine et le salon.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Hermione. Des miettes de pain tombèrent de l'assiette qu'il avait dans la main sur la couverture qui recouvrait Malfoy. Harry se retourna vers ses deux amies.

« Pareil que depuis deux semaines. Il ne semble même pas remarquer ma présence » répondit Harry.

« Il ne se rend compte de rien ? » demanda Hermione. « C'est bizarre. »

« Il est comme ça depuis que sa fièvre est tombée, quatre jours après son arrivée chez moi. On dirait un robot : il mâche et avale quand je lui donne à manger, il boit quand je lui donne de l'eau, il urine quand je le mets sur les WC, mais c'est comme s'il n'était plus vivant. Comme s'il ne restait qu'une coquille vide. »

« Tu lui donnes à manger combien de fois par jour ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Trois repas par jour, et un fruit en milieu d'après-midi si je suis à la maison » répondit Harry.

« Ca m'a l'air bien » approuva Hermione. « Mais il ne réagit à rien du tout ? »

« Non » dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Peut-être que je devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital avec moi » proposa Hermione. « On lui fera passer quelques examens et on verra si on peut trouver ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, Mione, je ne crois pas que les résultats de tes examens vont résoudre le problème. Je pense que c'est tout dans la tête de Malfoy. »

« Même, tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux si je l'emmenais ? Ca a l'air de te donner énormément de travail qu'il soit là. »

« Nan, merci Mione, mais je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux » fit Harry avec un maigre sourire. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore remis. Et en plus, je me suis habitué à ce qu'il soit ici. »

Myra avait suivi la conversation en silence jusque là, mais elle intervint alors. « Je suis d'accord avec Harry » dit-elle à Hermione. « J'ai pris des cours de psycho il y a quelques années et on dirait bien que c'est quelque chose qui se passe dans la tête de Malfoy, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut étudier en lui faisant passer des examens. En plus, Harry m'a dit que Malfoy était allergique aux médicaments de toutes façons. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Très bien » fit-elle d'une voix nettement plus froide. « Il peut rester ici. Mais tu sais où me trouver s'il est de trop. Vu comment il était à l'école, il deviendra dans peu de temps une vraie plaie, je n'en doute pas. »

Harry et Myra la regardèrent tous les deux, abasourdis, bien que Myra soit plus discrète que Harry. "Mione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Moi ? » fit Hermione, d'une voix à nouveau chaleureuse. « Rien du tout. »

Harry se rembrunit. L'air se chargeait de tension. Ce fut Myra qui rompit le silence.

« Je vais y aller, je crois » fit-elle, et sa voix résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Malfoy était toujours allongé, le regard fixé devant lui.

Harry hocha la tête. « C'était...Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé » lui dit-il. « J'ai simplement pensé que c'était...personnel, je pense. »

Myra lui sourit, traversa la pièce et longea le couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée, Harry sur ses talons. Elle prit sa veste sur le portemanteau et elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est oublié, Harry, vraiment. J'arrive un peu à comprendre pourquoi tu as eu ce raisonnement » fit-elle. « Pas totalement, évidemment, mais là encore, je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à te comprendre totalement. »

Harry fit la grimace. « C'est dur de me cerner, hein ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte ». Elle l'étreignit puis ouvrit la porte. « On se voit demain à la Fac ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais. Salut. »

Myra partit et Harry retourna au salon, où Hermione, assise près de Malfoy, était en train de lancer quelques sorts sur lui. Harry l'observa, incapable de comprendre les sorts qu'elle employait. Des chiffres apparurent au dessus de Hermione et elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient dire, donc Harry la laissa faire. Hermione finit par se lever et elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Son dos va beaucoup mieux » annonça-t-elle. « Le sort disparaîtra dans deux semaines, comme je l'avais prévu. »

« Dois-je continuer à lui donner le médicament ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit un flacon de son sac, qui s'était soudainement matérialisé à côté d'elle. « En voici encore au cas où tu n'en aies pas assez » dit-elle. « Et souviens-toi, trois fois par jour. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne l'ai jamais oublié jusque là » fit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire puis regarda sa montre. « Bon, je vais devoir y aller moi aussi. Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. « Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir » dit Harry. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois, on pourrait manger ensemble et, qui sait, discuter un peu plus. »

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Ca me parait être un bon plan. »

« Oh, Hermione ? » appela Harry juste comme elle était sur le point de partir.

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu as su où j'habitais ? »

Elle sourit. « J'ai cherché à Harry Evans dans l'annuaire téléphonique. J'ai entendu l'infirmière t'appeler 'Evans' au lieu de 'Potter'. »

« Ah, d'accord ». Harry fit un petit sourire pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Tiens, Harry » dit-elle en lui tendant un papier. « Mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu as envie de parler un peu ou de me voir. »

« Merci, Mione. »

« Pas de quoi. Salut, Harry. »

« Salut, Mione. »

Puis elle quitta à son tour l'appartement de Harry et celui-ci se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Malfoy.

Il retourna dans le salon pour nettoyer les miettes de pain qui étaient tombées sur la couverture un peu plus tôt. Il se pencha pour les ramasser et les mettre dans sa main, remettant la couverture en place par la même occasion.

« Eh bien, Malfoy, maintenant tu as fait la connaissance de Myra. Non pas que tu l'aies remarqué, mais bon... ». Il s'interrompit et regarda le blond sur le canapé avec une expression qu'un spectateur aurait sûrement considérée comme triste. Mais Harry n'était pas _triste_, pas vraiment. Ca ressemblait plus à de l'abattement, qui s'amplifiait chaque jour qui passait sans que l'état de Malfoy ne s'améliore. S'occuper de lui était une lourde tâche pour Harry. C'était un travail à plein temps, encore plus depuis que Malfoy était incapable de parler et dépourvu de réaction. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Hermione l'emmener ? Mais là encore, pour une raison inconnue, ça lui semblait mal : son instinct lui disait que Malfoy devait rester ici, aux bons soins de Harry. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance à son instinct.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la frustration occasionnée par le manque de réaction de Malfoy grandissait. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même, mais il savait qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait que Malfoy revienne à son état normal, bien qu'agaçant, était que Harry, quelque part en cours de route, s'était mis à s'intéresser à lui.

Il tomba à genoux à côté de Malfoy.

« Réveille-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » cria Harry. Il donna une légère tape sur la joue de Malfoy. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et eut honte de lui-même. Il s'assit sur le canapé à la hauteur de la tête de Malfoy. « Désolé » marmonna-t-il au blond qui, évidemment, n'en tint aucun compte. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'adossa contre les coussins, souhaitant s'enfoncer en eux jusqu'à disparaître.

Il resta assis là, écoutant les bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur : les oiseaux qui gazouillaient gaiement, la douce brise qui faisait voleter les feuilles. Il laissa son esprit dériver, et l'inquiétude à propos de son livre émergea. C'était une inquiétude à laquelle il s'était interdit de penser, mais le fait était que Pally avait raison : il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour écrire ses livres précédents. Celui-là toutefois, on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être écrit. Les mots ne jaillissaient pas de son esprit comme ils le faisaient auparavant et cela manquait à Harry. Il adorait écrire : il adorait ça depuis des années. Même chez les Dursley, Harry avait écrit, même si ce n'était rien d'aussi sérieux et complexe que les livres qu'il avait écrits plus tard.

Harry s'autorisa à penser brièvement à ses années à Poudlard. Ils écrivaient beaucoup à l'époque, mais rien qui ne ressemblât à des romans ou à des nouvelles. A l'école, c'était uniquement de l'écriture scolaire, et Hermione était toujours celle qui excellait dans ce domaine.

Au milieu de sa septième année, Harry avait commencé à tenir un journal intime. Il n'y écrivait pas chaque nuit comme il savait que Hermione faisait ; non, il écrivait quand il avait quelque chose à dire.

_« Encore en train d'écrire, Harry ? A quel sujet ? »_

Ron.

C'était douloureux de penser à son meilleur ami, mais c'était un bon souvenir, donc Harry le laissa continuer.

_« Rogue » répondit Harry._

_Ron fit la grimace. « J'espère que tu n'écris rien de positif sur ce connard. »_

_« Mais Ron », protesta Harry, « tu ne sais donc pas que je suis secrètement amoureux de notre cher professeur de Potions, grand, mystérieux et affreusement beau, depuis des _années _? »_

_Ron lui jeta un coussin. « Tu me donnes des cauchemars. »_

_« Grand, sinistre et affreusement malveillant alors ? »_

_« Ca y ressemble beaucoup plus » approuva Ron. « 'Beau' et 'Rogue' dans la même phrase... ». Il frissonna. « Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça. »_

_Harry sourit et termina d'écrire dans son journal, puis il mit le livre et sa plume de côté. « Tu veux me foutre une autre branlée aux échecs ? »_

_« Toujours. »_

Ron l'avait battu. Il battait toujours Harry aux échecs. Et depuis la mort de Ron, Harry n'avait plus touché à un échiquier.

C'était en partie à cause de Ron qu'il s'était mis à écrire sérieusement. C'était après son départ du Monde Magique : il en avait tellement sur le cœur qu'il lui avait fallu un exutoire. Il avait écrit son premier livre en moins de trois mois, et les mots avaient jailli d'eux-mêmes, les phrases élaborant une histoire et happant le lecteur à l'intérieur. Pally avait été la première à le lire, la première à l'adorer. Après elle vinrent des milliers de lecteurs ; ces mêmes lecteurs qui à présent attendaient impatiemment son nouveau livre dont, même s'il n'était pas fini, la date de parution avait été fixée à l'automne.

Il se demanda si c'était ça le problème : il était _obligé_ d'écrire. Il n'avait jamais été _obligé _d'écrire auparavant. Il avait écrit son deuxième livre avant que son premier n'ait gagné une quelconque publicité, et son troisième pendant que le monde était encore en train de se repaître du second. A présent, ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait publié aucun livre.

_« Dans l'état actuel des choses, la maison attend ton prochain livre dans moins de trois mois...Et ils veulent un brouillon dans deux semaines. »_

Un brouillon dans deux semaines. Harry avait envie de leur dire d'aller se faire quelque chose d'anatomiquement impossible.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et il fut surpris de découvrir que la nuit était tombée. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il était resté assis sur le canapé, à caresser inconsciemment les cheveux de Malfoy et à penser à son livre et à...Poudlard. En soupirant, Harry fit mine de se lever du canapé.

Il entendit alors un léger soupir. Harry ne l'aurait pas le moins du monde remarqué si Malfoy n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis deux semaines.

« Malfoy ? »

Harry se tourna de manière à voir le visage et les yeux de Malfoy. Il fronça les sourcils : dans le regard de Malfoy, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de reconnaissance ou d'énergie. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui, sans le savoir et sans voir quoi que ce soit. Croyant que c'était son imagination – et ses espérances - qui tournait la carte, Harry était à nouveau sur le point de se lever pour partir quand Malfoy fit une autre chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il était tombé dans ce coma éveillé.

Il battit lentement des paupières.

Quand les yeux de Malfoy se rouvrirent, Harry put voir qu'il ne fixait plus bêtement le mur en face de lui.

« Malfoy ? » répéta doucement Harry.

Malfoy cligna à nouveau des yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Pourtant, cette réponse était davantage que ce que Harry avait obtenu en deux semaines, si bien qu'il en fut enchanté. C'était bizarre de se sentir aussi heureux suite à un 'geste' de Malfoy, mais Harry refusa de s'attarder sur ce point.

Les yeux de Malfoy se levèrent pour regarder Harry. Il avait l'air troublé et fatigué. Bientôt, il referma les yeux, cette fois pour dormir. Se renfonçant dans le canapé, Harry décida qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de se lever. Il resta donc assis à côté de Malfoy pendant plusieurs heures, et continua à caresser sans s'en rendre compte les cheveux de Malfoy sur un rythme apaisant.

Il se sentait étrangement paisible.

**A suivre...**


	7. Remise en forme

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 7. Vous allez être heureux d'apprendre que Draco sort peu à peu de sa léthargie, car Harry a trouvé un début d'explication à son attitude...Une explication assez mystérieuse d'ailleurs. Ensuite, Harry, toujours aussi manche, se laisse entraîner dans une histoire dont il n'a vraiment pas envie...Et pour finir, un peu plus d'infos sur la mort de Ron. En tout cas, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bon, je file, c'est l'anni à mon homme, hihi.

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Kain**, **Shima-chan**, **Griselle**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Zaika**, **Nami**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Lovely A**, **Natmangafan**, **Serdra**, **Dop**, **Falyla** (x2), **Sahada**, **Leviathoune**, **Vif d'Or**, **Tchaye**, **Ali Angel**, **Lolie Shing**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Grimmy**, **Luce.wiz**, **Alinemcb54**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Lyj-chan**, **Flore Jade **(x2), **Tara91**, **Nadaye** et **Ishtar205**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Remise en forme**

L'aube du dimanche matin parut, lumineuse et claire, et trouva Harry assis dans la même position que la veille, sa main reposant doucement sur la tête de Malfoy. Il remua, grogna, puis leva la main pour se masser le cou quand des nerfs endoloris se firent connaître. La position dans laquelle il s'était endormi n'était pas des plus confortables.

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit Malfoy, toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il se demanda si le blond allait être plus lucide aujourd'hui, ou si hier, son imagination lui avait simplement joué un tour.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir.

Harry secoua légèrement Malfoy, l'appelant à voix basse. Que Malfoy soit davantage conscient ou non aujourd'hui, c'était dans tous les cas l'heure de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Malfoy poussa un léger soupir, exactement comme il l'avait fait la veille, et cela suffit à Harry pour savoir.

« Content que tu sois de retour, Malfoy » dit-il, puis il se leva et étira ses muscles douloureux.

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et suivit lentement du regard les faits et gestes de Harry, avec lassitude, comme s'il se réhabituait à le faire – ce qui effectivement était le cas. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Harry tandis que celui-ci l'observait.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

Un léger pli apparut entre les sourcils de Malfoy, comme s'il y réfléchissait. Il finit par hocher la tête, d'un mouvement toujours très lent et très bref.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire radieux à Malfoy avant d'aller à la cuisine. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la raison pour laquelle il était si content que Malfoy soit de retour ; il se contenta d'apprécier le sentiment de joie que ça lui apportait.

Il prépara pour Malfoy un petit-déjeuner composé d'un yaourt, un sandwich et un verre de lait.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Malfoy sur le canapé avec un plateau-repas bien garni. Malfoy suivait attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, toujours un peu hébété, mais il n'était plus autant déconnecté de la réalité qu'auparavant. Il semblait là, mais pas encore totalement. Il hocha lentement la tête et Harry le prit comme un 'Mieux'.

« Faim ? »

Harry coupa un bout de sandwich et l'approcha de la bouche de Malfoy, tout en l'étudiant soigneusement. Que s'était-il passé la veille pour que Malfoy soit subitement de retour ? Qu'avait-il changé dans sa façon de faire ? Il ne pouvait répondre à aucune de ces questions. Peut-être avait-ce été simplement le moment pour Malfoy de se réveiller, ou un truc dans le genre ? Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy semblait observer Harry tout aussi attentivement, ses yeux encore un peu dans le vague détaillant les traits de Harry. Il y avait un léger intérêt, et quelque chose d'autre, de non reconnaissable, dans son regard, tandis qu'il scrutait Harry.

L'étrange petit-déjeuner se termina quand Malfoy eut fini son yaourt et bu tout le lait que Harry lui avait donné. Harry se leva et retourna dans la cuisine, où il se prépara son propre petit-déjeuner. Il lut le journal dans l'espoir de trouver de l'inspiration pour son livre, qui allait être la principale occupation de sa journée : il fallait qu'il essaie de se remettre à écrire.

L'appartement était plongé dans le silence, quand Harry entendit soudainement un petit cri.

Il bondit de sa chaise et en quatre enjambées, il était à côté de Malfoy sur le canapé, où il avait laissé le blond moins de dix minutes auparavant.

Les yeux gris semblaient plus brouillés qu'avant, plus dans le vague. Au départ, Harry crut que Malfoy était malade, mais alors il remarqua que les yeux du blond se révulsaient, d'abord pendant quelques secondes, puis encore et encore, et à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps.

« Non ! » cria Harry avec force à l'attention de Malfoy. « Ne recommence pas à m'ignorer ! »

Mais Harry exigea en vain, car après un dernier regard suppliant au brun, Malfoy parut à nouveau ne plus rien voir, et son corps se figea. Retour à la case départ : Malfoy était parti, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière lui.

Harry s'affala à genoux à côté de Malfoy, et se cogna la tête contre les coussins moelleux du canapé.

« C'est à mon tour de dire ça maintenant » grommela-t-il. « Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, va te faire foutre. Putain, pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement _rester ici_ maintenant qu'on a réussi à te faire sortir de ton état végétatif ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Tu sais, te laisser à Hermione n'était peut-être pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça. Peut-être qu'à Ste Mangouste ils auraient pu découvrir ce qui ne va pas chez toi. »

Il s'interrompit, la tête toujours enfouie dans les coussins.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qu'avait-il changé dans sa façon de faire durant les douze dernières heures qui avait réussi à réveiller Malfoy, et qu'avait-il refait pour qu'il glisse à nouveau dans son état catatonique ? Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il avait dit ? Enfin Harry doutait fortement que ce soit le mot 'faim' ou la phrase 'comment tu te sens ?' qui ait pu faire disparaître à nouveau Malfoy.

Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il avait fait, alors ? Un mouvement, un geste ? Harry avait caressé les cheveux de Malfoy la veille au soir, mais il doutait que ce soit ça. Pourtant, il était déterminé à essayer ; il voulait que Malfoy revienne, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Alors il s'assit sur le canapé, dans la même position que la nuit précédente, et posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux de Malfoy, puis les ramena en arrière. Toutefois, bien que ce geste apaisât Harry, ça n'avait aucun effet sur Malfoy. Il était toujours dans le même état qu'auparavant.

Une claque, peut-être ? Harry avait donné une légère tape sur la joue de Malfoy la veille.

« Désolé, Malfoy, mais je vais devoir te gifler à nouveau » prévint Harry, puis il se demanda pourquoi il s'excusait. A l'école, il aurait volontiers giflé Malfoy s'il avait pu le faire sans perdre de points ou recevoir une retenue.

Il leva la main et l'abaissa sur la joue de Malfoy, sans plus de force que la veille. Il se demandait si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une claque ; ça ressemblait davantage à une petite tape, un peu plus prononcée qu'elle ne devrait.

La gifle ne fit pas des miracles, comme Harry s'en était douté. Le seul changement fut que la joue de Malfoy devint légèrement rosée.

Harry grogna.

« Malfoy, pour l'amour du ciel, réveille-toi » fit-il, mais Malfoy fit la sourde oreille et ne cligna même pas des yeux suite aux paroles de Harry. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? » se demanda Harry à voix haute, même s'il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre. « Myra est passée. Est-ce que je devrais la refaire venir pour voir si elle a des pouvoirs magiques qui te réveillent ? Mais j'en doute. Hermione ? Elle ne fera que te donner une potion. »

Il s'interrompit et regarda Malfoy, stupéfait.

« J'ai oublié de te donner la potion hier soir », dit-il doucement, « car Myra et Mione sont passées et on n'a pas dîné, on a juste mangé des petits pains au lait. Et puis ce matin je t'ai donné la potion mélangée avec du lait... ». Il s'interrompit à nouveau, étant absolument _certain_ d'avoir raison.

Mais Hermione ne lui aurait-elle pas dit si c'était un possible effet secondaire de la potion ? Harry supposait sans peine qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la plupart des potions médicinales, étant donné le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était à l'école.

Peut-être que c'était un effet secondaire qui agissait seulement sur ceux qui avaient du sang de Vélane ? Ou peut-être que la potion n'était pas utilisée très souvent ? Après tout, combien de personnes avaient dû recevoir un traitement pour une fracture de la colonne vertébrale qui n'avait pas été immédiatement soignée magiquement ?

Son esprit lui fournit plusieurs suggestions, toutes très semblables : il était impossible que Hermione ait pu être au courant.

Harry installa Malfoy sur le canapé de sorte à ce qu'il n'attrape pas plus d'escarres à cause des couvertures qui frottaient tout le temps contre sa peau. Ca lui faisait également une occupation, et il en était heureux. Quand il eut terminé, il s'assit à la table de l'autre côté du salon et alluma son ordinateur portable, ayant pleinement l'intention d'_essayer_ d'écrire, étant donné que c'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire de sa journée.

Quatre heures plus tard, il se détourna de son ordinateur, où le curseur clignotait toujours à la fin de la même phrase depuis quatre heures. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'écrire un seul mot. C'était comme si son cerveau était bloqué, l'empêchant ainsi d'écrire.

Son estomac gargouilla et, après un regard à Malfoy, toujours comateux, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de midi. Tandis qu'il garnissait le plateau-repas de Malfoy, il prit bien soin de laisser la potion de côté. Il donna à manger à Malfoy puis vida lui-même deux assiettes de salade de pâtes.

Une fois que Harry eut fait la vaisselle, il s'assit sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Il avait quelques devoirs à terminer. Ecrire une dissertation fut beaucoup plus facile que d'écrire quoi que ce soit pour son livre ; en un peu plus d'une heure et demie, Harry l'avait terminée et posée sur la table du salon, où des livres étaient éparpillés de partout. Dès qu'il eut fini, il enchaîna en prenant un livre qu'il devait terminer de lire.

Puis, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, il y eut le petit soupir qu'il attendait.

Laissant tomber le stylo sur le carnet dans lequel il était en train d'écrire, il se tourna vers Malfoy, dans l'expectative. Il savait qu'il faudrait encore quelques minutes avant que Malfoy ne revienne davantage à lui, du moins si le processus de réveil fonctionnait comme la veille, mais il resta assis dans le canapé, l'observant avec attention.

Tout comme la veille au soir, Malfoy battit lentement des paupières, et un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Harry lui sourit d'un air radieux. « Content de te revoir, Malfoy » dit-il doucement alors que Malfoy clignait à nouveau des yeux.

Les yeux de Malfoy parcoururent presque paresseusement le visage de Harry. Il battit encore une fois des paupières, se concentrant sur les traits de Harry. Un léger pli se dessina entre ses sourcils. Harry lui sourit, mais Malfoy ne dit toujours pas un mot. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Tout allait s'arranger.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Lundi, Harry retourna à l'université, après une paisible matinée chez lui. Malfoy était réveillé et conscient, mais toujours complètement muet, et il passait son temps à observer Harry, avec ce qui ressemblerait presque à de l'intérêt. Pourtant, Harry voyait largement la différence entre son comportement actuel et celui des deux dernières semaines.

« Tu as l'air terriblement heureux » remarqua Myra quand Harry les rejoignit avant le début de leur premier cours.

« Malfoy va mieux » lui dit-il, toujours en souriant.

« Malfoy ? Qui est Malfoy ? » demanda Darius en fronçant les sourcils.

Myra regarda Harry, ayant l'air de dire 'Tu vas lui dire ? Tu as plutôt intérêt, sinon c'est moi qui le ferai'. Harry haussa les épaules et expliqua à Darius : « J'ai un ami qui vit chez moi en ce moment. Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et il a eu un accident de moto il y a environ six semaines. Il vit avec moi depuis quinze jours. »

« Il a été sévèrement touché ? » demanda Darius.

« Ouais. Il est paralysé à partir de la taille. »

« C'est affreux » compatit Darius. « Mais il va mieux ? »

« Ouais, je crois » dit Harry, soulagé d'avoir enfin dit la vérité à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait toujours pas dire pourquoi il le leur avait caché, mais c'était bien qu'ils soient au courant à présent. Peut-être commençait-il à accepter certaines choses, à accepter son ancienne vie à Poudlard et la façon dont elle s'était terminée, et accepter la soudaine réapparition de Malfoy dans sa vie.

« Et tu l'as vu ? » demandait Darius à Myra.

Myra eut un léger sourire. « Je suis passée chez Harry samedi et j'ai exigé de savoir ce qu'il cachait. »

« Quelque part, ça ne me surprend pas » déclara Darius. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas lui cacher des choses ? »

« Si, mon ami » sourit Harry. « Mais tu me connais. Je n'écoute jamais. »

« Non, ça c'est sûr. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi...Je dis toujours des choses tellement intelligentes... »

Myra roula des yeux dans sa direction. « Si tu avais travaillé ne serait-ce que la moitié du temps que tu passes à reluquer les filles, alors tu serais _peut-être _à mi-chemin de l'intelligence. »

Darius porta les mains à son torse, comme si elle l'avait blessé. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour mon ego, ce que tu viens de dire. »

Myra lui sourit. « Ce n'était pas censé l'être. »

« Harry ? » appela Darius. « Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec elle. »

Harry lui sourit à son tour. « Je suis toujours d'accord avec la petite dame, D » fit-il. « Parce que tu sais, elle a un sacré crochet du droit, après tous les cours d'autodéfense qu'elle a pris. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » dit Darius. Laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps de Myra, il ajouta à Harry en aparté : « Tu crois qu'elle me laisserait venir voir quand elle s'entraîne ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elles avaient des tout petits hauts et des pantalons taille basse— »

Myra lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Aie, ça fait mal ! » geignit Darius.

« C'était le but. Allez les gars, il est temps d'aller en cours » fit Myra, le sourire aux lèvres : ces simples plaisanteries montraient que tout était redevenu comme avant entre eux. « En route. »

« Pourquoi suis-je devenu l'ami d'une si _horrible_ personne ? » demanda Darius à Harry dans une nouvelle aparté, et un autre _aie !_ suivit peu après.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry passa devant l'_Expresso House_ en rentrant et il se demanda si Malfoy aimait le café. Entrant à l'intérieur, il commanda un grand café au lait pour lui-même et choisit un café simple pour Malfoy. De l'avis de Harry, Malfoy ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à 'gâcher' du café en y ajoutant du lait. Il se dit que Malfoy devait plus être un buveur d'expresso : l'expresso était après tout un café très fort, au faible contenu, mais très savoureux. Il avait le sentiment que Malfoy voyait le café au lait comme un obstacle destructeur au véritable café. Mais on buvait un expresso généralement dans un bar, et non chez soi dans un gobelet à emporter.

Il fut heureux de voir que Mona n'était pas à la caisse.

Dépassant rapidement les derniers pâtés de maison – il voulait que le café soit encore chaud quand il le donnerait à Malfoy -, il arriva à son appartement seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il trouva Malfoy sur le canapé, là où il l'avait laissé à midi.

Malfoy pouvait bouger un peu plus désormais. Il pouvait lever les bras et bouger la tête ; dans quelques jours, il serait capable de déplacer lui-même son fauteuil roulant. Ce serait bien pour lui : il n'était pas sorti depuis qu'il était venu vivre chez Harry et avant ça, il avait passé trois semaines à l'hôpital. Il était grand temps pour lui de sortir.

« Salut Malfoy » fit Harry, et il s'assit sur le canapé au niveau de la tête de Malfoy. Il aida le blond à s'asseoir puis lui tendit le gobelet. « Je ne savais pas tes goûts, alors j'ai pris un café simple. J'espère que ça va. »

Malfoy acquiesça et but lentement le liquide bouillant. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, mais Harry s'y était habitué. Malfoy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui montrait beaucoup ce qu'il ressentait, même à l'école, mais à l'époque, Harry pouvait quand même dire quand Malfoy était en colère, agacé ou blasé. Ces trois émotions, avec de légères variantes évidemment, furent les trois seules que Harry avait été autorisé à voir pour l'instant.

Harry se leva et alla vers son ordinateur portable. Il était censé écrire son livre, mais en regardant Malfoy, il découvrit que l'histoire qu'il était en train d'écrire n'était pas le moins du monde intéressante. Il ouvrit donc un nouveau document et commença :

_« Il fut appelé 'Dragon' et ce, pour de bonnes raisons. Une belle apparence – car après tout, les dragons sont le plus souvent représentés comme étant beaux – et un tempérament enflammé qui vous réduisait en cendres si vous ne faisiez pas attention... »_

Trois heures plus tard, un son le sortit de son intense séance d'écriture. _La sonnette_, réalisa-t-il. Il sauvegarda rapidement le document sur lequel il était en train de travailler et l'imprima. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé, où Malfoy était assis ; il lisait un des magazines qui étaient à sa portée de main. Le gobelet vide était posé sur la table.

Harry longea le couloir et ouvrit la porte, juste au moment où la sonnette retentissait à nouveau.

Mona se tenait de l'autre côté.

« Euh...Bonjour » fit-elle timidement.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry en la regardant avec perplexité. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« En fait, je vous ai vu au bar aujourd'hui et je voulais vous parler, mais vous avez disparu si vite que je...je vous ai comme qui dirait suivi jusqu'à chez vous » chuchota-t-elle très vite, probablement pour que Harry n'entende pas.

« Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'à chez moi ? » répéta Harry, stupéfait. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais vous parler » dit-elle, en regardant le sol avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« A quel sujet ? ». Harry ne savait pas quelle question il était censé poser à une femme qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui pour savoir où il vivait. Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi il attirait toujours des personnes aussi bizarres. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'entrer » dit-il.

Un sourire éclatant apparut immédiatement sur le visage de Mona. Elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis – il était effectivement en train de se demander s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse erreur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, émerveillée, en embrassant du regard le hall d'entrée. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant, mais elle semblait penser que c'était absolument fascinant.

« Cet endroit est magnifi— »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle regarda dans le salon et aperçut Malfoy. « Oh. Salut. »

Malfoy se contenta de la regarder, ses yeux gris ne montrant que très peu d'émotion. Il darda un regard sur Harry, une question évidente se reflétant dans ses opales grises.

« Malfoy, je te présente Mona...Quel est votre nom de famille ? »

« D'Razi » répondit Mona. Elle tendit la main à Malfoy. Celui-ci ne tendit pas la main en retour, la regardant simplement avec une indifférence détachée.

« Il est paralysé à partir de la taille et n'a pas le droit de lever les bras, car ça pourrait lui faire mal au dos » expliqua Harry. Ce n'était pas la vérité, car Malfoy pouvait lever un peu les mains, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus, puisque le sort de Hermione fonctionnait toujours.

« Oh » dit à nouveau Mona. Elle regarda Malfoy encore une seconde avant de continuer sa visite de l'appartement.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à tenir pour éviter de gigoter sans cesse. Il sentait les yeux de Malfoy posés sur lui, fouillant au plus profond de lui, et ça le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Avec plaisir, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? ». Mona avait l'air ravie de cette proposition.

« Hum, je crois qu'il y a des sodas et du lait » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Et de l'eau, évidemment. »

« Un soda m'ira très bien. Vous avez du Coca ? »

« Ca arrive tout de suite » dit Harry, soulagé de s'éloigner pendant quelques instants, ne serait-ce que pour se calmer. « Malfoy, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête avant de se replonger dans le magazine qu'il avait dans les mains, ignorant complètement Mona.

Quand Harry revint, Mona était près de l'ordinateur sur lequel il avait travaillé cet après-midi. Elle était en train de lire avec intérêt ce qu'il avait écrit. Harry se mit ostensiblement entre elle et l'ordinateur. Elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et prit le verre de coca qu'il lui tendait, puis continua sa visite autoguidée de l'appartement. Harry se félicita d'avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre ; il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle y entre.

« C'est un très bel appartement » conclut-elle quand ils furent de retour dans le couloir, avec un sourire faussement timide.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca va. »

« Non, vraiment. La plupart des mecs n'ont aucun goût, mais cet endroit est très bien décoré. Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé » ajouta-t-elle, et Harry ne sut dire si la timidité de sa voix était feinte ou non.

« Merci » dit Harry, ignorant quelle était la bonne réponse.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Harry se mit à gigoter, même s'il essayait de rester calme. « Vous savez », commença-t-il, « je suis un peu fatigué et— »

« Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? » l'interrompit-elle.

Il retomba dans le silence. Il s'était attendu à la question, tout en ne s'y étant pas vraiment attendu. Il avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de courage pour le lui demander, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui répondre. Si bien que sa réponse fut un simple « Hum— » gêné.

« Ce ne doit pas forcément être un _véritable_ rendez-vous » ajouta rapidement Mona, d'une voix suppliante. « J'aimerais juste avoir la possibilité de mieux vous connaître, vous savez. »

Harry, qui n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour la jeune femme, eut un haut-le-cœur mental. « Je ne suis pas vraiment— »

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Harry se retint à grand peine de soupirer. Se disant qu'il pourrait refuser un deuxième rendez-vous, ou lui montrer qu'il n'était vraiment pas intéressé par elle _de cette manière-là _pendant le rendez-vous en lui-même, il capitula « D'accord. »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Mona et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller comme ceux de Dumbledore l'avaient souvent fait. Harry était content de la rendre si heureuse, mais gêné par la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle avait la même adoration dans le regard que le Monde Magique dans son ensemble avait eue avant la guerre.

« Jeudi ? » proposa-t-elle.

Harry réprima un autre soupir. « Jeudi, ça me va. On se rejoint où ? Je viendrais bien vous chercher, mais je n'ai pas de voiture. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave » assura Mona en continuant de sourire. « On peut se rejoindre à l'_Expresso House_ et partir de là-bas. On dit dix-neuf heures ? »

« D'accord » dit Harry, tentant de paraître enthousiaste.

« Génial ! » fit-elle, puis elle regarda sa montre. « Oh », ajouta-t-elle, « il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et trouva un bout de papier et un stylo. Quand elle eut noté son numéro de téléphone dessus, elle le lui tendit. « Si vous avez un empêchement ou si vous avez simplement envie de parler, vous pouvez m'appeler sans problème » dit-elle avec un autre sourire puis, avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, elle partit.

Harry, encore sous le choc, retourna dans le salon, où Malfoy était toujours complètement plongé dans son magazine. Harry aurait apprécié que Malfoy lui parle, car il avait vraiment besoin de parler, mais alors il se souvint que c'était _Malfoy_ qu'il avait en face de lui, et il se rendit compte que les insultes auraient probablement fusé si jamais ils avaient eu une conversation.

Il soupira et se rassit en face de son ordinateur, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour écrire quelque chose. Abandonnant, il mit les pages qu'il avait imprimées un peu plus tôt dans son sac de cours, en sécurité, puis se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Tu es prêt à aller te coucher ? » lui demanda Harry.

Malfoy leva les yeux de son magazine et hocha lentement la tête. Harry se rapprocha et souleva Malfoy du canapé. Il devenait bon dans ce domaine. _Trop bon_, réalisa-t-il. Il sentait que Malfoy était plus léger depuis son arrivée ici, et étant donné le peu de poids qu'il pesait au départ, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, même maintenant qu'il était à nouveau 'éveillé'. Il était frêle, et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il entra dans la salle de bains et entreprit d'aider Malfoy en toutes choses, comme il le faisait depuis bientôt trois semaines. Mais quand il fit mine de déboutonner le pantalon de Malfoy, celui-ci lui lança un regard étincelant de fureur qui était plus vivant que tout ce que Harry avait vu de Malfoy depuis la nuit où il avait amené le blond jusqu'à son appartement. Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer quand il vit où ses mains étaient posées.

Toucher un autre homme de cette façon, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque. Il avait déjà été attiré par des garçons – bon sang, il était amoureux d'Olivier Dubois quand il était encore à Poudlard. Non pas que quelque chose se soit passé ; Harry ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le béguin pour le capitaine de Quidditch - il avait simplement crû au départ que c'était de l'adoration quant à sa manière admirable de jouer à ce sport – que lorsque Olivier avait quitté l'école.

Il y en avait eu d'autres, mais rien de très concret. Le Survivant n'avait pas le droit à une relation normale, ni avec une fille – il grinça des dents en se rappelant le fiasco avec Cho Chang en cinquième année – et _certainement _pas avec un garçon. Harry avait été bien trop occupé par la guerre pour avoir une relation plus approfondie avec qui que ce soit.

Malfoy émit un son guttural, ayant remarqué que l'esprit de Harry vagabondait. Le visage de Harry s'empourpra encore plus.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il et il fit asseoir Malfoy sur la cuvette des toilettes. « Attends une seconde. »

Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec une chaise. « Comme ça, tu peux t'asseoir pour te laver les dents et tout ça, et je pense que tu es suffisamment remis pour aller tout seul des toilettes à la chaise. »

Malfoy lui lança un autre regard furieux, dont la signification était aussi claire que s'il avait parlé à voix haute. « Ca va. Dégage. »

Harry leva les mains et sortit à reculons de la salle de bains, puis retourna dans sa chambre après cette expérience surréaliste. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers son attirance pour les hommes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi en fait. C'était en lui, tout simplement. Myra et Darius étaient tous les deux au courant et l'acceptaient sans réserve. Ron et Hermione, d'un autre côté, n'avaient jamais su. Harry n'avait jamais eu la chance de le dire à Ron...

Ca faisait des années, et pourtant la peine dans son cœur était presque aussi forte, même si naturellement elle n'était pas aussi brutale que la nuit de leur découverte.

_C'était une nuit sombre et froide de janvier. Il y avait encore de la neige sur le sol, et les cheveux roux de Ron contrastaient horriblement avec la neige blanche, son visage tordu en une grimace de peur et de souffrance. Il y avait du sang également, ce qui prouvait que Ron n'avait pas été tué par le sortilège de Mort, mais par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus lent, quelque chose de bien plus douloureux._

_Hermione s'était effondrée à côté de lui, les yeux agrandis par le choc, le corps agité de spasmes violents. Harry s'était détourné quand elle s'était mise à vomir._

_L'expression sur le visage de Dean Thomas, aussi immobile qu'une statue de l'autre côté de Harry, montrait que son esprit était loin, loin de tout ça. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le corps de Ron que l'autre garçon voyait : il voyait Seamus Finnigan, qu'on avait retrouvé ainsi quelques mois plus tôt._

_Ils étaient morts tous les deux._

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser, encore moins la nuit, juste avant d'aller se coucher. Ca ne ferait que lui donner des cauchemars.

Il se souvint de Malfoy, toujours dans la salle de bains, et il se leva du lit. Il toqua presque timidement à la porte et demanda poliment : « Tu as fini ? »

Malfoy se servit du même genre de son guttural pour répondre. Ca n'aidait guère : Harry ignorait si c'était un 'oui' ou un 'non', mais il ouvrit la porte quand même. Apparemment, Malfoy avait bel et bien terminé.

Malfoy détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rosées, quand Harry le souleva et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois qu'il eut déposé Malfoy sur le lit, Harry dit « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu as besoin d'aide pour enlever ce pantalon. Vas-tu me laisser t'aider ? »

Harry sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Malfoy regardait Harry, les yeux plissés, mais le regard froid était dépourvu de ce feu qu'il contenait quelques minutes seulement auparavant, ce feu même, Harry s'en rendait compte à présent, qui lui avait _manqué_.

Finalement, Malfoy hocha la tête.

Harry sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'ils venaient de surmonter ce qui aurait pu devenir un énorme problème. Ils allaient devoir tout faire doucement, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose.

« J'appellerai l'hôpital demain » dit Harry en commençant à baisser le pantalon de Malfoy. « Je vais voir si on peut avoir un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste. Ils pourront certainement mettre au point un programme de remise en forme spécialement adapté à tes besoins. »

Il souleva précautionneusement Malfoy, comme il le faisait depuis trois semaines, pour lui enlever totalement son pantalon. C'était devenu beaucoup plus facile depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Tout était dans la technique.

« Tu ne pourras pas le commencer tout de suite, vu que le sort de Mione fonctionne toujours, mais là encore je ne pense pas qu'on pourra avoir immédiatement un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste » continua-t-il en enlevant le boxer de Malfoy. « J'imagine qu'ils sont très occupés. »

Malfoy regardait Harry froidement pendant que celui-ci le déshabillait. Harry sentait son regard posé sur lui, fouillant les tréfonds de son âme et encore une fois, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il trouva rapidement le bas de pyjama et l'enfila au blond.

Malfoy changea de t-shirt presque tout seul. Il eut simplement besoin d'aide pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas lever les bras aussi haut, mais Harry était content de voir quelque chose que Malfoy serait très certainement en mesure de faire tout seul quand le sort se serait dissipé.

Finalement, Malfoy s'allongea sur le lit et Harry rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Il l'avait fait chaque nuit depuis que Malfoy était venu vivre chez lui, mais ce soir, Malfoy lui arracha les couvertures des mains et les étendit lui-même sur son corps. Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire face à cette scène avant de quitter la chambre et de se préparer pour aller au lit.

**A suivre...**


	8. Shopping

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello hello ! Je sais, d'habitude je poste de bon matin, mais hier soir je suis sortie et là je me suis levée à 14h lol. Donc le temps de faire mes petites affaires, vous n'avez le chapitre 'que' maintenant ;). Enfin bon, je ne suis pas en retard non plus, vu qu'on est toujours samedi, hihi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et, comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ;). Bises à tous !

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Naw**, **Griselle**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Natmangafan**, **Kain**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Dop**, **Nami**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Zaika**, **Leviathoune**, **Shima-chan**, **Ali Angel**, **Tara91**, **Luce.wiz**, **Wand**, **Serdra**, **Lovely A**, **Nadaye** (x2), **Lolie Shing**, **Light of Moon**, **Sahada**, **Tchaye**, **Ishtar205**, **Lyj-chan**, **Falyla**, **Allima**, **Vif d'Or**, **Cachou** et **Flore Jade**.

**Polaris**, merci, mais mets-moi ton mail la prochaine fois si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Shopping**

Jeudi matin, Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude sur le canapé. Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il n'avait pas acheté un autre matelas pour dormir à même le sol : dormir sur le canapé, ça allait bien pour une nuit, pas pour quatorze. Il s'étira et tressaillit, puis fit lentement travailler ses muscles endoloris avant de s'habiller. Un jean, un t-shirt et un pull par-dessus : ça devrait suffire, même s'il semblait faire froid dehors et que le ciel était gris.

Harry prépara le petit déjeuner avec une aisance due à l'habitude et garnit un plateau avec le même coup de main. Il frappa à la porte de sa propre chambre – il avait surmonté depuis longtemps le sentiment de stupidité qui l'avait envahi la première fois qu'il l'avait fait – et entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, malgré le fait qu'on ne l'y ait pas invité. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et alla réveiller Malfoy.

Sa main se retrouva prise dans une étreinte mortelle.

Harry résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Alors on en est à nouveau là, hein ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy se concentrèrent peu à peu sur Harry et l'étreinte sur sa main se relâcha quand le blond reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Potter. »

La voix de Malfoy semblait toute neuve, inconnue.

« C'est bien moi » fit Harry. « Content de voir que tu m'adresses à nouveau la parole. »

« Que— ». Malfoy s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quels sont tes souvenirs des deux dernières semaines ? » demanda gentiment Harry en s'asseyant par terre à côté du lit.

Le pli sur le front du blond s'accentua sous l'effet de la concentration. « Tu m'as emmené ici...et je suis tombé malade » répondit-il, la voix encore râpeuse suite à sa longue période de 'vacances'.

« Tu étais dans les vapes » dit prudemment Harry. « Tu as été malade, en quelque sorte. »

Les yeux gris cherchèrent les yeux verts en quête de vérité. Quand Malfoy détourna le regard, il semblait satisfait de la réponse. Cependant, un pli barrait toujours son front : il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry changea de position et se mit à genoux, puis il demanda « Tu as faim ? »

Malfoy tourna la tête pour regarder Harry. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié que Harry était là. « Je crois » dit-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au plateau-repas puis revint sur Malfoy, une idée se formant dans son esprit. « Je sais que tu as l'habitude de prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit maintenant », dit-il, « mais pour changer, tu aimerais venir t'asseoir à la table de la cuisine pour manger ? »

A nouveau, les yeux de Malfoy cherchèrent ceux de Harry pour déceler un quelconque mensonge dans ses paroles, un quelconque piège, et une fois encore, le blond sembla satisfait quant à l'honnêteté de Harry.

« D'accord. »

« Il va falloir que je te porte. Bon, je pourrai prendre le fauteuil roulant, mais j'aurais quand même à te porter jusqu'au fauteuil, puis à te pousser jusqu'à la cuisine et il y a plein de portes à passer, alors ça risque de ne pas être très pratique. »

Harry se tut soudainement quand il se rendit compte que son discours n'avait aucun sens et que Malfoy le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

« Bref, je crois que je vais te porter, tout simplement. »

Malfoy garda le silence, mais Harry crut déceler un léger rougissement quand il le souleva. Ce n'était en rien un voyage aisé pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, et Harry essaya de faire aussi vite que possible. Il posa Malfoy sur l'une des quatre chaises qui entouraient la table de cuisine et se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre pour prendre le plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner de Malfoy. Il allait être en retard pour ses cours.

« Tiens, ton petit-déjeuner » fit Harry en déposant le plateau devant Malfoy.

Il se prépara des toasts et un verre de lait, qu'il finit rapidement. Malfoy mangeait plus lentement, son corps n'étant plus habitué à bouger. Harry le regardait avec impatience, ses doigts pianotant sur la table, attendant que le blond termine son repas. La routine matinale prenait beaucoup plus de temps quand Malfoy mangeait tout seul que lorsqu'il se contentait de mâcher et d'avaler ce que Harry lui mettait dans la bouche.

Il finit par pousser un profond soupir.

Malfoy leva la tête de son assiette et le regarda, un air interrogateur sur le visage, mais sans dire un mot.

« Je crois que je vais appeler pour dire que je suis malade » dit Harry.

« Potter qui sèche les cours ? » fit Malfoy, un sourcil levé.

« Ouais, et ce n'est pas la première fois » répondit Harry. Il changea brusquement de sujet « Tu devrais boire un peu, ça pourrait aider ta voix à revenir. Si ça ne marche pas, je te ferai chauffer de l'eau avec du miel. Mo– quelqu'un que je connaissais avait l'habitude de faire ça. »

« Molly Weasley ? »

Ce n'était qu'un nom. Juste un nom, mais il renfermait tellement de choses : des souvenirs, des émotions, des bribes de vie. Quand Harry et Ron étaient devenus meilleurs amis, Molly Weasley était devenue la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle le serrait dans ses bras d'une manière qui lui faisait comprendre ce qu'était l'amour d'une mère ; elle s'inquiétait pour lui d'une manière qui pouvait parfois devenir agaçante, mais qui était la plupart du temps plus que bienvenue.

Harry déglutit péniblement en hochant la tête en direction de Malfoy, mais il refusa de le regarder. « Ouais. »

« C'était une brave femme » dit Malfoy. « Avec un peu de chance, elle l'est toujours. »

Molly n'était pas morte durant la guerre, mais elle avait plus souffert que la plupart : elle avait perdu trois enfants.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. « Qu'est-il arrivé au 'ils ont plus d'enfants qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre' ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus arrogante qu'il n'avait voulu.

« J'ai grandi. »

Malfoy ne donna pas davantage d'explication, se comportant comme si ces trois mots suffisaient amplement. Il se remit lentement à manger.

Harry l'observa avec une fascination curieuse. Il s'attarda sur les cheveux blonds, qui tombaient de temps en temps devant les yeux gris quand Malfoy penchait la tête pour manger un bout de toast. Ses traits ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'il avait quand ils étaient à l'école, bien que plus adultes : son visage avait toujours été taillé en pointe, et ses traits avaient toujours été anguleux. Il avait perdu du poids pendant les six dernières semaines. Ca se voyait sur son visage et de la façon dont ses vêtements lui allaient. D'accord, c'étaient les habits de Harry, mais quand Malfoy était arrivé chez lui, ils lui allaient mieux. A présent, il flottait dedans.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité de silence.

Malfoy leva la tête, une lueur maussade dans les yeux. « Il me semble me souvenir d'un accident de moto » fit-il, essayant d'être sarcastique sans y mettre vraiment le cœur.

Harry lui lança un bref regard agacé. « Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça. »

« Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te le dire ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il la referma et marmonna « Laisse tomber. »

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux de l'eau chaude avec du miel pour ta gorge ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy leva la tête et, pour la troisième fois de la matinée, sembla juger si Harry était sincère ou non. Son regard sondait Harry, et celui-ci avait plus l'impression que Malfoy regardait _à travers _lui plutôt que lui, tout simplement. Tandis qu'il luttait pour rester calme sous le regard dur de Malfoy, il se demanda si le blond faisait confiance à quelqu'un.

« Oui, s'il te plait » finit par répondre Malfoy.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry déposa une tasse d'eau chaude et de miel devant Malfoy et le blond se mit lentement à boire la décoction. Harry s'appuya contre le rebord de la table, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il partir, rester ou...? En fin de compte, il resta là.

« Tu veux sortir faire les magasins aujourd'hui ? » finit-il par demander, en ayant assez du silence et de la tension entre eux. « Tu as besoin de vêtements ; les miens ne te vont pas très bien. »

Malfoy baissa la tête pour se regarder et haussa un sourcil en voyant ses habits. « Je vois que tu n'as toujours aucun goût, Potter. »

Harry se demanda s'il devait lever les yeux au ciel ou foudroyer Malfoy du regard. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, se contentant de s'emparer de la tasse – vide à présent – qui était dans les mains de Malfoy.

« Bon, tu veux ou pas ? »

Malfoy eut un sourire suffisant, ce qui donna envie à Harry de sourire à son tour. Ce sourire narquois était du pur Malfoy, et c'était une preuve certaine qu'il allait de mieux en mieux. « Bien sûr, Potter, j'adorerai faire les magasins avec toi. Peut-être qu'on pourra te trouver quelques vêtements à toi aussi, hm ? »

« Ma garde-robe va très bien, je te remercie » rétorqua Harry.

« Tu t'habilles sans tes lunettes alors ? »

« Hey ! »

« Et tu es daltonien en plus ? » continua Malfoy comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Harry. « On m'achètera aussi quelques vêtements. Satisfait ? »

Malfoy eut à nouveau un sourire suffisant. « Très. »

Harry se demanda en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelle sorte de satisfaction Malfoy pourrait bien tirer du fait qu'il s'achète des vêtements, et le sourire suffisant de Malfoy s'accentua. Au fond de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter. Après tout, c'était lui qui faisait en sorte que Malfoy se sente mieux.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

« Non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout » déclara Malfoy en secouant les mains aussi énergiquement que le permettait le sort de Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Harry baissa les yeux pour regarder les vêtements qu'il essayait : il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient de mal. C'était même lui qui avait choisi le t-shirt.

« Berk, cette _couleur_ » fit Malfoy, ayant l'air d'être au bord de la nausée. « Tu ne peux pas porter cette couleur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette couleur ? ». Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire à Malfoy qu'il avait chez lui plusieurs t-shirts de la même couleur vert jaunâtre que le t-shirt qu'il était en train d'essayer.

« Potter, cette couleur s'appelle 'kaki'. Ce n'est pas pour _rien_ que le nom rime avec 'vomi' » déclara Malfoy avec son petit ton supérieur habituel.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cabine pour passer la tenue suivante que Malfoy lui avait dit d'essayer.

Jusque là, la tournée des magasins n'avait eu guère de réussite. Malfoy avait essayé quelques t-shirts, mais s'était rapidement fatigué à force de s'escrimer pour enfiler et enlever les vêtements. Quand Malfoy se fatiguait, il devenait encore plus agaçant et, Harry le remarqua bientôt, presque pleurnichard. Ils s'étaient donc décidés pour quelques t-shirts de différentes couleurs et en tissu doux, pour éviter les rougeurs, ainsi que deux pantalons que Malfoy n'avait pas essayés mais qu'il pensait qu'ils iraient, et deux pulls pour lesquels il fit la grimace quand Harry les paya.

A présent, ils étaient passés à Harry.

Il ressortit de la cabine, et Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

« Ok pour le pantalon » dit-il, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Harry. Harry s'agita sous le regard d'acier, peu habitué à ce qu'une autre personne l'étudie aussi soigneusement. De plus, le pantalon que Malfoy regardait avec tant d'attention était moulant, _très_ moulant. Trop moulant, si on avait posé la question à Harry, mais manifestement 'ok' aux yeux de Malfoy.

« Ouais, le pantalon va bien, mais pas le t-shirt » fit Malfoy en hochant la tête, comme s'il s'approuvait lui-même.

« Pourquoi pas le t-shirt ? » protesta Harry ; le nombre de vêtements qu'il avait déjà essayé commençait à lui taper sur le système. Sa garde-robe était très bien comme ça !

« Pas assez moulant ». Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant Harry se mettre à bafouiller. « Retourne dans la cabine. Je crois qu'il te reste encore deux t-shirts à essayer. Et enlève ce maudit pendentif en forme de clé autour de ton cou. Pourquoi tu portes une clé d'ailleurs ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, son esprit ayant à peine enregistré la dernière question, car il était toujours sous le choc du premier commentaire de Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas assez moulant.

D'accord...

Une heure plus tard, Malfoy était enfin satisfait de la nouvelle garde-robe de Harry et celui-ci était en train de le pousser sans grande douceur sur le trottoir. Au moins une douzaine de sacs pendaient du fauteuil roulant, à des endroits variés, quelques-uns étant même posés sur les genoux de Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé entraîné là-dedans » grogna Harry.

« Peut-être parce que tu voulais secrètement défiler devant moi ? » suggéra Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils passèrent alors devant un glacier et Harry sentit son faible pour les sucreries le titiller. « Tu veux une glace ? » demanda Harry, oubliant qu'il était toujours censé être en colère contre Malfoy.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Tu veux manger une glace avec ton ancien ennemi juré ? »

« Ennemi juré ? Tu n'as jamais été mon ennemi juré » dit Harry. « Une agaçante épine dans le pied, peut-être. Mais c'était Vo- Tu-Sais-Qui mon ennemi juré. »

Ca faisait mal, rien que de penser à ce nom. Ca lui rappelait toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes pendant ses sixième et septième années. Cédric et Sirius n'avaient été que le commencement, les premiers des nombreux proches de Harry à mourir, et ça ne s'était arrêté que lorsque Harry avait commis un meurtre en tuant Voldemort.

Malfoy regardait Harry avec un air presque curieux, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fut simplement pour dire « Je n'étais qu'une épine dans ton pied ? Peuh. Je mettais du piment dans ta vie. »

Harry était heureux que Malfoy ait laissé tomber le sujet de Voldemort et la guerre ; en ce jour de printemps froid et gris – il fallait bien le reconnaître –, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Non pas qu'il y ait un quelconque jour pendant lequel il préférait y penser, mais passons.

« Alors, une glace ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après toi. »

« En fait, je passe derrière toi, vu que je te pousse. »

Malfoy roula les yeux dans sa direction, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait du bien de badiner à nouveau avec Malfoy. Ca lui venait sans difficulté, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être que c'était ce qui avait été bien avec Malfoy depuis le moment où il était réapparu avec fracas dans la vie de Harry six semaines auparavant : Harry ne pensait pas beaucoup quand il était avec Malfoy. C'était seulement quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble que les pensées néfastes de Harry revenaient en force et le forçaient à se souvenir de voix et d'événements dont il aurait préféré tout oublier.

Faire entrer un fauteuil roulant chez le glacier ne fut pas aussi facile que Harry le pensait. Il y avait une petite marche qui séparait le trottoir de la porte et, tout comme dans l'appartement de Harry, il fallait s'escrimer pour la franchir. De plus, il y avait assez peu d'espace entre les tables et les chaises à l'intérieur et Harry heurta deux chaises en cours de route.

Ayant enfin atteint la caisse, ils commandèrent chacun une glace, se surprenant l'un l'autre en choisissant presque la même : tous deux souhaitaient une boule de Rocky Road **(1)** et une boule vanille/caramel. Harry choisit un sorbet myrtille pour accompagner le tout, tandis que Malfoy opta pour du citron. Harry paya puis ils choisirent une table près de la fenêtre où Harry put déplacer la chaise d'origine pour mettre le fauteuil de Malfoy à la place, avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

Ils mangèrent en silence mais, contrairement au petit-déjeuner, ce silence était plutôt agréable.

Quand Harry eut terminé, Malfoy n'en était qu'à la moitié. Bien que sa vivacité d'esprit soit presque revenue au niveau dont Harry se souvenait, son corps était loin d'être remis. Il était affaibli par les quatre heures qu'ils avaient passées à faire les magasins et Harry se demandait si ça avait été très intelligent de faire sortir Malfoy alors qu'il était à peine remis.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter » lui dit Malfoy.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si tu essayais de me cerner ». Malfoy le regarda, les yeux gris impassibles.

« Je n'essaie pas de te cerner » répliqua Harry en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Je me demandais simplement si tu étais fatigué. »

Malfoy sembla se demander s'il devait avouer sa faiblesse à Harry ou non. Il finit par hocher la tête, les yeux baissés.

« C'est normal, si ça peut te réconforter » dit Harry. « Bon sang, _moi-même_ je suis fatigué et j'ai l'habitude de marcher. Toi tu n'as pas— »

Il s'interrompit, comprenant exactement pourquoi Malfoy avait eu tellement de mal à reconnaître qu'il était fatigué.

« –marché » termina-t-il.

« Merci, Potter », dit froidement Malfoy, « pour cette remarque. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. L'attitude de Malfoy, ses yeux et ses paroles paraissaient froids, renfermés. Il refusa de croiser le regard de Harry ; il se contenta de fixer un point au-delà du brun. Cette attitude rappela un peu trop à Harry l'état comateux dans lequel Malfoy avait été ces deux dernières semaines, et une envie soudaine de gifler le blond pour le faire revenir à lui l'envahit. Ce ne fut que grâce à un violent effort de volonté qu'il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de dire « Rentrons. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas, et resta assis, de marbre, tandis que Harry poussait le fauteuil roulant en direction de la porte de sortie du petit glacier bondé, heurtant seulement une chaise en chemin.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence et Malfoy accepta son sort sans mot dire, le visage complètement dépourvu d'expression, quand Harry le porta pour monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement et le posa sur le canapé avant de redescendre chercher le fauteuil.

Tandis qu'il préparait des petits pains au lait pour accompagner le thé de quatre heures, Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il avait cru qu'ils avaient fait quelques progrès. Leur joute verbale pendant que Harry essayait un nombre considérable de vêtements avait presque été à la hauteur de ce qu'ils faisaient à l'école, en plus amicale. A présent, Malfoy était assis sur le canapé, un magazine sur les genoux, ignorant Harry et le reste du monde au profit des derniers ragots. De plus, Harry était presque sûr que Malfoy n'était même pas en train de lire.

Il plaça les petits pains dans le four pour qu'ils cuisent et mit chauffer de l'eau. Le thé avait tendance à l'apaiser.

Peut-être devrait-il se mettre à appeler le jeune homme par son prénom ? Ca pourrait être un pas dans la bonne direction. Non pas que Harry sache ce qu'était 'la bonne direction', mais puisqu'ils vivaient sous le même toit – l'esprit de Harry eut à peine le temps de suggérer qu'il pouvait dire à Malfoy de s'en aller que l'idée était déjà écartée -, devenir amis, ou au moins être _aimable_ l'un envers l'autre semblait être une bonne chose.

Il versa l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses et plaça un sachet de thé dans la sienne ; il posa ensuite les deux tasses et un assortiment de différents sachets de thé sur un plateau puis sortit de la cuisine. Il le posa sur la table basse en verre du salon et dit à Malfoy :

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de thé tu aimes, alors j'en ai apporté plusieurs. »

Malfoy leva les yeux de son magazine et tourna la tête autant que le sort de Hermione le lui permettait, pour faire face à Harry. Ses yeux étaient froids, distants, son visage dépourvu d'expression. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il tendit le bras, prit un des sachets et le posa dans sa tasse.

« Merci » dit-il. Harry aurait aimé réussir davantage à saisir les émotions dans la voix de Malfoy, car il était sûr d'y avoir senti une émotion.

« Je suis en train de faire cuire des petits pains aussi » ajouta Harry, ressentant le besoin de combler le silence. « Ils seront prêts dans quelques minutes. »

Malfoy se rembrunit, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, puis son visage se détendit et il retourna à son magazine. Harry poussa un léger soupir et s'affala à l'autre bout du canapé, sa tasse de thé en main.

« Tu sais, tu peux me parler » finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Le regard de Malfoy ne bougea pas du magazine, mais Harry était sûr d'avoir toute l'attention du blond.

« De ce que tu ressens, je veux dire » continua-t-il en regardant attentivement Malfoy. « Ouais, je sais, on est des mecs ; on n'est pas censés parler de ce qu'on ressent. Mais tu dois certainement ressentir _quelque chose _à propos de— »

« A propos de quoi, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy. Il voulut relever brusquement la tête pour regarder Harry, mais le sort l'en empêcha. La frustration et la colère étaient clairement inscrites sur son visage tandis qu'il luttait pour se tourner et ainsi regarder Harry. Quand il eut enfin réussi à se tourner suffisamment, ses yeux brûlaient de haine, ou de quelque chose de très proche, et c'était dirigé contre Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu autant de feu dans ces yeux depuis l'accident.

« A propos de ça » dit Harry en faisant un geste vers les jambes de Malfoy. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas une erreur de pousser autant Malfoy : énerver un dragon n'était jamais une bonne chose. _'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'_ **(2)** etc etc. Mais là encore, Malfoy ne dormait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Potter ? » cracha Malfoy. « Craquer et me mettre à pleurer pour que tu puisses me tapoter le dos et me dire que 'ça va aller mieux' ? Ca ne va pas aller mieux du tout, putain de bordel de merde ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien » répondit Harry, laissant sa propre colère éclater. Ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était obtenir une réponse de Malfoy et ça signifiait que Harry lui-même devait réagir. « Tu peux faire de la rééducation et des exercices, et ainsi tu iras— »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter encore ça » l'avertit Malfoy. « Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots. »

« Mais tu n'_essaies_ même pas d'aller mieux ! ». Ils criaient tous les deux à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, bon sang ? Avec ce putain de sort sur moi, je ne peux même pas me tourner pour te regarder ! Je ne peux pas m'entraîner, faire de la rééducation, des exercices, toutes ces jolies petites idées que tu as en tête ! Je ne suis pas une de tes damoiselles en détresse et tu ne pourras pas me sauver. »

Malfoy haletait à la fin de sa tirade, et des plaques rouges dues à la colère étaient apparues sur ses joues.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de croiser à nouveau les yeux gris orage. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une 'damoiselle en détresse', Draco » dit-il d'une voix égale, employant délibérément le prénom de Malfoy. Il laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en poursuivant « Mais il fallait que ça sorte, tu en avais besoin. »

Malfoy le regardait fixement, les yeux gris toujours orageux, énervés – perdus. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que, chose surprenante, Malfoy ne détourne la tête. Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table, la respiration encore légèrement plus rapide que la normale. Puis il se renfonça dans le canapé, le magazine toujours posé sur les genoux, mais depuis longtemps oublié.

La sonnerie du four retentit ; Harry prit le plateau et quitta le salon pour aller chercher les petits pains tout chauds. Il les mit sur le plateau et y ajouta du beurre, tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas se faire une autre tasse de thé. Ce qu'il fit.

Quand il retourna dans le salon presque dix minutes plus tard, il trouva Malfoy, la tête posée contre le canapé, profondément endormi.

Harry sourit, presque tendrement, à la vue du blond, puis il retourna à la cuisine pour manger et lire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1) **Crème glacée au chocolat très populaire aux Etats-Unis, « qui réunit des tourbillons de guimauve veloutée et des amandes grillées » (citation du site d'Häagen-Dazs, attention lol)

**(2) **« Ne jamais titiller un dragon qui dort » en latin (accessoirement, c'est la devise de Poudlard...)


	9. Evolution

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello ! Un petit chapitre du matin n'effraie pas le pélerin ;). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant (et même plus) que le dernier) ! Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, courts ou longs ;). A bientôt et bonne lecture !

Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Onarluca**, **Dop**, **Kain**, **Lyj-chan**, **Leviathoune**, **Luce.wiz**, **Polaris**, **Tara91**, **Natmangafan**, **Falyla**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Lolie Shing**, **Lovely A**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Sahada**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Nadaye**, **Shima-chan**, **Allima**, **Serdra**, **Tchaye**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Ishtar205**, **Vif d'Or**, **Ali Angel** et **Catherine**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Evolution**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sur le canapé, comme c'était le cas chaque jour depuis que Malfoy était venu vivre chez lui. Dehors, il pleuvait, les nuages gris de la veille emplissant toujours le ciel. La routine matinale se passa comme d'habitude – jusqu'au moment où Harry dut s'habiller.

Les nouveaux vêtements que Malfoy avait choisis pour lui la veille étaient toujours dans les sacs à côté de la porte d'entrée, étant donné que Harry s'étant contenté de les laisser là sans cérémonie l'après-midi précédent, dans l'intention de les déballer plus tard. A présent, il se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas incertain, comme s'ils allaient le mordre. Il ramena les nombreux sacs dans le salon et en détailla le contenu.

Malfoy n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et Malfoy avait manifestement du goût en matière de mode, Harry devait bien le reconnaître. Bien qu'à moitié gay, Harry n'avait _absolument _aucun goût dans ce domaine-là.

Myra lui avait dit un jour qu'il devait être le seul gay de l'histoire à n'avoir aucun goût en matière de mode.

Harry sourit intérieurement en se demandant s'il était seulement capable d'assortir ces vêtements entre eux.

Finalement, il opta pour un nouveau jean dont Malfoy avait enfin fini par être satisfait – Harry ne voulait pas savoir combien de pantalons il avait essayé – et un t-shirt noir qui était incroyablement moulant. Harry regarda avec hésitation un collier en argent que Malfoy avait également acheté, puis haussa les épaules et le mit. Ils ne s'étaient pas occupés des chaussures, car entre temps Harry avait remarqué à quel point Malfoy semblait fatigué, mais il avait de nouvelles chaussettes. Harry se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec ses vieilles chaussettes, mais il se dit qu'il n'oserait pas poser la question.

Il termina son petit-déjeuner et se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être laisser Malfoy dormir ce matin. Etant donné que Malfoy était 'de retour à la normale', il n'était pas nécessaire de le réveiller. Harry serait de retour vers onze heures de toutes façons ; Malfoy pourrait prendre son petit-déjeuner à ce moment-là. Ou peut-être que le blond se serait préparé son petit-déjeuner tout seul, même si Harry en doutait, vu qu'il était encore loin de pouvoir se déplacer librement.

Il alla en cours, appréciant de marcher malgré le temps. En arrivant à l'université, Harry vit Myra et Darius qui discutaient entre eux.

« Salut les amis » dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

« Salut Har— Nom de Dieu ! » jura Myra en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hum, Myra ? D ? » appela Harry avec hésitation, tandis que ses deux amis le reluquaient ouvertement, les yeux exorbités.

« C'est _quoi_ ces habits ? » finit par demander Darius.

« Euh, des nouveaux vêtements, c'est Malfoy qui les a choisis pour moi » dit Harry. « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dedans. »

« Tu es...Tu es... » répéta Myra, sa capacité à s'exprimer semblant s'être momentanément envolée.

« Je crois qu'elle essaie de dire que tu es superbe, Harr' » fit Darius, souriant à la fois à Harry et à Myra. « Et bien joué, si je puis dire : je n'avais encore jamais vu notre chère Myra sans voix. »

« Superbe ? » répéta Harry, hébété.

« Evidemment » assura Darius. « Ces vêtements...Je crois que je vais devoir aller faire les magasins avec ton Malfoy moi aussi. »

« Ils sont bien, alors ? ». Harry n'était toujours pas sûr que ces vêtements soient si magnifiques que ça – ils étaient trop moulants et vraiment pas son style.

« Ils sont... » commença Myra, mais sa capacité à s'exprimer s'évapora à nouveau et elle ne put que continuer à le regarder, abasourdie.

« Allez » dit Darius en prenant Myra par le coude et en donnant une claque dans le dos de Harry. « Allons en cours, comme ça elle pourra penser à autre chose. »

Durant toute la journée, plein de gens ne cessèrent de regarder Harry fixement, comme s'il était un spécimen inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Darius et Myra – une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa langue – lui dirent que les nouveaux vêtements qu'il portait étaient vraiment bien.

« Mieux que bien » dit Myra, encore légèrement sous le choc. « Ton Malfoy devrait avoir une médaille pour avoir réussi à te traîner dans les magasins. »

Harry fut heureux de retourner chez lui pour manger à midi, et ainsi échapper aux regards fixes et aux soudaines crises de gloussements qui échappaient aux jeunes femmes autour de lui sur le campus de l'université. Il déverrouilla la porte de son appartement et entra. Il fut surpris de sentir une délicieuse odeur de cookies qui flottait dans les airs.

« Mal— Draco ? ». Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et posé son parapluie trempé, il s'avança dans le couloir. Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait dans la cuisine.

Malfoy était assis dans son fauteuil roulant près de la table et lisait un magazine. Sur la table se trouvait un plat de cookies aux éclats de chocolat encore tout chauds.

« Draco ? »

Malfoy leva les yeux de son magazine, surpris. Il n'avait manifestement pas entendu Harry la première fois.

« Salut » tenta Harry, n'ayant aucune idée d'où en était leur relation, étant donné leur dispute de la veille.

Malfoy dut faire tourner son fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry se demandait comment il avait pu cuisiner avec le sort qui bloquait toujours son dos. Malfoy ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux gris terne.

« Je peux en prendre un ? ». Harry montra les cookies du doigt.

« Ils ont été faits pour être mangés » répondit Malfoy.

Harry prit un cookie et en croqua un morceau. « Ils sont bons » dit-il. « J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard qui disait 'Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi'. Harry se sentit rougir ; évidemment qu'il y avait des choses, un million de choses probablement, qu'il ne savait pas sur le jeune homme blond.

« Alors » fit Harry quand le silence finit par devenir pesant. « Comment...comment te sens-tu ? »

Comme cela arrivait si souvent quand il était avec Malfoy, il fut à nouveau soumis au regard argent scrutateur qui semblait voir à travers lui.

« Mieux » finit par répondre Malfoy, avec peu d'émotion dans la voix. Changeant rapidement de sujet, il demanda « Tes amis ont aimé tes nouveaux vêtements ? »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire. « Tu aurais vu Myra...Elle en restée sans voix quand elle m'a vu la première fois. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais D m'a dit que c'était à cause des vêtements. »

« Tu es bien comme ça » approuva Malfoy. « Grâce à moi, évidemment. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas ce qui n'allait pas avec mes anciens habits. »

« Tout ? »

« Sympa, merci » dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel tout en prenant un autre cookie. Ils étaient vraiment très bons.

« Tu restes combien de temps ici ? »

Harry fut surpris par la question ; jusque là, Malfoy n'avait jamaid pris la parole de lui-même, à part si Harry lui avait d'abord demandé quelque chose.

« Tu veux dire pour midi ? ». Malfoy acquiesça. « Jusqu'à 14h30. Mon cours commence à 15h. Hey, ça te dit de sortir pour manger un bout ? »

Un léger pli apparut entre les sourcils de Malfoy tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition. Une seconde plus tard, il hocha légèrement la tête. « Ouais. Ca serait sympa de sortir. »

« C'est sûr » approuva Harry. « Ca ne doit pas être marrant de rester cloîtré ici toute la journée. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas à nouveau allé trop loin. Il ignorait complètement où se trouvait la limite entre ce qui était trop intime à propos du 'problème' de Malfoy et ce qui était acceptable.

Malfoy sortit lui-même de son fauteuil et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine afin que Harry, tout comme la veille, puisse d'abord descendre le fauteuil au rez-de-chaussée puis remonter chercher le blond. Cependant, ce processus parut lent et douloureux à Harry, car le sort lancé sur le dos de Malfoy l'empêchait de trop bouger. Une fois de plus, Harry s'étonna qu'il ait fait les cookies tout seul dans une cuisine qui n'était en aucune façon conçue pour une chaise roulante.

« Laisse-moi t'aider ». Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Harry tourna le fauteuil et souleva habilement Malfoy puis l'assit sur une des chaises. Tout comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il portait le blond pour quelque raison que ce soit, il s'inquiéta de voir à quel point Malfoy était léger.

Malfoy ne dit pas un mot tandis que Harry pliait rapidement le fauteuil afin qu'il puisse le descendre dans les escaliers étroits de la copropriété, ni quand Harry le porta pour descendre ces même escaliers. Le visage pâle ne semblait plus humilié comme il l'avait été la première fois que Harry avait dû le monter jusqu'à son appartement ; à présent, Malfoy paraissait s'être résigné sur son sort, le visage impassible. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas qu'une façade.

Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas autant que lorsque Harry était revenu de l'université, mais Malfoy prit d'autorité le parapluie. La pluie ne dérangeait pas trop Harry ; il avait de bonnes bottes imperméables et un imper vert devant lequel Malfoy avait fait une grimace dégoûtée quand Harry l'avait sorti de sa penderie.

« _Pourquoi_ », avait-il demandé, « faut-il que tout ce que tu possèdes soit dans une variante horrible de vert ou de jaune ? »

Harry avait haussé les épaules. « C'était ce qu'il y avait de moins cher, je crois. »

Malfoy l'avait regardé, abasourdi, comme s'il était impossible de choisir des vêtements en fonction du _prix_.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais manger aujourd'hui ? »

« N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça ne soit pas ta cuisine » répondit Malfoy.

« Hey ! Il n'y a rien de mal dans ma cuisine » protesta Harry, assez offensé. En effet, sa façon de cuisiner était quelque chose dont il était fier, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait une cuisine si bien organisée et un frigo bien rempli.

« Non » dit Malfoy à voix basse. « Mais je n'ai rien eu d'autre pendant ces trois dernières semaines et avant ça, je n'avais que de la nourriture d'hôpital...même si j'en ai mangé très peu. »

Il n'y avait aucun auto apitoiement dans les mots de Malfoy, seulement des faits exprimés avec lassitude.

« Oh » fut tout ce que put dire Harry. Après quelques minutes, il proposa « Des pâtes, ça te va ? Je connais un resto génial pour ça. »

« Ca me va » répondit Malfoy, d'une voix toujours fatiguée.

C'était un petit restaurant italien qui servait des pâtes fraîches et aussi de très bonnes pizzas. Mais pour aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes hommes optèrent pour des pâtes : Harry, aux quatre fromages et Malfoy à la sauce crevette. Le seul problème qu'ils eurent avec ce restaurant fut pour rentrer à l'intérieur : il y avait deux petites marches pour entrer dans la bâtisse, ce qui leur prit quelques minutes.

Harry observa Malfoy tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Sa façon de manger n'était pas très raffinée, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se pencher sur la table, mais Harry se surprit quand même à admirer l'autre jeune homme. Il émanait de lui une force tranquille et une volonté à toute épreuve. Harry se demanda si son idée selon laquelle Malfoy ne voulait pas aller mieux n'était pas infondée en fin de compte.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

Malfoy leva la tête pour découvrir que Harry le regardait intensément. « Les pâtes sont délicieuses » répondit-il quelques instant plus tard.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire. « Je me disais bien que tu allais aimer. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

La question prit Harry au dépourvu. Non pas qu'il aurait su quoi répondre s'il avait été préparé, mais passons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca » répondit Malfoy en embrassant le restaurant d'un geste. « Me laisser rester avec toi, m'emmener dîner, m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements...être aimable avec moi. »

Le pli qui barrait le front de Harry s'intensifia. « Tu aurais préféré le contraire ? ». Quand il vit que Malfoy ne répondait pas, Harry poursuivit « Je...j'ignore pourquoi je fais ça. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait ces six dernières semaines. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu à l'hôpital après la première fois, ni la seconde ou la troisième. Ou pourquoi je t'ai aidé, pourquoi tu es tombé malade ou pourquoi je t'ai laissé rester chez moi ». Harry parlait de plus en plus vite, mais il s'arrêta brusquement. « Je crois que quelque part en cours de route, j'ai commencé à m'en faire pour toi. »

Les yeux gris ne quittèrent jamais Harry tandis qu'il parlait ; Harry pouvait les sentir posés sur lui alors même qu'il refusait de les rencontrer.

« Tu t'en fais pour moi ? » finit par dire Malfoy, et il y eut une pointe d'émotion dans sa voix que Harry ne put reconnaître.

Harry leva la tête et se força à croiser le regard de l'autre jeune homme. « Je crois que oui. »

« Pourquoi ? ». Une simple question qui resta sans réponse.

« Je viens de te le dire ; je ne sais pas. »

Le silence retomba, étant donné qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne savait quoi dire. Ils avaient eu trop de frasques par le passé pour oublier purement et simplement, mais d'un autre côté, ces frasques remontaient à des années.

« Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra devenir amis ? » demanda Malfoy. Il paraissait soudainement timide.

« Si on en a envie », répondit Harry, « je crois que oui. »

« Est-ce qu'on en a envie ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette, l'étudiant d'un air absorbé. Puis il releva la tête et dit simplement « Oui. »

Il eut un léger sourire et vit Malfoy faire de même, ce qui adoucit ses traits tirés. Tout à coup, la tension qu'il y avait entre eux diminua, et leurs esprits purent abandonner leur sérieux et leur état tourmenté.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on devrait se mettre à s'appeler chacun par notre prénom ? » demanda Harry.

« Je crois que tu t'y es déjà mis » répondit Malfoy. « Sans ma permission, si je puis me permettre. »

« Oh, je suis affreusement désolé, _Monsieur Malfoy_, j'ignorais qu'il me fallait votre permission » rétorqua Harry d'une voix sarcastique mais joyeuse.

Un autre petit sourire étira les lèvres de Malfoy. « Tu as ma permission à présent. »

« Et toi tu peux m'appeler 'Harry' » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, parce que 'Potter' n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, hein ? Etant donné que maintenant tu te fais appeler 'Evans'... » fit remarquer Mal- _Draco_.

Harry se rembrunit en entendant son nom d'emprunt. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Draco l'observa un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je suppose que non, en effet. »

La serveuse arriva juste à ce moment là et leur demanda s'ils avaient terminé. Harry hocha la tête, tout en jetant un regard légèrement inquiet à l'assiette de Mal— Draco. Le blond avait mangé moins de la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette. Quand la serveuse fut partie, il fit remarquer « Il faut que tu manges plus. »

« Ca fait partie du contrat 'on fait ami-ami' ? » demanda Draco en se renfrognant. « Parce que je m'en passerais bien. »

« Et moi je m'en fous que tu t'en passerais bien » rétorqua Harry. « Il faut que tu manges ; tu perds trop de poids. »

« Ecoute, _Potter_ » fit Draco en utilisant à dessein son nom de famille. « Si je mange plus, je vais vomir – Ca serait mieux ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais— »

« Alors laisse tomber » le coupa Draco.

« Très bien » capitula Harry de mauvaise grâce. « Tu es prêt à y aller ? »

« Ca pourrait aider si tu payais l'addition avant que nous partions » fit remarquer Draco en haussant un sourcil en direction de Harry.

Harry sentit ses joues rosir. Il appela la serveuse puis, quand il eut payé leur repas, il se leva et dit d'un ton brusque « T'es prêt, maintenant ? »

Draco se contenta de lui sourire d'un air angélique, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Harry sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'estomper ; il ignorait d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il s'était autant énervé. Voir Draco de nouveau content lui fait plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Finalement, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, après une marche silencieuse mais détendue, ils recommencèrent le lent processus qui consistait à monter jusqu'à la demeure de Harry.

« Ca commence à me soûler » râla Harry en entrant, le fauteuil dans les bras, et en le posant à côté du canapé sur lequel Draco était actuellement assis.

Draco le regarda, le visage impassible mais les yeux remplis d'émotions diverses. « Navré d'être un tel fardeau » dit-il à voix basse.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu ne l'es pas du tout. »

« Tu viens de dire 'ça commence à me soûler' – ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un fardeau ? Que _je_ suis un fardeau ? ». Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de Draco.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que _tu _étais un fardeau » rectifia Harry. « Je parlais du fauteuil et des escaliers. »

Draco resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, regardant ses mains afin que Harry ne puisse pas lire dans ses yeux ; mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les yeux du jeune homme : il n'avait qu'à regarder son attitude pour se rendre compte qu'il avait encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Le fauteuil roulant, c'est moi » dit Draco en relevant la tête, les yeux remplis de tristesse, et Harry comprit immédiatement.

Avec un sourire plein de douceur, il s'assit sur le canapé aux pieds de Draco. « Non » fit-il. « C'est— »

« C'_est_ moi » insista Draco en regardant à nouveau ses mains.

« Non, écoute-moi, Draco » dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Le fauteuil est une _partie_ de ce que tu es en ce moment, mais il ne sera jamais _totalement _toi, loin de là. »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je suis ? » demanda Draco d'un ton hautain.

« Eh bien, tu vis ici depuis trois semaines— »

« Et j'ai été inconscient la plupart du temps. »

« —et durant ces deux derniers jours, tu as prouvé que tu étais lunatique et— »

« Ca ne me fait pas vraiment aller mieux d'entendre ça » marmonna Draco.

« —et sarcastique, et avec 'un excellent goût en matière de vêtements' comme l'a souligné Myra, et tu sais faire les cookies les plus délicieux du monde, tu es spirituel et tu es fort » termina Harry comme si Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Draco le regardait, bouche bée. Après un moment, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il demanda « Tu es sûr d'être le Harry Potter que j'ai connu à l'école ? »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Malheureusement, oui. »

Draco hésitait encore. « Et tu viens de me faire non pas un, mais _plusieurs_ compliments ? »

Harry rougit, même s'il ignorait pourquoi, puis haussa les épaules. « Je crois bien. »

« Hm » fit Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté autant que le sort le permettait – ce qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, n'était pas beaucoup. « C'est intéressant. »

« Pourquoi c'est intéressant ? Et c'est quoi exactement qui est intéressant ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Toi. Tu es intéressant ». Il ne continua pas ; le blond semblait avoir pour habitude de ne pas vraiment expliquer les choses, ce qui n'était pas facile pour Harry, étant donné qu'il était, selon Myra, 'un peu lent à la comprenette parfois'.

« Oh » fit-il, principalement pour dire quelque chose. Il eut ensuite envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, se demandant si c'était vraiment la _seule_ chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était déjà 14h35. « Oh, il faut que j'y aille » dit-il en se levant.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu veux quelque chose avant que je parte ? » demanda Harry. « Quelque chose à boire, à manger, un peu de lecture ? »

« Nan, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, j'irai le chercher moi-même ». Il marqua une pause. « Euh, en fait, tu as des trucs intéressants à lire ? J'ai déjà lu tes magazines plusieurs fois et lire des trucs sur les petits amis de Britney Spears et de Cameron Diaz ne retient pas mon intérêt éternellement. »

« Euh, en fait... ». Harry hésita, se souvenant des livres cachés sous son lit : des livres sur la paralysie. Bien sûr, il avait également différents types de romans, mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée que Draco en apprenne plus sur sa condition.

« 'Euh, en fait' ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » bougonna Draco.

« J'ai quelques livres sur la paralysie dans ma chambre » fit Harry. « Si ça te dit de les lire. Enfin, j'ai d'autres livres aussi, c'est juste que... ». Il s'interrompit et regarda Draco d'un air hésitant.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que je lise ces livres » termina Draco pour lui. Il baissa les yeux puis les releva vers Harry, et il dit en haussant légèrement les épaules « Ca ne me fera pas de mal, je pense. Peut-être y aura-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et alla chercher les livres. Quand il revint, Draco le regarda avec stupéfaction, lui et la pile de livres qu'il transportait. « Eh bé, tu as vraiment fait des recherches sur le sujet. »

« Je pensais que— je ne sais pas. Je les ai achetés quand tu étais encore à l'hôpital. »

Draco acquiesça et toucha avec hésitation l'un des livres. Puis il tourna son regard vers Harry. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Ton cours commence dans une minute. »

Harry regarda sa montre et jura. « Merde ! Ok, à tout à l'heure alors. Salut. »

Il décocha un sourire éclatant à Draco et partit à toute allure. Draco ferma les yeux et écouta la porte se fermer et la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il prit avec hésitation le premier livre de la pile et commença à lire.

**A suivre...**


	10. Discussions

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à reviewer pour le chapitre précédent, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça ne m'encourage que plus à continuer, malgré mon mémoire qui me taraude lol. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous me comblerez à nouveau par vos reviews ;). A très bientôt et bonne lecture !

Merci à **Kain**, **Onarluca**, **Light of Moon**, **Dop**, **Nami**, **Catherine**, **Shima-chan**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Allima**, **Leviathoune**, **Lillas**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Serdra**, **Luce.wiz**, **Sahada**, **Polaris**, **Lyj-chan**, **Natmangafan**, **Tara91**, **Lovely A**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Zaika**, **Tchaye**, **Lolie Shing**, **Ishtar205**, **Alinemcb54**, **Falyla**, **Ali Angel**, **Vif d'Or** et **Flore Jade**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Discussions**

Ce soir-là, Harry s'assit à nouveau devant son ordinateur et laissa voler ses doigts sur le clavier. Il se sentait coupable : il ne travaillait pas sur son livre, mais sur la nouvelle histoire qu'il avait commencée deux jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas encore très bien quelle tournure l'histoire allait prendre, mais ça lui importait peu ; ses doigts semblaient très bien le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris avec autant d'acharnement ? »

Harry sursauta, pris par surprise. Il se tourna vers Draco. « Une histoire » dit-il simplement.

« Ca parle de quoi ? »

« Hum...ça parle de...euh, c'est assez difficile à expliquer » fit Harry en rougissant.

« Essaie toujours » proposa Draco.

« Je ne préfère pas » répliqua Harry.

Draco se rembrunit et son expression se refroidit. « D'accord, peu importe. Je m'en fiche de toutes façons. Je faisais preuve d'un simple intérêt poli. Après tout, tu es un écrivain publié. »

« Tu es au courant ? ». Harry était surpris.

« Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je te revois et que je découvre que tu étais Harry _Evans_, mais ouais, j'ai vu tes livres ». Le ton de Draco était toujours assez froid.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, dans l'espoir de faire redevenir Draco plus aimable, comme il l'était auparavant. C'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco sache le sujet de son histoire. Ca serait gênant.

Juste au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, la sonnette retentit. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Hermione ! » fit-il, surpris et content de la voir.

« Bonjour Harry. Ooh, jolis vêtements » dit-elle en détaillant Harry de la tête aux pieds. Harry rougit et lui fit signe de le suivre une fois qu'elle eut accroché sa veste au portemanteau. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle l'étreignit. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien », répondit Harry, « et toi ? »

« Oh, tu sais », sourit-elle, « occupée, comme toujours. J'ai beaucoup à faire entre Ste Mangouste et les cours. »

« Autant que je me souvienne, tu aimes ça. Etre occupée, je veux dire » fit Harry tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir.

« Oui » confirma-t-elle.

« Oh, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi » lui dit Harry.

« Ah oui ? » fit Hermione.

« Ouais. Draco va mieux ». Il la conduisit jusqu'au salon et lui montra Draco.

Un air choqué ou surpris traversa le visage de Hermione avant qu'il ne se fende d'un sourire joyeux. « Bonjour Malfoy. »

« Granger ». Draco salua posément la jeune femme.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ». Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »

« Eh bien », expliqua Harry, « il semblerait que ce soit la potion qui l'ait mis dans cet état. J'ai oublié de lui donner un soir – en fait, c'était lors de ta dernière visite – et il s'est réveillé. Le lendemain, il allait bien, mais après le petit-déjeuner il s'est à nouveau déconnecté, donc j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la potion. Tu savais que ça pouvait avoir de tels effets secondaires ? »

Hermione semblait pensive. « Il y a déjà eu un cas de ce genre, mais on utilise assez souvent cette potion pour diminuer la douleur, quoiqu'à plus petite dose, et d'habitude le patient n'a aucun problème. Je suis navrée que ce soit arrivé ; j'aurais dû vérifier plus soigneusement avant de te la donner. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione » fit joyeusement Harry. « On a trouvé ce que c'était, hein ? Et il va bien maintenant. »

« Il va bien, mais il apprécierait que vous cessiez de parler comme s'il n'était pas là » marmonna Draco.

« Aussi ronchon qu'avant » ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, Mione ? »

« Tu as du café ? »

« Je peux en faire si tu en veux » dit Harry.

« Oh, ce n'est pas— »

« Ca ne me pose aucun problème » lui assura Harry. « Draco, tu veux du café ? Moi j'en ai bien envie d'un. »

Draco haussa légèrement les épaules. « Une tasse ne me ferait pas de mal. »

« Bon alors Mione, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et je reviens dans une minute » fit Harry, et il quitta le salon pour aller préparer le café.

Quand Harry revint avec trois tasses de café, du sucre et du lait sur un plateau, il fut accueilli par un silence inconfortable. Il leva mentalement les yeux au ciel et se demanda si les deux jeunes gens allaient un jour mettre de côté leurs différents qui dataient de l'école.

« Voila » dit-il en tendant une tasse à Hermione puis en en donnant une autre à Draco.

Le silence pesant se réinstalla, jusqu'à ce que Harry demande « Alors, Mione, comment ça se passe, les cours de sciences ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Oh, c'est super bien » dit-elle. « On doit faire toutes sortes d'expériences, pour voir quelles sont les substances qui réagissent entre elles. Rien de dangereux, bien sûr, mais c'est très intéressant. Parfois, ça me rappelle le cours de Potions. »

« Ouais, parce que le cours de Potions était super bien, c'est bien connu » fit Harry, sarcastique.

« L'étude des Potions est un sujet très intéressant » intervint Draco, entrant à son tour dans la conversation.

« Ouais, mais j'avais toujours du mal à apprendre, étant donné que mon prof ne me laissait pas tranquille cinq minutes et m'enlevait des points parce que je _respirais_ » rétorqua Harry.

« D'un autre côté, tu avais le directeur de ton côté » fit remarquer Draco.

« Le professeur Dumbledore était du côté de tout le monde ! » protesta Harry.

« Oh, c'est ça » fit Draco, sarcastique, en roulant des yeux.

« Il était juste, et je ne peux pas en dire autant du professeur Rogue » continua Harry.

« Juste ? Oh oui, tellement _juste_ ». Draco s'interrompit pour le foudroyer du regard. « Tu veux un excellent exemple qui montre à quel point il faisait du favoritisme ? En première année, quand Serpentard a _en toute honnêteté _remporté la Coupe des Maisons. Mais non, il s'est dit que ce n'était pas à Serpentard de gagner, alors il a accordé à Gryffondor quelques 'points de dernière minute' afin que ce soit vous qui l'ayez. Et comme par hasard, il en a donné _juste assez_ pour que vous battiez Serpentard. »

« On le méritait » répondit Harry. « On— »

« —avait combattu Voldemort ? Oui » le coupa Draco. « Tu avais vraiment l'étrange manie de faire ça à chaque fin d'année, hein ? Tu as même réussi à faire en sorte que la dernière, l'ultime bataille se produise à la fin de ta septième année : ça c'est de l'organisation. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore aurait très bien pu vous donner ces points plus tôt dans l'année, ou au moins plusieurs jours avant – pas pendant le banquet, une fois les décorations installées et qu'on nous ait annoncé que nous avions remporté la Coupe. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, car il ne pouvait réellement argumenter avec Draco sur ce point. Il lança un regard noir au blond et finit par dire « Soit, mais un seul exemple ne suffit pas pour appeler ça du favoritisme. »

« Oh, à d'autres, Potter ! » fit Draco. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore préférait de loin Gryffondor aux autres Maisons, même si c'était moins flagrant quand il était question de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, étant donné qu'ils n'ont jamais surpassé les autres en quoi que ce soit. »

Au fond de lui, Harry savait que Draco avait raison – il le savait déjà à l'école. Mais se disputer au sujet de ce que Dumbledore avait pensé des différentes Maisons était simplement un moyen pour eux de parler de l'école sans aborder des sujets plus sérieux.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, Hermione les regarda tour à tour. « Hum, les garçons ? »

En entendant une voix autre que la leur, tous deux reprirent le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

« Désolé, Mione » s'excusa Harry, penaud. Draco garda le silence, observant les deux anciens meilleurs amis. Harry poursuivit « Donc, tu disais à propos de tes études... ? »

« Avant que vous ne montiez sur vos grands chevaux, tu veux dire ? » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Vous êtes exactement comme à l'école. »

Une ombre passa brièvement sur le visage de Harry, puis celui-ci haussa les épaules. « C'était une simple conversation. »

« Ouais, une du genre où vous n'arrivez pas à tomber d'accord – ça me donne la même impression que lorsqu'on était à l'école » dit Hermione. « Bref, passons. Raconte-moi un peu comment ça se passe pour toi. Parler de cours n'est pas si marrant que ça. »

« Eh bien », fit Harry, « je crains que ma vie en ce moment ne soit guère plus marrante, parce qu'elle est majoritairement composée de cours. Et puis il y a Draco, mais il peut répondre tout seul. »

« Je pense, oui » fit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. « Le sort est toujours là ? »

« Oui » répondit fraîchement Draco, sur un ton très professionnel. « Il relâche son emprise un peu plus chaque jour, mais il est toujours là. »

Hermione lui fit un bref hochement de tête. « Il devrait rester encore quelques jours ; ton dos sera guéri autant qu'il peut l'être, après ça. »

« Il s'en sort très bien » intervint Harry en souriant. « Il a fait des cookies hier. En fait, je crois qu'il en reste quelques-uns, si tu veux quelque chose pour accompagner le café. »

« J'ai presque fini ma tasse, mais je ne dis jamais non à des cookies » fit-elle.

« Tu veux un peu plus de café ? ». Elle hocha la tête ; Harry se tourna vers Draco qui acquiesça à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour avec un plat de cookies et plus de café.

« Alors comme ça, Harry », reprit Hermione, « Tu n'as vraiment rien d'intéressant dans ta vie ? Ou _quelqu'un _? »

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser à ces mots, et il se demanda pourquoi il rougissait face à une question aussi innocente.

Draco ricana. « Potter s'est dégoté un rendez-vous très _hot _pour demain. »

« Oh Harry, c'est magnifique ! » fit Hermione, qui avait l'air absolument ravie. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle prenait ça tant à cœur. « Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Une fois de plus, ce fut Draco qui répondit. « Une de ses _fans_. Une petitejeunette qui l'a suivi jusque chez lui un soir juste pour savoir où il habitait et pour pouvoir ainsi lui demander de sortir avec elle. »

« Une fan ? » répéta Hermione, curieuse.

Harry haussa les épaules ; son rougissement s'intensifiait, tout comme un sentiment de haine envers Draco. « C'est juste...Apparemment, elle a lu mes livres, et j'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain soir, et elle verra bien que je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Pas intéressé ? Pourquoi ? »

Un autre haussement d'épaules. Harry ne voulait _pas_ aborder le sujet de ses préférences sexuelles tout de suite, encore moins devant Draco. Ce serait l'humiliation la plus totale. Il ne voulait également pas essayer d'expliquer à Hermione à quel point Mona le rendait mal à l'aise. « Elle n'est pas mon style, c'est tout. »

« Oh, laisse-lui une chance ! » fit Hermione.

« Oui, Harry, laisse-lui une chance ! » singea Draco d'une voix haut perchée, écopant d'un regard furibond de la part de Hermione.

Harry se mit debout en levant les mains en l'air. « Je sors avec elle demain, ça ne suffit pas ? Quelle chance de plus pourrais-je lui donner ? »

« Amuse-toi, Harry » fit Hermione en lui prenant les mains et en le faisant se rasseoir. « C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais dis m'en un peu plus sur elle : son nom, son âge, à quoi elle ressemble... »

« Hum » fit Harry. « Brune. A peu près de cette taille, je crois » – il leva la main à une certaine hauteur – « et elle s'appelle Mona D'Razi. Je ne sais pas quel âge elle a, mais je dirais dix-huit ans, à peu près. »

« D'Razi ? C'est un nom peu courant » commenta Hermione.

« Euh, c'est possible. »

« Mais enfin, Harry, tu vas sortir avec elle et tu te rappelles à peine à quoi elle ressemble ! » Suite à son haussement d'épaules impuissant, elle ajouta « Bon, passe une bonne soirée au moins, même si ça ne va pas plus loin. »

Harry acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire, avant de changer rapidement de sujet pour quelque chose de plus sûr. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à parler de tout et de rien, Hermione et Harry faisant la plupart de la conversation. Ils n'abordèrent aucun sujet épineux, aucun sujet qui touchait davantage le passé que la 'conversation' que Harry et Draco avait eue. C'était simplement une discussion reposante entre de vieux amis.

Finalement, Hermione se leva. « Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille » fit-elle. « Mais est-ce que je peux emprunter tes toilettes… ? »

Harry lui indiqua où ils se trouvaient ; elle prit son sac à main et disparut. Harry lorgna Draco. « Tu deviens accro au café. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

Harry lui sourit. « Il faudra que je t'emmène à l'Expresso House un de ces quatre. »

« C'est là où tu as pris le café à emporter, l'autre fois, non ? Il était bon. Mais je préfère un expresso. Simple, et accompagné d'un carré de chocolat noir. »

Harry continuait de sourire. « J'me disais aussi que c'était ce que tu devais préférer. »

Draco eut l'air horrifié d'être aussi prévisible. « Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir apprendre de telles choses sur moi rien qu'en – en étant avec moi ! »

Harry gloussa. « Tu serais surpris du nombre de choses que j'ai appris sur toi rien qu'en te regardant, Malfoy. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'entrer dans les détails, Hermione revint. « C'est vraiment un appartement charmant, Harry » fit-elle. « Mais je me demande...Où est-ce que tu dors ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ta chambre, et il n'y a qu'un lit ». Soudainement, elle se mit à rougir. « Tu ne – je veux dire – tu n'es pas— »

Harry comprit tout à coup ce à quoi elle pensait et il rougit à son tour. « Non, non, nous ne dormons pas dans le même lit, _certainement pas _! » la rassura-t-il vivement. « Je dors sur le canapé. »

Harry remarqua que Draco avait du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant qu'il rougissait, et il se leva rapidement pour raccompagner Hermione. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, il entendit Draco exploser de rire.

« Nous ne dormons pas dans le même lit, _certainement pas _! » singea Draco entre deux éclats de rire.

« C'est pas drôle » fit Harry, revêche.

« Oh si, Potter, c'est très drôle » rétorqua Draco, et son fou rire augmenta quand il vit la moue boudeuse du brun.

« Tu sais, je pourrais te laisser dormir sur le canapé cette nuit » fit Harry, les yeux plissés.

Draco reprit rapidement son sérieux. « Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Mais – mais, c'est moi le blessé ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Si tu peux rire comme ça, tu peux dormir sur le canapé » dit Harry en souriant à Draco avec malveillance. « Bonne nuit ! »

Il quitta le salon, laissant un Draco bafouillant derrière lui.

En fin de compte, Harry dut retourner voir Draco pour l'aider à accomplir la routine habituelle avant de se coucher : lavage de dents et – douche. Harry venait de terminer de laver le plat de cookies et les tasses à café, Draco à côté de lui dans son fauteuil roulant, un torchon à la main, pour essuyer la vaisselle, quand le blond prit la parole :

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais prendre une douche ce soir » fit Draco à voix basse.

Harry réalisa tout à coup que Draco n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? »

Les joues de Draco s'embrasèrent suite à cette question et Harry comprit que c'était la gêne qui était derrière tout ça. « Il n'y a aucun problème » fit-il. « On s'en occupe dès qu'on a fini ça. »

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry aida Draco à enlever ses vêtements, comme il l'avait fait depuis le premier jour. Ils étaient un peu moins gênés que la première nuit où Draco s'était 'réveillé', mais pas beaucoup moins.

« Tu te souviens comme on faisait quand tu étais... » demanda Harry, ne sachant pas comment définir l'état dans lequel Draco avait été plongé. Comateux ? Endormi ?

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu m'asseyais sur une chaise et après tu me lavais, non ? » finit-il par dire.

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais. C'est ce qu'on va continuer à faire jusqu'à ce que le sort disparaisse. Je vais te laver les cheveux, mais tu peux te laver le corps si tu veux. Je vais entrer dans la douche avec toi, pour te tenir et t'aider. D'accord ? »

Harry nota que Draco déglutit avant de hocher brièvement la tête.

« Ok, enlève ce boxer alors, et je te porterai jusqu'à la chaise dans la douche » fit Harry.

Il souleva Draco et celui-ci baissa son boxer autant qu'il le put. Harry le reposa et ôta complètement le boxer, fermant les yeux autant que possible et, quand il dut les rouvrir, son regard ne s'approcha jamais de son entrejambe. Il se posa plutôt sur les jambes pâles et maigres de Draco.

Draco avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, semblant penser que s'il ne voyait pas la scène, celle-ci n'était pas en train de se produire. Ses joues étaient encore rouges d'humiliation, même si Harry faisait de son mieux pour le mettre le plus à l'aise possible.

Harry souleva doucement Draco de son fauteuil roulant et le posa sur la chaise dans la douche. « Reste assis et détends-toi, je reviens dans une minute » fit Harry. Il enleva ses propres vêtements, mais garda son boxer.

« Ok » fit-il en entrant dans la cabine de douche. « Dis-moi si c'est trop chaud ou trop froid. »

Il tendit la main et tourna le robinet. Draco était assis face aux portes coulissantes de la cabine de douche, afin que le jet d'eau lui tombe sur la tête, là où Harry éviterait un maximum d'être arrosé – même s'il était toujours loin d'être sec quand la douche se terminait.

« Ca va ? »

Il entendit un grognement étouffé « Oui. »

« Je te lave les cheveux en premier et après tu pourras te laver, ça te va ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais Harry supposa que ça devait lui aller. Il prit le shampooing et savonna les cheveux de Draco, massant par la même occasion son cuir chevelu. Il espérait apporter à l'épisode de la douche un côté un peu positif, car jusque là, Draco avait surtout eu l'air mortifié. Evidemment, si lui-même était resté quatre jours sans se doucher, il en aurait été mortifié. Harry se réprimanda intérieurement pour ne pas s'en être souvenu, mais en même temps il en savait la raison. Quand Draco était comateux, sa santé, son bien-être, enfin tout quoi, avaient reposé sur Harry. Maintenant que Draco était revenu à son état normal, une partie de Harry avait oublié qu'il n'était pas encore capable de faire tout tout seul. Prendre une douche était quelque chose de tellement banal : on s'attendait à ce qu'un adulte la prenne, tout simplement, pas à ce que quelqu'un ait à le lui rappeler.

« J'ai fini » fit Harry après avoir massé et bien rincé pendant quelques minutes les cheveux soyeux de Draco.

Il tendit le savon à Draco et se posta derrière lui tandis qu'il se lavait, prêt à l'aider si besoin était ou à le rattraper s'il perdait l'équilibre. Cependant, le savonnage se déroula sans incident, même si Draco ne se lava pas au-dessous du genou, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se baisser autant et qu'il ne demanda pas à Harry de le faire pour lui.

Harry arrêta l'eau et enroula une grande serviette autour de Draco, comme les parents faisaient pour leurs enfants.

« Tu peux te sécher tout seul ? »

Draco répondit en se mettant à se sécher tout seul. Quand il ne put plus se baisser davantage – pour se sécher les jambes et les cheveux –, Harry prit le relais sans un mot.

Finalement, Harry poussa Draco jusque dans la chambre. Puis il aida Draco à enfiler son pyjama. Il était nouveau, ils l'avaient acheté lorsqu'ils avaient fait les magasins. Il était en soie noire. Il lui avait coûté cher, mais étant donné le temps que Draco passait dans cette tenue et le peu d'autres jolis vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvés, Harry s'était dit que le prix n'avait pas d'importance.

Draco rabattit lui-même les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux quand Harry éteignit la lumière. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que je dormirais sur le canapé cette nuit » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

« Ouais » dit Harry. « Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est toi le blessé. »

Ca aurait pu être dit d'une manière moqueuse, d'une manière qui aurait blessé Draco, mais les mots vinrent avec tendresse, ce qui apaisa l'embarras de Draco. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant et de rabattre en arrière une mèche de cheveux de Draco. Puis il se leva pour partir. Mais juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Draco appela :

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Harry regarda le jeune homme blond étendu sur le lit et, dans la faible lumière provenant du couloir, il crut déceler un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Draco. Puis il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**A suivre...**


	11. Brûlures

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Préparez-vous, ce chapitre est loin d'être de tout repos. Les ennuis commencent...J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, comme toujours ;), même si je crois que vous allez me détester pour la fin du chapitre...Mais pas taper moi, moi pas responsable lol. A très bientôt !

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **Kain**, **Serdra**, **Leviathoune**, **Shima-chan**, **Light of Moon**,** Shali Maxwell**, **Falyla**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Ali Angel**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Nami**, **Luce.wiz**, **Alinemcb54**, **Ishtar205**, **Lyj-chan**, **Lovely A**, **Vif d'Or**, **Zaika**, **Tchaye**, **Polarisn7**, **Mily Black**, **Sahada**, **Allima**, **Flore Jade**, **Tara91**, **Lolie Shing**, **Lillas**, **Mimichan**, **Cachou** (x3), **Laylanounette**, **Griselle** et **Lily's Angel**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Brûlures**

Jeudi passa tranquillement, même si Harry sentait une appréhension grandissante monter en lui en pensant à son rendez-vous avec Mona le soir même. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de dîner avec elle. Il avait la même impression que lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Ginny Weasley, qui pendant trois ans n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder avec un air rêveur.

Il se demanda où en était la rouquine à présent. Peut-être qu'elle était mariée à Neville ; après tout, ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble durant la sixième année de Harry et Neville, mais Harry se souvenait à peine des événements qui avaient suivi la mort de Ron. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard après ça.

Et il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir.

Harry se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui à midi, après avoir pris un repas à emporter dans un restaurant chinois pour Draco et lui-même : du riz et du poulet, qu'ils trouvèrent tellement bon qu'ils se resservirent. Harry gardait un œil sur l'assiette de Draco pour voir ce que le blond mangeait, et ce n'était pas beaucoup. Cependant, Draco remarqua son petit manège et Harry, se souvenant de la dispute que ça avait déclenchée la dernière fois qu'il avait mis le sujet sur le tapis, décida sagement de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il attendrait encore quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, pour voir si les habitudes alimentaires de Draco s'amélioraient.

A l'université, Harry discuta avec Darius et Myra, et leur expliqua joyeusement que l'état de Draco s'améliorait nettement de jour en jour. Myra pensait toujours que Draco devait recevoir une médaille pour avoir fait acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Harry.

« Ca te dérange que je passe un moment ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'aimerais le revoir, maintenant qu'il parle. »

« Ouais, moi aussi » renchérit Darius. « Etant donné que tu ne parles que de lui, ces jours-ci. »

« Vous êtes les bienvenus, mais ça vous dérange de passer demain plutôt ? Je – euh, je ne serai pas chez moi ce soir. »

« Un rendez-vous _coquin_ ? » demanda immédiatement Darius, ce qui n'étonna guère Harry.

« Ben un rendez-vous quoi » marmonna Harry et Darius le dévisagea, ébahi.

« Tu as _rendez-vous _? Avec qui ? »

« Une fille. Mona. Elle est sympa, je crois ». Harry haussa les épaules et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu n'as pas l'air franchement ravi de ce rendez-vous » fit Myra en remarquant le ton de Harry.

« Oh j'en sais rien » dit Harry, en se forçant à sourire. « Ca peut être sympa. Bref, vous pouvez passer demain. Tenez, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dîner avec nous demain soir ? »

« Ca serait génial. Ca fait des semaines qu'on n'a rien fait ensemble » approuva Myra.

« Ouais, et apparemment, on dirait que nos folles soirées tous ensemble se sont arrêtées à peu près à l'époque où ton Draco a réapparu dans ta vie » fit Darius avec un sourire narquois.

« Hm, crois ce que tu veux ! » dit Harry en tirant la langue à Darius, qui fit de même. Myra leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de gamins de trois ans, avant de les prendre tous les deux par le coude et de les conduire vers l'endroit où se tenait leur prochain cours.

Harry rentra chez lui à 17h30, et il ne lui restait qu'une heure et demie avant de retrouver Mona devant l'Expresso House.

Draco était assis sur le canapé et regardait MTV.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? ». Il réussit l'exploit de dire ce seul mot avec une voix traînante.

« Euh— »

« Ne reste pas planté devant la télé avec la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau, Potter. Crache le morceau, afin que je puisse continuer à regarder les clips. »

« Je mets quoi ? » demanda Harry ; les mots sortirent d'un coup, et ses joues virèrent au cramoisi.

Draco détourna lentement les yeux de la télé pour se concentrer sur Harry. « Oh, c'est vrai » fit-il. « Tu as un _rendez-vous_ ce soir ». Il eut un sourire narquois, et Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'expression qu'arborait le blond. « Et tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller. Bon, quel est le message que tu veux faire passer ? »

« Un message ? »

« Oui, Potter, un message. Est-ce que c'est 'Je veux te prendre violemment sur la table du restaurant' ? » – Harry fit la grimace – « Apparemment, non. Tant pis pour le pantalon en cuir. Merde. Bon, est-ce que c'est 'Je suis intéressé par toi, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite' ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est 'Je veux qu'on devienne amis' ? »

« Hum...peut-être ? » fit Harry.

« Ou est-ce que c'est 'Je fais ça parce que tu m'as supplié et après ce soir, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi' ? »

« Euuh...ouais » répondit Harry avec une grimace.

« Alors dans ce cas », fit Draco, « Je te conseille d'aller te trouver quelque chose dans ton ancienne garde-robe ». Face au regard perplexe de Harry, il poursuivit « Si tu mets un des vêtements que je t'ai choisis, elle va baver d'admiration devant toi et peu importe ce que tu dises ou ce que tu fasses : elle n'abandonnera pas. Mais si tu portes tes vieux vêtements, il est plus probable qu'elle s'enfuie en courant dans l'autre direction, si elle a un minimum d'instinct de conservation. »

« Pff, merci Malfoy » fit Harry.

« De rien » répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur avant de se remettre à regarder la télé. « Maintenant, bouge de là, j'aimerais regarder MTV. »

« Mais tu as regardé MTV toute la journée ! » s'écria Harry, exaspéré.

Draco détourna les yeux de la télé suffisamment de temps pour hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. « Et alors ? »

« Tu – Pourquoi – Oh, je m'en fiche. Peu importe. J'y vais. »

« Je savais que quelque chose de bien allait sortir de ta bouche, tôt ou tard. »

Harry résista à grand peine de tirer la langue à Draco, en se rappelant que c'était Draco qu'il avait en face de lui, Draco qui avait reçu une éducation aristocratique, et non Darius, qui n'avait d'aristocratique que la montagne d'argent sur son compte en banque. Il préféra donc lever les mains au ciel en quittant la pièce.

Malgré la suggestion de Draco de prendre quelque chose dans son ancienne garde-robe, Harry se sentit obligé d'au moins essayer de bien s'habiller. Il choisit donc un jean et une chemise blanche en coton, deux vêtements que Draco lui avait fait acheter. Il tenta de se coiffer, mais ses cheveux demeurèrent aussi ébouriffés que d'habitude. Quand il revint dans le salon, Draco leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'impressionner » fit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! » protesta Harry. « C'est juste que...elle s'est probablement mise sur son trente et un et...eh bien, ça passerait mal si... »

Draco roula des yeux. « Tu es pathétique, Potter. »

« Et toi tu es impoli. »

« Super réplique, vraiment. »

Harry répondit en éteignant la télé à partir du poste et en quittant la pièce avec un sourire narquois à l'attention de Draco, qui cria derrière lui « Hey ! Je regardais la télé, Potter ! Potter ! »

Après que Draco eut passé quelques minutes à s'égosiller, Harry prit pitié de lui et ralluma la télé. « Heureux ? »

Draco se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

A 18h30, Harry quitta l'appartement. Son appréhension grandissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Mona attendait à l'extérieur du bar. Harry fut forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était très jolie. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et retombaient doucement sur ses fines épaules, et ses joues étaient rouges, mais Harry ignorait si c'était à cause du froid ou de la nervosité. Elle s'était un peu trop maquillée et son jean était un peu trop taille basse, mais à part ça, elle était bien. Comme il savait qu'elle essayait de lui faire bonne impression – il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose aux filles, mais _quand même_ –, il lui fit un sourire en s'approchant d'elle et dit « Vous êtes ravissante. »

Son rougissement s'intensifia et elle sembla trouver le sol très intéressant. « Merci » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Alors, on va où ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a un resto Mexicain sympa qui s'appelle _La Cantina_, à quelques minutes d'ici » répondit Mona, et elle ajouta rapidement « Si vous aimez manger mexicain, je veux dire. Sinon, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera quelque chose— »

Harry l'interrompit. « Ca me va très bien, mexicain. »

Ils marchèrent dans un silence gêné, étant donné que Mona essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire et que Harry cherchait un moyen d'expédier ce dîner aussi vite que possible sans blesser Mona. Son appréhension ne cessait d'augmenter.

Le restaurant était petit mais agréable. Il était plein à craquer, malgré le fait que ce soit un soir de semaine. Harry se dit que c'était un bon signe quant à la qualité de la nourriture. Ils commandèrent une salade chacun pour commencer ; puis Harry prit des fajitas et Mona des enchiladas comme plat principal.

« Alors » commença Harry, le silence gêné régnant depuis trop longtemps. « Comment ça se passe, au boulot ? »

« Ca va » répondit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Il y a beaucoup à faire, mais les gens avec lesquels je travaille sont très sympas. »

Harry acquiesça, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle était en train de dire. La conversation était loin de venir naturellement, étant donné que Mona soit le regardait fixement, complètement fascinée, soit regardait la table, ou ses mains. Mais les salades étaient très bonnes, ce qui fut le point de départ d'une autre discussion. Harry se disait que peut-être un cinéma aurait été mieux – à part si elle en avait profité pour l'embrasser. Harry réprima un frisson. Elle était jolie, mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Il se surprit en train de souhaiter de dîner avec Draco au lieu d'elle. Peut-être se seraient-ils insultés à chaque phrase, mais au moins leurs conversations et leurs disputes ne s'arrêtaient jamais totalement, et n'aboutissaient jamais à ce silence gêné, lourd de sens.

« Vous n'aimez pas les tomates ? » demanda Harry, se giflant presque d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

« Hum, non » répondit Mona en rougissant, et son regard s'abaissa à nouveau sur la table.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Harry demanda « Qu'allez-vous faire quand vous quitterez _l'Expresso House _? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Eh bien, je viens de commencer à y travailler, alors je ne suis pas prête de partir. J'ai l'habitude de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, au jour le jour. »

« C'est une bonne philosophie » approuva Harry.

« Et vous, vous faites quoi ? A part écrire des livres, je veux dire. »

« Je vais à l'université » répondit Harry. « Je suis des cours d'Anglais, surtout pour avoir quelque chose à faire de mes journées. »

« C'est une matière que vous souhaitez approfondir ? ». Elle avait l'air de se prendre au jeu de la journaliste, mais Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il voulait partir ; il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Harry réalisa que son appréhension n'avait rien à voir avec Mona. C'était quelque chose d'autre—

« Pas vraiment » répondit Harry sur un ton distrait. « Ca m'occupe pour le moment, c'est tout. »

Elle hocha pensivement la tête. « Vous écrivez toujours ? »

« Oui. Le prochain livre est prévu pour cet automne » répondit Harry.

« Ca parle de quoi ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous pose la question » dit Mona.

« En fait, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je n'ai pas le droit ». Harry faisait de son mieux pour garder son attention sur Mona plutôt que sur l'horreur grandissante qui emplissait son estomac.

« Oh » fit Mona. Elle regarda sa montre d'une façon qu'elle espérait discrète. Harry se demanda si elle ressentait le même besoin que lui d'abréger le dîner, mais il en doutait, vu comme elle avait insisté pour que ça se fasse.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » dit-elle soudainement. « Excusez-moi. »

Harry la regarda partir. Il avait terminé son repas, mais il grignotait distraitement une tranche de poivron doux. Il avait envie de se lever et de partir, de rentrer chez lui, de se mettre une couverture sur la tête et de dormir pour effacer cette horrible appréhension. Un violent effort de volonté le força à rester assis, mais il demanda quand même à ce qu'on lui apporte l'addition. Il se demandait s'ils allaient se partager l'addition ou s'il était censé se conduire en gentleman et tout payer. C'est ce qu'il ferait ; ce n'était pas un problème, mais les femmes d'aujourd'hui semblaient vouloir être indépendantes et payer leur part. Il n'aurait qu'à lui demander, décida-t-il.

_BANG !_

Les tables du restaurant tremblèrent légèrement, et les sodas que Harry et Mona étaient en train de boire vacillèrent mais ne se renversèrent pas. Harry se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise.

_Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?_

Pour une raison inconnue, il _sut _que c'était ça qu'il avait redouté. Il jeta quelques billets sur la table pour payer le dîner et se rua vers la sortie. Un immense nuage de fumée s'élevait dans la nuit noire, et Harry courut vers son appartement, toute pensée le quittant. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de chez lui, puis mit le téléphone contre son oreille en souhaitant désespérément que Draco décroche, mais en vain ; ça sonnait, encore et toujours.

Harry essaya de se rassurer en se disant que Draco était simplement trop loin du téléphone ; que l'explosion ne s'était pas produite dans son immeuble.

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus haché, tandis qu'il continuait de dévaler les rues en courant, évitant de justesse les voitures qui passaient. Il remarquait à peine ce qui l'entourait, il savait juste qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui, et qu'il se rapprochait aussi de cet immense nuage de fumée—

Il tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta net, regardant, stupéfait, les flammes lécher les murs en pierre de son immeuble.

« Oh mon dieu, non... »

Il se remit à courir. Au loin, Harry entendait les sirènes des pompiers qui se rapprochaient, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. De la fumée en sortit, et une femme se précipita dehors en courant. Harry reconnut en elle une de ses voisines, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa que Draco n'était pas la seule personne à être en danger. Cependant, elle le remarqua à peine, et il entra, encore plus déterminé à retrouver Draco. La fumée avait déjà envahi les escaliers ; l'air était lourd et lui piquait les yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Harry espéra que les pompiers allaient bientôt arriver. Il entendait plus nettement les sirènes à présent, et il enleva sa chemise pour s'en recouvrir le nez et la bouche afin de l'aider à respirer. Il chercha ensuite les clés de son appartement de sa main libre. Il arriva au troisième étage et hurla « Draco ! » à travers la porte, tandis qu'il essayait de l'ouvrir d'une main tremblante. Il lui fallut près de dix secondes – une éternité – avant qu'il ne réussisse à introduire la clé dans la serrure et à la tourner pour l'ouvrir.

« Draco ! »

Dans l'appartement, la fumée était bien plus épaisse que dans le couloir de l'étage. Son couloir était complètement envahi par les flammes, la tapisserie avait déjà brûlée et le feu poursuivait à présent sa route mortelle sur la couche d'en dessous. Des bris de verre étaient répandus sur le sol ; c'étaient les restes d'une photo que Harry avait accrochée sur un de ses murs. Harry longea rapidement mais prudemment le couloir. La salle de bain et sa chambre n'étaient plus que des murs de flammes.

« Draco ! Où es-tu ? »

Quand Harry entendit une faible quinte de toux, il se rua vers la provenance de ce son.

Draco était couché par terre dans le salon, couvert de sang et de cendres, toussant à chaque inspiration qu'il essayait de prendre. Son pantalon était en feu, et Draco essayait désespérément, mais en vain, de l'enlever. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains et son visage, mélangé à de la poussière. Les flammes léchaient les murs et le feu se répandait rapidement.

« Harry... ». Le nom ne fut qu'un murmure rauque, douloureux. « Pourquoi— »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit la question sous-jacente. Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas être là ? Pensait-il vraiment— Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées, celles-ci le perturbant trop, lui faisant perdre trop de temps. Il déchira sa chemise d'un coup de dent et posa un des morceaux sur la bouche de Draco. Avec l'autre morceau, il éteignit le feu sur le jean de Draco, révélant ainsi des parcelles de peau brûlée. Puis il entreprit de nouer le premier morceau de chemise autour de la tête de Draco, pour qu'il puisse respirer à travers.

« Voilà, respire à travers— »

Juste à ce moment-là, une poutre enflammée tomba du plafond sur le dos de Harry. Il hurla quand elle brûla son dos nu, et des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux alors que la douleur déchirait son corps. La poutre en feu glissa de son dos et tomba par terre, laissant Harry haletant de douleur, et il entreprit de se remettre debout, en tremblant.

« Allez, Draco », fit-il en tirant le jeune homme, « il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Il entendit les sirènes des pompiers toutes proches, et au même moment, il commença à tousser, ayant respiré bien trop de gaz nocif. Draco toussait également, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, mais il enroula faiblement ses bras autour du cou de Harry quand celui-ci le souleva. Harry siffla de douleur en sentant la blessure à vif de son dos.

Tout à coup, il y eut un grand craquement, signe que quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'immeuble était en train de lâcher.

Le monde tanguait devant Harry, du moins, le peu qu'il en voyait. La pièce était remplie d'une fumée noire et Harry ne pouvait pas ramper sur le sol avec Draco dans les bras. De toutes façons, le tapis aussi était en feu, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au balcon ; l'étage était bloqué par le feu à présent, alors ils ne pouvaient pas descendre par là. Toutes les issues, excepté le balcon, étaient bloquées. Ils allaient devoir sauter.

Chancelant, Harry avança de quelques pas en direction de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, et faillit tomber à terre quand le feu se mit à rugir autour de lui, embrasant à nouveau le tissu de son jean. Il traversa le tissu et brûla la peau, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de hurler une fois de plus.

La poignée de la porte était bouillante, intouchable. Harry sut qu'il allait devoir ouvrir la porte à coups de pied. Il leva sa jambe qui brûlait du mieux qu'il put, Draco étant toujours dans ses bras, et il l'abattit sur la porte avec un hurlement étranglé. Il la frappa encore et encore, aveuglé par la fureur, la douleur et le désespoir. Entre deux cris, il toussait, avalant encore un peu plus de cet air nocif. Finalement, il ne resta plus grand-chose de la porte-fenêtre qui autrefois était réputée solide, et Harry s'engagea par le trou qu'il avait fait, portant dans ses bras un Draco qui était devenu lourd et mou. Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux, de peur de découvrir Draco inconscient – ou pire.

L'air nocturne, bien qu'empli de fumée, sembla être un don du ciel pour Harry. Plus bas, il vit la voiture des pompiers et les pompiers eux-mêmes.

« HEY ! » hurla-t-il dans leur direction, en souhaitant pouvoir agiter les bras pour attirer leur attention, mais il tenait toujours Draco serré contre lui. « HEY ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! A L'AIDE ! »

Il toussa encore, et ses poumons se comprimèrent douloureusement.

Juste alors, un des hommes en bas leva la tête. Plus vite que Harry ne pensait cela possible – bien que cela lui semblât quand même être une éternité vu les flammes qui lui léchaient le dos –, les hommes se rassemblèrent et lui firent signe de lâcher Draco, qu'ils le rattraperaient.

Harry déglutit, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour soulever Draco au-dessus de la rambarde, et les hommes en bas se tinrent prêts. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha Draco.

Une seconde plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et vit les hommes rattraper Draco. Les ambulanciers prirent la relève et les pompiers firent signe à Harry de sauter. Les jambes de Harry tremblaient tandis qu'il se hissait sur la rambarde pour sauter, et il était sur le point de se laisser tomber quand—

_CRASH !_

Le monde trembla, et le feu ne le léchait plus désormais ; il l'entourait, créant un monde de douleur et de chaleur, qui le fit basculer par-dessus la rambarde et le projeta dans un trou noir sans fin...

**A suivre...**


	12. Rêves et réalité

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello ! Ah, vous me gâtez en reviews, merci beaucoup ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, surtout après une fin aussi sadique que celle du chapitre précédent ;). Par contre, autant vous prévenir tout de suite : la fin de ce chapitre est encore un cliff...Ne me tuez pas lol. Bonne lecture quand même, et à très vite !

Merci à **Lily's Angel**, **Nami**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Light of Moon**, **Kain**, **Falyla**, **Zaika**, **Onarluca**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Shima-chan**, **Lovely A**, **Cachou**, **Lillas**, **Seiippai**, **Lolie Shing**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Ayame**, **Allima**, **Luce.wiz**, **Griselle**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Mily Black**, **Mimichan**, **Ali Angel**, **Thalie**, **Grimmy**, **Laylanounette**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Tara91**,** Sahada**, **Polarisn7**, **Lyj-chan**, **Serdra**, **Leviathoune**, **Wildyheart**, **Vif d'Or**, **Tchaye**, **Ishtar205** et **Barbon**.

**Anonyme**, **Dumati** et **Llte**, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mais laissez-moi votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Rêves et Réalité**

_Hermione lui saisit le bras et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face._

_« Harry, parle nous, je t'en prie. Nous pouvons t'aider. »_

_Elle avait un air suppliant, et Ron, qui était juste derrière Hermione, arborait un air confus et inquiet. Harry se détourna à nouveau, seulement pour sentir une main sur son épaule. Albus Dumbledore, ses yeux sérieux brillants de larmes contenues, le regardait avec un sourire maigre certes, mais reconnaissant. Le décor changea autour d'eux, et passa des couloirs bondés aux murs blancs et aux nombreux lits de l'Infirmerie. Trop de lits étaient occupés. L'un d'entre eux par..._

_...Severus Rogue..._

_« Il va guérir et s'en remettre » fit Dumbledore. « Tu lui as sauvé la vie. »_

_Mais le corps et le visage de Severus se transformèrent et devinrent sanguinolents, brisés...Les cheveux roux contrastaient durement avec la blancheur de la neige, et le sang se déversait hors de son corps...Un visage pâle, des taches de rousseur..._

_Ron..._

_« Noon ! » hurla Harry en tendant la main pour toucher son meilleur ami. Mais une silhouette se mit en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant ainsi de sauver Ron. Harry combattit la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, mais celle-ci resta où elle était, en face de lui, et lui dit :_

_« C'est trop tard, Harry. Il est mort. »_

_L'image revint à cette nuit-là, à l'Infirmerie._

_Harry n'arrivait pas à se féliciter d'avoir sauvé son professeur de Potions. Sa haine envers cet homme abject ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque seconde : pourquoi avait-il pu aider Rogue alors qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver Ron ? Quel meilleur ami il faisait..._

_Haine et noirceur emplirent son cœur ; le décor autour de lui changea à nouveau...Les ténèbres l'entourèrent ; du sang et des cris : des sorciers et des sorcières, qui combattaient entre eux dans une guerre qui semblait ne jamais finir...Des gens qui mouraient : enfants, femmes et hommes ; mères, filles, cousins, grands-parents, amis, ennemis, fils, pères, frères, sœurs..._

_Ils étaient tous morts..._

_Harry entendait les cris de chacun d'eux dans sa tête._

_Sa haine envers Voldemort et ses Mangemorts s'accrût. Puis Hermione fut de nouveau là. Harry se dégagea de son étreinte._

_« Ce n'est rien » fit-il. Voldemort n'était pas leur problème ; c'était le sien, uniquement le sien. C'était devenu le sien quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Par conséquent, ses rêves – visions, cauchemars, seraient peut-être des mots plus justes – étaient son problème, pas celui de ses meilleurs amis._

_« Si, il y a quelque chose, Harry ! » cria Hermione derrière lui, tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas raide. « Il faudra que tu nous en parles, tôt ou tard. »_

_La voix de Ron résonna dans sa tête telle une caresse fantomatique, une réminiscence horrible du passé. « Harry, tu ne peux pas porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Laisse-nous t'aider. Allez, mon vieux. »_

_Mais Harry détourna le regard et quand il releva la tête, Ron n'était plus là, et la seule chose qui restait, c'était l'obscurité qui l'entourait ; une obscurité sans fin..._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il fut conscient d'un ennuyeux bip-bip avant que ses sens n'enregistrent quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis son esprit fut envahi par la douleur quand les muscles de son corps lui firent sentir à quel point ils avaient été maltraités, le faisant horriblement souffrir, sans aucune pitié.

Il réussit à ouvrir un seul œil. Il découvrit une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par les rayons de clair de lune qui réussissaient à s'infiltrer à travers les stores baissés, et une tête aux cheveux blond pâle qui reposait sur un côté du lit. La main de Harry était enroulée de gaze, mais au-dessus était posée avec douceur une main d'un blanc fantomatique.

Les souvenirs de l'immeuble en flamme assaillirent Harry. Il se rappelait être arrivé devant chez lui pour découvrir de la fumée qui sortait en tourbillonnant de la fenêtre du salon, avoir monté les escaliers en courant, avoir sorti ses clés et s'être précipité dans son appartement, le tout dans une lutte désespérée contre le temps, contre l'espoir. La fumée qui avait empli ses poumons, les flammes qui avaient léché son corps et ses vêtements, et qui avait consumé tout ce qu'il possédait. Il se souvint de Draco, étendu sur le sol du salon, recroquevillé sur le tapis comme une poupée brisée ; il entendit la voix de Draco, rauque et peinée,

_« Harry...Pourquoi— »_

Comment Draco avait-il pu croire que Harry ne viendrait pas pour lui ? Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas amis – si on pouvait les appeler comme ça – depuis longtemps, mais tout de même...Harry tenait à Draco, il pouvait au moins le reconnaître en lui-même. Draco pensait-il qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le sauve ?

_« Pourquoi— »_

_« C'est trop tard, Harry. Il est mort. »_

C'était déjà arrivé une fois de trop ; Harry ne souhaitait en aucun cas que ça se reproduise un jour. Il était aisé de comprendre sa réponse à ce 'pourquoi' en regardant le passé de Harry. Mais pas pour Draco. Il avait disparu la même nuit où Ron avait été découvert mort. Beaucoup croyaient que Draco était derrière ce meurtre, mais Harry en avait déjà fortement douté à l'époque. Puis Dumbledore s'était porté garant de lui, et alors il n'y avait eu plus aucun doute : Draco – Malfoy, à l'époque – n'avait pas commis ce meurtre.

Mais son esprit était trop fatigué pour s'attarder sur ces souvenirs, si bien qu'il revint à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'appartement en flammes.

Il avait laissé tomber Draco du haut du balcon. Ca avait été le seul moyen, mais quand même, ça avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eue à faire – et il avait fait plus de choses en vingt-deux ans que la plupart des gens en une vie entière. Juste lâcher, remettre sa confiance entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça...Il frissonna intérieurement en y repensant.

Il leva lentement la main, et une décharge de douleur l'assaillit, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. C'était la main que Draco tenait ; Harry la leva jusqu'à la tête de Draco, et il fit doucement courir ses doigts sur les mèches blond platine, jusqu'au menton pointu.

Le soulagement l'envahit tandis qu'il reposait sa main là où elle était auparavant : toucher Draco le rendait réel. Ca aurait aisément pu être une lubie de son imagination que les hommes en bas aient rattrapé Draco quand il l'avait laissé tomber. Mais à présent, après l'avoir touché, Draco était à nouveau réel. Réel, et manifestement en bonne santé.

« J'suis content que t'ailles bien » marmonna Harry, en n'arrivant pas très bien à articuler, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car personne ne l'écoutait.

Puis il se laissa aller, ferma les yeux et se détendit ; son esprit se ferma et l'envoya au pays des rêves avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il fut accueilli par le même bip-bip qu'auparavant. Il avait encore mal de partout, et il ne pouvait toujours voir que d'un œil. Il poussa un léger soupir, n'osant pas faire un geste, de peur de souffrir davantage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco assis dans son fauteuil roulant à côté de la fenêtre.

« Da'o » réussit-il à dire d'une voix râpeuse, mais ce fut plus que suffisant pour que la tête de Draco ne se relève brusquement, comme s'il y avait eu un bruit soudain.

« Harry » fit-il, en faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au lit. Harry remarqua le bandage blanc qui recouvrait la main droite du jeune homme. Il avait également quelques restes d'ecchymoses et de coupures sur le visage, mais elles avaient l'air presque toutes guéries, ce qui fit se demander à Harry combien de temps il avait été inconscient.

Draco prit un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et l'approcha des lèvres de Harry. Harry but avec gratitude, laissant le liquide apaiser sa gorge, et une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit : les rôles avaient été inversés.

« Me'ci » marmonna-t-il, la gorge toujours sèche et irritée. Il se sentit épuisé par le simple fait d'avoir prononcé deux mots et d'avoir bu un peu d'eau.

« Tu devrais te reposer » lui dit Draco. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais c'était la seule chose qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Mais ce que ses paroles ne trahissaient pas était révélé par ses actes : Draco était là, et avait été là quand Harry s'était réveillé pour la première fois. Cela devait certainement prouver que le jeune homme tenait à lui, qu'il veuille le reconnaître à voix haute ou non.

« 'u vas 'ien ? » demanda Harry, malgré le besoin grandissant de repos que réclamait son corps.

« Oui, ça va » répondit Draco. Il fit un petit sourire à Harry. « Héros que tu es, tu m'as sauvé. Et tu as sacrément de la chance d'être toujours en vie toi aussi ». Il rit, d'un rire amer, mais ce n'était en même temps rien de plus qu'un simple petit rire de gorge. « Tu es si bête parfois, Potter ». Harry le vit secouer la tête et il se demanda si ces paroles étaient aussi affectueuses qu'elles semblaient être. Draco marqua une pause, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait continuer ou non. Quand il reprit la parole, Harry comprit pourquoi il avait autant hésité. Ce fut à voix basse qu'il annonça « L'appartement a été totalement détruit. Tout l'immeuble a été réduit en cendres. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ça. Son appartement et toutes ses affaires, tout ce qu'il avait amassé durant ces quelques dernière années : il n'y avait plus rien. C'était étrange de voir comment le feu pouvait à la fois garder en vie et tuer. A Poudlard, il les avait toujours tenus au chaud. A présent, il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait.

Il leva la tête et regarda Draco avec son seul œil en état de marche.

Peut-être pas tout.

Draco était toujours en vie, et Harry lui-même avait également survécu. Ca comptait beaucoup. Après tout, les affaires qu'il avait perdues étaient remplaçables. Mais pas les personnes. Harry ne savait que trop bien tout ça.

_« Je suis désolé...Il est mort. »_

_« Non...C'est impossible... »_

« Quelqu'un d'aut' a été... ? » demanda Harry en redoutant la réponse.

« Non, non personne d'autre n'a été blessé » répondit Draco. « On dirait que la chance était avec nous. Il n'y avait qu'une dame dans l'immeuble quand la bombe a explosé, mais elle était au premier étage et elle a réussi à sortir toute seule, même si ça lui a prit un certain temps. »

Harry se souvint brièvement de la femme qui était sortie quand il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Mais son esprit ne s'attarda pas là-dessus ; il était concentré sur l'autre chose que Draco avait dite.

« Une bombe ? » répéta Harry. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qui avait pu déclencher l'incendie. Mais quand il se remémora l'énorme _boum_ qui avait fait trembler les tables au restaurant, il était évident que c'était une bombe qui en était à l'origine. Une fois encore, il remercia les cieux qu'ils soient tous les deux sains et saufs.

« La police fouille les décombres » continua Draco. « Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé pour l'instant. »

« Mais...qui ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils l'ignorent » répondit Draco. « Mais il faudra que tu leur parles quand tu iras mieux. »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Il voulait y réfléchir, essayer d'arriver à comprendre...Il voulait savoir qui avait fait sauter son appartement et les avait presque tués, Draco et lui. Mais son esprit n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur la même pensée plus de cinq secondes ; il était trop fatigué.

« Harry, tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu » fit Draco en tendant la main et en serrant légèrement le bras de Harry. « Sinon, les infirmières me feront la peau. »

Il lâcha le bras de Harry et éloigna le fauteuil roulant du lit, en direction de la porte, qu'il ouvrit facilement ; c'était un hôpital après tout, les portes étaient censées s'ouvrir facilement. Juste au moment où il allait sortir de la chambre, Harry l'appela :

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? ». Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna pour regarder Harry.

« Tu en valais la peine » dit doucement Harry.

Si Harry avait été plus près de Draco, il aurait vu une brève lueur d'émotion traverser les yeux gris, mais il était allongé sur un lit à quelques mètres du blond, donc ce ne fut pas le cas. Il vit simplement Draco marquer un temps d'arrêt, puis sortir de la pièce en silence.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, Myra et Darius étaient dans la chambre. Myra avait les yeux gonflés et était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit de Harry. Darius semblait fatigué, et son visage était plissé d'inquiétude.

« B'jour » fit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais sa voix ne fut qu'un simple murmure.

« Harry ! » s'écria Myra d'une voix aiguë, puis elle fit mine de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle sembla se raviser. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. « Ne nous fais plus _jamais_ une peur pareille. »

« Désolé » fit Harry, penaud, avec un petit sourire. « Je l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Même, ne refais plus ça, vieux » fit Darius en se penchant et en déposant avec précaution les lunettes sur le nez de Harry. « C'est mauvais pour nos cœurs. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, mais son visage contusionné le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il essaya de s'étirer, mais il grimaça quand la douleur le frappa.

« Harry ? » fit Myra avec inquiétude. « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Nan, c'est juste...tu sais, des brûlures qui se réveillent et tout et tout » répondit Harry, en toussant légèrement sous le coup de la douleur.

« Tu veux qu'on appelle une infirmière ? » demanda Myra.

« Non, ça va aller » dit Harry, sa respiration redevenant à nouveau normale. « Où est Draco ? »

« Il est dehors, probablement en train de boire un café » fit Myra avec un léger sourire. « Il passe son temps à faire ça quand il n'est pas ici. »

Harry ricana, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Sa poitrine et son dos lui firent mal. Cependant, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, son visage n'exprima aucune souffrance. « Génial » fit-il. « Maintenant, j'ai un accro au café sur les bras. »

Myra et Darius sourirent tous les deux. Après une courte pause, Myra lui demanda « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Allé chercher Draco. Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que les pompiers arrivent et le sortent de là ? »

« Le camion de pompiers n'était pas encore là quand je suis arrivé » fit Harry, et sa voix se fit plus dure tout à coup. « Je savais qu'il était là-haut et je voulais le voir dehors. Si je n'y étais pas allé, il serait mort à présent. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? »

Myra secoua rapidement la tête en se rembrunissant légèrement. « Non, non. Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était une mauvaise chose. Je me...posais la question, c'est tout. Je...je ne sais pas si moi je l'aurais fait. »

Harry la regarda attentivement. Elle avait l'air honnête, et pour ce que Harry en savait, elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Il décida que ce n'était qu'une simple curiosité de sa part.

« Tu l'aurais fait » finit-il par dire en croisant son regard. « Tu y serais allée si c'était quelqu'un à qui tu tenais. Tu ne réfléchis pas dans ce genre de situation. »

« Ah bon, ça t'_arrive_ de penser ? » releva Darius pour plaisanter.

Harry lui lança un regard noir de son œil valide. « Merci, tu es trop gentil. »

« Hé, c'est mon boulot » rétorqua Darius avec un sourire. Il marqua une courte pause, puis ajouta « Je suis content que tu y sois allé. Pas que tu sois blessé, évidemment, mais je suis content qu'il soit toujours en vie. »

Myra acquiesça. Ce fut d'une voix chargée d'émotion qu'elle dit « Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'y étais pas allé. »

« Mais dis-moi, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? » demanda Darius, se souvenant brusquement de ce fait. « Comment c'était ? Pourri, comme tu t'y attendais, ou un petit peu mieux ? »

« C'était aussi nul que je m'y attendais » dit Harry. « Elle avait l'air de cocher mentalement des trucs sur une liste à chaque fois qu'on parlait. »

Myra pencha la tête sur le côté. « Et tu l'as plantée là en plein rendez-vous ? »

« Elle est allée aux toilettes juste avant que ça arrive » expliqua Harry. « Alors j'ai jeté quelques billets sur la table et j'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi. »

Myra tendit la main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Parfois, tu es tout bonnement incroyable, Harry Evans. »

Harry eut un petit sourire et rougit en entendant le compliment de Myra.

« Alors, tu veux que j'aille chercher Draco ? » demanda Myra.

« Je – ouais, s'il te plaît » fit Harry.

« Alors j'y vais ». Myra se leva et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Harry, qui rougit encore plus. Elle lui sourit. « On dirait un petit garçon. Enfin, un petit garçon qui s'est salement bagarré, mais quand même. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et la regarda quitter la pièce. Puis il tourna son regard vers Darius, qui lui aussi regardait la porte se fermer.

« Tu veux que je te fasse quelques brûlures aussi, pour qu'elle puisse te caresser les cheveux et te faire un bisou ? » le taquina Harry. A sa grande surprise, une rougeur envahit les joues de Darius.

« Non » dit-il sur un ton de défi.

« Oh _vraiment _? » insista Harry en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « D, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais entiché de Myra. »

« Je ne me suis _pas_ entiché de Myra » protesta Darius, mais sa rougeur grandissante racontait une toute autre histoire.

« Crache le morceau » dit Harry. « Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne suis pas— ». Darius s'interrompit en voyant le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Harry. « Je...je ne sais pas. Elle est...différente, c'est tout. »

« Différente de ces bimbos blondes du nom de Blossom, Kimberly et Pamela, tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, un sourcil haussé. « Oui, elle est totalement différente d'elles. Pour commencer, Myra a un cerveau. Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu pourrais dresser la liste des autres qualités de Myra en un temps record. »

Darius ricana. « Je pourrais aussi dresser la liste de ses défauts, merci bien. Elle est une Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout autoritaire, déjà. »

_« Elle est un cauchemar, franchement. »_

Les paroles que Ron avait dites en première année revinrent le hanter et le sourire taquin disparut de son visage. Harry se souvint du nombre de fois où Ron avait traité Hermione de 'Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout autoritaire', longtemps après qu'ils soient devenus amis.

« Harry ? » appela Darius, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Harry battit des paupières. « Désolé » dit-il. « C'est juste...Laisse tomber. Tu disais ? »

« Peut-être que je devrais te laisser te reposer » fit Darius d'une voix hésitante. Puis son visage s'éclaira. « Mais ça me dépasse que tu puisses être fatigué après avoir dormi pendant cinq jours. »

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. « Je suis resté inconscient pendant _cinq_ _jours_ ? »

Darius acquiesça. « Tu as été admis ici jeudi et tu t'es réveillé la nuit dernière, soit mardi. Cinq jours. »

Harry battit à nouveau des paupières. « Oh. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais te laisser te reposer. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Tu veux simplement éviter de parler de ton intérêt soudain pour notre amie » rétorqua Harry.

« Evidemment » répondit Darius sans se démonter.

Juste à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit, révélant Draco et Myra, qui poussait le fauteuil roulant.

« Le voilà » dit-elle en souriant. « Notre accro au café personnel. »

« Chaque groupe doit en avoir un » fit Draco avec un sourire suffisant. « Content de voir que tu es réveillé, Po— Harry. Ca devenait lassant de te regarder dormir. »

« Tu m'as regardé dormir ? » demanda Harry, ignorant le lapsus que Draco avait fait sur son nom.

Draco afficha un sourire narquois. « Bien sûr. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour trouver matière à faire chanter les gens. Les choses que tu as dites dans tes rêves... »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent quand de brefs aperçus des rêves – ou plutôt des souvenirs – en question lui revinrent en mémoire. Souffrance, mort, sang, guerre...Des hurlements résonnant dans sa tête dans un horrible concert sans fin, avec des images tout aussi affreuses pour accompagner le tout. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque les souvenirs menacèrent de le submerger : c'était le genre de souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas parler, _jamais_ parler, de préférence, et surtout pas maintenant, devant Myra et Darius.

En voyant le regard paniqué de Harry, le rictus de Draco se changea en un doux sourire. Sa main se posa sur celle de Harry. « Je plaisante, Harry. »

Harry acquiesça, mais le sentiment de panique était toujours présent. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer...et se rendit compte que c'était une extrêmement mauvaise idée. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment, et il se pencha en avant, le poing crispé sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration ; il ne produisait que des halètements précipités.

« Harry ! ». Il entendit Draco et Myra crier tous les deux son nom.

Des points noirs commencèrent à obscurcir sa vision, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément d'apporter de l'air à ses poumons. Il sentit les blessures de son dos, de ses jambes et de ses bras se rouvrir alors qu'il continuait de gesticuler, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit la panique grandir en lui—

« Harry, reste avec nous ! Arrête de bouger ! Respire juste calmement ! » dit Myra, et il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par les épaules et le forcer à rester immobile.

Mais les points noirs s'intensifièrent et, en quelques secondes, il se sentit à nouveau sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**A suivre...**


	13. Sauvé

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à vous ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous pour ce 13ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, et que vous serez aussi nombreux à me laisser vos commentaires (vous savez, c'est un boulot à plein temps de répondre aux reviews lol, mais je m'y colle avec plaisir). Je tiens aussi à annoncer officiellement que mercredi, je mettrai en ligne le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle traduction, pour remplacer **Espace-Temps Décalé** qui vient de se terminer ;). Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Onarluca**, **Kain**, **Draya Felton**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Shima-chan**, **Allima**, **Leviathoune**, **Cachou**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Luce.wiz**, **Polarisn7**, **Alinemcb54**, **Lovely A**, **Lyj-chan**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Lily's Angel**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Zaika**, **Ali Angel**, **Griselle**, **Thalie**, **Lolie Shing**, **Tara91**, **Sahada**, **Ishtar205**, **Sevy-Dyan**, **Maude**, **Tchaye**, **Dop**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **Lillas**, **Serdra**, **Ayame**, **Mily Black**, **Wildyheart**, **Kaly Nigellus **(x4), **JunK**, **Laylanounette**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Dam Hatter**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Minimay** et **Vif d'Or**.

**L'Anonyme**, **Anonymous**, **Llte**, merci pour vos reviews, mais laissez-moi votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Sauvé**

_Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Il ne savait pas s'il était debout ou s'il flottait – ce n'était pas un détail important, mais ça intéressait Harry malgré tout._

_« ...Haleth mio san... »_

_Il y avait un murmure, porté par le vent, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun souffle d'air dans cette obscurité._

_Un tunnel s'ouvrit soudain devant lui..._

_« ...aneth colle galnh... »_

_Une vive lumière en sortait. Quelque chose en lui lui disait d'y aller, de tendre la main vers la lumière. Il faisait si noir, cette lumière le rassurait. Il voulait échapper à ces ténèbres—_

_« ...Haleth mio... »_

_Il fit quelques pas en direction de la lumière ; c'était facile, ça semblait tant être la bonne chose à faire...Il avait le pas léger, suffisamment léger pour qu'il se demande s'il ne volait pas au lieu de marcher. _

_« ...rane salay venetas... »_

_Le murmure devenait plus anxieux – inquiet –, plus intense..._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas ; il le sentait, quelque part au fond de lui. Cette voix : c'était vers elle qu'il voulait aller. Elle était douce, aimante, chaleureuse – bien plus chaleureuse que la lumière en face de lui. Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas de la lumière. C'était dur, bien plus dur que d'avancer vers elle. Ses jambes semblaient s'être transformées en plomb, et il sut soudainement qu'il ne volait pas, mais qu'il était bel et bien en train de marcher._

_Mais il pouvait le faire._

_« ...menea haleth mio san... »_

_Harry recula encore de quelques pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix, dans ce murmure, de rassurant. Il voulait aller jusqu'à elle. Mais la lumière s'intensifia ; elle voulait l'aspirer, elle le voulait lui—_

_« Non ! »_

_Il ignorait si c'était lui ou le murmure qui avait crié ce mot. Une vive douleur accompagna cet accès de colère et tout à coup, Harry put s'éloigner bien plus vite de la lumière. Il se retourna et revint en courant vers l'obscurité, là où la voix apaisante se trouvait—_

_« ...Haleth mio san... »_

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelqu'un tenait doucement sa main. Des yeux gris l'observaient intensément.

Le souffle de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge quand Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

Harry sentit qu'il avait des tubes dans la bouche et dans le nez ; il savait qu'il ne devrait rien faire de plus que de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. Mais avant ça, il serra faiblement la main de Draco. Le blond, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration, expira lentement quand Harry dériva à nouveau vers le sommeil.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Les infirmières le surveillaient de près, vérifiant son état toutes les demi-heures. Les visiteurs étaient normalement autorisés à ne rester que cinq minutes par heure, afin de ne pas le fatiguer. Myra et Darius respectaient assez bien les règles, mais Draco réussit à se glisser dans la chambre plus d'une fois. Mais étant donné qu'il restait simplement là à regarder Harry, ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça les infirmières.

Harry dormait la plupart du temps. Il resta éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre qu'une infection s'était logée dans ses poumons, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer. Quand il avait bougé et rouvert les plaies de son dos et de ses jambes, son corps n'avait pas pu le supporter et il était tombé en état de choc, qui s'était ensuite transformé en arrêt cardiaque. Les médecins avaient rapidement pris la situation en main et avaient réussi à refaire battre son cœur, mais il était passé près – trop près. Les médecins lui avaient ordonné de se reposer, et l'avaient bourré de médicaments. Harry s'en fichait : il dormait à poings fermés, et le peu de temps où il était réveillé, il était dans le coaltar à cause des calmants.

Hermione vint à l'hôpital. Elle lisait aussi bien les journaux moldus que sorciers, et ils avaient parlé de Harry, étant donné qu'il était un écrivain célèbre, donc elle avait rapidement été au courant. Elle fut horrifiée par ce qu'il s'était passé, évidemment, et se glissa plusieurs fois dans sa chambre, tout comme Draco le faisait. Vu que Harry passait la plupart du temps à dormir, elle ne tirait pas grand-chose de ses visites, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle venait quand même, en tant que véritable amie, et se mit à le soigner, mais doucement, afin de ne pas secouer davantage le corps de Harry.

Il y en eut d'autres aussi qui vinrent le voir : Pally, qui comme Hermione avait été horrifiée, et deux personnes qui connaissaient Harry à l'université. Pally lui dit de se reposer, de bien se remettre et de ne pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde pour son livre. Harry eut envie de rire à cette idée – son nouveau livre ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit depuis l'incendie – mais il était trop fatigué, trop drogué, donc il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire distant.

Une semaine après la seconde fois où Harry avait frôlé la mort, les infirmières arrêtèrent enfin de lui donner la plupart des calmants et lui enlevèrent les appareils de respiration, donc Harry reprit peu à peu conscience.

Draco était assis à côté de lui, le regardant comme toujours. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux. Il avait commencé à lire dans la semaine – Harry n'arrivait pas bien à séparer les journées, donc il ignorait quand il s'y était mis, mais c'était bel et bien le cas –, après que Harry ait été déclaré hors de danger.

Harry venait juste de se réveiller d'une de ses nombreuses siestes.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Draco.

« Je suis un peu dans les vapes » répondit Harry. « Mais ça va bien mieux qu'avant. Où sont Myra et Darius ? »

« A la fac » dit Draco. « Apparemment, l'excuse 'mon-meilleur-ami-est-à-l'hôpital' n'a pas beaucoup aidé. »

« C'est mieux qu'ils soient là-bas, à apprendre des trucs, plutôt que d'être assis là à s'inquiéter pour moi » répondit Harry, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit pour regarder Draco. « Non pas que ça me dérange. »

Draco se contenta de lui rendre son regard, le visage impassible et l'œil passif.

« Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« _A propos d'un gamin_, de Nick Hornby » fit Draco en levant le livre pour que Harry puisse le voir.

« C'est bien ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ca va. Un peu déprimant des fois, mais c'est mieux de se plonger dans les problèmes d'un autre plutôt que les miens. Non pas que j'en ai » ajouta-t-il vivement.

Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il était trop fatigué pour avoir une discussion longue et compliquée, et ce serait le cas s'ils se mettaient à parler des problèmes de Draco.

« Harry ? »

Harry, qui avait refermé les yeux, les rouvrit lentement. « Oui ? »

« La police aimerait te parler » dit Draco. « Pas aujourd'hui, mais si tu te sens d'attaque pour demain— »

Harry acquiesça. « Demain, ça me va. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

Draco posa le livre sur la table de chevet. « Ils ont trouvé des morceaux qu'ils pensent être les restes de la bombe, mais ils n'en sont pas sûr car tout est complètement cramé. Il ne reste rien de l'immeuble. »

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'incendie depuis que Harry s'était réveillé la semaine précédente, car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il était le plus conscient depuis son arrêt cardiaque. A présent, Harry était curieux – et en colère à cause de ce qu'il était arrivé.

« Les immeubles autour étaient couverts de cendres, et le feu a touché l'un d'entre eux, mais les pompiers ont réussi à garder cet incendie sous contrôle » continua Draco. « Ca aurait pu être bien, bien pire. »

« Ont-il une idée de— »

« Non, pas encore. Même si... ». Draco s'arrêta et détourna le regard.

« Même si quoi ? »

« Ils ont des raisons de suspecter Mona » révéla Draco.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, sidéré. « Mona ? La fille avec qui j'avais rendez-vous ce soir-là ? Mais— non. Elle est agaçante, mais— »

« J'ai dû mal à y croire moi aussi, Harry, mais la police m'a dit qu'elle avait été en hôpital psychiatrique pendant plusieurs années » dit Draco. « Elle est connue pour avoir un comportement violent – même si bien sûr, elle n'a jamais rien fait de tel. »

« Mais...pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? ». Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que la petite jeune femme brune ait pu faire une chose pareille.

« Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le mobile » dit Draco. « Mais ils disent que pour quelqu'un qui a été dans un hôpital psychiatrique et qui est connu pour être violent...eh bien, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de mobile. »

Harry se rembrunit. « Tout le monde a un mobile » fit-il. « Tout le monde a une raison ou une autre de faire certaines choses, qu'ils le fassent en croyant que c'était la 'bonne chose à faire', ou parce que quelque chose a agi en tant que déclencheur. Personne n'irait faire sauter l'appartement d'un autre, juste comme ça – surtout pas quelqu'un qui vient de demander à la personne en question de sortir avec elle ! »

Draco posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Harry. « Calme toi » dit-il. « Ca n'avancera à rien qu'on te donne encore des calmants, hein ? »

Harry le foudroya du regard, même si Draco disait la vérité. Mais sa colère était en réalité dirigée contre lui-même : il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.

« Je parlerai à la police demain » dit Harry.

« Bien. Maintenant, repose-toi. »

Harry referma les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil, se sentant en sécurité car quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Quant à Draco, il se remit à lire.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Deux policiers vinrent parler à Harry le lendemain matin. C'étaient deux hommes, l'un ayant la trentaine et l'autre proche de la cinquantaine ; tous deux arboraient un air sérieux et avaient un bloc-notes et un stylo à la main.

« M. Evans » le salua le plus âgé en lui serrant la main avec précaution avant de s'asseoir. « Je suis l'inspecteur Quasim, et voici l'inspecteur Tully. »

Harry se dit que 'Tully' ressemblait plus à un nom de chat qu'à un nom de famille, et il réprima un sourire. Etant toujours lourdement drogué, il trouvait drôle beaucoup de choses. Il réussit à leur dire bonjour au lieu de rire.

Draco était assis aux côtés de Harry ; il avait refusé de partir et sa présence ne dérangeait pas vraiment les policiers.

« On va commencer par ce que vous faisiez quand la bombe a explosé » dit l'inspecteur Quasim. « Veuillez nous livrer votre version d'une manière aussi détaillée que possible – des détails pertinents, évidemment. »

« Comment puis-je savoir ce qui est pertinent ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Dites-nous simplement tout ce dont vous vous souvenez » fit l'inspecteur Quasim.

Harry obtempéra. Pendant près de dix minutes, il raconta aux deux hommes son rendez-vous avec Mona, et la façon dont il s'était précipité vers son appartement quand il avait entendu et senti le _boum_. Les policiers prirent des notes et ponctuèrent les déclarations de Harry par des 'hm' inspirés, et tous deux posèrent des questions quand Harry n'était pas assez précis.

« Donc Mlle D'Razi – Mona – est allée aux toilettes juste avant que la bombe n'explose ? » demanda l'inspecteur Tully.

« Euh...oui » répondit Harry. « C'est important ? »

L'inspecteur Quasim regarda Harry par-dessus ses montures cerclées d'argent. « Nous pensons que la bombe n'avait pas de minuteur, qu'elle était télécommandée, afin qu'on puisse la déclencher quand on veut. Si Mlle D'Razi est allée aux toilettes juste avant que la bombe n'explose, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour elle de le faire. Je suis sûr que plusieurs femmes pourront nous confirmer que Mlle D'Razi est bien allée aux toilettes, et comme nous n'avons que fort peu de restes de la bombe et que nous n'avons pas retrouvé la télécommande, il n'y aura aucune preuve. Ce sera très dur de prouver que c'était elle. »

Harry les regardait, ébahi, son esprit fatigué n'étant pas capable d'ingurgiter tous ces renseignements.

« Mais ce n'est pas obligé, non ? Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, en effet » reconnut l'inspecteur Quasim. « Avez-vous eu des visites durant la semaine précédant l'explosion ? »

« Hum, eh bien, Mona, évidemment » fit Harry avec hésitation. « Et Myra et Hermione. »

« Myra, c'est-à-dire Myra Pryderi, je suppose ? » demanda l'inspecteur Quasim.

Harry acquiesça. « C'est une de mes meilleures amies. »

« Et Hermione ? »

« Hermione Granger. C'est une vieille amie ; on allait à l'école ensembles» répondit Harry. « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera disposée à vous parler si vous avez des questions à lui poser. »

« Ca me paraît bien » dit l'inspecteur Quasim.

Harry leur donna l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Hermione, afin qu'ils puissent l'appeler s'ils avaient des questions.

« Avez-vous remarqué des tentatives de cambriolage la semaine précédant l'explosion ? »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « Non, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Draco était à la maison la plupart du temps ; il nous est seulement arrivé quelquefois de sortir tous les deux pendant une heure environ. »

« C'est suffisant pour rentrer et poser une bombe, c'est sûr » dit l'inspecteur Tully.

« Bien sûr. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe qu'on ait tenté de forcer l'entrée » fit Harry.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un possède un double des clés de l'appartement ? »

« Myra en a un, mais c'est la seule » répondit Harry.

Les questions continuèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes, mais comme Harry ne put leur donner davantage de renseignements intéressants, ils finirent par se lever et le remercièrent de leur avoir accordé de son temps.

Juste au moment où les deux inspecteurs allaient partir, Harry demanda « Avez-vous déjà parlé à Mona ? »

L'inspecteur Quasim s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry. « Non, M. Evans. »

Harry se rembrunit. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous avons perdu toute trace de Mona depuis la nuit de l'explosion. Bonne journée, M. Evans. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

« Oh Harry, j'ai été si inquiète à ton sujet » fit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras avec précaution.

« Je vais bien, Mione, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Ste Mangouste ? » demanda Hermione. « Nous aurions pu te soigner beaucoup plus rapidement là-bas. J'ai lancé un sort de guérison sur tes brûlures la dernière fois que je suis passée, bien sûr, mais tout comme le dos de Malfoy, je n'ai pas pu tout guérir comme il faut étant donné que trop de temps s'était écoulé. »

« Mione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Appelle-le Draco, d'accord ? »

Quelque chose traversa le regard de Hermione, mais c'était parti avant que Harry ne put l'identifier. Elle demanda d'une voix hésitante « Tu es sûr que ça ne le dérange pas ? »

« Eh bien », répondit Harry avec un sourire, « il t'appelle Hermione, alors... »

« D'accord » accepta Hermione après une seconde de réflexion. « Je l'appellerai Draco. Bref, si tu le souhaites, je peux lancer un autre sort de guérison sur tes blessures. J'ai aussi une version allégée de Pimentine, si ça te dit. »

« Je veux bien le sort, mais je zappe la potion » dit Harry. Il ajouta avec un sourire « Les potions me rappellent trop l'Infirmerie – et le truc qui a rendu Draco tout bizarre. Et ce sont deux choses dont je ne souhaite pas me souvenir. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. « Bien sûr. »

« Et, Mione ? »

« Oui, Harry ? » fit-elle en sortant sa baguette d'une de ses poches intérieures.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de l'endroit où l'ambulance devait nous emmener, vu qu'on était tous les deux inconscients. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant, puis elle acquiesça. « Oui, évidemment, je suis bête. C'est juste que...je suis bouleversée par ce qui est arrivé et je souhaite t'aider autant que possible. »

Quand Darius et Myra entrèrent dans la pièce quinze minutes plus tard en poussant Draco, Hermione avait guéri en grande partie les brûlures de Harry. Hermione sourit en reconnaissant Myra, salua aimablement Draco et accueillit chaleureusement Darius. Elle lança ensuite un rapide sort d'Oubliette sur Myra et Darius, afin qu'ils ne trouvent pas étrange le rétablissement incroyablement rapide de Harry. Elle lui promit de faire la même chose aux médecins et aux infirmières.

« Merci Mione » fit Harry avec un large sourire en voyant qu'il pouvait enfin s'étirer pour de bon sans risquer de rouvrir les blessures de son dos.

« De rien. Après tout, les amis sont faits pour ça, non ? ». Elle l'étreignit. « Il faut que j'y aille à présent. J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire pour l'école et puis je travaille ce soir. »

« Ne t'épuise pas, quand même » fit Harry.

« Harry, tu parles à celle qui travaillait deux fois plus à l'école...Donc je pense que je peux gérer ça. Mais merci de t'en soucier. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en soucie ! » dit Harry. « Tu devrais venir dîner un de ces quatre. »

« Quand tu auras trouvé un nouvel endroit où t'installer, je viendrai dîner, promis » fit Hermione. « Bye tout le monde ! »

Les autres la saluèrent de la main, y compris Draco. Harry lui sourit. « Tu vois, vous pouvez être aimables l'un envers l'autre. »

« Elle n'est pas désagréable, je l'admets » fit Draco en roulant des yeux.

En voyant les regards interrogateurs de Darius et Myra, Harry expliqua « Draco et Hermione ne s'entendaient pas très bien à l'école, mais ça s'améliore, comme vous venez de le voir. De vrais gamins, vous savez. »

Ses deux amis lui sourirent, tandis que Draco le foudroyait du regard, puis Myra redevint sérieuse. « Harry, où est-ce que tu vas vivre ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma pour réfléchir. « Je pense qu'on va rester à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose... ». Il s'interrompit en réalisant quelque chose. « Draco, tu as dormi où ces deux dernières semaines ? »

« Ici » répondit simplement Draco. « La plupart du temps. »

« Ici ? Dans ton fauteuil ? »

« En fait, les cinq premiers jours, j'avais ma propre chambre et un lit, mais...ouais, ici principalement, dans mon fauteuil roulant. »

« Il a dormi quelques nuits chez Myra aussi » fit Darius. « Elle voulait qu'il fasse quelques vraies nuits, donc elle a installé un matelas chez elle et il est allé dormir là-bas. Puis elle est venue dévaliser ma penderie en quête de vêtements ». Darius fit semblant d'être contrarié.

« Ben de toutes façons, ils n'allaient pas très bien » fit Myra en mettant les poings sur les hanches et en foudroyant Darius du regard.

Harry les regardait avec intérêt. « Merci alors, Myra. »

« Ce n'est rien » dit-elle, son regard furieux se changeant en un sourire quand elle se tourna vers Harry. « Il est un invité merveilleux. »

« Euh...on parle du même Draco là ? »

« Hey ! Je proteste ! » s'exclama Draco. « Je suis un invité absolument charmant. »

« Oui, c'est ce que tu crois » fit Harry en souriant à Draco, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, une fois que les médecins se furent déclarés satisfaits de son dos guéri magiquement. Ils lui recommandèrent encore beaucoup de repos, mais ils lui assurèrent qu'il irait bien. Harry, Draco, Myra et Darius partirent ensemble, ces derniers ayant décidé que Harry et Draco dormiraient chez eux au moins pour cette nuit-là.

Harry était censé dormir chez Darius et Draco chez Myra, mais en fin de compte, Myra alla chercher un matelas chez elle et ils dormirent tous chez Darius. Il avait un immense appartement avec une chambre, une chambre d'amis, une grande salle de bains avec une baignoire très tentante, une cuisine sans dessus dessous et une pièce spacieuse qui servait de salon-salle à manger – et heureusement, un ascenseur pour monter au dixième étage, sinon ils n'auraient pas su comment monter Draco jusque là.

Harry et Darius dormirent dans la chambre d'amis, Harry sur le lit et Darius sur le matelas que Myra avait emmené, car tout le monde insista pour que Harry passe une bonne nuit. Draco dormit dans la chambre de Darius et Myra sur le canapé. Mais avant d'aller se coucher, ils préparèrent le dîner.

La cuisine de Darius était loin d'être aussi ordonnée et bien garnie que celle de Myra, étant donné qu'il mangeait toujours soit chez un ami, soit de la nourriture toute prête. Par conséquent, la première chose que firent Darius et Myra, ce fut de sortir faire les courses – Myra y alla parce qu'elle savait ce dont ils avaient besoin et Darius fut entraîné à contrecoeur dans l'aventure pour sa carte de crédit.

Quant à Harry et Draco, ils furent contraints de s'asseoir et de regarder la télé.

« Vous êtes censés vous reposer » dit Myra à Harry sur un ton maternel. Harry savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire qu'il n'était pas fatigué, car elle avait toujours le dernier mot. A sa grande surprise, Draco fut tout aussi obéissant. Après le départ de Myra, Harry fit « Je pensais que tu allais faire une scène. »

« Contre elle ? Je l'ai fait la première nuit où j'ai dormi chez elle et je ne suis pas prêt de le refaire ». Draco eut l'air de réprimer à grand peine un frisson et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco avec aigreur, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, moi. »

« Non non » dit Harry, toujours en riant. « Je ne me fais plus avoir. »

Draco le foudroya du regard.

Ils regardèrent la télé pendant presque une heure, dans un silence détendu.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien » finit-il par dire à Draco. « Vu que le sort s'est enfin dissipé, tu peux te déplacer comme tu veux. Enfin, pas complètement comme tu— »

« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Potter » le coupa Draco, puis il haussa les épaules. « C'est bien d'au moins pouvoir faire avancer le fauteuil roulant tout seul. »

Il marqua une pause et regarda la télé quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il avait les paupières à demi closes, et ses cils clairs projetaient des ombres sur ses pommettes délicates. Harry fut choqué de sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quand Draco releva les yeux, son visage arborant une expression que Harry fut incapable de déchiffrer. Harry fut soudainement pleinement conscient de leur proximité : son jean et le jogging de Draco étaient les seules choses qui les séparaient, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco à travers les vêtements.

« Je suis content moi aussi que tu ailles bien » fit timidement Draco. « J'ai eu...peur. »

Le souffle de Harry se coinça dans sa gorge et il dut se forcer à se calmer. Il n'était pas censé réagir comme ça face à quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy.

« Je— »

Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent Darius ou Myra insérer la clé dans la serrure, et le charme, quel qu'il fut, fut rompu. Draco se recula et leva la tête vers Myra qui entrait dans le salon tandis que Darius allait poser les deux gros sacs de nourriture fraîchement achetée dans la cuisine.

« Salut les garçons » fit-elle joyeusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry préparait le dîner, avec l'aide de Myra. Draco avait demandé à faire le dessert, si bien que pour le moment, Darius et lui étaient assis devant la télé. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent à table. Celle-ci était grande : huit personnes pouvaient s'y asseoir sans problème. De toutes façons, l'appartement était en tout point spacieux : la chambre de Darius était immense, avec un grand lit double, une bibliothèque qui renfermait une télé à écran plat, et une penderie qui contenait plus de vêtements que Darius ne pouvait humainement en mettre. Bref, l'endroit sentait le luxe à plein nez, et c'était tellement...tellement Darius.

Ils passèrent le repas à se raconter des histoires. La plupart du temps, c'étaient Darius et Myra qui racontaient à Draco les choses – des choses embarrassantes – que Harry avait faites depuis les quatre années qu'ils se connaissaient. Draco leur raconta certaines choses de sa vie, et Harry était heureux simplement en écoutant les trois autres, qui riaient et qui passaient un très bon moment. Comme dessert, Draco fit chauffer des pommes et fit fondre du chocolat dessus, et les servit avec une boule de glace et de la crème fouettée.

« Draco », fit Darius tandis qu'il croquait à belles dents dans le dessert, « c'est absolument délicieux. A partir de maintenant, tu es le bienvenu n'importe quand chez moi pour me faire des desserts. »

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dit « Ne flatte pas trop son ego. »

« Reconnais-le » fit Draco. « Tu aimes ça, toi aussi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire » répliqua Harry, en enfournant une grosse bouchée de pommes et de glace.

« Tu pourrais travailler dans la restauration » suggéra Myra. « Si tu aimes faire des desserts, je veux dire. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à ses jambes et ne dit rien.

« Oh allez » fit Myra. « Ne pense pas à ça. Quand on veut, on peut. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Peut-être » dit-il. « On verra. »

Ils se couchèrent tard cette nuit-là, étant donné qu'on était vendredi et que personne n'avait à se lever le lendemain.

« C'est un type cool » fit Darius à Harry quand ils allèrent enfin au lit vers de trois heures du matin.

« Draco ? Ouais, je suis aussi de cet avis » dit Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, mais il décida de se la jouer relax. Darius n'avait pas besoin de savoir, pas encore. « Il a beaucoup grandi depuis l'école. »

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer aussi » fit remarquer Darius avec un sourire.

« On arrive à s'entendre maintenant » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Draco l'aimait bien ? Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente énamourée.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry demanda « Comment ça se passe avec Myra ? »

Harry devina le rougissement de Darius quand il répondit « Hum— »

« Tu sais », fit remarquer Harry, « c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir à propos d'une fille. »

« Je ne rougis pas ! »

Harry ricana. « Ouais, c'est ça, alors ça ne te gêne pas que j'allume la lumière ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire » répondit vivement Darius. Voyant que Harry continua de rire, il fulmina « Oh, peu importe. »

« Tu dois lui dire » fit Harry.

« Je ne dois rien faire du tout » rétorqua Darius. « Ca s'en ira tôt ou tard. »

Harry doutait que son ami souhaite qu'il réplique que 'ça' ne s'en irait probablement pas tôt ou tard, mais il ne voulait pas non plus penser à son propre 'ça' et à sa signification, donc il garda le silence. Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement cette nuit-là, car il n'arriva pas à se sortir de la tête la sensation de la jambe de Draco contre la sienne, et l'hésitation qui avait envahi les yeux gris.

**A suivre...**


	14. Dispositions

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, merci encore d'être aussi nombreux à la suivre. Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Procne Aesoris**, **Mily Black**, **Allima**, **Namyothis**, **Shima-chan**, **Lolie Shing**, **Falyla**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Onarluca**, **Lovely A**, **Lyj-chan**, **Kain**, **Lillas**, **Tchaye**, **Flore Jade**, **Polarisn7**, **Anonymous**, **Light of Moon**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Luce.wiz**, **Ali Angel**, **Zaika**, **Serdra**, **Laylanounette**, **Ishtar205**, **Dop**, **Leviathoune**, **Tara91**, **Ayame**, **Vif d'Or**, **Ginnii **et **Poisson Rouge**.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DANS MA BIO POUR LES LECTEURS DE « METAMORPHOSES »**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Dispositions**

Harry se réveilla bien avant Darius le lendemain matin, c'est-à-dire samedi, si bien qu'il se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce. Dans la cuisine, il trouva Draco, qui semblait vouloir essayer de faire du café, mais qui n'y arrivait pas très bien car plusieurs ingrédients étaient hors de sa portée.

Harry ouvrit l'un des placards, en sortit deux tasses et les tendit à Draco.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ce fut d'une voix étrange, mêlée de gratitude et d'agacement, qu'il lui dit « Merci. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un silence détendu. Après quelques minutes, Draco tendit à Harry une tasse de café fumante. Harry en but une gorgée. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Myra, qui dormait sur le canapé du salon.

Draco acquiesça. « Le lit de Darius est très confortable. »

« Tout ce qui appartient à Darius est confortable » répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Un autre silence s'ensuivit, puis Harry se rembrunit « On va devoir à nouveau faire les magasins. »

Draco eut un léger sourire. « Je crois aussi. »

« Je crois que ça va être la fin de l'époque où j'étais à l'aise dans mes vêtements » fit Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Vu comme tout ce que tu as choisi la dernière fois était moulant. »

Draco ne lui rendit pas son sourire ; il baissa les yeux sur la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. « Je n'ai pas d'argent » dit-il à voix basse.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi cela aurait-il soudainement de l'importance ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas vivre tout le temps à tes crochets comme un putain de parasite ! » répondit Draco avec colère, et il fit mine de s'éloigner de Harry. Harry cependant, se mit devant lui.

« Allons dans la chambre de Darius pour ne pas réveiller Myra » dit-il doucement. Draco leva la tête vers lui, les yeux gris impassibles. Harry prit les poignées du fauteuil roulant et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Darius, puis referma la porte derrière eux.

Harry s'assit sur le grand lit de Darius et regarda Draco. Le blond en question faisait rouler son fauteuil de gauche à droite à travers la pièce – Harry fut surpris de voir avec quelle aisance il se déplaçait. Il semblait en meilleure santé que deux semaines auparavant ; il avait le haut du corps légèrement plus musclé, car faire rouler son fauteuil lui faisait faire de l'exercice. Toutefois, il avait toujours l'air trop pâle, et ses cheveux avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe. Il n'avait pas de barbe ; Draco semblait être totalement dépourvu de pilosité sur le visage, à part les longs cils blonds et les fins sourcils pâles.

Finalement, Draco s'arrêta, le souffle court. « Je ne veux plus vivre à tes crochets, Po—Harry » dit-il à voix basse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai plus d'argent que je ne pourrais humainement en dépenser. Ou est-ce que tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? ». Harry se rembrunit. Il ne voulait pas que Draco parte – pas maintenant, et si possible, jamais. Il voulait Draco dans sa vie.

« J'étais censé rester simplement une nuit, pas cinq semaines » fit Draco.

« Euh, techniquement, ça n'a fait que trois semaines, puisque tu es resté à l'hôpital ou chez Myra le reste du temps » fit Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ouais, alors maintenant, je vis aussi aux crochets de tes amis » rétorqua Draco d'un ton sec.

« Les amis sont faits pour ça ! » s'exclama Harry dans un murmure énervé, afin de ne pas réveiller Myra et Darius.

« Ce sont _tes_ amis, pas les miens » objecta Draco.

« C'_étaient_ mes amis, maintenant ce sont les nôtres » rectifia Harry, répondant au regard noir de Draco par un de son crû. « Myra t'adore ! D te trouve cool. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce sont _tes_ amis. »

« Mais je ne les mérite pas » fit Draco.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu mérites alors ? » demanda-t-il après plusieurs longues secondes, d'une voix basse mais puissante. « Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé 'Pourquoi' quand je suis monté te chercher à l'appartement ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne mérites pas Myra et Darius comme amis ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas les exercices que tu t'es rendu compte que tu pouvais faire, je le sais, pour te remettre plus vite ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu _mérites_ ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Draco le regardait fixement, le visage fermé, mais un tourbillon d'émotions faisait rage dans ses yeux. Harry savait qu'il était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Juste à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

Draco releva brusquement la tête et Harry sut que l'occasion pour Draco de s'ouvrir à lui était passée.

« Entrez » fit-il, et Myra passa la tête par la porte.

« Bonjour les garçons » les salua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. « Est-ce du café que je sens ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant dans sa direction. « Evidemment. Il y en a une pleine cafetière à la cuisine, va t'en servir une tasse. »

Myra bailla puis sourit. « J'y vais de ce pas. »

Quand Myra fut partie, Draco se tourna vers Harry, et baissa la tête avant de croiser le regard du brun. « Je vais rester encore deux semaines » déclara-t-il. « Après, je m'en irai. »

« Mais— »

Draco quitta la pièce, semblant ne pas se soucier de ce que Harry avait à dire.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas que Draco parte, et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il se demandait où Draco pourrait bien aller. Durant les quelques semaines où ils avaient vécu ensemble, Harry s'était habitué à sa présence. Il n'aurait pas pensé la même chose cinq semaines plus tôt, mais c'était...agréable. Surtout maintenant que le sort s'était dissipé et que Draco pouvait se déplacer tout seul. Il était fier d'être indépendant, ça se voyait.

Et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

L'odeur du bacon et des œufs le tira de sa rêverie et il alla dans la cuisine pour trouver Myra en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« J'espère que tu as faim » fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Harry. « Si on ne mange pas tout, D s'en chargera. C'est une vraie poubelle humaine. »

Elle gloussa. « Il dort encore, hein ? »

« Comme un bébé, ou du moins c'était le cas il y a une demi-heure quand je me suis levé » répondit Harry.

« Ce mec dort plus que quiconque que je connais » fit remarquer Myra. « Tu veux des crêpes ? »

« Avec les œufs et le bacon ? ». Harry fronça le nez. « Non, je préfère manger une seule chose à la fois. Il y a des toasts ? »

« Ouais, par là. Hier, j'ai aussi acheté du beurre et du fromage » ajouta Myra.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'on aurait mangé si tu n'avais pas fait les courses » dit Harry.

Il entreprit de mettre la table pour eux quatre. Draco regardait la télé, ignorant Harry et le reste du monde. Apparemment, c'étaient les informations, mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment. Le petit-déjeuner et l'adorable odeur du bacon retenaient toute son attention.

« Draco, tu veux un œuf ? » demanda Myra.

Draco leva la tête et haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. »

« Un œuf brouillé ? »

« Oui, ça ira ». Il retourna son attention sur la télé.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula agréablement, malgré la tension entre Harry et Draco. Tous trois discutèrent de choses et d'autres, évitant d'aborder des sujets plus profonds et complexes. Quand ils eurent fini, Darius ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Myra et Draco s'assirent et regardèrent des dessins animés tandis que Harry feuilletait le journal du jour, à la recherche de maisons et d'appartements à vendre. Il avait un bloc-notes à portée de main et il nota tout ce qu'il souhaitait avoir dans sa nouvelle maison. Après avoir entouré plusieurs annonces, il appela les agences concernées et prit rendez-vous pour visiter.

« Draco ? »

Le blond détourna son regard de la télé. Il avait l'air légèrement agacé d'être interrompu au beau milieu d'un épisode de Scooby-Doo. Harry ignora son regard peu amène.

« Tu veux venir avec moi visiter quelques maisons et appartements ? On pourra aller faire les magasins entre-temps si tu veux ». Harry espérait que Draco accepterait ; peut-être que s'il prenait part au choix de la nouvelle demeure de Harry, il serait plus enclin à rester.

« Je vais y vivre moins de deux semaines, donc je doute que tu aies besoin de ma contribution » répondit froidement Draco, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur la télé.

« Draco— »

« Quoi ? » fit Draco d'un ton sec. Myra lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'ai toujours besoin d'un second avis pour me décider » fit Harry, tentant de paraître aussi froid et détaché que Draco, mais il avait l'impression d'échouer misérablement.

Myra regarda les deux jeunes hommes avec hésitation puis finit par se lever. « Je vais à la salle de bains » dit-elle à voix basse, et elle s'esquiva.

« Pourquoi agis-tu de manière aussi stupide ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? » contra Draco. « T'en as pas marre de t'occuper du petit oiseau blessé ? »

« Je veux que tu restes parce que quand tu ne te comportes pas comme un parfait trou du cul, tu es d'une compagnie très agréable » répondit Harry, inspirant profondément pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. « Je ne veux rien de toi en retour, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te mettre ça dans le crâne ? Et ne me demande pas encore pourquoi, sinon je vais devoir te frapper sur la tête avec quelque chose. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

« On me menace de violence physique maintenant ? » cracha Draco.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il enregistra alors les paroles de Draco et il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas rire. Ca ne marcha pas. Il se mit bientôt à rire tout bas, et ça se changea rapidement en un rire franc. Draco le fusillait du regard, évidemment, mais quand des larmes d'hilarité commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Harry, il se mit à sourire à son tour.

« Je n'allais – pas vraiment – te frapper » fit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. « Mais la tête que tu as faite... »

Quand Myra passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Harry et Draco en train de rire si fort qu'ils en avaient du mal à respirer.

« C'est bon de vous voir le sourire aux lèvres » dit-elle, son propre sourire s'épanouissant rien qu'à la vue des deux jeunes hommes. « Cela veut-il dire que tu vas l'accompagner visiter les maisons ? »

Draco leva la tête vers Harry, ayant toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire, en essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de la main.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Myra.

« Oh, deux-trois trucs. Il y a un appartement à Soho, et un à Notting Hill, mais ils me semblent un peu trop petits. Alors je vais aussi visiter trois maisons un peu plus éloignées. Ca serait sympa de vivre en dehors de Londres ; une maison avec un petit jardin, afin que je puisse m'asseoir sous la véranda pour écrire. »

Harry s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il devait être ridicule. « Désolé » s'excusa-t-il. « Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Pas de problème, Harr', tu le fais si rarement que chaque— ». Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car Harry lui jeta une boulette de papier. Elle éclata de rire.

Draco les regardait tous les deux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry croisa le regard de Draco un bref instant et tout à coup, le monde sembla si tranquille, si calme...Draco détourna les yeux et le charme fut rompu.

« Bon » fit Myra une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de rire. « Je rentre chez moi. J'ai quelques devoirs à terminer. »

En entendant parler des cours, Harry réalisa qu'il devait probablement avoir pris beaucoup de retard en étant absent deux semaines. C'était déjà dur pour rattraper quand on manquait un jour ou deux, alors là il ne voulait même pas penser au retard qu'il devait avoir accumulé. Puis il se rappela qu'il allait à l'université parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de ses journées, non pas parce qu'il devait obtenir de bons résultats pour exercer tel ou tel métier, et il se détendit.

Harry appela un taxi et se souvint de bien préciser qu'une personne en fauteuil roulant l'accompagnait. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry et Draco se mirent donc en route pour voir le premier appartement.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, ni l'appartement de Soho, ni celui de Notting Hill ne correspondait à ce qu'il recherchait. Tout d'abord, il y avait des escaliers, ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème s'il avait vécu là tout seul, mais qui était bien plus un problème maintenant qu'il envisageait que Draco habite avec lui. En plus de ça, les deux appartements étaient trop petits – Harry était habitué à avoir de l'espace dans son ancien appartement – et trop miteux.

« Le suivant est une maison de plein pied, avec trois chambres et mille cinq cents mètres carrés de terrain » déclara Harry en lisant son bloc-notes. « Mais c'est un peu trop éloigné du centre de Londres, donc je ne sais pas. »

Il s'avéra que la maison avait beaucoup de choses que Harry ne pouvait accepter. Pour commencer, il y avait cinq marches rien que pour entrer dans la maison, Harry et l'agent immobilier portèrent donc Draco dans son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la maison. Ensuite, à l'intérieur, le couloir était très étroit, et le fauteuil pouvait à peine passer. De plus, chaque porte avait un chambranle de quelques centimètres de hauteur. Enfin la maison était vieille et décrépite, avec trop peu de fenêtres et elle nécessitait beaucoup de réparations.

La deuxième maison n'avait pas d'escaliers pour y accéder, mais à l'intérieur, il y avait des marches ça et là, étant donné qu'une partie de la maison était légèrement plus haute que l'autre. Les salles de bain devraient être complètement transformées pour qu'un fauteuil roulant puisse s'y déplacer et la cuisine aurait aussi à être refaite.

« La dernière maison sur la liste a un peu plus de mille cent mètres carrés de terrain, deux chambres, deux salles de bain, une cuisine et un salon-salle à manger. »

L'agent immobilier qui les attendait devant la porte était un homme d'un certain âge, probablement la cinquantaine bien tassée, aux cheveux gris et aux petites lunettes carrées. Il sourit aimablement à Harry, mais serra la main de Draco avec un peu plus de précaution, comme si une personne en fauteuil roulant était dangereuse, ou fragile peut-être. Draco ne sembla pas apprécier ce traitement.

La maison avait des marches pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, mais il n'y en avait que deux cette fois, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche. Le hall d'entrée et le couloir qui suivait étaient tous deux spacieux. Sur la droite se trouvaient les deux chambres, avec les salles de bain attenantes, une avec une cabine de douche et l'autre avec une baignoire. Les chambres possédaient toutes deux de grands placards.

Le salon, qui se situait juste au bout du couloir, était grand et pour l'instant, peu décoré. La famille qui vivait ici n'était pas portée sur la décoration, c'était évident. Il y avait une véranda aux larges fenêtres, qui laissaient entrer le soleil. Le coin repas était dans un coin de la pièce, avec la cuisine. Tout était ouvert ; il y avait très peu de murs.

« Au fond du couloir, il y a le garage » annonça l'agent immobilier. « Vous voulez le voir ? »

Harry, qui réfléchissait à la maison qu'ils étaient en train de visiter, acquiesça.

Le garage ressemblait à n'importe quel autre garage : sale, avec deux voitures et beaucoup de choses qui semblaient inutilisées.

Finalement, l'agent leur montra le jardin de derrière.

« C'est facile à entretenir » leur dit-il. « Le couple qui vit ici pour le moment dit qu'il ne passe que quelques heures de temps en temps à l'entretenir, et ça se résume principalement à tondre la pelouse. »

« Ca me paraît bien » fit Harry en souriant. « J'aimerais qu'une expertise soit faite pour voir s'il n'y a pas de vices cachés, mais s'il n'y en a pas – ou du moins s'ils sont surmontables –, alors vous pouvez considérer que cette maison est vendue. Si tout va comme convenu, quand est-ce que nous pourrons emménager ? »

L'agent immobilier eut l'air agréablement surpris. « Le couple essaie de la vendre depuis plus d'un an, et ils ont déjà leur nouvel appartement tout prêt. On peut faire en sorte que vous emménagiez ici d'ici une semaine ou deux. »

« Faites en sorte de ramener le délai à une semaine, et je la prends » dit Harry.

« Alors nous nous arrangerons pour que tout soit prêt dans une semaine » promit l'agent.

« Si elle passe l'expertise sans problème, évidemment » ajouta Harry.

« Bien sûr. »

Sur le chemin du retour en taxi, Harry fredonnait joyeusement tout en griffonnant dans son bloc-notes. Il avait récupéré deux copies du plan de la maison et il était à présent en train de dessiner sur l'une d'entre elles, mâchonnant pensivement son crayon de temps à autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu gribouilles ? » finit par demander Draco d'un ton brusque, en ayant plus qu'assez du chantonnement de Harry.

« Les changements que je pourrai apporter à la maison » fit Harry en continuant de dessiner.

« Quels changements ? »

« Pour qu'elle soit aménagée pour un fauteuil roulant, bien sûr ». Harry ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Harry, je ne vais pas rester dans ta maison, donc ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire » fit Draco d'un ton sec.

Enfin, Harry leva la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Ah, mais j'ai une proposition pour toi. »

« Une proposition ? » répéta Draco avec stupeur.

« Une proposition. »

Draco plissa les yeux, suspicieux. « Ecoutons ça. »

« Eh bien, je pensais – chut, pas de commentaires stupides – je pensais que tu pourrais rester avec moi, même après que les deux semaines soient passées » dit Harry.

« Je viens de te dire— »

« Laisse-moi finir » le coupa Harry. « J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je pense que je me suis habitué à ta compagnie ». Harry se dit qu'il ne serait pas très sage d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus sur le sujet. « Donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais rester, mais comme tu as l'intention d'être indépendant, tu peux me payer un loyer et payer ta nourriture. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à chercher un endroit spécialement conçu pour les handicapés, parce qu'il n'y a pas l'air d'en avoir tant que ça. »

Draco le regardait, ébahi. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il fit « Tu as envie que je reste avec toi. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu me laisseras te payer un loyer et ma nourriture, afin que je me sente indépendant. »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en retires ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je te l'ai dit, je me suis habitué à ta compagnie. Vivre seul m'ennuierait à présent. Tu dois être passionnant, je suppose. »

« Evidemment que je le suis » répondit Draco avec un air très malfoyen.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bref. Alors, acceptes-tu ma proposition ? »

« Fais-moi voir les changements que tu envisages d'apporter à la maison » fit Draco.

Harry lui tendit les documents et se mit à expliquer en pointant différents endroits avec son crayon. « Bon, première chose, je vais enlever les chambranles des portes. C'est trop chiant pour passer dessus. Puis je vais refaire la salle de bain de la deuxième chambre, afin qu'il y ait des toilettes adaptées à ton handicap et qu'il y ait des barres pour t'aider à te déplacer, à monter dans la douche et tout ça. Dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre principale, je ferai également mettre des barres, pour que tu puisses prendre un bain si tu en as envie. Il faudra changer les portes des placards aussi, et en mettre des coulissantes, je pense que ça sera plus facile ainsi. »

« Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, dis-moi. »

Harry lui lança un regard. « En fait, je pensais effectuer ces changements dans mon appartement, mais à présent ça me semble un peu inutile, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco gloussa, ce qui surprit Harry. « Un peu. »

« Bref. La cuisine va très bien, mais il faudra baisser certains placards pour que tu puisses tout atteindre, et je ferai enlever les portes, tout sera plus simple comme ça. »

« C'est acceptable comme changements » acquiesça Draco. « Ce n'est pas trop lourd niveau budget. »

« Non, le gros du travail, ça va être pour le garage. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco. « Tu comptes acheter une voiture ? »

« J'y pense également, vu qu'on va vivre un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je n'aurai qu'à construire un auvent si j'en achète une ». Harry se plongea une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans ce garage ? » demanda Draco avec méfiance.

Harry sourit. « Je vais faire construire une piscine intérieure, bien sûr. »

Draco le regarda, bouche bée.

« Tu es très beau quand tu fais cette tête » le taquina Harry. « Quoi, cette idée ne te plaît pas ? »

« Tu vas faire construire une piscine intérieure ? » répéta lentement Draco, incrédule.

« Oui » fit Harry, jovial. « Regarde » dit-il en montrant avec son crayon le rectangle qu'il avait dessiné sur le sol du garage. « Un côté peu profond, l'autre beaucoup plus, avec des marches pour descendre. Il y aura une douche par là » – il dessina sur le plan – « et des serviettes ici, et puis j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait ouvrir ce débarras et en faire une salle de musculation. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que ça va coûter cher » dit faiblement Draco, en regardant toujours Harry un peu abasourdi. « Tu es dingue. »

« Oui » répondit Harry en continuant de faire des croquis sur le plan. « Mais ne te fais pas de souci pour l'argent : je l'ai. »

Draco secoua la tête, marmonnant à nouveau dans sa barbe. « Tu es dingue. »

Harry se contenta de sourire. Il savait que Draco allait rester. Il se délecta de la proximité de Draco qui regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il dessinait.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire les magasins entre deux visites, si bien qu'ils firent une séance raccourcie de shopping en fin d'après-midi. Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins dans lesquels ils avaient achetés des vêtements la dernière fois. Draco surprit Harry en se souvenant de la taille qu'il faisait et du type de pantalon qui lui allait, ce qui fit considérablement avancer les choses.

Draco, toutefois, eut autant de mal que la fois précédente. Les cabines d'essayage étaient loin d'être faites pour les personnes en fauteuil roulant et, même quand elles l'étaient, Draco avait de la peine à enfiler et enlever les vêtements, surtout les pantalons. Las et maussade, il finit par choisir deux pantalons qu'il pensait être à sa taille et quelques pulls et t-shirts dans lesquels il serait à l'aise. Ils achetèrent également des chaussures, deux paires chacun, un autre cauchemar pour Draco. Harry dut l'aider à les enfiler, même si ça n'avait pas d'importance en fin de compte, puisque Draco était incapable de sentir si elles lui allaient ou non. Draco était fatigué : il ne fit pas avancer lui-même son fauteuil roulant sur le chemin du retour, il laissa Harry le faire à sa place.

Arrivés chez Darius, ils furent accueillis par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture.

« Ah, vous voilà ». Myra leur sourit depuis la cuisine. « Vous avez trouvé une maison ? »

Harry la surprit en hochant la tête. « Une très jolie petite maison. Si elle passe l'expertise sans problème, je l'achète. »

« Il faudra que tu nous en dises plus pendant le dîner » fit Myra. « Darius va revenir dans une trentaine de minutes, et le repas sera prêt dans environ trois quarts d'heure, donc si vous voulez prendre une douche, vous avez le temps. »

« Une douche, ça me dit bien » fit Harry. « On a acheté des vêtements et je pense que ça serait une bonne chose d'être propre avant de les mettre. »

Myra fronça les sourcils en direction de Draco. « Je doute qu'il puisse se doucher » dit-elle. « La cabine de douche de D est minuscule. »

Harry regarda Draco en penchant la tête sur un côté. « Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain. Sa baignoire est immense. »

Draco acquiesça. « Ok. »

« Je vais faire couler l'eau » fit Harry avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Harry se doucha d'abord, tandis que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Darius, là où il savait que Draco se cachait.

« Au bain ? »

Draco hocha la tête en silence, le visage impassible. Il était très doué pour garder un visage dépourvu d'expression.

Il se déplaça lui-même jusqu'à la salle de bain et regarda la baignoire remplie d'eau. Harry le suivit et referma la porte derrière eux. Draco n'allait pas pouvoir entrer dans la baignoire tout seul.

Draco, ignorant Harry, enleva son t-shirt et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il était plus habile pour se déshabiller à présent ; depuis que le sort s'était dissipé, il pouvait se pencher comme il le souhaitait. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'en boxer. Avec un léger soupir, il l'enleva également.

Harry ignora les sentiments qui remuèrent en lui quand il vit le corps pâle de Draco ; il déglutit et se força à ne regarder que le visage de Draco. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de son attirance pour le moment. Harry doutait même qu'il eut besoin de son attirance un jour. Sans un mot, Harry s'avança, souleva Draco en le tenant sous les aisselles et le déposa avec précaution dans la baignoire. Lorsque Draco fut à moitié dans l'eau, il siffla : l'eau était très chaude, mais ses jambes ne le sentaient pas.

« Tu veux que je te sorte de là et que je fasse couler de l'eau froide ? » demanda Harry.

« N-non, ça va aller » répondit doucement Draco. « Je m'y habitue déjà. »

Harry acquiesça. Après avoir laissé Draco se glisser totalement dans l'eau, il se leva pour prendre le shampoing et le gel douche qui étaient restés dans la cabine de douche.

« Sers-toi du pommeau de douche pour te rincer les cheveux » fit Harry. « Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini, ou si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. »

Draco hocha la tête sans le regarder et Harry quitta la pièce.

Myra était en train de mettre la table quand Harry revint. Elle lui fit un doux sourire. « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, afin que Draco n'entende pas.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry. « Il ne me parle pas beaucoup. »

« Il t'aime bien, pourtant »

« Hm » fit Harry, avec un air qu'il espérait neutre. Que Darius lui dise que Draco l'aimait bien était une chose, mais que Myra lui dise la même chose en était une autre, et bien plus importante.

« Ouais. Il me l'a dit quand tu étais parti dans une de tes siestes causées par les médicaments » continua Myra avec un petit sourire secret, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Harry. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Draco était du genre à avouer ce genre de chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être avait-il été sincèrement inquiet quand Harry avait été blessé.

« Et vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca ne te regarde pas » fit Myra avec un sourire. « Va chercher des verres. »

« Oui, m'dame. »

« Bref, il t'aime bien. Il ne le dit peut-être pas à voix haute, mais il apprécie beaucoup tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Cependant, je crois qu'il a l'impression que tu lui donnes tout et qu'il ne te donne rien en retour...Je pense que c'est ça le problème ». Elle retourna vers la cuisinière où elle faisait cuire une sauce.

« Pourquoi pense-t-il qu'il doit me donner quelque chose ? Il m'a déjà donné quelque chose, c'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas » dit Harry. « J'étais...j'étais solitaire avant. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais c'était le cas. Et maintenant je ne le suis plus. C'est un bon ami. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux bruns. « Oui » finit-elle par dire. « C'est un bon ami. »

Harry s'arrêta net. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis sembla se raviser, car elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire « Rien. »

Puis elle baissa les yeux vers la sauce qu'elle préparait.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tiens, tu as encore cet air. »

« Quel air ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en croisant son regard.

« L'air de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que j'ignore. »

« Je sais toujours des choses que tu ignores, Harr'. Que ce soit pour les devoirs ou pour les sentiments, je sais toujours quelque chose ». Elle lui sourit. « Tu es garçon, et en tant que tel, tu ne te rends compte de rien. »

Harry lui tira la langue. Puis, avec un sourire éclatant, il dit « Cette fois, moi aussi je sais quelque chose que tu ignores. »

« Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ah, ah » fit Harry en se tapant le bout du nez. « Si je te le disais, je n'en saurais plus davantage que toi, hein ? »

« Non, mais là encore, c'est moi qui fais à manger ce soir, et tu risques d'avoir faim longtemps si tu ne me dis pas » menaça Myra.

« Je prends le risque ». Il lui sourit.

Il allait définitivement prendre le risque : il n'allait pas dire à Myra que Darius avait soudainement décidé d'être amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas son rôle et de plus, il n'avait jamais fait un bon entremetteur. Ginny Weasley avait été bonne dans ce domaine. Trop bonne même. L'atmosphère à Poudlard durant les deux dernières années de Harry, bien que sinistrement assombrie par la guerre, avait été noyée sous les lettres d'amour et les cupidons sur des nuages roses, ensorcelés de façon à ce qu'ils jettent deux noms en l'air et les perçant d'une flèche.

Harry secoua la tête à ces souvenirs. C'était l'un des rares bons souvenirs de ses deux dernières années.

« Harry ? »

Myra et Harry levèrent tous les deux la tête en entendant l'appel las de Draco. Harry fit à Myra un bref sourire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

La peau de Draco était toute plissée, et ses doigts ressemblaient déjà à des raisins secs. Il avait enlevé la bonde quelques temps auparavant, si bien que la baignoire était presque vide. Harry remarqua que Draco avait la chair de poule : il devait avoir froid en étant assis dans la baignoire, encore mouillé suite au bain, sans serviette. Harry prit rapidement une des épaisses serviettes bleu marine et l'enroula autour des épaules de Draco.

Draco prit la serviette et se sécha un peu avant que Harry ne le soulève et ne le repose dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Tu – tu veux que je te sèche les cheveux ? » demanda Harry.

Draco acquiesça après avoir hésité un peu. Harry prit une autre serviette et se mit à essorer doucement les mèches blondes. Les cheveux de Draco étaient tout doux, et Harry se demanda si tous les poils du corps de Draco étaient aussi doux. Il stoppa ce genre de pensées avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin. Une rougeur se fraya quand même un chemin jusqu'à ses joues, et il fut heureux de se trouver derrière Draco, hors de son champ de vision.

« Tu aimerais aller chez le coiffeur ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, décidant que parler était une bonne chose.

Draco sursauta. Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi sous la caresse de ses mains.

« Ouais » dit-il. « J'en ai besoin. »

« C'est sûr » le taquina gentiment Harry. « Qu'est-ce que ton père dirait ? »

« Oh, la ferme. »

Harry obéit et continua à sécher les cheveux de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque secs. Entre-temps, Draco semblait s'être endormi. Harry poussa Draco hors de la salle de bain, et le blond se réveilla quand l'air plus frais du couloir le frappa, ce qui le fit frissonner. Une fois dans la chambre de Darius, Harry sortit un boxer, un pantalon et un t-shirt pour Draco.

« Mange un peu, et après tu pourras dormir » fit Harry en baillant lui-même. « La journée a été longue. »

Draco acquiesça. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, Harry prit une veste et la lui tendit. Draco leva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir froid » dit Harry.

Les yeux gris le regardèrent pensivement. « Merci. »

« De rien. »

Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer avec fracas, rapidement suivi par la voix joyeuse de Darius « Ca sent la bouffe ici ! »

Draco et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry attrapa les poignées du fauteuil roulant sans un mot. Il savait que Draco était fatigué, mais il savait également qu'il ne demanderait pas d'aide, peut-être même si sa vie en dépendait. Il était trop fier, et cela allait causer sa perte un jour ou l'autre.

Myra servit des pâtes au saumon avec de la sauce et du parmesan, et une salade composée. Darius regarda la salade avec méfiance. « Ne mange jamais des choses qui ont l'air trop _saines_, c'est ce que ma maman me disait toujours » fit-il.

« Tu mens » rétorqua Myra. « Arrête de pleurnicher et mange. C'est bon pour ta santé : tu auras meilleure mine et donc plus de petites amies. »

« Oh, mais tu sais bien que tu es la seule que je veux » fit Darius d'une voix théâtrale, et Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler. Darius lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Harry déglutit, les yeux humides.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Myra.

« Ca va » répondit Harry. « J'ai simplement...simplement avalé de travers. »

Myra acquiesça, mais elle avait toujours l'air inquiète. Le dîner continua sans incident après ça. Quand ils eurent fini, Draco leur souhaita presque aussitôt bonne nuit et Harry se retira peu de temps après. Toutefois, Harry fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, quand Darius se glissa dans la chambre pour aller se coucher. Harry sourit intérieurement et se rendormit, sachant à qui Darius avait parlé et sachant aussi, pour une raison inconnue, que ses deux amis finiraient ensemble.

Ca lui paraissait étrangement familier.

**A suivre...**


	15. Beauté

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;). Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenus. A la semaine prochaine !

Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Onarluca**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Kain**, **Lovely A**, **Luce.wiz**, **Grimmy**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Ayame**, **Sanka**, **Tchaye**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Shima-chan**, **Thalie**, **Lillas**, **Polarisn7**, **Poisson Rouge**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Lolie Shing**, **Maude**, **Tara91**, **Allima**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **Laylanounette**, **Ishtar205**, **Llte**, **Zaika**, **Ali Angel**, **Serdra**, **Falyla**, **Lu-Phénix**, **Sahada**, **Leviathoune**, **Flore Jade**, **Mimichan**, **Barbon**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Wildyheart**, **Vif d'Or**, **Cachou** (x2), **Ginnii** et **Fœtus**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Beauté**

Dimanche matin, Harry passa quelques coups de fil pour trouver un coiffeur dont le salon était ouvert le dimanche et qui avait une place de libre. Il s'avéra que le sixième qu'il appela avait les deux conditions requises.

Myra entra dans la pièce au moment où il raccrochait. « Comment se sont passées les visites hier ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'es pas vraiment rentré dans les détails hier soir. »

« On était complètement crevés » s'excusa Harry avec un sourire, puis il parla à Myra de la maison qu'il était quasiment sûr d'acheter.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir visiter d'autres maisons avant de te décider ? » fit Myra.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'aime son emplacement, les environs et la maison en elle-même. Elle a presque tout ce que je souhaite, et les choses qu'elle n'a pas sont faciles à rajouter. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Une piscine intérieure » fit Harry avec un sourire. Myra eut la même réaction que Draco : elle le regarda sans bouger, comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, et son visage s'éclaira quand elle comprit pourquoi Harry voulait construire une piscine.

« Il va se sentir encore plus coupable à présent » fit Myra, un pli lui barrant à nouveau le front.

« Il va me payer un loyer pour rester chez moi » dit Harry. « Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça...Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais il y tenait. Et, eh bien, il ne serait pas resté si je ne lui avais pas permis de me payer. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Vous, les garçons, vous êtes vraiment bizarres » fit-elle. « Bref. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour expertiser la maison ? »

« Oui, j'allais me pencher là-dessus » dit-il. « Tu connais quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais » fit-elle. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question. Mon oncle est expert en immobilier, donc si tu veux, il pourra se charger de contrôler la maison. »

« Génial » approuva Harry.

Myra lui donna le numéro de téléphone de son oncle puis elle s'en alla, disant qu'elle avait du boulot à faire chez elle. « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour rattraper ton retard, je peux t'aider » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Ca fait un bout de temps que j'ai suivi ces cours, mais je suis sûre que je m'en rappellerai. Tu as loupé sacrément de cours. »

« Oui, je crois » dit Harry. « Oh, Myra ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as les feuilles que je t'avais passées ? Le début de l'histoire que je t'avais demandé de regarder ? »

Myra lui sourit. « Tu veux parler de celle à propos d'un homme du nom de 'Dragon' ? »

Harry rougit. « Oui, c'est bien ça » fit-il.

« Je l'ai. Il est chez moi, en sûreté, perdu au milieu de milliers d'autres papiers » dit-elle.

« Je suis content de t'avoir donné ces feuilles » fit Harry. « Il ne reste absolument rien de mon ordinateur portable, après tout. Ca m'aurait fait chier d'avoir à tout recommencer. »

Ils continuèrent en parlant d'assurance, et du nombre de choses que Harry avait perdues dans l'incendie. Les objets qu'il aurait le plus aimé garder étaient ses photos et ses carnets de notes, où il écrivait ce qu'il pensait de la vie en général, ses idées, des ébauches de nouvelles histoires et tout un tas d'autres choses. Les vêtements, les chaussures, les meubles, le canapé : il ne se souciait guère de tout ça. Bien sûr, ça l'ennuyait de devoir tout racheter, mais ça n'avait aucune valeur affective.

Il était heureux que sa baguette soit rangée en sûreté dans un coffre-fort à la banque, et il était encore plus content d'avoir pris l'habitude de porter la clé du coffre en question autour du cou. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça ; c'était une réminiscence de son passé en quelque sorte, mais même s'il voulait oublier, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier complètement. Bien qu'il ne pratiquât plus de magie, il ne voulait pas voir sa baguette détruite. C'était une partie de lui.

Myra partit. Après avoir téléphoné à l'oncle de la jeune femme, Harry alla jusqu'au salon où il trouva Darius et Draco en train de regarder la télé.

« Une rediffusion de 'Survivor' ? » fit-il. « Je crois que j'aurais préféré les dessins animés. »

Darius tira la langue à Harry. « C'est très stimulant et intéressant de voir les gens interagir entre eux. Si j'étais prof de psycho, je montrerais ça à mes étudiants pour leur faire comprendre. »

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu n'es pas prof de psycho » rétorqua Harry en s'asseyant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Tu es méchant » geignit Darius.

« Et tu te comportes comme un gamin de trois ans. Draco, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour aujourd'hui. A 11h30. »

Draco se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. « Merci ». Curieusement, il avait l'air reconnaissant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui prenne vraiment rendez-vous, malgré le fait qu'il lui en ait parlé la veille.

« Alors on va partir dans une demi-heure. Ce n'est pas très loin, donc on n'a pas besoin de prendre un taxi » ajouta Harry. « Ou y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais faire avant ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Même si je préfèrerais faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de regarder ça. Je te jure, je sens mes neurones en train de mourir un à un. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Darius.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » fit Harry en se tournant vers Darius et en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Tes neurones ne sont pas en train de mourir. Ils sont déjà partis depuis longtemps, très longtemps. »

Darius se mit à bouder et Harry éclata de rire. A sa grande surprise, il entendit Draco rire doucement derrière lui.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Près de trois heures plus tard, le coiffeur montra un soulagement manifeste en voyant Draco partir, et Harry était lui aussi content de s'en aller. Draco devait être l'une des personnes les plus chiantes au monde concernant ses cheveux. Il voulait ci mais pas ça, un petit peu plus court par là – pas aussi court ! – et un petit peu plus long par ici – et maniez les ciseaux avec précaution, mes cheveux sont très fins –-

« Tu es gay, avoue ? » demanda Harry tout en sortant du magasin en poussant le fauteuil.

« Il se trouve que je suis fier de mes cheveux, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis gay » répliqua Draco en se mettant à faire avancer lui-même son fauteuil. Harry se plaça à sa hauteur.

« Non, mais si on ajoute ton sens aigu de la mode et le fait que tu prépares des cookies de toi-même— »

« Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint, à ce que je sache » rétorqua Draco.

« Tu veux manger ? »

« Tu es à court de réparties bien senties ? »

« Non, mais notre pseudo dispute me saoule et il y a des restaurants très sympas juste devant nous » fit Harry en les montrant du doigt.

Draco hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers les restaurants en question. Harry observait Draco du coin de l'œil, la façon dont il se frayait un chemin entre les passants sur le trottoir et comment il se débrouillait sur le sol inégal. Harry fut de nouveau impressionné de voir avec quelle rapidité Draco avait appris à manœuvrer son fauteuil roulant. Il paraissait curieusement gracieux, même confiné dans ce fauteuil. Il y avait une beauté dans la façon dont il bougeait qui faisait que le souffle de Harry se coinçait dans sa gorge. Ca lui donnait envie de tendre la main et de toucher cette peau pâle, de faire partie de cette beauté.

Il retint à grand peine un ricanement intérieur. Il ne serait jamais considéré comme une 'beauté'. Ca ressemblerait plus à la Belle et la Bête si un jour il y avait _plus_ entre Draco et Harry. Il se dépêcha de rattraper Draco.

Le repas se passa sans encombres. Draco était calme et semblait un peu fatigué, mais il avait toujours son esprit vif, faisant rire joyeusement Harry plusieurs fois. Ses commentaires n'étaient pas négatifs et blessants comme ils l'étaient autrefois ; ils étaient sarcastiques, mais jamais méchants. Harry se surprit à apprécier énormément sa compagnie, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Draco ressente la même chose.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas – que Harry paya, sans même demander l'avis de Draco –, Harry raccompagna Draco à l'appartement. Draco faisait avancer son fauteuil lui-même et, quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Darius, il haletait et transpirait sous l'effort. Toutefois, Harry savait que c'était lié à sa fierté de Malfoy, et il ne l'aida pas. Harry, qui avait un double des clés de l'appartement depuis des années, laissa Draco entrer. Le blond disparut dans la chambre de Darius et Harry était presque sûr que c'était pour aller faire une sieste. Quant à Harry, il partit rejoindre l'oncle de Myra pour faire l'expertise de la maison.

Un peu plus tard cet après-midi-là, Harry signa quelques papiers et se retrouva soudainement propriétaire d'une maison.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry retourna à l'université le lendemain matin. Beaucoup d'étudiants le regardèrent avec curiosité, ayant appris dans les journaux l'explosion et l'incendie de son immeuble. Harry avait envie d'aller se cacher quelque part. Il détestait être une personnalité publique.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas publier deux livres si tu ne voulais pas être un tantinet célèbre, Harr' » fit remarquer Myra.

« Oui, oui, merci de me le rappeler » dit Harry. « On peut entrer ? Avec un peu de chance, les profs ne me regarderont pas autant. »

Il avait raison, mais les cours furent loin d'être agréables pour lui, car les autres avaient beaucoup avancé durant ses deux semaines d'absence. Harry essayait de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais échouait misérablement la plupart du temps. Une fois que sa journée de cours fut terminée, il suivit Myra jusqu'à son appartement, afin qu'elle l'aide un peu. Toutefois, il ne réussit pas à tout comprendre dans les détails, étant donné que Myra avait suivi ses cours il y avait un bon moment. Darius, d'un autre côté, ne serait pas d'une grande aide : il n'avait pas du tout suivi ces cours.

L'appartement de Myra était bien plus petit que celui de Darius. En fait, il était même encore plus petit que l'ancien appartement de Harry. C'était un deux pièces : une petite chambre et un salon avec un coin cuisine – et une salle de bain. Pourtant, Myra avait réussi à le rendre douillet, et elle avait rempli presque chaque mur d'étagères débordant de livres de toutes tailles. Harry était certain que Hermione aimerait l'appartement de Myra.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent à la table de cuisine et Myra se mit à expliquer les cours à Harry.

Alors que l'horloge indiquait 1h30 du matin, Myra bailla et dit « Il faut que je dorme sinon je n'arriverai jamais à suivre en cours demain. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil larmoyant à la pendule. Il doutait fortement que les sujets qu'ils avaient abordés durant la dernière heure soient réellement entrés dans son esprit. « Ouais. Dodo » approuva-t-il.

« Tu dors sur le canapé » lui dit Myra. « Et pas de pleurnicheries. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dormi sur le canapé pendant trois semaines avant que l'appartement n'explose » fit Harry avec un maigre sourire. En voyant son regard, il ajouta « Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Je ne pouvais quand même pas faire dormir Draco sur le canapé. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Tu es un grand tendre, au fond. »

Il bailla. « Ne le dis à personne. »

« Pas même à Draco ? »

« Surtout pas à Draco. Je n'en verrais jamais le bout sinon ». Harry grimaça en songeant aux millions de façons dont Draco le taquinerait.

« Oh, mais c'est un grand tendre, lui aussi. »

« Je crois qu'il est surtout sarcastique » rétorqua Harry, mais il sourit affectueusement en se souvenant de certaines de ses insultes.

« Il est resté à ton chevet pendant deux semaines, mangeant et dormant à peine » rappela Myra en haussant un sourcil en guise de contestation. « « Si ce n'est pas de la tendresse, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Harry sourit tendrement et sentit son cœur s'accélérer au souvenir de ce réveil avec Draco à ses côtés, qui lui tenait la main. « J'étais content qu'il soit là quand je me suis réveillé » dit-il.

« Tu savais qu'il était aussi resté à ton chevet quand tu as eu ton arrêt cardiaque ? » demanda Myra.

« Il est resté ? Dans ma chambre ? ». Harry l'ignorait totalement.

« Ouais » affirma Myra. « Il a refusé de partir. J'ignore pourquoi. Une des infirmières a dit qu'une sorte de pouvoir l'entourait, et qu'à cause de ça, les médecins avaient peur de l'approcher. Alors ils l'ont laissé avec toi. Il est resté assis là, à marmonner quelque chose. »

_« ...Haleth mio san... »_

_...Un murmure, porté par le vent..._

« Personne n'arrivait à saisir ce qu'il murmurait » continuait Myra, mais elle s'interrompit, regardant son ami. « Harry ? »

_...Un tunnel s'ouvrit soudain devant lui..._

_« ...aneth colle galnh... »_

« Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière a dit d'autre sur lui ? » demanda distraitement Harry, souhaitant que ces souvenirs fugaces continuent d'affluer.

« Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose de plus. Personne n'est arrivé à comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait. Mais quand ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre, elle a dit que son murmure s'était intensifié, qu'il était plus désespéré. »

_Il fit quelques pas en direction de la lumière ; c'était facile, ça semblait tant être la bonne chose à faire..._

_« ...rane salay venetas... »_

_Le murmure devenait plus anxieux...inquiet...intense..._

« Puis ton cœur s'est remis à battre, et elle n'a pas pu dire s'il avait continué sa litanie, car tout le monde était en émoi » conclut Myra. « Harry ? »

_Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas de la lumière. C'était plus dur..._

_Mais il pouvait le faire._

_« ...menea haleth mio san... »_

Harry eut un doux sourire. « Je m'en souviens » dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « C'est lui qui m'a ramené. »

Myra le regarda, le front barré d'un pli pensif. « Il t'a donné son sang juste après » dit-elle.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. « Il a fait quoi ? »

« Il s'est entaillé la main avec un couteau et il a fait de même pour toi, puis il a laissé ton sang se mêler au sien » expliqua-t-elle. « Il ignore que je suis au courant. J'avais frappé à la porte, mais je pense qu'il était trop plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, donc il n'a pas entendu. J'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai vu te tenir la main. J'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait quand j'ai vu le sang goutter. »

« Tu n'as rien fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. Il a tout nettoyé très vite et j'ai réalisé que c'était un rituel qui se faisait entre amis. C'est ce qu'on est censé faire quand on veut devenir des soi-disant 'frères de sang' : c'est quelque chose que tu fais uniquement avec une personne à laquelle tu tiens beaucoup. Etant donné que vous êtes amis depuis des années, je n'ai pas vu de mal à ça. »

« Je— » commença Harry, mais il referma la bouche. Son cœur cognait follement contre sa poitrine. « Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

« Je l'ignore » répondit Myra. « Mais on aurait dit qu'il pratiquait une sorte de magie. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête. « De la magie ? »

« Je sais, ça semble dingue » fit Myra, avec un petit rire. « Mais attends, il marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles alors que tu es en train de mourir, il a une aura de force qui l'entoure, et puis il partage son sang avec toi ? Ca ressemble à de la magie pour moi. Ou peut-être, un acte désespéré. »

« Ouais » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était sûrement un acte désespéré. »

Myra bailla à nouveau. « Allons au lit » dit-elle. « Je suis naze. »

Harry acquiesça, ayant toujours l'esprit ailleurs suite aux révélations de Myra. Il avait envie d'aller rejoindre Draco pour en parler, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi ce partage de sang, pourquoi ce sort ? Harry ne savait même pas si c'était un sort ; Draco n'avait pas de baguette, pour ce que Harry en savait. Puis Harry réalisa une chose importante :

Draco ne lui avait rien dit.

Il avait sauvé la vie de Harry, mais ne lui avait rien dit.

Ce qui signifiait que Draco n'avait pas envie que le sujet soit amené sur le tapis. Maintenant que Harry y pensait, il se rendit compte que le fait d'en parler soulèverait trop de questions gênantes. Des questions à propos de sentiments, d'inquiétude, d'amitié, d'_amour_ – des questions qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de regarder en face.

Harry finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent passèrent dans un brouillard indistinct pour Harry. Il se levait à l'aube et se couchait très tard, essayant de rattraper son retard scolaire tout en faisant des achats pour sa nouvelle maison. Mardi, il avait envoyé Draco acheter un canapé et une table pour le salon, ainsi qu'un lit pour lui-même. Harry voulait choisir son propre lit, mais il laissa Draco acheter les draps et les oreillers.

Quand Harry vit le canapé et la table que Draco avait choisis, il décida promptement que Draco allait décorer toute la maison. Harry se contenterait d'ajouter quelques objets personnels par-ci par-là.

Harry, bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner. « Quand on ajoute les cheveux, les vêtements, les cookies, et la capacité de rendre tout ce que tu touches beau...Tu es vraiment gay, hein ? »

« Ca te dérangerait ? »

La question prit Harry par surprise, mais il finit par secouer la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Etant donné que je 'joue dans les deux camps', si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment en position de juger. »

Harry savoura un de ces rares moments où Draco était sans voix.

« Alors, tu l'es ? » demanda Harry, étant un de ceux qui n'arrivait jamais à retenir sa curiosité.

Draco eut un sourire méprisant. « Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires » dit-il, et il se remit à feuilleter des catalogues pour trouver une table basse pour le salon, ignorant Harry. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil aux différents styles, même s'il y faisait à moitié attention. Son regard dérivait sur le blond : il observa Draco se mâchonner la lèvre quand il trouvait un modèle qu'il jugeait satisfaisant. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent par la fenêtre, faisant briller les cheveux de Draco comme de l'or, et des mèches soyeuses lui tombaient devant les yeux, si bien qu'il devait les repousser à intervalles réguliers. Sa peau, d'une perfection si crémeuse...Son esprit remonta le temps jusqu'à ce jour particulier chez Darius, et il se souvint de la sensation de la peau chaude de Draco, seulement séparée de la sienne par deux bouts de tissus.

« Harry ? »

Draco le regardait avec curiosité ; son agacement semblait s'être envolé.

« Désolé » fit Harry. « J'étais perdu dans un souvenir. »

Draco eut l'air de vouloir lui demander quel souvenir précisément, mais après un long regard, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Que penses-tu de celle-là ? » demanda-t-il en désignant une table basse à la forme originale.

« Elle est très jolie » dit Harry. La plupart des choses que lui montrait Draco étaient belles.

Les travaux de terrassement dans le garage pour faire la piscine intérieure commencèrent immédiatement. On posa de l'isolant dans les murs, on installa d'immenses fenêtres et on construisit une douche près de la buanderie – qui était entre la cuisine et le garage. Draco et Harry choisirent le carrelage ensembles. Ils optèrent pour un dégradé de blanc et de bleu, entrecoupé de temps en temps par des motifs noirs. La piscine aurait un côté profond et un autre où l'on avait pied, avec des escaliers pour y rentrer.

Vendredi, moins d'une semaine après leur première visite de la maison, Harry et Draco étaient assis sur le nouveau canapé gris foncé du salon. Une table basse surmontée d'une vitre était posée devant eux, déjà submergée de magazines. Harry avait immédiatement voulu se sentir chez lui.

« La mettre instantanément sans dessus dessous, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moyen pour y parvenir » avait déclaré Draco quand Harry avait posé les journaux sur la table.

« C'est ma maison Draco, donc on suit mes règles » avait répondu Harry.

Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur dès que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, mais ça avait été trop tard. A présent, les deux jeunes hommes regardaient la télé en silence. C'était une télé imposante, encastrée dans une bibliothèque. Celle-ci semblait un peu ridicule, vu qu'elle ne contenait pas un seul livre, mais seulement un vase sur l'un des rayons. Les livres viendraient plus tard.

On pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'aucun des deux ne suivait réellement l'émission en cours, présentée par Jerry Springer **(1)**, où quatre ou cinq invités braillaient et faisaient des gestes obscènes.

« Ca serait bien qu'on fasse une pendaison de crémaillère » fit pensivement Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, _Potter_, c'est ta maison » répondit froidement Draco.

« Draco, je ne voulais pas dire ça » fit Harry, réfrénant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Le blond se comportait exactement comme les filles à un moment _précis _du mois.

« Mais c'est vrai » insista Draco en se tournant vers lui. « C'est ta maison. Je ne suis qu'un invité. Un invité _temporaire_. »

« N'a-t-on pas déjà réglé ce problème ? » demanda Harry, que la situation commençait à agacer.

« Si, tu m'as fait une offre que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser » fit Draco, sarcastique.

« C'était exactement ce que c'était : une offre » rétorqua Harry. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'accepter. J'ai envie que tu restes ici, et c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu dois me donner quelque chose pour ça. »

« Et j'ai d'abord à découvrir pourquoi diable tu voudrais d'un ex-ennemi d'école paralysé et confiné dans un fauteuil roulant chez toi » contra Draco. « Est-ce une sorte de tendance sadique et malsaine que tu as ? De regarder souffrir une autre personne ? »

« Je ne suis pas sadique » grogna Harry. « J'apprécie ta compagnie. Enfin, d'habitude, parce que pour le moment, tu agis comme un idiot. J'ai envie que tu restes parce que lorsque tu ne pleurniches pas et que tu ne joues pas à l'imbécile, tu es une personne intelligente et pleine d'esprit dont j'apprécie la compagnie. »

« Mais— » commença Draco, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te rabaisser, Draco » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai demandé la semaine dernière...Pourquoi penses-tu mériter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé après ton départ de Poudlard en septième année ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait partir ? »

Draco le regarda, un orage faisant rage dans ses yeux gris. Harry croisa calmement son regard, même si son désespoir transparaissait. Il voulait savoir, voulait comprendre, comme ça il pourrait l'aider. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à rester sur la touche et regarder de loin ; il fallait qu'il aide dès qu'il le pouvait.

Les mots finirent par venir, murmurés. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Frustré, Harry se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Pourquoi, Malfoy ? Quel acte horrible as-tu commis ? Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a renvoyé ? Est-ce que tu étais en mission pour les Mangemorts ? As-tu tué Ron en fin de compte, comme les autres élèves le pensaient ? Où étais-tu lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort ? Etais-tu de notre côté ou du leur ? Je ne sais même pas ça. »

Harry s'interrompit sans quitter Draco des yeux. Un léger tressaillement au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à part ça, Draco n'avait montré aucun sentiment durant la tirade de Harry. Un masque impassible était posé sur ses traits, cachant la vérité à Harry.

Vaincu, Harry se rassit.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Puis Harry leva la tête et demanda avec lassitude « Tu veux toujours que j'appelle un spécialiste pour qu'il mette un point un programme d'entraînement pour toi ? J'avais oublié ça avant l'explosion et ça a été un peu la course depuis. »

Draco le regarda, le sonda comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois au début, puis acquiesça. « J'ai- j'ai lu quelques trucs là-dessus dans les livres que tu m'avais prêtés » dit-il à voix basse. « Même si c'était avant— »

« Ouais » fit Harry. « Ces livres ne te seront plus d'une grande utilité à présent. A moins que tu saches lire dans les cendres. »

Draco fit un maigre sourire suite à sa tentative de plaisanterie. Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, puis revint une minute après avec le nouvel ordinateur portable qu'il avait acheté quelques jours auparavant. « Tiens » dit-il en l'allumant et en se connectant à internet. « Tu n'as qu'à regarder ce site et voir s'il y a des livres que tu aimerais que je commande. »

Il montra à Draco un des sites de shopping et comment mettre les livres, les films et les CD dans le panier, ainsi que comment chercher par mots clés.

« Commande ce que tu veux » dit Harry. « Il faut qu'on remplisse ces rayons. Ne t'occupe pas de l'argent. Si tu as encore l'impression de vivre à mes crochets, alors dis-toi simplement que si tu pars, c'est moi qui garde les livres, donc tu ne fais vraiment que commander pour moi. Enfin à peu près. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me sers d'un ordinateur, Potter, je suis sûr de pouvoir me débrouiller. »

« Ah, ok. Je – je vais préparer le dîner. Des pâtes, ça te va ? »

Draco acquiesça. Harry alla à la cuisine, qui elle aussi manquait d'équipement, étant donné que ce n'était pas la principale priorité de Harry pour l'instant. Tandis qu'il se mettait à cuisiner, Draco se tourna vers lui.

« Ce serait super de faire une pendaison de crémaillère » fit-il doucement.

Harry lui sourit.

Ils faisaient des progrès.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry appela Myra et Darius ce soir-là pour leur demander s'ils voulaient passer pour fêter ça le lendemain soir. Aucun des deux n'avait encore visité la maison, car Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'ils viennent avant qu'ils n'aient au moins un minimum de meubles, si bien qu'ils furent tous deux très excités à cette idée.

« Tu devrais inviter Hermione » proposa Draco une fois que Harry eut terminé de discuter avec ses amis.

« Tu veux qu'elle vienne ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est ma maison ou j'hurle » prévint Harry.

« Je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes » fit Draco en roulant des yeux. « Ca ne me dérange pas que tu l'invites. Elle...elle a été très sympa. »

Harry sourit puis appela Hermione. Elle trépigna d'excitation à l'idée de voir sa nouvelle maison, et lui posa des milliers de questions. Harry lui répondit simplement qu'elle verrait bien par elle-même le lendemain soir. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres ; Hermione s'enquit de l'état des blessures de Harry et celui-ci lui assura qu'elles allaient bien.

« J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai lu que tu avais été blessé » lui dit-elle. « Et emmené dans un hôpital moldu au lieu de Ste Mangouste...Personne ne savait si tu allais survivre ou non. »

Le temps que Harry finisse de parler avec Hermione, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il entendait toujours la télé dans le salon, si bien qu'il quitta sa chambre pour voir si Draco était toujours éveillé.

Il eut un doux sourire quand il découvrit Draco qui dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé.

Harry prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. L'arrêt soudain du bruit, ou peut-être le craquement du plancher sous les pieds de Harry, réveilla Draco. Il ouvrit lentement des yeux gris fatigués.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Minuit » répondit Harry.

Draco fit mine de se lever mais Harry posa doucement la main sur son épaule. « Du calme » fit-il.

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent avec hésitation les yeux verts, mais Draco accepta sans mot dire que Harry le soulève et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Un bras autour du cou de Harry, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, ferma les yeux et dériva à nouveau vers le sommeil. Harry entra dans la chambre de Draco qui était plongée dans la pénombre et avança avec précaution, refusant d'allumer la lumière, laissant plutôt à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter à l'obscurité. La chambre de Draco était presque vide : seul un lit et une bibliothèque la meublaient. Les murs étaient peints en vert et on sentait encore l'odeur de la peinture.

Harry déposa doucement Draco sur le lit et celui-ci n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand Harry le borda et lui remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton.

Hésitant, son cœur cognant follement contre sa poitrine, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Draco, incapable de s'en empêcher. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque Draco bougea et qu'un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine.

Avec un dernier petit sourire, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1)** Producteur de télé poubelle et créateur de la télé réalité. Présente notamment le _Jerry Springer Show _depuis 1991, qui consiste à inviter des individus, couples ou familles, afin d'exposer et résoudre en public leur problème, devant une audience de spectateurs qui peuvent interagir, poser des questions ou donner une opinion sur les invités. Des invités lésés ont par de nombreuses fois poursuivi le producteur de l'émission, Jerry Springer. Ce dernier s'en est sorti avec plus ou moins de dégâts, jusqu'à ce qu'une affaire de meurtre n'entache définitivement la renommée de l'émission. En effet, le public qui participe à l'émission est « chauffé à blanc » par les équipes de production. Le public est conditionné de telle sorte qu'ayant choisi son camp, il pousse les deux partis des invités à s'affronter. Des violences surviennent fréquemment. Un drame a eu lieu, à la suite d'un tournage. Un homme, dont le nom sera tu ici, était l'époux d'une femme. Dans la clandestinité, il a épousé une autre femme. Sur le plateau, les deux femmes sont présentes. Lorsque l'homme arrive, il embrasse son épouse illégitime. Sa première femme quitte le plateau sous les cris du public qui la hue. Ils applaudissent les deux invités restants. Suite au tournage, le couple qui était resté est allé battre à mort la première femme qui a succombé aux coups de ses agresseurs. Jerry Springer a été traîné devant les tribunaux (merci à **Wikipédia** pour ces infos palpitantes lol). 


	16. Pendaison de crémaillère

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Comme chaque samedi, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, il est court, mais je n'y peux rien lol. Le prochain sera plus long et plein de révélations ;). A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Kain**, **Mily Black**, **Onarluca**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Grimmy**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Sanka**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Patdrue**, **Namyothis**, **Serdra**, **Foetus**, **Allima**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **Ayenena**, **Sahada**, **Polarisn7**, **Ali Angel**, **Lillas**, **Luce.wiz**, **Lushiita Toel Ul Crystal**, **Ishtar205**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Wildyheart**, **Thalie**, **Tchaye**, **Maude**, **Laylanounette**, **Falyla**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Dop**, **Tara91**, **Vif d'Or**, **Leviathoune**, **Flore Jade**, **Cachou** et **Poisson Rouge**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Pendaison de crémaillère**

Le lendemain matin, Draco était déjà réveillé et mangeait son petit-déjeuner quand Harry sortit d'un pas chancelant de sa chambre. Il bailla puis s'affala sur l'une des huit chaises qui entouraient la table. Draco lui tendit une tasse de café sans un mot. Harry, toujours à moitié endormi, en but une gorgée.

« Erk » fit-il en grimaçant. « Passe-moi le sucre. »

Draco roula les yeux et donna à Harry ce qu'il lui avait demandé. « Tu ruines totalement un café parfait en mettant du sucre. »

« Tu as ajouté du _lait _au tien » rétorqua Harry une fois qu'il eut descendu le café.

« Oui, et alors ? »

Harry ne s'embêta pas à répondre. Après avoir beurré un toast, il dit « Il faut qu'on aille faire des courses aujourd'hui. »

« Hum, oui, on a une fête ce soir » dit Draco. « Ca serait bien d'avoir quelque chose à servir. »

« Oui, et des assiettes pour tout le monde » renchérit Harry.

« Tout le monde ? Tu as invité combien de personnes ? »

« Oh, juste Mione, Myra et Darius » fit Harry. « Mais connaissant Darius, il va amener quelques amies. Tu vas bien les aimer : ce sont toutes des filles, blondes et qui portent généralement très peu de vêtements. »

« Mais Darius n'a pas des vues sur Myra ? » demanda Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « On a écouté aux portes ? »

Draco se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non, je m'ennuie, mais pas _à ce point_. Mais ces deux-là...on dirait exactement Weasley et Granger quand ils se tournaient autour. »

Il referma brusquement la bouche dès qu'il eut dit cette phrase. Une émotion inconnue traversa son regard mais disparut derrière un masque froid avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que c'était. Harry était lui aussi trop submergée par ses propres émotions pour le moment. Draco avait prononcé le nom de Ron. Personne n'avait prononcé le nom de Ron à voix haute en sa présence depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

« Je—je— » bégaya Draco, qui pour une fois était à court de mots.

Harry leva une main tremblante, les yeux étroitement fermés pour repousser les souvenirs fugaces qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit. « Non...Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu...Il faudra qu'on en parle un jour » dit Draco à voix basse.

Harry le regarda fixement. « _Tu_ veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Non » répondit Draco. « Mais il le faudra si nous voulons que ça marche. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'attendant presque à plonger dans un regard bleu pâle mort depuis des années. Ses souvenirs étaient vivants, colorés, puissants, heureux, tristes, tout cela en même temps, et ils le submergeaient. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra un regard gris orage intense qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder en place son masque impassible.

« Pas aujourd'hui » murmura Harry.

Draco comprit, même si Harry ignorait pourquoi. Mais il savait que Harry ne pourrait supporter une conversation de ce genre aujourd'hui, vu qu'ils donnaient une fête ce soir-là. Harry n'avait pas les nombreuses années d'entraînement qu'avait Draco pour se comporter correctement en public même quand intérieurement, tout allait mal. S'ils commençaient la discussion maintenant, alors Harry allait saigner ouvertement ; et il ne serait absolument pas en état de recevoir des invités.

Draco tendit le bras et serra gentiment la main de Harry. Harry leva la tête, les yeux verts étonné.

« Allons acheter quelques provisions et après je me mettrai aux fourneaux pour ce soir » fit Draco, et Harry fut surpris par la douceur de sa voix. Il réalisa que Draco pouvait vraiment être gentil et réconfortant quand il le voulait. Puis il se souvint de l'attitude qu'avait eue Draco quand il avait été à l'hôpital et il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait déjà ce côté plus doux de Draco.

_« Oh, mais c'est un grand tendre, lui aussi » _lui avait dit Myra. _« Il est resté à ton chevet pendant deux semaines, mangeant et dormant à peine. Si ce n'est pas de la tendresse, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »_

« Ouais » fit Harry d'une voix toujours tremblante. « Allons faire les courses. »

L'épicerie était à une vingtaine de minutes de marche de la maison, et le trajet se fit en silence. Toutefois, une fois dans le magasin, Draco sembla faire un effort pour faire oublier à Harry leur précédente conversation, tandis qu'il suggérait des plats pour la soirée.

« On ne va pas faire un vrai repas à table » dit-il. « Surtout qu'on ne sait pas exactement combien il y aura d'invités. »

« Mais alors...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Un buffet, évidemment » répondit Draco en prenant l'accent français. « Du pain, du beurre, différentes sortes de fromage, de la salade et de la viande. S'il y a des restes, on n'aura aucun mal à en tirer un repas. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Ca lui paraissait être un bon plan. Harry était bon en cuisine, mais préparer un repas pour plus d'une personne en dehors de lui-même, ça le dépassait. Il se contenta donc de suivre Draco tandis que celui-ci se déplaçait dans le magasin, choisissant des aliments. De temps en temps, Harry devait lever les bras pour attraper ce que Draco ne pouvait pas atteindre, mais à part ça, son rôle était très passif, à part pour une occasion.

« Il faut qu'on en achète quelques-uns » dit Harry.

« Des détecteurs de fumée ? » grogna Draco. « Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée après ce qui est arrivé à ton appartement. »

Les provisions remplissaient deux gros sacs, que Harry sortit du magasin. Une fois dehors, Harry s'arrêta.

« Draco ? ». Sa voix était hésitante.

« Oui ? ». Draco leva la tête vers lui, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil.

« Ca te dérangerait – Je pourrais pousser ton fauteuil— »

« Non merci, Potter, je peux le faire moi-même » rétorqua Draco sur un ton méprisant, rappelant à Harry le Draco qu'il avait connu à Poudlard.

« Non, non » fit Harry. « Ce n'était pas pour – c'est juste que – ces sacs sont lourds, et je me suis dit que je pourrais les accrocher aux poignées du fauteuil, mais ça serait plus lourd pour toi alors— »

Draco le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment. « Ok » finit-il par dire.

Harry, qui était en train d'examiner le sol, releva la tête et lui sourit. Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta d'accrocher les sacs comme il l'avait dit et se mit à pousser le fauteuil en direction de la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry fit le ménage et installa les détecteurs de fumée, tandis que Draco s'effondrait sur le canapé, crevé par cette excursion à l'épicerie. Il alluma la télé et regarda un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, à moitié endormi. Harry leur prépara à manger vers 14h : des sandwichs, faits avec le pain qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

« Ils arrivent quand ? » demanda Draco en enlevant les miettes de son t-shirt.

« A 18h » répondit Harry. « Il ne faudrait pas commencer à préparer le buffet ? »

« Trois heures et demie avant leur arrivée, alors qu'on ne va servir que des plats froids ? Certainement pas » fit Draco. « Tu n'as jamais donné une réception ? »

« En fait non » répondit Harry. « Et comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant là-dessus ? »

« Je suis un Malfoy, tu te rappelles ? ». Harry fut surpris par la véhémence de Draco quand il prononça son nom de famille.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » marmonna Harry.

« On donnait une réception une fois par semaine » fit Draco. « Je n'étais pas là la plupart du temps, évidemment, car père voulait rarement que j'y assiste. Mais j'ai quand même appris. »

« Je croyais que c'étaient vos elfes de maison qui faisaient à manger » avança prudemment Harry, conscient qu'ils s'engageaient sur un terrain qui aurait mieux fait d'être laissé de côté pour le moment.

« C'était le cas. Mais je me faufilais assez souvent dans les cuisines » répondit Draco. « Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'en aurais l'usage, mais c'était marrant de terroriser les elfes de maison. »

« Marrant ? » répéta Harry, se souvenant malgré lui de Dobby, quand il était encore sous les ordres de Lucius.

« Je ne leur faisais pas de mal » fit Draco. « Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Non, pensa Harry, Draco n'était certainement pas son père. Certes, ils se ressemblaient un peu : ils étaient tous deux pâles, avec des cheveux blond-blanc et des yeux argent. Mais Lucius avait toujours été plus massif, plus dangereux que Draco avait jamais réussi à l'être. A présent, quand Harry regardait Draco, les différences entre Lucius et lui étaient bien plus frappantes que leurs ressemblances. Draco, même s'il avait regagné un peu de muscles dans le haut du corps désormais, était encore frêle et faible – quoique Harry hésitait à employer ce terme pour désigner Draco ; c'est simplement qu'il n'était pas lui-même –, tandis que dans les souvenirs de Harry, Lucius était grand, mince mais musclé et tout bonnement terrifiant.

Mais bon, Lucius Malfoy croupissait à Azkaban, d'après ce que Harry en savait, et en fin de compte, il était possible que le père et le fils se ressemblent encore.

Mais quand on dépassait l'aspect physique, ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Lucius était froid, calculateur et dangereux. Draco était...Draco était passionné, lunatique, et se comportait comme un enfant gâté, tout en étant étrangement reconnaissant des cadeaux que la vie lui offrait. Il était fort, bien plus fort que Harry ne l'avait crû.

« Harry ? »

Draco agita la main devant les yeux de Harry pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Il ne posa aucune question à ce sujet ; il se contenta de s'adosser à nouveau contre le canapé et retourna son attention vers la télé. Harry secoua la tête et disparut dans sa chambre, où il s'assit, et il écrivit quinze pages de plus pour sa nouvelle histoire.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

A 18h tapantes, la sonnette retentit. Harry, qui était en train de verser le champagne dans des verres, alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte, tout sourire. « Je suis déjà amoureuse de l'extérieur de la maison » dit-elle. « Elle est magnifique. »

« Merci » fit Harry. « Entre donc, il y a une maison qui attend d'être visitée...et du champagne. »

Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé sa veste, elle demanda « Je suis la première à être arrivée ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Darius est toujours en retard, et comme Myra est probablement avec lui, ils ne seront pas là avant une demi-heure, au moins. »

Draco attendait dans le salon. Hermione et lui se saluèrent froidement mais poliment, et Harry considéra ça comme un progrès. Il prit Hermione par le bras et lui fit visiter la maison, tandis que Draco apportait la touche finale au buffet.

Harry lui montra sa chambre avec la salle de bain attenante, puis lui fit jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre de Draco – Harry ignorait quel serait l'humeur de Draco si des gens qu'il considérait comme des étrangers, ou presque, inspectaient sa chambre en détail –, ainsi que le salon et la cuisine. Enfin, ils allèrent dans ce qui autrefois était un garage et qui était désormais un véritable chantier.

« La piscine sera là-bas, avec une douche ici, et on a choisi un carrelage bleu et blanc » lui expliqua Harry, les yeux pétillant d'excitation.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fais construire une piscine intérieure, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pour que Draco puisse s'entraîner, bien sûr » répondit Harry. « J'ai lu ça dans mes livres, et ils disaient tous que l'eau est le meilleur moyen pour se remettre après une paralysie. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu de choses à ce sujet » dit-elle. « Mais c'est logique. Le corps est plus léger dans l'eau. »

« Ouais, donc c'est pourquoi j'en fais construire une. En plus, une piscine intérieure ne peut pas faire de mal » sourit Harry. « Il faut que je me remette à faire de la musculation, de toutes façons. »

« Tu m'as l'air très bien pourtant » fit Hermione avec un sourire diabolique, et Harry vira à l'écarlate. « Ces vêtements te vont vraiment bien. »

« Draco les a choisis pour moi » expliqua Harry, le visage toujours empourpré. « Il a dit que mes goûts en matière de vêtements étaient absolument affreux. Ou que je n'avais aucun goût en matière de vêtements. Enfin, un truc dans le genre. »

« Eh bien, il y a au moins une chose pour laquelle je suis d'accord avec lui » fit Hermione.

« Hey ! » protesta Harry. « Ne va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi. Draco a déjà Myra et D de son côté. »

« D ? »

« Darius. Il est— » - la sonnette retentit – « —là. »

Harry sortit rapidement du garage et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Darius se tenait sur le pas de la porte, avec Myra. Harry haussa les sourcils, et il tourna autour de Darius, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose.

« Pas de petite chose blonde qui se cache quelque part ? » demanda-t-il.

Darius lui fit un sourire embarrassé. « Non, pas cette fois-ci » dit-il.

« Je lui ai également posé la question » intervint Myra.

« A part qu'elle ne l'a pas demandé aussi gentiment » rétorqua Darius, boudeur.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il avait été remplacé par un alien » fit Myra en haussant les épaules. « Bon, on peut entrer ? Je meurs d'envie de voir ta nouvelle maison. »

« Bien sûr » fit Harry. « Bienvenue dans la demeure de Harry et Draco. »

Hermione et Draco étaient à l'autre bout du couloir, et Myra étreignit Draco et salua joyeusement Hermione, avant de partir explorer la maison, tirant Harry derrière elle. Darius, qui avait juste vu Hermione une fois ou deux à l'hôpital, fut d'une amabilité un peu guindée avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à plaisanter avec lui. Il se détendit alors et ils eurent l'air rapidement de bien s'entendre, d'après ce que Harry put voir. Il n'avait que de brefs aperçus, évidemment, car Myra lui faisait raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur la maison.

Lorsque Harry eut fait visiter la maison à Myra, Draco leur présenta des coupes de champagne, qu'ils acceptèrent tous avec plaisir.

Harry observait Draco, impressionné par la façon dont il présidait la petite fête, les conduisant, une fois qu'ils eurent siroté le champagne, jusqu'à la table et au buffet qui les attendait.

« Harry, c'est absolument délicieux » fit Myra.

Harry sourit. « Il faut le dire à Draco : c'est l'unique responsable de la plupart des choses qui sont sur cette table. »

Myra se tourna vers Draco. « Tu cuisines vraiment très bien, Dray. »

« Dray ? » répéta Harry en s'étranglant quelque peu.

« Il lui fallait un surnom » rétorqua Myra. « 'D' ne va pas, vu que c'est déjà pris, et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que je le surnomme 'Dragon', n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Harry s'étrangla pour de bon. « Hum... »

« Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas t'appeler 'Dragon' ? » demanda Darius.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il regarda Myra, qui souriait, l'œil pétillant de malice, à Harry, et il déclara « C'est probablement une plaisanterie entre eux deux. »

« En fait, je trouve que 'Dray' est un bon surnom » fit Darius. « Ca te dérange si je me mets à t'appeler comme ça, moi aussi ? »

« Je pourrais fort bien te jeter un sort » dit Draco avec un sourire angélique. « Mais tu peux toujours essayer. »

Cette fois, ce furent Harry et Hermione qui se mirent à tousser en même temps. Myra et Darius les regardèrent bizarrement.

« Me jeter un sort ? » répéta Darius.

Draco comprit pourquoi Harry et Hermione avaient réagi et il calma le jeu. « C'est une simple expression. »

Darius acquiesça, souriant comme s'il comprenait. « Je pourrais me servir de cette expression aussi. »

Hermione fut très agréable et aimable durant le dîner. Etant donné que ses deux parents étaient moldus, elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre tout ce dont Myra et Darius parlaient, que ce soit de l'université, d'ordinateurs, de voitures – Hermione en avait une, après tout –, et d'autres inventions moldues. Elle raconta des histoires de son crû et Harry remarqua que Darius écoutait avec intérêt tout ce qu'elle disait. Quant à Myra, elle était contente d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie qui était tout autant intéressée par les cours qu'elle.

Hermione fut la première à partir, arguant qu'elle devait malheureusement être très tôt à l'hôpital le lendemain matin. Les au revoirs durèrent un certain temps, vu qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins éméchés à présent, mais Hermione finit par monter dans le taxi qui l'attendait.

Myra, Darius, Draco et Harry retournèrent à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Harry s'assit sur le canapé, Draco à côté de lui, Myra prit un fauteuil et Darius s'assit par terre. Toutefois, tandis que l'heure devenait de plus en plus tardive et que davantage d'alcool était descendu, les places qu'ils s'étaient attribués devinrent de plus en plus désordonnées.

« Vous savez » fit Draco d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry. « Vous trois, vous êtes vraiment de bons amis. »

Myra gloussa. « Toi aussi, t'es vraiment un bon ami » dit-elle en levant son verre pour porter un toast.

Harry eut simplement un sourire heureux, caressant lentement les mèches blondes de Draco, comme si ce geste retenait toute son attention.

« Et moi, je suis quoi ? » intervint Darius. « J'suis pas un bon ami ? »

Myra gloussa à nouveau et lui tapota la tête. « Toi aussi, t'es un bon ami » dit-elle.

« Mais je veux pas être ton ami » geignit Darius. « Je t'aime. »

Myra gloussa encore. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Draco roula les yeux. « C'est une fête spéciale 'Je t'aime', maintenant, Potter. »

« Mhm » fit Harry, les yeux fermés, continuant de savourer la sensation que lui procurait le fait de passer ses mains dans la douce chevelure de Draco. Il n'était pas aussi saoul que Darius ou Draco, mais il se sentait tout de même plus calme qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, avec la tête de Draco sur les genoux, un peu trop près à son goût de certaines choses qui devenaient..._dures_, surtout quand Draco gigotait pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il espérait que Draco ne le remarquerait pas, ou que s'il le remarquait, qu'il aurait tout oublié le lendemain.

A quatre heures du matin, Draco dormait à poings fermés, la tête sur les genoux de Harry, et le brun faisait de même, sa main droite sur le torse du blond. Myra était couchée sur le ventre, un bras autour des épaules de Darius, une main dans la sienne. Darius était toujours assis par terre, un sourire aviné sur les lèvres.

**A suivre...**


	17. Souvenirs

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Rythme des mises à jours de la version française **: Un chapitre chaque samedi.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais FFNet n'a pas voulu me laisser accéder à mon profil hier, donc c'est à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre...Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le fameux chapitre "révélations". Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je réponds à tout le monde ;)

Merci à **Kain**, **Team-de-Barbon**, **Ayanena**, **Onarluca**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Allima**, **Poisson Rouge**, **Leviathoune**, **Grimmy**, **Mily Black**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **Dop**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Cachou**, **Tchaye**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Harrie Zabbs**, **Lovely A**, **Luna the lunatique**, **Namyothis**, **Maude**, **Ishtar205**, **Tara91**, **Ali Angel**, **Sahada**, **Polarisn7**, **Serdra**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Marion**, **Wildyheart**, **Luce.wiz**, **Light Of Moon**, **Eleonore-dem**, **Lily's Angel**, **Tinette**, **LiLy Jolie**, **Vif d'Or **et**Rainbow Colors.**

**Tit'Cerise**, **Black Cat**, **Kikaquitaine**,merci, mais laissez-moi votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement ;)

**Vagabond poilu du cul **(pseudo très charmant), je te remercie tout particulièrement pour ta review très constructive. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas laissé ton adresse, j'aurais a-do-ré pouvoir communiquer avec toi...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Souvenirs**

Harry fut le premier à bouger le lendemain. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais les referma bien vite quand la lumière l'assaillit et fit pulser douloureusement sa tête. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, si bien qu'il fut un peu surpris de découvrir qu'il avait dormi assis, avec quelqu'un sur les genoux.

Dès que Harry se mit à bouger, il gémit « Oh ma tête. »

Draco se réveilla suite à ces mots et à ce changement de position, et il grogna en se couvrant les yeux des mains.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de potion contre la gueule de bois ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Malheureusement non » répondit Harry. Puis il ajouta, perplexe mais pas mécontent « Pourquoi es-tu sur mes genoux ? »

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Harry en plissant les yeux. « Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la dose d'alcool qu'on a avalée hier. »

Harry y réfléchit, puis acquiesça. Il grogna immédiatement. « Je n'aurais pas dû bouger. »

Draco lui fit un sourire tout aussi peiné. « Je n'aurais pas dû boire. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, pour s'habituer à leurs têtes lourdes et à leur nausée. Quant à Myra et Darius, ils avaient toujours l'air inconscients.

« Pourquoi ne se mettent-ils pas ensemble ? » demanda Draco en se tournant légèrement pour les regarder.

« Parce qu'aucun des deux n'ose le demander à l'autre » répondit Harry.

« Et si on jouait les cupidons ? » proposa Draco, un air malicieux traversant soudain son visage.

« Toi ? » fit Harry. « Un cupidon ? »

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être un cupidon ? » demanda Draco, boudeur.

« Les cupidons sont censés être des petites créatures mignonnes et adorables » fit Harry avec un sourire.

« Et tu prétends que je ne le suis pas ? »

« Eh bien » dit Harry après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. « Tu es petit. »

Draco leva la main et frappa le torse de Harry.

« Méchant » fit-il.

Harry sourit. « J'ai été à bonne école. »

« Oh, je me sens si fier » fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qui t'a dit que je parlais de toi ? Mione peut être diabolique. Surtout quand elle s'associait avec Ginny » fit Harry, et Draco se remit à bouder.

Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour réussir à se lever du canapé. Myra et Darius dormaient toujours, inconscients du monde qui les entourait.

« On pourrait presque croire qu'on a lancé un sort de sommeil sur ces deux-là » fit Draco en haussant un sourcil en direction du couple en devenir.

Harry aida Draco à s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, où il mit chauffer la cafetière. Draco alla chercher le journal et ils s'assirent à la table, où se trouvaient encore des assiettes et des verres sales. Ils avaient débarrassé le plus gros la veille, mais ensuite le canapé leur avait paru beaucoup plus accueillant.

« Ils ont enfin fini d'écrire sur nous » fit Draco en buvant une gorgée de café tout en feuilletant le journal.

« C'est bon à entendre, étant donné que ça fait plus de trois semaines que c'est arrivé » dit Harry.

« Ils n'ont toujours aucune idée de qui est derrière tout ça » ajouta Draco, se souvenant des articles qu'il avait lus précédemment. « Mona a disparu de la surface de la Terre. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » dit-il. « Personne n'a de photo d'elle, même pas à l'Expresso House où elle travaillait, donc les gens ne peuvent pas la reconnaître. »

« C'est étrange », fit Draco, « que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit sur elle. »

Harry haussa les épaules, plus enclin à se débarrasser de son mal de tête qu'à passer davantage de temps à penser à Mona.

Draco pencha la tête sur un côté. « Tu crois que c'est une sorcière ? »

A ces mots, Harry releva brusquement la tête. « Une sorcière ? »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils n'ont aucune photo d'elle » continua Draco. « Elle est même peut-être allée à Poudlard. »

« J'en doute » fit Harry. « Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, et la police t'a dit qu'elle avait été en hôpital psychiatrique pendant des années. Elle n'a pas pu être à la fois en hôpital psychiatrique et à Poudlard. »

« Comment se fait-il que l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle était n'ait aucune photo d'elle ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Ils n'en demandent pas une, habituellement ? »

« Pas toujours, je suppose » répondit Harry. « Apparemment, ils ne l'ont pas fait dans son cas. »

« Elle s'est peut-être servie d'un enchantement pour paraître plus jeune » suggéra Draco.

Contrarié, Harry haussa légèrement le ton. « Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu faire sauter mon appartement ? Qu'elle soit allée à Poudlard ou non, elle n'avait aucun raison de— »

Tout à coup, Myra remua. Sa tête émergea du fauteuil sur lequel elle était couchée, et Harry ferma instantanément la bouche.

« Bonjour les garçons » les salua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry.

« Café ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry se leva pour lui en remplir une tasse. Quand Myra se mit debout, Darius se réveilla à son tour. Il se frotta les yeux en gémissant.

« Je ne boirai plus jamais » jura-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr » fit Myra en roulant des yeux dans sa direction. « Mm, du café. »

Myra et Darius prirent tous les deux une douche et burent de l'eau pour s'éclaircir les idées, jusqu'à ce que Darius se sente capable de reprendre le volant pour la ramener chez elle et rentrer chez lui. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison et tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient devoir continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille, ainsi que celle qu'ils avaient entamée le matin même.

Harry s'occupa de nettoyer et ranger tout ce qui avait été oublié la veille. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à berner Draco, mais il essaya de se berner lui-même en se disant qu'il était trop occupé, et donc qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter maintenant.

« Harry, assieds-toi » finit par dire Draco d'un ton sec depuis le canapé.

« Tu n'es pas— »

« En train de te donner des ordres ? Si » le coupa Draco, l'agacement transparaissant à la fois sur son visage et dans sa voix.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire. Il s'assit donc et haussa un sourcil en direction de Draco, qui arborait un sourire suffisant.

« Bon chien. »

« Oh la ferme » rétorqua Harry, plus détendu.

Ils se sourirent brièvement. Le silence retomba, tandis qu'ils se demandaient qui allait commencer.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » finit par demander Harry.

Draco resta silencieux ; il regardait ses mains sans paraître les voir. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses » fit-il enfin, à voix basse.

Une pause. « Raconte-moi » dit Harry, d'une voix tout aussi basse.

« J'ai été accusé de meurtre » continua Draco en levant la tête pour croiser les yeux verts. « Comme tu le sais. »

« Ron. »

Harry tenta désespérément de retenir ses souvenirs, de se concentrer sur Draco, mais des flashs de cheveux roux et de yeux bleus le traversaient, le renversaient comme un raz-de-marée que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

_...Un corps brisé sur le sol..._

Draco acquiesça, et ses yeux se reposèrent sur ses mains.

« Mais tu n'as jamais été – ils n'ont pas réussi à prouver que c'était toi » fit Harry. « Et le professeur Dumbledore s'est porté garant de toi. »

Draco eut un sourire contrit. « J'ai gardé contact avec Dumbledore après mon départ » révéla-t-il. « C'est lui qui m'a dit de rester loin de tout ça, de rester caché. C'était trop dangereux pour moi de revenir. »

Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. « « Est-ce que – étais-tu— »

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots ; ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge, épais comme de la glue.

« Je n'ai pas tué Weasley » fit Draco, et on aurait dit qu'il avait envie de se lever pour faire les cent pas, comme si ça pouvait l'aider. « Mais presque tout le Monde Magique n'y croit pas. Et les gens qui l'ont tué en avaient après moi, parce que j'étais un traître. »

_Le vent ébouriffait encore plus ses cheveux, et des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le cercueil blanc surmonté d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui s'enfonçait lentement dans le sol..._

« Les Mangemorts » fit Harry d'une voix chargée d'émotion, les larmes aux yeux en se souvenant des funérailles de Ron. C'en était trop : il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler ; il voulait garder tout ça au fond de lui, derrière les barreaux, là où c'était resté ces cinq dernières années. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui rappelle.

« Mon père » dit Draco, et Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer d'une voix aussi froide.

_Les journaux hurlaient la nouvelle : 'Des prisonniers se sont évadés d'Azkaban'._

_Lucius Malfoy était libre. _

« Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? » demanda Harry, malgré les voix désespérées dans sa tête qui lui disaient de ne pas y penser, d'oublier, de jeter Draco dehors et de ne plus jamais repenser aux choses qu'il lui avait dites, plus jamais.

L'autre partie de lui-même savait que s'il ne découvrait pas la vérité, il ne serait jamais en paix.

Et il avait désespérément envie d'être en paix.

« J'ai demandé à Weasley – Ron – de sortir pour qu'on discute » commença Draco à voix basse. « Il a accepté, mais j'ai dû insister pendant plusieurs minutes. Je voulais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je voulais qu'on soit amis, car je doute qu'un jour, on aurait pu être amis. Il y avait trop de – trop de choses, quoi. »

La voix de Draco était tout aussi chargée d'émotion que celle de Harry, et il parlait la tête basse, incapable de rencontrer le regard du brun.

« Mais pourquoi lui ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi pas Hermione ? Pourquoi pas _moi _? »

« Hermione ? ». Sa voix était dépourvue de sentiments en répétant ce nom. « Ca ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller lui parler. Et toi...tu étais toujours le Survivant, toujours porté aux nues. Je n'aurais jamais pu te parler. »

Harry ne s'embêta pas à dire à Draco que tous ces _a priori_ étaient faux ; ils le savaient tous les deux désormais, et rien ne changerait le passé, ni l'état d'esprit de Draco à l'époque.

« On est sortis après le dîner » poursuivit Draco, d'une voix toujours basse. « Je ne voulais pas qu'un des Serpentards écoute notre conversation. »

Un petit rire éperdu lui échappa. « Je n'avais jamais su que mon père avait jeté un sort sur moi quand j'étais bébé, de façon à ce qu'il puisse toujours 'écouter' mes conversations, tant que j'étais entouré par la magie. Il savait que je trahissais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'avait entendu discuter avec Dumbledore, tout comme il m'avait entendu demander à Ron de sortir. Il l'a dit à ma mère – j'ignore comment – qui l'a répété à Voldemort, qui l'a fait évader, lui et quelques autres, d'Azkaban ; apparemment, ça concordait avec ses plans, puisque désormais il savait de quel côté était mon père – et de quel côté j'étais. Père nous attendait, Ron et moi, avec Voldemort et six autres Mangemorts, quand nous sommes sortis. »

Il y eut un court instant de silence, puis Draco continua dans un murmure. « Ils m'ont ordonné de le tuer. Pour prouver mon allégeance. Ils avaient surpris trop de mes conversations ; ils savaient que j'étais du côté de Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pu tuer Ron, bien sûr. Alors ils – ce sont eux qui l'ont tué à ma place. »

Draco leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et brillant de larmes contenues. « Ils lui ont lancé des sorts que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant. Il hurlait...Et moi j'étais paralysé. Je – je n'ai rien pu faire... »

_Des cheveux roux, disséminés sur la neige..._

_« C'est trop tard » lui dit le Directeur. « Il est mort. »_

_Il est mort..._

Harry se souvenait. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains ; il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

_« La place est libre ? »_

_Première année, ils avaient tous les deux onze ans et étaient en route pour la plus grosse aventure de toute leur courte vie : Poudlard._

_« Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ? »_

_Les nuits passées au Terrier, à regarder les joueurs des Canons de Chudley bouger sur les posters ; à rire pendant une partie d'échecs ; à se disputer quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut instauré ; à soupirer en faisant leurs devoirs ; à haïr Rogue de toutes leurs forces. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Hermione ? » demanda Ron._

_« Qu'est-ce que je pense d'elle ? ». Harry, en bon garçon lent à la comprenette qu'il était, ne comprenait pas la question. « Hermione est notre amie. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser d'elle ? »_

_Ron rougit. « Tu trouves – tu trouves qu'elle est, comment dire, _jolie _? »_

_Harry le regarda bizarrement pendant quelques instants, puis demanda « Tu craques pour Hermione ? »_

_Ron devint encore plus rouge. « Non » fit-il, sur la défensive. « Pas du tout. »_

_Mais c'était bel et bien le cas et, après cette nuit-là, ils le savaient tous les deux. Eux, et le reste de l'école – tout le monde, sauf Hermione. Même si Harry la surprenait de temps en temps en train de regarder Ron avec un air rêveur._

_Puis il se souvint des larmes. Du sang et des larmes, mêlés à de la crasse, et une horrible impression que ça n'allait pas _du tout

_Hermione, qui se tenait à côté de lui, lui serra la main à lui en broyer les os tandis qu'on jetait de la terre sur le cercueil. Elle détourna la tête et l'enfouit dans l'épaule de Harry, les épaules tremblantes, quand le cercueil fut mis en terre. _

_Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, ne pouvait pas pleurer..._

Et tout à coup, les murs s'effondrèrent.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il s'effondra par terre ; il resta étendu là, le corps secoué de sanglots et le cœur à nouveau brisé. Les larmes qui auraient dû être versées des années auparavant avaient enfin le droit de couler librement, et c'était ce qu'elles faisaient. Harry pleura, et pleura encore, les larmes cristallines rendant ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il martelait le sol de ses mains, les blessant, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait simplement que cet horrible sentiment d'angoisse totale qui le submergeait disparaisse, qu'il sorte de lui.

Il sentit quelqu'un se laisser glisser à ses côtés, le relever un peu et le serrer dans ses bras. Cette même personne se mit à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, des choses qui ne voulaient rien dire mais qui étaient tellement réconfortantes, qui lui disaient que c'était normal de pleurer, que c'était normal d'avoir peur, de se sentir tout petit et pas du tout l'âme d'un héros. Harry s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, ne se souciant pas, ne se souvenant même presque pas que c'était Draco Malfoy qui le consolait. Draco lui embrassait le front et lui caressait doucement les joues.

« Chhhuuuuut, ça va aller...Faut que ça sorte, c'est tout... »

Harry prenait tout ce qui lui était si librement offert : l'attention de Draco, sa voix douce, le souffle chaud d'un autre être humain contre sa joue. Harry se détendit contre Draco, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, mouillant le tissu du t-shirt du blond.

Harry ignorait combien de temps il resta là, étroitement serré contre le torse de l'autre jeune homme, et il s'en fichait. Il resta simplement sans bouger, se détendant peu à peu, laissant une étrange sensation de calme le submerger, laissant Draco lui caresser les cheveux et l'apaiser.

Il dut s'endormir à un moment donné, car lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la pièce était plus sombre et Draco dormait.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pour éviter de réveiller Draco. Il se remémora leur conversation, son effondrement et les larmes qu'il avait enfin versées, cinq ans trop tard.

Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était autorisé à craquer en compagnie de Draco, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avec Hermione.

Draco remua, et se déplaça légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

« C'est si nul que ça de se réveiller à mes côtés ? » demanda Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie, d'une voix encore pâteuse.

Draco lui sourit avec douceur. « Pas du tout » répondit-il, ce qui surprit Harry. « Mais mon dos me fait un mal de chien. »

« Oh » fit Harry en se redressant brusquement. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas » dit Draco. « C'est simplement que ce n'est pas la façon la plus confortable de dormir. »

Il tenta de se rasseoir sur le canapé, mais il échoua, car il n'avait pas assez de force pour se remonter. Harry, qui était désormais à genoux à côté de Draco, posa une main sur le genou du blond. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Draco regarda Harry un moment, l'air inquisiteur. Il acquiesça. « D'accord. »

Harry le souleva et le reposa sur le canapé avec douceur. Il s'assit lui aussi sur le canapé, aux pieds de Draco.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le sujet avait été mis sur le tapis, il fallait donc qu'il soit continué pour enfin être bouclé.

Manifestement, Draco aussi se souvenait.

« Ils nous ont laissés » dit-il. Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme si le sujet était tellement grave qu'on ne devait en parler que de cette manière. Peut-être était-ce la vérité. « Ils l'ont laissé, mort – et ils m'ont laissé là pour que je sois retrouvé par les professeurs et poursuivi en justice pour meurtre. Ils s'étaient servis de ma baguette pour le tuer ; c'était la seule preuve dont le Monde Magique avait besoin, en fait. »

« Mais tu es parti » fit Harry.

Draco leva la tête, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Il acquiesça. « Le Directeur a été le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Etant donné que je lui avais déjà fait part de mon intention de parler à Ron et que j'avais déjà aidé l'Ordre et lui-même en donnant des détails que même Rogue ne pouvait pas obtenir, il savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ; il m'a dit de m'en aller. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Tu as risqué ta vie pour notre cause, et il t'a juste dit de t'en aller ? »

Draco baissa la tête, puis croisa le regard de Harry. « C'était pour mon bien. Il y avait trop de preuves de ma culpabilité si on me trouvait avec ma baguette à côté de Weasley, pour que même Dumbledore puisse me faire acquitter. Sans ma baguette, il n'y avait aucune preuve. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où es-tu allé ? » demanda Harry. « Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? »

« Je – je suis resté dans le Monde Magique quelques mois » répondit Draco en baissant à nouveau la tête. « Je ne restais jamais au même endroit plus d'une nuit ou deux. Je n'avais pas d'argent. J'ai reçu un peu d'aide, mais après avoir échappé de peu à la mort plusieurs fois – j'avais les deux camps contre moi, après tout –, j'ai décidé de partir et d'aller vivre dans le Monde Moldu. »

Il déclara ça d'un ton si neutre que Harry pouvait à peine croire que le jeune homme qui parlait était Draco Malfoy, le petit con pourri gâté qui détestait les Moldus et traitait Hermione de Sang de Bourbe.

« Je n'avais toujours pas d'argent, mais au moins je pouvais rester quelque part plus de deux jours de suite » continua Draco. « J'ai postulé pour un job dans un bar, dans le même genre que l'Expresso House, et je l'ai eu. J'ai travaillé là-bas un petit moment, tentant d'amasser tant bien que mal suffisamment d'argent pour quitter l'Angleterre. Je ne pouvais pas me servir de la magie ; mon père aurait su immédiatement où j'étais. »

« Puis la guerre s'est terminée quand tu as tué Voldemort » poursuivit Draco. « Je suis tombé sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Selon le journal, c'était exactement comme la nuit où tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé : les sorciers et les sorcières étaient dehors, même dans le Monde Moldu, à faire la fête. J'ai alors compris ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Harry se souvenait.

'_Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort !'_

_C'était crié sur tous les toits ; c'était partout. Son portrait était sur des posters, dans les journaux, dans les magazines, dans l'esprit de chaque sorcier. Il était un héros, Le Héros, leur sauveur._

_C'était étouffant._

_Harry voulait désespérément disparaître, mais le Monde Magique ne le laissait pas partir._

_Alors il prit la fuite._

« J'ai appris que mon père avait été capturé et jeté à nouveau à Azkaban, ainsi que la plupart du cercle intime de Voldemort, exceptés, bien sûr, ceux qui étaient morts. »

_Ron, Sirius, MacGonagall, Dumbledore, Fred, Seamus, Padma, Tonks, et bien d'autres, tant d'autres..._

_La magie tuait ; Harry le savait à présent._

_Il prit la fuite._

_Sans la cicatrice sur son front – elle avait disparu quand Voldemort avait enfin été tué –, il était facile d'éviter d'être reconnu. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux – il avait les cheveux très courts pendant la guerre –, il avait changé de lunettes et portait souvent des lentilles. Il se réfugia dans le Monde Moldu et changea de nom de famille._

« Je savais que je pouvais arrêter de fuir sans cesse. Mais j'ai alors découvert que je n'avais pas envie de revenir. Le Monde Magique renfermait trop de choses de mon passé, et je ne voulais pas redevenir la personne que j'étais à l'époque. »

_Pally le trouva et il resta chez elle les premières nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un appartement._

_Puis il resta enfermé, chez lui, et ne fit qu'écrire. Il écrivit page après page, jusqu'à ce que son premier roman soit terminé et que son disque dur soit rempli de nouvelles. Il laissa Pally le lire et elle le présenta à des éditeurs._

_Le reste appartenait à l'histoire._

« Alors je suis resté dans le Monde Moldu. J'ai continué à travailler au bar pendant un certain temps, puis ça m'a saoulé, alors j'ai essayé d'autres trucs. J'ai travaillé dans un magasin, un magasin de vêtements à la mode pour hommes – celui dans lequel on a déniché le pantalon que tu portes, d'ailleurs. »

Harry baissa les yeux, surpris par le soudain lien avec la réalité que Draco venait de faire.

« J'ai habité différents endroits, je trouvais des appartements et j'y restais jusqu'à ce qu'on me jette dehors parce que je ne pouvais pas payer le loyer. Après le job dans la boutique pour hommes, j'ai décroché un boulot dans une petite bibliothèque de quartier, et c'est là que j'ai lu ton livre pour la première fois. »

_« Votre livre est absolument incroyable, M. Evans. Nous aimerions le publier. »_

_Et ce fut ce qu'il arriva ; le livre fut publié et Harry se retrouva sous les feux des projecteurs, quoique bien moins que lorsqu'il était dans le Monde Magique. Il était fidèle à lui-même, et restait très secret. Il occupait ses journées à écrire son second livre._

_Puis il se lança dans les études et rencontra Darius Alden._

« On m'a ensuite proposé un job dans une maison d'édition. C'était il y a un an de ça. J'ai travaillé là-bas, et j'arrivais même à aimer ce que je faisais parfois. »

_L'école, c'était l'école. Harry était heureux d'être de nouveau dans le système moldu, et d'étudier des sujets moldus. Il s'arrêta de les considérer comme des 'Moldus', et se mit à les considérer comme ses semblables, vivant dans le monde auquel il appartenait._

_Il devint ami avec Myra Pryderi et sa copine Candy Mignon._

_Il se sentait vivant._

« On m'a proposé un poste plus important cinq mois à peine après mon embauche. J'ai accepté, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais envie de faire. Mais ça payait bien, et c'était un boulot sympa, parfois. J'ai eu une augmentation, je me suis acheté une moto et...eh bien, j'avais retrouvé ma liberté. »

Il leva les yeux. « Le reste, tu le connais. »

_Une moto s'engagea dans l'intersection. L'accident était inévitable._

_Harry vit au ralenti le motard être projeté sur un côté et s'écraser au sol, la moto sur lui. Le conducteur de la voiture freina à mort, mais ne put empêcher le véhicule de rouler sur l'homme à terre._

_Le son du métal broyant du métal fut assourdissant._

_Sa bouche béa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qui était l'homme inconscient. Son monde fut totalement chamboulé quand il réalisa que c'était Draco Malfoy._

« Oui, effectivement » fit Harry.

La maison était silencieuse, comme si le monde autour d'eux avait peur de respirer, tout à coup. Il n'y avait aucun son : pas d'oiseaux qui chantaient, pas d'électricité qui crépitait dans l'air. Le silence régnait.

« Tu n'as pas appelé ton boulot pour leur dire ? Ou peut-être l'as-tu fait ? » finit par demander Harry.

Draco fit mine de vouloir dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais il se ravisa. « C'est étrange » fit-il. « Le jour même où j'ai eu l'accident, j'ai démissionné. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. « Je m'étais battu avec mon trou du cul de patron. »

Harry gloussa. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était soudainement moins chargée, moins tendue.

« Je crois qu'une partie de moi pressentait que ça allait être le début d'une nouvelle vie » dit Draco.

« Et quel début ! Réapparaître dans ma vie avec autant de fracas... » commenta Harry. « Je n'y étais pas préparé. Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi ce mercredi-là, dans l'idée de passer une soirée tranquille, à réviser et à écrire un peu. Et puis tu as débarqué. »

« Tu ne m'as pas lâché » fit Draco avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un me crier autant de fois 'dehors !' ». Harry lui rendit son sourire. C'était facile à faire.

« Evidemment, tu es Harry Potter » rétorqua Draco en roulant des yeux. « Mais il y a un début à tout. »

« Oui, apparemment » dit Harry. « Qu'est-il advenu de ton appartement ? Je suppose que tu vivais quelque part ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, si tu veux tout savoir. Le propriétaire ne savait pas vraiment qui vivait dans l'immeuble : si on payait le loyer, on pouvait rester, sinon on était jeté dehors, donc je suppose qu'il n'a plus été à moi du moment où je n'ai plus payé. »

Le silence retomba, agréable comme une couverture douillette.

« Tu penses que la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, qui a posé la bombe dans mon appartement, avait l'intention de te tuer toi, et non moi ? » demanda Harry.

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit » répondit calmement Draco. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je me demandais si Mona avait pu être élève à Poudlard. Si c'est le cas, il est fort possible qu'elle ait eu un Mangemort comme proche ou ami, ou même quelqu'un de la Lumière pour lequel elle travaillait. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a reconnu que j'étais Harry Potter quand je suis entré dans le bar ? » demanda Harry. « Mais il aurait fallu qu'elle sache que tu vivais avec moi. »

« Il est possible qu'elle me surveillait avant ça » suggéra Draco. « Je ne sais pas. »

Harry acquiesça, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle manière de considérer l'attaque.

L'estomac de Draco gargouilla et il leva la tête, les joues rouges d'embarras. « Je crois que mon bidon a faim. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, agacé.

« Tu as dit 'bidon' » expliqua Harry, qui gloussait toujours comme une fille. « Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire 'bidon'. »

« Et quel est le problème que je dise 'bidon' ? » demanda Draco, dont l'irritation augmentait.

Harry regarda Draco et son rire redoubla. « C'est – c'est tellement – tellement mignon » dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. « Mon b-bidon a faim ». Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ; ça faisait tant de bien de rire.

« Potter est devenu dingue » maugréa Draco à personne en particulier, mais il commençait à sentir le même rire franc, pétillant, monter en lui, et quelques instants plus tard, il riait lui aussi. Harry se tenait le ventre, des larmes d'hilarité roulant sur ses joues, et Draco riait avec lui.

C'était le temps de décompresser.

**A suivre...**


	18. S'envoler

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous. Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai été submergée de partiels, et mon mémoire attend toujours...Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre samedi, les mises à jours seront plus erratiques à partir de maintenant. De toutes façons, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai rapidement cette traduction ;) A très bientôt, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Merci à **Onarluca**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Light Of Moon**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Mily Black**, **Polarisn7**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Lily.Malefoy**, **Cachou**, **Niphredill**, **Sanka**, **Ishtar205**, **Muirgheal**, **Kain**, **Shima-chan**, **Marion**, **Lyj-chan**, **Malicia-moony**, **Isotope**, **Eleonore-dem**, **LiLy Jolie**, **Tama**, **Luce.wiz**, **Maude**, **Tinette**, **Thalie**, **Maiiya**, **Ali Angel**, **Wildyheart**, **Petrus**, **Allima**, **Ayanena**, **Serdra**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Lillas**, **Vif d'Or**, **Leviathoune**, **Dop**, **Tchaye**, **Grimmy**, **Macatou**, **Poisson Rouge**, **Laylanounette**, **Falyla**, **Lushiita Toel Ul Crystal**, **Sahada**, **Namyothis** et **Tara91**.

**Lorfhan**, **Kikaquitaine**,merci, mais laissez-moi votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

**S'envoler**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans un désordre chaotique pour Harry. Il avait cours la journée, mais ça ne lui plaisait plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une corvée, et sa motivation s'atténuait de jours en jours. Il songeait sérieusement à abandonner, comme ça il pourrait passer son temps à écrire son livre et peut-être trouver un travail.

Myra et Darius croulaient tous les deux sous le boulot, et devaient rendre des dissertations et lire des livres. Harry ne les voyait que brièvement entre deux cours, mais même à ces moments-là, Myra avait presque toujours le nez dans un livre, lisant avec ferveur. Darius, même s'il était moins sérieux dans son travail que Myra, passait presque autant d'heures dessus. Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas pour impressionner Myra.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry rentrait chez lui et allait parler avec les ouvriers en bâtiment, pour voir l'avancement des travaux. Ils progressaient bien, comme prévu.

Puis il entrait dans la maison à proprement parler et généralement, Draco avait préparé le dîner : c'était un moyen pour lui de passer le temps. Ils dînaient en silence, car Harry était trop fatigué pour discuter. Il avait le sentiment que Draco avait désespérément envie de converser, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour ça. On n'était qu'à la moitié de la semaine, et il attendait déjà avec impatience le week-end. Après avoir mangé, il allait dans sa chambre et fermait la porte. Il s'asseyait devant son ordinateur et laissait ses doigts courir sur le clavier, tissant son histoire sur l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué au point de loucher. Puis il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas assez révisé et sortait ses livres. Généralement, il s'endormait sur ses livres, assis à son bureau, un quart d'heure plus tard.

Le programme du week-end était déjà plein à craquer : Harry devait rédiger deux dissertations pour la semaine suivante et terminer de lire deux autres livres. Il emmena Draco dîner dehors samedi soir, ignorant si le blond était sorti un peu ces cinq derniers jours.

« Tu veux y aller à pied ou tu préfères qu'on prenne un taxi ? » demanda Harry en se massant les tempes pour faire disparaître le mal de tête qu'il avait attrapé en travaillant.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas de marcher, je préfèrerais rester un peu dehors » répondit Draco en regardant Harry avec attention, et le brun crut deviner de l'inquiétude dans son regard. « Mais seulement si tu en as envie. »

Harry acquiesça. « Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. »

Il rangea ses livres dans sa chambre et tous deux prirent une veste et enfilèrent leurs chaussures, puis sortirent. Ils effectuèrent le trajet jusqu'au restaurant sans se presser, et en silence. Harry semblait totalement ailleurs.

Le restaurant en question était un restaurant italien qui servait principalement des pizzas et des pâtes. Ils commandèrent leur repas et furent servis vingt minutes plus tard. Draco regardait Harry jouer avec sa fourchette, mangeant à peine.

« Harry, tu es malade ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry leva la tête, sorti de ses pensées. « Quoi ? Non, non » dit-il. « Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête et continua son repas. Les pensées de Harry se focalisèrent de nouveau sur toutes les choses qu'il devait faire le lendemain, avant de retourner en cours lundi. Des devoirs, un peu de rangement dans la maison...Et appeler Hermione peut-être ? Les travaux continuaient pour la piscine : Harry voulait qu'elle soit terminée au plus vite, si bien qu'il payait des extras aux ouvriers pour qu'ils continuent le week-end. Il devait continuer son livre aussi. Il avait écrit une centaine de pages pour le moment, et il sentait toute la pression sur ses épaules. Il avait complètement laissé tomber l'ancienne idée, et travaillait sur la nouvelle, cette idée même qui avait jailli si facilement de ses doigts au début, mais qui désormais semblait presque aussi difficile à écrire que l'autre.

Draco tenta à nouveau d'engager la conversation, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à garder son esprit très longtemps sur la même chose : ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver, ce qui le stressait et le rendait irritable. Ils finirent par quitter le restaurant, mais dans un grand silence.

Dimanche arriva, puis repartit. Et voila que lundi commença, puis mardi. Harry allait à l'université, tandis que Draco l'observait en silence le matin quand il partait, et le soir quand il rentrait. Il avait encore préparé le dîner, et Harry le dévora, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il fallait qu'il continue à travailler. Il était fatigué, mais il repoussa sa lassitude.

Il remarqua à peine les tentatives de Draco pour le faire parler.

Il ne vit pas l'inquiétude sur le visage de Draco en voyant que tout ce qu'il disait passait complètement au-dessus de Harry.

Harry repoussa son assiette, l'esprit ailleurs. Il passa de ses devoirs à son livre et disparut dans sa chambre dès que possible. Il ne dit pas un mot à Draco ; il ne vit pas le visage du blond s'affaisser quand la porte se referma une fois de plus derrière lui, laissant Draco en dehors de tout, et seul.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était toujours assis dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur, essayant de taper la suite de son histoire. Cependant, ses doigts ne semblaient pas être avec lui, et son esprit ne l'était certainement pas. Il ne cessait de vagabonder, sur les devoirs, sur Darius et Myra, sur...Draco. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le jeune homme en face de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Ce n'était pas des pensées très cohérentes, c'était plus comme des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient partagés durant ces deux mois et demi. Cela faisait-il vraiment aussi peu de temps que ça ?

_Une moto s'engagea dans l'intersection : l'accident était inévitable._

Ca avait été le commencement de tout, de la réinsertion de son pire ennemi d'école dans sa vie et, il devait bien l'admettre, la première étape vers la guérison.

_« Je crois bien que vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »_

_« Je vous connais ? »_

Ils se connaissaient, bien sûr. Et Draco – c'était 'Malfoy' à l'époque, évidemment – l'avait reconnu quelques instants plus tard, malgré l'absence d'une certaine cicatrice et des fameuses petites lunettes rondes.

_« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de me laisser tranquille ? »_

Si, il le lui avait dit. Mais avaient-ils déjà respecté les souhaits de l'autre ?

_« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu ailles mieux ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pressante._

_« Un Guérisseur, 'videmment... »_

Une panique aveugle s'était emparée de lui à ces mots. Un sentiment de frayeur : il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde magique.

_« C'est ici que tu vis ? Quel trou à rats ! »_

S'était-il déjà attendu à quoi que ce soit d'autre sinon du mépris pour tout ce qui le touchait ?

_Un Malfoy comateux qui ne répondait jamais..._

Puis il s'était réveillé, il était revenu à la vie. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait tant souffert de voir Draco dans cet état, et il ne le comprenait toujours pas. Il savait simplement que ça lui avait paru totalement anormal.

Il se souvint d'un matin sur le canapé chez Darius, quand le fait de le toucher était subitement devenu...électrique. Il se rappela son effondrement, en pleurs sur l'épaule de Draco, tandis que de doux chuchotements résonnaient à ses oreilles, et que des mains chaudes caressaient ses joues.

Il était sur le point de passer à des souvenirs plus récents quand il entendit un bruit, ce qui arrêta le cours de ses pensées. Il resta aux aguets, silencieux, tendant l'oreille dans la nuit, mais n'entendit rien. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et il aurait dû être au lit normalement. Le manque de sommeil lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau.

_« I've flown too high on borrowed wings... »_

(« J'ai volé trop haut avec des ailes d'emprunt… »)

C'était...Quelqu'un chantait. _Draco _chantait.

Harry se leva silencieusement et sortit de sa chambre, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les lattes de parquet qu'il savait grincer. Draco n'était pas dans sa chambre ; la porte était ouverte et le clair de lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

_« Beyond the clouds and where the angels sing... »_

(« Au-delà des nuages, là où les anges chantent… »)

Harry trouva Draco dans le salon, près des immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur leur jardin.

_« In a sky containing no one but me… »_

(« Dans un ciel ne contenant personne d'autre que moi… »)

La voix de Draco était douce, s'interrompant de temps à autre. Le rythme était lent, doux comme un souffle de vent.

_« Up there's all empty and down there's the sea… »_

(« En haut, tout est vide, et en bas, il y a la mer… »)

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était hypnotisé par la façon dont les cheveux de Draco scintillaient légèrement sous le clair de lune, et la façon dont sa peau brillait. On aurait dit un ange, ou une sculpture.

_« No one here but me. »_

(« Personne ici, à part moi. »)

La voix de Draco s'éteignit sur ces dernières paroles.

Harry bougea, et à sa grande horreur, il entendit le plancher grincer légèrement sous son poids. Harry retint son souffle, se demandant si Draco l'avait entendu. Il espérait que non : il voulait en écouter, en voir davantage. Draco était fascinant, rien qu'à regarder.

Et Draco continua bel et bien, la voix remplie d'émotions que Harry ne reconnaissait pas, n'arrivait pas à identifier.

_« I got to this place, arrived at last – in front there's the future, right back there's the past...Everything's moving so fast... » _(« Je suis allé à cet endroit, j'y suis enfin arrivé : en face de moi se trouve le futur, derrière le passé...Tout bouge si vite... »)fredonna-t-il, et Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Toutefois, il les rouvrit bien vite, ne voulant pas manquer un seul instant de ce qu'il doutait avoir la chance de revoir un jour : un Draco n'étant pas sur ses gardes, ses barrières complètement baissées, son âme nue et exposée. Sa voix touchait Harry en plein cœur comme jamais quoi que ce soit ne l'avait fait auparavant.

_« The present like I've never seen it before, is this the right place to stay ? »_

(« Le présent ne ressemble en rien à ce que je connais, est-ce le bon endroit où rester ? »)

Draco avait fermé les yeux, les bras fermement enroulés autour de son torse. Harry se demanda comment Draco réagirait s'il s'avançait et le prenait dans ses bras.

Cette pensée ne le surprit pas ; ce n'était pas comme si elle était inattendue. Harry savait que c'était ce qu'il allait arriver pour eux ; il espérait juste que Draco soit suffisamment remis pour l'accepter, car lui-même était déjà profondément épris du blond.

Son mal de tête sembla se volatiliser quand il se mit lentement en marche, regrettant de ne pas avoir la grâce silencieuse de Draco au lieu de sa maladresse fort peu discrète.

_« Please my wings, fly me away... »_

(« S'il vous plaît, mes ailes, emportez-moi loin d'ici... »)

Draco ne semblait pas l'entendre. Harry se demandait comment c'était possible : il était certain que les battements redoublés de son cœur devaient s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce ; il avait l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine d'un instant à l'autre.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ressemblait à un ange dans la lumière bleutée du clair de lune, ou peut-être à une statue de marbre. C'était un tableau enchanteur, surnaturel. Harry se demanda s'il pouvait, s'il avait le droit de déranger une beauté aussi extraordinaire.

Puis il se retrouva soudainement debout derrière Draco. Il leva une main tremblante et la posa sur l'épaule pâle. Draco sursauta et fit faire volte-face à son fauteuil roulant, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur et de surprise.

« Je suis désolé » s'empressa de dire Harry. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Draco avait la bouche ouverte ; son souffle était court. « Tu – ne— » commença-t-il, puis il battit lentement des paupières et dit, avec un petit mouvement de tête, « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le silence retomba. La main de Harry resta sur l'épaule de Draco, et son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Il déglutit nerveusement. C'était lui ou l'air était électrique ?

Draco se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Harry posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre épaule de Draco, et il eut l'idée de lui faire un massage. A peine avait-il commencé que Draco laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry s'arrêta brusquement, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Non, non » murmura Draco. « Continue. »

Harry eut un léger sourire et obtempéra. Il laissa ses mains parcourir lentement les épaules tendues de Draco, enfonçant la paume de ses mains dans les muscles du blond, sentant les nœuds qu'il y avait. Harry les pétrit patiemment, et sentit Draco se détendre peu à peu sous ses mains. De temps en temps, Draco laissait échapper un gémissement.

« Oui, c'est – oh – »

S'enhardissant, Harry fit courir ses mains le long des bras et du dos de Draco, un peu plus bas à chaque fois, pour laisser au blond le temps de s'habituer à l'idée des mains de Harry sur son corps. Ca n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger. Une fois que Harry en eut terminé avec les épaules de Draco, il se déplaça de façon à se retrouver devant lui. Il prit la main droite du blond et se mit à lui masser la paume. Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, puis les referma lentement, car Harry était plutôt doué en massages.

« Mm » marmonna Draco.

Comme Draco se détendait à nouveau, Harry amena les doigts du blond jusqu'à ses lèvres. Tout aussi lentement, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de la main de Draco.

« Harry » souffla Draco en rouvrant brusquement les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu— »

« Chuuut » fit Harry, essayant de paraître détendu et sûr de lui, alors qu'en fait, il avait les nerfs totalement à vif.

« Mais— »

Alors Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. C'était juste une légère pression, pour avoir un avant-goût de l'autre. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre encore plus vite, commença à se briser lorsque Draco s'éloigna un peu, pour ensuite bien vite se raccommoder et se gonfler de joie quand Draco se rapprocha et se mit à répondre à Harry. Le baiser fut lent et doux, avec une promesse de plus, bien plus, dans le futur. Pour l'instant, ils étaient simplement heureux de découvrir qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'autre.

« Mais rien du tout » murmura Harry, appuyant son front contre celui de Draco, après s'être enfin détachés l'un de l'autre.

« Tu – nous – » bégaya Draco, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude.

« Oui » fit Harry en souriant. « _Nous_. »

Draco finit par lui rendre son sourire, et Harry sentit son cœur fondre.

« Ne t'envole pas » murmura-t-il en prenant le visage de Draco en coupe.

Draco baissa la tête, ses longs cils ombrageant ses joues. Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour dire d'une voix cassée : « J'essaierai. »

« Ca me suffit » fit Harry. « Bon, et si on allait se coucher ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire et acquiesça.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Mercredi matin, le jour se leva, le soleil caché derrière une couche de nuages. Dehors, l'herbe était mouillée, et l'air, humide.

Harry se réveilla, la gorge affreusement sèche et le corps courbaturé. Il se força à sortir du lit, et ce fut d'un pas légèrement vacillant qu'il alla jusqu'à la salle de bains. Après une douche rapide, il se sentit revigoré, en meilleure forme, et il se dépêcha d'aller à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Il savait que ses cours débutaient dans peu de temps. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Draco ; il avait affreusement envie de le voir, mais savait que Draco avait besoin de sommeil.

Son imagination s'empressa alors de lui fournir des images de Draco en train de dormir. Les yeux fermés, bien sûr, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le visage détendu et paraissant plus jeune, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son front, et son corps pâle caché sous les couvertures. Harry sourit à cette image virtuelle et réprima l'envie d'aller le réveiller, juste pour avoir un petit câlin matinal.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il réalisa qu'il était debout, une tasse de café à la main, à moitié endormi. Il reposa vivement la tasse, alla se laver les dents et quitta la maison. Il prenait le bus pour aller à l'université depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans la maison, et il regrettait le petite marche à laquelle il était habitué, mais là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire, car ça lui prendrait près de quarante-cinq minutes pour aller à l'université à pied de chez lui.

Durant son trajet de bus, Harry resta assis à se remémorer les événements de la nuit précédente. Il avait aidé Draco à retourner dans sa chambre, et ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à moitié endormis. Harry était retourné dans sa propre chambre. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais dormir ensemble semblait être un trop grand pas à franchir aussi tôt après cette évolution dans leur relation.

Myra et Darius le saluèrent avec leur vigueur habituelle quand il arriva à l'université, et Darius se lança dans le récite du rendez-vous qu'il avait eu la veille. Harry garda le silence à propos de son début de relation avec Draco, même s'il vit que Myra le regardait curieusement.

Harry se demanda aussi si Myra avait remarqué que malgré les sourires de Darius, la joie n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

En arrivant chez lui en fin d'après-midi, Harry était tout excité de revoir Draco. Il était nerveux : comment allaient-ils se comporter à présent ? En même temps, Harry savait que tout allait bien se passer. Ils s'en sortiraient bien. Certes, il allait y avoir du boulot, mais leur relation avait toujours été ainsi, quel qu'en soit le niveau.

Il déverrouilla la porte et la referma silencieusement derrière lui. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, puis s'avança plus avant dans la maison. Draco ne regardait pas la télé, et n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine. Harry regarda dans leurs chambres, mais les trouva toutes les deux vides. Les deux salles de bain étaient elles aussi désertes.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge à l'idée que quelque chose était arrivé, et il traversa en courant la maison jusqu'au garage, dont il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Deux hommes levèrent la tête : les ouvriers que Harry avait employés.

« Salut » fit l'un d'entre eux.

Harry n'avait pas le temps pour les salutations. « Vous avez vu Draco ? »

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête. « On l'a pas vu depuis ce matin » répondit celui qui l'avait salué.

« Il a dit quelque chose ? » le pressa Harry. Dans son esprit, il voyait des flashs de Draco : blessé, gisant dans une rue quelconque ; enlevé, retenu contre sa volonté par un fou ; à l'hôpital, des brûlures sur tout le corps...

A nouveau des hochements de tête négatifs. « Non, rien. Pourquoi ? Il a disparu ? »

« Je – je ne sais pas encore » fit Harry, le cœur battant la chamade tandis que des images défilaient de plus en plus vite devant ses yeux.

« Bon, on a fini pour aujourd'hui » dit l'homme en se levant et en époussetant son pantalon. « On reviendra demain. Vers 8h30, comme d'habitude. »

Harry hocha la tête sans vraiment avoir écouté. Il se fichait qu'ils reviennent à 8h30 le lendemain. Il voulait seulement savoir où était Draco.

Il tourna les talons et ferma la porte de la future piscine, le souffle court. Il se mit à tousser et il dut se retenir au mur, car des vertiges le prenaient.

Se redressant, il se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il pressa la touche sur laquelle il avait enregistré le numéro de Myra.

« Allo ? » fit-elle.

« Salut Myra, c'est Harry. »

« Salut Harry— » commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

« Tu as vu Draco ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils au bout du fil. « Non, bien sûr que non » dit-elle. « Je viens de rentrer de l'université il y a à peine une demi-heure. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« N-non, c'est juste que...il n'est pas là et je me demande où il est » fit Harry.

« Il est peut-être simplement sorti » suggéra gentiment Myra. « Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. »

Harry acquiesça, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Oui. Ouais, bien sûr qu'il va bien » dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Myra. « Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? »

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air un peu malade aujourd'hui...Tu n'as pas attrapé quelque chose au moins ? ». Myra avait l'air inquiète.

« Non, je vais bien » fit Harry. Il mentait, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas pour _lui_ qu'il se faisait du soucis pour l'instant : il voulait savoir où était Draco. « Bon, je te laisse. »

« Appelle-moi quand il sera revenu » fit Myra, et il sentit qu'elle avait un léger sourire. « Juste pour que je sache que tu ne t'inquiètes plus et que tu n'es pas en train de te rendre malade. »

« D'accord » promit Harry. « A plus. »

Elle lui avait à peine dit au revoir que Harry avait déjà raccroché. Il se leva du canapé, où il s'était assis pour éviter d'avoir encore plus de vertiges, et il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, où il enfila sa veste et ses chaussures. Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, juste pour trouver...

Draco.

« Salut » fit-il en faisant avancer son fauteuil sur la rampe qu'ils avaient fait construire sur l'unique marche qui menait à la porte d'entrée. « Tu vas quelque part ? »

Harry regardait Draco, abasourdi. La panique en lui commença à se dissoudre, et l'adrénaline quitta son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Harry.

Draco se renfrogna davantage. « J'étais sorti » dit-il. « J'ai le droit de quitter la maison, non ? »

Harry tressaillit. Quand son cœur se fut suffisamment calmé, il hocha la tête en déglutissant. « Bien sûr » dit-il d'une voix rauque, et horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer de soulagement que Draco ne soit pas blessé, enlevé ou pire.

Il tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, où il fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était debout dans la pièce, haletant, la poitrine douloureuse. Il avait le tournis, et il s'assit. Des larmes de..._quelque chose_ lui brûlait les yeux mais il refusait de les laisser tomber.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter, alors que ça n'aurait pas dû.

Draco ouvrit la porte et fit avancer son fauteuil dans la pièce sans encombre.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, s'approchant doucement du côté du lit où Harry était assis.

« Ca va » fit Harry, bien que sa propre voix lui parût étranglée.

Il aurait dû se douter que Draco ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

« Ouais » fit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Je vois ça : tu es assis sur ton lit, au bord des larmes, les joues rouges et en colère. Tu vas bien, c'est évident. »

« Draco— »

Draco se rapprocha et posa une main sur le bras de Harry.

« Ne...Ne fais pas ça » fit Harry, d'une voix soudainement faible, toute énergie ayant déserté son corps.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix plus douce, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage. Harry ne se sentait pas si éloigné que ça de cette description : il était sans aucun doute un animal fort peu fiable ; il ne savait pas lui-même comment il allait réagir selon les circonstances. La main de Draco resta sur son bras, tandis que le blond se rapprochait petit à petit.

« Ne pars pas » dit Harry.

Draco fronça à nouveau les sourcils en penchant la tête sur un côté. « C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »

Harry ne répondit pas ; il n'avait pas besoin. Draco le savait de toutes façons. Il secoua lentement la tête et rit doucement. « Tu es si étrange parfois, Harry Potter », dit-il. Puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement Harry, laissant leurs lèvres se rencontrer lentement. Harry se crut au paradis, et son cœur finit par ralentir sa cadence.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, incapable de croiser les yeux gris de Draco et son doux sourire.

_« Plutôt agréable à regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il se rappela les paroles de Hermione et cela le fit lever la tête. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les gris, et le monde de Harry s'arrêta. Il y avait une telle compréhension dans ce regard. De la compréhension, un zeste de rire, de la tristesse – de l'amour ?

Une autre quinte de toux brisa le moment d'une manière bien trop abrupte. Harry se plia en deux en agrippant sa poitrine. Il sentit tout à coup des mains sur son dos, qui le massaient doucement, et une voix qui lui parlait. La voix était calme, mais un sentiment de panique affleurait.

« Allonge-toi Harry » murmura Draco. « Chuuut. Allonge-toi et détends-toi. »

Harry se laissa allonger sur le lit et la toux se calma peu à peu. Des mains lui massaient doucement l'épaule gauche, pour le décontracter.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ? » le réprimanda gentiment Draco. « Tu n'aurais pas dû aller en cours aujourd'hui. »

Harry resta silencieux. Les paroles de Draco s'évanouirent jusqu'à ce que seule sa voix reste, et il laissa cette voix le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse lentement dans un sommeil sécurisant et réparateur.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Les jours qui suivirent furent un enfer pour Harry. Il avait attrapé la grippe, et c'était aussi chiant que ce que tout le monde qui l'avait eue lui avait toujours dit. La fièvre qu'il avait eue le premier jour resta et le laissait dans un état comateux la plupart du temps. Entre les pics de fièvre, il grelottait de froid, il avait mal à la tête, son nez coulait et – bref, il _détestait_ être malade.

Draco prenait soin de lui, ce en quoi il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il lui préparait le petit-déjeuner et le lui servait au lit, apportant le plateau sur ses genoux jusqu'au chevet de Harry. Il forçait Harry à boire des quantités ridicules d'eau, et lui mettait contre son gré des cachets dans la bouche.

« Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir de sang Vélane » fit Draco, avec un petit sourire à Harry, qui était un peu plus cohérent à ce moment-là. « Je serais incapable de prendre ces médicaments. »

Une expression horrifiée traversa le visage de Harry. « Et si tu l'attrapais ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant, car son nez coulait. Draco lui tendit un kleenex.

« Je ne peux pas, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Draco. « C'est une des choses que je dois à mon père. Il s'est assuré que je sois protégé des maladies courantes, aussi bien moldues que sorcières. »

« Mais à l'hôpital...tu étais malade » fit Harry. « Mione a dit que c'était une maladie moldue banale. »

« Tout mon système immunitaire était défaillant, à cause des médicaments moldus et du choc dont mon corps a été victime pendant l'accident. Les sorts que mon père avait placés sur moi étaient tout aussi défaillants » expliqua Draco en caressant doucement les cheveux de Harry.

« Bon alors dans ce cas, tu peux me lancer un sort de ce genre quand tu veux » fit Harry. Il avait d'horribles courbatures, et il sentait la fatigue l'emporter à nouveau. Il n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir.

« Tu as abandonné le Monde Magique » lui rappela Draco. « Donc pas de magie. »

« Il peut y avoir des...exceptions » rétorqua Harry en baillant.

Draco remonta les couvertures sur Harry. « Dors » fit-il.

Comme si Draco lui avait lancé un sort, Harry s'endormit. Draco se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front fiévreux et moite de Harry. Harry sourit dans son sommeil.

Draco resta à la maison le temps que Harry fut malade, le veillant comme une mère veillerait son enfant malade. Il remontait les couvertures sur le brun quand celui-ci les enlevait, bouillant de fièvre, et il lui posait une serviette humide sur la tête pour le détendre quand la fièvre montait à nouveau. Il apaisait Harry quand des cauchemars se mirent à envahir son sommeil, le faisant se souvenir de plus de choses qu'il ne le souhaitait sur ses dernières années à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler, il ne voulait pas de ces cauchemars.

Harry quittait à peine son lit, seulement pour aller aux toilettes, et samedi soir, quand Draco le força à aller prendre une douche.

Quand il en sortit, il vit que Draco avait fait son lit – comment, Harry ne le saurait jamais, mais il s'émerveillait de voir tout ce que Draco était capable de faire, même confiné dans un fauteuil roulant – et sorti un nouveau pyjama pour Harry. Tandis qu'il lui tendait les vêtements pour que Harry les mette, le brun se rendit compte que Draco aimait prendre soin de lui. Ca se voyait dans la douceur de sa voix, dans la façon dont il le touchait, l'apaisait.

« Merci » dit soudainement Harry d'une voix basse, les yeux fixés sur Draco.

Draco leva la tête vers lui, la surprise évidente sur son visage. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour ça » fit Harry en se désignant lui-même, puis le lit, puis le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet. « Pour...prendre soin de moi. »

Draco laissa un sourire éclairer son visage. « Tu es bête. Pourquoi je ne ferais pas ça pour toi ? Tu l'as bien fait pour moi. »

« Tu me rends la monnaie de la pièce ? » demanda Harry, légèrement déçu que ce ne soit qu'un remboursement de dettes.

« Non » fit Draco. « J'agis comme un ami. »

« Juste un ami ? » demanda Harry.

Draco pencha la tête sur un côté. « J'agis comme ton petit ami » dit-il après quelques minutes.

« Mon petit ami » répéta Harry en se penchant et en embrassant brièvement Draco.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux, mais c'était Harry qui avait le plus grand sourire. Puis une autre série de tremblements s'empara de lui, et Draco le força à se rallonger.

Draco quitta la pièce, disant qu'il allait préparer le dîner. Harry ferma les yeux et dériva vers le sommeil en quelques minutes.

_Il était de retour à Poudlard, dans l'immense Grande Salle. Elle était pleine de monde, mais c'était loin d'être pour un événement heureux. Des cris et des morts emplissaient la salle, des mauvais sorts et des sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts. Les baguettes vibraient en raison des déchaînements de force pure à travers la pièce._

_Harry était face à Voldemort, tandis que ses amis mouraient autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait bien défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était pris dans un sort de Ligotage, et il était par conséquent incapable de bouger._

_« J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te tuer » siffla Voldemort dans sa direction._

_La rage qui montait en Harry depuis la mort de Ron – non, depuis la mort de Cédric – augmenta encore, le remplissant de ténèbres, et il vit rouge. Il n'écoutait pas ce que Voldemort disait ; il concentrait tous ses pouvoirs vers l'intérieur. _

_Harry se souvint d'une lumière aveuglante._

_Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il y avait eu de la lumière, alors que tout ce qu'il ressentait n'étaient que ténèbres._

_Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'Infirmerie – ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait._

_Hermione pleurait à ses côtés._

_Le décor autour de lui changea, et il se retrouva à l'un des nombreux enterrements auquel il avait assisté après la bataille finale. _

_L'étincelle avait disparu des yeux d'Albus Dumbledore : il regardait fixement devant lui, sa barbe blanche tachée de sang et de boue._

_Minerva McGonagall était tombée non loin de son directeur, le visage déformé par la douleur._

_Il vit la courte cérémonie durant laquelle Severus Rogue avait été nommé directeur. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé qui serait le nouveau directeur adjoint._

_« Fais de ton mieux, Harry. Personne ne peut attendre quoi que ce soit de plus de toi » lui dit Remus Lupin. Harry l'avait vu tomber durant une mission, un mois avant la bataille finale. Une balle en argent lui avait traversé le cœur : du sang, de la souffrance, et des hurlements d'agonie._

_Et pourtant, Lunard était l'un de ceux qui avaient dit à Harry qu'ils ne craignaient pas la mort. Il était avec Patmol désormais._

_« Quand la guerre sera finie, je demanderai à Angelina de m'épouser » lui dit Fred Weasley, puis il tomba, mort, et son sang se mélangea avec celui qu'il y avait déjà sur le sol._

_Percy Weasley se tenait devant Harry « Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! »_

_Et puis lui aussi était mort._

_Les Weasley avaient souffert plus que la plupart : l'horreur qui avait saisi Molly et Arthur quand ils avaient découvert la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Percy…_

_Ils arrivèrent vers Harry d'un pas plus rapide : Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian..._

_Seamus Finnigan était mort des mois plus tôt, avant Ron. « Tu penses qu'un jour on gagnera cette guerre ? »_

_Non..._

_Harry ne répondit pas, et Seamus arbora un air surpris quand une dague lui transperça le cœur._

_Ron Weasley, ses cheveux roux contrastant vivement avec l'herbe verte et détonnant avec le sang rouge._

_...tant de sang..._

_Les murs de ses rêves étaient tous d'un rouge profond..._

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de survivants à l'école. Les couloirs étaient étrangement vides ; Harry se sentait flotter le long de ces couloirs. Le soleil brillait à travers les grandes fenêtres, mais la scène était en noir et blanc, les gens qui l'entouraient avaient perdu leurs couleurs, leurs essences._

_Le sentiment de panique augmenta dans sa poitrine._

_Hannah Abbott lui sourit, et ensuite encore de la souffrance..._

_Dennis Crivey, marchant à côté de son frère, et du sang lui sortit soudainement de la bouche, du nez et des oreilles quand un sort provoqua l'éclatement de son cœur..._

_Il était à nouveau dehors, et les flashs de personnes mortes depuis longtemps continuaient de l'assaillir. S'il tendait la main pour toucher leurs visages, et ainsi prouver qu'ils étaient réels et non pas morts, ils disparaîtraient en fumée sous ses yeux._

_Il sentit les larmes le brûler, mais il n'allait pas les laisser couler._

_Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, qui l'abreuvaient de sarcasmes et qui, l'instant d'après, gisaient morts sur le sol de la Grande Salle. _

_Jamais l'un sans l'autre : Harry avait trouvé que cet adage leur allait bien quand on les avait retrouvés morts tous les deux, à quelques pas seulement l'un de l'autre._

_Nymphadora Tonks vint à sa rencontre, les cheveux bleus et un sourire de contentement sur le visage et lui fit un signe de la main « Comment tu trouves mes cheveux aujourd'hui ? », pour ensuite que son sourire se métamorphose en une grimace de douleur qui était restée dans la mort._

_Dedalus Diggle sourit et le salua, puis tomba en avant, frappé dans le dos par le sortilège de mort._

_« C'est l'un des nouveaux sorts de protection testés par le Ministère » lui dit Kingsley Shaklebolt et soudain, du sang se mit à jaillir de tout son corps._

_La Grande Salle recelait un mélange de sang, de destruction et de mort._

_Elle avait été nettoyée avant que Harry ne soit autorisé à y pénétrer à nouveau, mais il pouvait toujours voir les cadavres sur le sol, les cous tordus selon un angle anormal, les visages déformés par la peur et la souffrance. Il pouvait toujours sentir le sang et la mort dans l'air. Il pouvait toujours entendre les cris résonner dans les airs, le transperçant comme des centaines de couteaux..._

_Hermione vint derrière lui, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues._

_« Harry » fit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun._

_Il se détourna d'elle et partit._

_Il était seul dans un endroit grand, immense, sombre et effrayant – mais au moins, c'était vide, dépourvu d'émotions et de personnes, et ainsi, personne ne pourrait être blessé et lui n'aurait pas à le faire._

_Tout à coup, l'obscurité disparut sous ses pieds et il se sentit tomber..._

_...tomber..._

_...mort..._

_Il ferma les yeux en souhaitant que son voyage vers l'autre côté soit rapide..._

_...Il espéra qu'il verrait bientôt Ron..._

Quelqu'un le secouait, doucement mais avec insistance.

« Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, désorienté et fatigué, le corps perclus de courbatures.

Il fut accueilli par un ange en face de lui. Des cheveux pâles, un teint clair, des traits gracieux : Draco.

« Ca va » dit-il d'une voix rauque, fatiguée, puis il referma les yeux.

« Tu tremblais et gémissais dans ton sommeil » dit Draco, l'inquiétude transparaissant clairement dans sa voix. « De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Les yeux verts se rouvrirent et se levèrent pour rencontrer le regard argent, tandis que Harry se demandait s'il devait le dire ou non à Draco. « De la bataille finale » finit-il par marmonner.

Les traits de Draco se détendirent, et un air compréhensif apparut sur son visage. « Je vois » dit-il doucement.

« Il y a eu tant de morts, Draco » murmura Harry. « Fred, Padma, Hannah, Terry…McGonagall...Dumbledore ». Le dernier nom fut chuchoté d'une voix à peine audible.

Draco tendit la main et surprit Harry en prenant sa joue en coupe. Harry se détendit sous cette caresse. « Je sais » fit Draco. « C'était...affreux. »

« Tu n'étais pas là » dit Harry. « Tu ne peux pas— »

« J'ai eu des échos » le coupa Draco. « Même si j'étais dans le monde moldu, je n'ai pas pu éviter les échos. J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Beaucoup de Serpentards sont morts également » dit Harry d'une voix remplie de tristesse. « Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle...Pansy Parkinson. Presque toute ton année, et beaucoup d'élèves plus jeunes aussi. »

Draco se rapprocha de Harry, tout en continuant de lui caresser la joue. « Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver. »

« Je – non, je n'aurais pas pu » fit Harry, d'une voix soudain teintée d'amertume. « Je n'ai même pas pu sauver Ron. »

Harry remarqua l'éclair de douleur et de culpabilité qui traversa le visage de Draco, effaçant son doux sourire. Draco enleva sa main. « Je suis désolé. »

Harry se rembrunit un instant, puis secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ton père croupit à Azkaban et Voldemort est mort, donc Ron est...vengé. »

« Ca n'aide pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, d'un air tendu.

« Non, en effet » fit Harry à voix basse. « Ca ne le ramènera pas. »

Draco baissa la tête, évitant le regard de Harry. Harry se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond : pourquoi agissait-il comme si— oh. Il pensait que c'était sa faute si Ron avait été tué. La culpabilité, c'était ce sentiment qui irradiait de Draco à pleine puissance.

« Draco » dit-il en laissant s'exprimer la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. « Viens ici. »

Draco leva la tête, les yeux agrandis par...la peur ? la stupéfaction ? Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard.

Il s'ensuivit quelques instant un peu maladroits, tandis que Draco sortait de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir avec raideur sur le lit, gardant ses distances avec Harry. Le brun eut un léger sourire quand Draco ne regardait pas. Quant à lui, il se mit véritablement en position assise, malgré ses muscles qui protestaient et sa tête douloureuse.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute » dit doucement Harry, ce qui amena Draco à se tourner vers lui. « Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. Tu voulais être son ami. »

« Et c'est ce qui l'a tué » rétorqua Draco avec un rire amer. « Quel ami je fais. »

« Tu es un ami génial » fit Harry, d'une voix un peu plus enflammée. « Regarde-toi là. En train de t'occuper de moi. Tu me fais à manger, tu veilles à ce que je boive suffisamment. Tu...tu m'as soutenu quand j'ai craqué et tu ris avec moi quand je suis heureux...Tu es absolument... »

Il s'interrompit, tandis que Draco le regardait, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Harry se demanda si c'était la lumière dans la pièce qui lui jouait des tours, ou si c'étaient vraiment des larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Draco.

Il attira Draco à lui, le prit dans ses bras et le serra. Draco sembla retenir son souffle un moment avant de se détendre dans les bras de Harry. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Harry, et ferma les yeux. Harry enroula ses bras autour de Draco.

_« Plutôt agréable à regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle n'a pas idée_, songea Harry en baissant les yeux vers Draco qui prenait de profondes inspirations tremblantes contre la poitrine de Harry. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, étincelant à la lumière. Des cils pâles, ombrageant ses joues. Des lèvres roses, pleines et douces.

« Tu es fort, merveilleux, incroyable » continua Harry à voix basse ; le souffle de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge, et sa poigne sur le pyjama de Harry se resserra. « Tu ne te laisses jamais abattre. Tu es coincé dans un fauteuil roulant, mais tu refuses de te restreindre à ça. Tu continues à vivre, même si tu trouves ça dur. Tu m'écoutes radoter sur mes cours, sur Poudlard, sur...tout. Tu es devenu ami avec mes amis. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu...tu es incroyable. Tu es...tout. »

Il finit sa tirade dans un simple murmure, tendant la main pour ramener une mèche de cheveux de Draco derrière son oreille. Ce faisant, il vit une unique larme rouler le long de la joue du blond.

« Je ne suis rien de tout cela » fit Draco dans un chuchotement rauque. « Je ne désirais rien d'autre que la mort quand l'accident s'est produit. Je n'ai désiré rien d'autre que la mort depuis que mon père et Voldemort m'ont forcé à abandonner le Monde Magique. »

« Mais tu n'es pas mort » contra Harry. Il embrassa doucement Draco, sa main restant sur la joue pâle. « Tu es là, tu vis, tu luttes. »

Draco leva la tête vers lui et Harry se retint de hoqueter de surprise en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux gris du blond. Les barrières de Draco étaient abaissées : c'était lui, totalement et complètement lui.

« C'est si dur. »

Harry serra Draco plus fort. « Je sais. La vie est dure...Je l'ai appris plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais...il n'y a pas grand-chose à y faire, à part continuer à se battre, coûte que coûte. »

« Tu délires » fit Draco en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Harry.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco, s'émerveillant de voir à quel point ils étaient doux au toucher. « Chuuut. Je ne délire pas. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, parce que _tu _t'occupes de moi ». Il fit une pause et observa Draco avec attention. « Tu n'as pas toujours à être fort » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je suis là, je peux t'aider. Tu n'as pas à te renfermer sur toi-même. »

« Mais, et quand tu n'es pas là ? » demanda Draco en se reculant pour regarder Harry. « Quand tu partiras ? »

Harry étreignit à nouveau Draco, ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit pour plonger son regard dans les yeux gris. « Je ne vais pas partir » dit-il doucement. Quand Draco ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, Harry posa gentiment ses doigts sur sa bouche. « Chuuut » murmura-t-il, et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Draco. Elles étaient douces, chaudes. Harry était tendre, laissant sa langue s'attarder sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, le faisant gémir et se coller davantage à lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry souriait tendrement à Draco.

« Je ne vais pas partir et... » répéta-t-il, mais il s'arrêta et bailla. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Et manifestement, je suis fatigué » conclut-il.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu » fit Draco, en lui rendant légèrement son sourire. « On n'aurait pas dû avoir cette discussion maintenant. »

Il fit mine de se déplacer vers son fauteuil, mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet. « Reste avec moi... » dit-il. En voyant Draco froncer les sourcils, il ajouta « S'il te plaît. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Harry se glissa à nouveau en position semi couchée et Draco s'allongea lentement à côté de lui, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de Harry, se calant dans son dos. Harry soupira de contentement et se blottit plus près de lui. Il espérait que le cauchemar ne reviendrait pas, vu que Draco était avec lui. Sinon, Draco pourrait toujours le réveiller.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre » lui dit Draco en posant une main sur son front. « Tu es brûlant. »

« Hm » répondit Harry, à moitié endormi. « Ca expliquerait pourquoi j'ai tant sommeil. »

Draco acquiesça et tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière. Puis il se rallongea, déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Harry, et ils s'endormirent tous deux paisiblement.

**A suivre...**


	19. Futur

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis un certain temps, le mercredi doit leur rappeler des souvenirs...lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte garder ce rythme et poster un chapitre chaque mercredi, sauf cas de force majeure. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si j'entends déjà vos cris d'horreur à la fin lol. Comme toujours, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews. Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Sevy-Dyan**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Serdra**, **LiLy Jolie**, **Thalie-la-clochette**, **Ishtar205**, **Wildyheart**, **Leviathoune**, **Maude**, **Zaika**, **Luce.wiz**, **Kain**, **Shali Maxwell**, **Lillas**, **Onarluca**, **Grimmy**, **JessyMP**, **Isotope**, **Polarisn7**, **Shima-chan**, **Ali Angel**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **Mily Black**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Aiyuana**, **Boo Sullyvan**, **Namyothis**, **Allima**, **Didi**, **Macatou**, **Tchaye**, **Vif d'Or**, **Falyla**, **Malicia-Moony**, **Sahada**, **Angebleu34**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **Poisson Rouge**, **Maiiya**, **Petrus**, **Cachou**, **Kikaquitaine**, **Marion**, **Laylanounette** et **Violette-Ceresse**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Futur**

Harry se réveilla lentement, étrangement heureux malgré son corps courbaturé. Quand il sentit Draco bouger à côté de lui, il fut surpris de voir à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un couché dans le même lit que lui, même s'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que dormir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé sa couche. Des années en fait.

Quand Harry avait quitté le Monde Magique, il était trop perturbé pour avoir une réelle relation. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé, bien sûr, et au printemps, six mois après avoir abandonné le Monde Magique, Harry avait eu plusieurs courtes relations, qui s'étaient toutes mal terminées. A l'époque, il était presque comme Darius, sortant avec tout ce qui était sur deux jambes, les attirant dans son lit et les larguant ensuite.

Pally – son agent et sa première amie dans le Monde Moldu – avait été celle qui l'avait fait arrêter. Elle l'avait menacé de le traîner chez un psychologue, mais Harry avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas faire ressurgir toutes les saloperies qui étaient en lui, encore moins face à un psy avec lequel il ne pourrait jamais être sincère. Il voulait laisser cette ancienne vie derrière lui, et ne _pas_ y avoir affaire ; c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait abandonné l'usage de la magie. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait empaqueté toutes ses possessions magiques et qu'il les avait déposées dans un coffre à la banque, excepté une unique robe qu'il avait gardée. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait gardé cette robe ; il avait simplement besoin de quelque chose qui ne recelait pas de magie, mais qui faisait tout de même partie de _ce_ monde-là.

Draco remua légèrement à ses côtés.

Il avait la bouche entrouverte, et il était pelotonné contre Harry, la tête reposant sur l'épaule du brun. Harry baissa les yeux sur les jambes de Draco, cachées sous un jogging. Elles ne bougeaient jamais ; elles étaient là, tout simplement.

Il espéra que la piscine serait bientôt finie. Il n'était pas sorti de son lit suffisamment longtemps pour aller la voir depuis jeudi, mais Draco lui avait promis que ça avançait bien et que les ouvriers disaient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Harry ferait en sorte que Draco commence à s'entraîner dès la fin des travaux.

Ca lui fit penser qu'ils devaient aller regarder de bons appareils pour mettre dans la salle de musculation que Harry avait fait construire. Harry s'était dit qu'il se mettrait à la musculation, à l'époque où Draco était encore à l'hôpital, et même s'il ne s'y était encore pas mis, il avait toujours l'intension de le faire. Et, bien entendu, la salle de musculation aurait l'équipement nécessaire à la rééducation de Draco.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit et resta simplement étendu, savourant le moment. Il faisait rarement ce genre de choses, surtout depuis ces quelques dernières semaines. Il avait été trop pris par ses cours et tout le reste.

Il sentit le calme l'envahir. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les stores baissés, éclairant la chambre d'une lueur brumeuse.

Draco bougea à nouveau et leva la tête. « B'jour » fit-il d'un air endormi en se frottant les yeux.

Harry le trouva adorable et lui sourit.

« Tu as meilleure mine » fit observer Draco en s'asseyant et en déplaçant ses jambes au bord du lit. « Tu n'as plus ce teint pâle et maladif. »

« Le teint pâle et maladif ? » répéta Harry en laissant échapper un rire. « Si avoir le teint pâle veut dire que l'on est malade, alors tu es malade depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Potter » dit-il.

« Oh, on est revenu aux noms de famille, hein ? Très bien alors, _Malfoy_. Tu as bien dormi ? ». Harry souriait toujours.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, très bien. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai faim. »

« Ton bidon a faim ? » le taquina Harry, savourant le fait de se sentir beaucoup mieux. Draco prit un des coussins et le lança sur Harry.

« C'est pas drôle » fit-il, boudeur.

« Si, c'est drôle. En fait, c'est même hilarant » dit Harry. Il attrapa le poignet de Draco et le tira à lui, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre au blond et le refit tomber sur le lit. Harry lui décocha un large sourire, se pencha sur lui et embrassa ces délicieuses lèvres roses jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges et gonflées. Fier d'avoir accompli son œuvre, il se recula, haletant. « Allez, viens. Allons préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Toi, tu sais parler aux hommes » fit Draco en roulant les yeux, puis il s'assit.

Harry sourit et sortit du lit. Son corps était encore un peu affaibli et ses muscles protestèrent de bouger autant, mais ils ne protestèrent pas autant que Draco, qui grogna quand il lui monta dessus. « Je crois que je te préférais malade. »

« Oui, oui » fit Harry. « Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec cette déception. »

« Ah, ah. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, hein ? » demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur un côté.

« Tes facultés— »

« – d'observation te stupéfient » finit Harry pour Draco. « Oui, je sais, elles me stupéfient parfois moi-même. »

« Ok, c'est bon » dit Draco. « Je ne m'occuperai plus _jamais _de toi quand tu es malade si c'est de cette façon que tu me remercies. »

Harry lui sourit, l'embrassa encore une fois et tint le fauteuil roulant immobile tandis que Draco se soulevait du lit pour s'asseoir dedans. Ils quittèrent la chambre de Harry et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent du type de matériel de musculation qu'ils allaient acheter, puis enchaînèrent sur des sujets divers, comme la nourriture ou l'université.

« Tu sais », fit Harry en se rembrunissant, « je vais être encore plus en retard dans mes cours maintenant. »

« Pourquoi tu vas encore à la fac ? » demanda Draco en sirotant son café.

« Parce que ça me fait quelque chose à faire » répondit immédiatement Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Ca ne me paraît pas être une très bonne raison pour faire quelque chose à plein temps. On devrait aimer ce que l'on fait, du moins si l'on a la chance de pouvoir choisir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères donc ? D'abandonner ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? En regardant un peu autour de toi, il est clair que tu as plus qu'assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement de toutes façons. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de bonnes raisons. Il avait une bonne raison, à l'époque, trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait commencé à y aller. Il voulait avoir quelque chose à faire et il voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, trouver de nouveaux amis. Mais maintenant ? Il avait les amis ; il ne faisait plus l'effort d'essayer de connaître davantage qui que ce soit. Myra et Darius étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il pouvait espérer.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Alors pourquoi tu continues ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Parce que... ». Il s'interrompit et porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres. « Je crois que je ne sais pas non plus. »

« Abandonne ? » suggéra Draco.

« Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça » protesta Harry, atterré. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais de mes journées dans ce cas ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire. « Tu es écrivain...Au moins, tu pourrais écrire » dit-il. « Sinon, tu peux trouver un job quelque part. Parle à ton éditeur ; vois si tu peux travailler là-bas. Ou postule pour un boulot qui ne te demande pas d'utiliser ta cervelle. Dans un café...Diable ! Tu pourrais même travailler chez McDonald's ! »

Harry fit la grimace à cette perspective. « Je ne préfèrerais pas. »

« Alors reste à la maison un moment. Finis d'écrire ton livre. Je vois sur ton visage que tu as envie de le finir au plus vite » fit Draco.

« Tu le vois sur mon visage ? » répéta Harry. Il était surpris : il ne pensait pas que Draco était au courant pour son livre et son souhait fervent de le terminer dans les délais originellement prévus par son éditeur. Celui-ci lui avait donné un délai supplémentaire, mais avec toutes les idées et l'intrigue compliquée que Harry avait élaborées pour ce livre, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'asseoir et laisser les mots jaillir de ses mains...

« Je le vois maintenant » fit Draco avec un sourire suffisant. « Tu penses à ce livre, aux personnages, à l'intrigue et à ce qu'il va se passer. »

Harry rougit, se demandant si ça se voyait tant que ça et quand Draco était devenu aussi doué pour lire en lui.

Draco continua « Alors abandonne la fac, termine ton livre et après, réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. »

Harry pencha la tête sur un côté. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ? »

« Moi ? » Draco sembla décontenancé que Harry lui eut posé cette question. Après avoir gardé le silence quelques instants, il répondit à voix basse « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas continuer dans l'édition ? » demanda Harry.

Un autre vague sourire effleura les lèvres de Draco. « Nan » fit-il. « Je te l'ai dit, je venais de démissionner, ce jour-là. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Si tu pouvais choisir entre tout ce que tu voudrais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Draco eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas » répéta-t-il en baissant les yeux plutôt que de croiser le regard de Harry.

Harry comprit soudainement pourquoi Draco était si peu enclin à partager ses rêves avec lui.

Il croyait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de les réaliser, confiné comme il était dans son fauteuil roulant.

Un élan de tendresse pour le jeune homme en face de lui submergea Harry.

« On te refera marcher, je te le promets » fit Harry, d'une voix basse mais forte, mettant toute sa conviction dans cette promesse.

Draco releva brusquement la tête à ces mots. « Ne dis pas ça » dit-il doucement. « Ne...ne dis pas ça. »

Mais Harry était décidé. Draco _allait_ remarcher, peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait pour y arriver. Il se pencha vers Draco et lui serra brièvement la main, pour le rassurer. Draco leva la tête, et les yeux gris tristes rencontrèrent des yeux verts déterminés. Harry se fendit d'un doux sourire et Draco le lui rendit faiblement.

« Tu peux toujours te lancer dans le bar qu'avait proposé Myra » dit Harry.

Draco se contenta d'un léger sourire. Ils finirent leur café en silence.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry fit le ménage dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé que la suggestion de Draco d'abandonner les études était une excellente idée. Il s'était lassé, et il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à y aller. Même s'il était un peu gêné d'abandonner comme ça en plein milieu de semestre, il savait grâce au sourire qu'il arborait tout le temps qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il irait à l'université le lendemain pour le leur annoncer.

Donc ce n'était pas une séance de ménage habituelle pour Harry, à faire la poussière et à passer l'aspirateur – même s'il le faisait par la même occasion. Le nettoyage consista à mettre ses livres de cours de côté. Il fut grandement soulagé de les ranger dans la bibliothèque, en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à les ouvrir de nouveau, à moins qu'il n'en ait envie.

Draco le regardait avec un sourire amusé. « On dirait un gamin le jour de Noël » dit-il. « C'est si marrant que ça de ranger des livres ? »

Harry acquiesça avec un large sourire. « Je n'aurai pas à rouvrir ces livres, à moins d'en avoir envie » fit-il joyeusement.

« Tu es dingue, tu le sais ? L'idée d'abandonner les cours ne t'a jamais effleurée auparavant ? » demanda Draco en secouant la tête.

Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête. « Non. Ca ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. »

« Tu as de la chance de m'avoir » marmonna Draco, et Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ouais, c'est vrai » dit-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser. Il devenait doué pour lui voler des baisers de temps à autre. « Beaucoup de chance » ajouta-t-il quand il se recula, puis il continua à ranger ses livres et à faire la poussière au fur et à mesure.

Draco le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, mais Harry fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Harry appela Myra dès qu'il eut fini le ménage dans sa chambre.

« Tu _laisses tomber les cours _? ». Elle hurlait presque, et Harry grimaça.

« Hum, ouais » dit-il. Il savait que cette étape allait être la plus difficile à passer.

Il l'imagina très bien fermer les yeux et secouer la tête, puis il l'entendit demander « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai marre ? » grinça Harry.

« Et tu viens de t'en rendre compte d'un coup d'un seul ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien...J'avais pris beaucoup de retard, enfin, tu sais, avec l'incendie et tout ça » commença Harry en butant sur les mots dans sa hâte de se justifier. « Et puis je suis tombé malade et à présent, je suis encore plus en retard. Ce n'est plus marrant. »

« Et je suppose que tu veux écrire ? »

« Euh, oui » dit Harry.

« Oui, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux » fit Myra. « Ton regard devient lointain quand tu réfléchis à tes histoires. »

« C'est si simple que ça de lire en moi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Oui mon chou, c'est ultra simple » affirma Myra.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, jusqu'à ce que Myra lui dise « Je dois retourner réviser. Contrairement à certains, _je _ne peux pas abandonner comme ça. »

« Hum, non, en effet » dit Harry. Puis il eut un sourire machiavélique et ajouta « Mais tu pourrais toujours épouser Darius et devenir femme au foyer, comme ça tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de choses aussi insignifiantes que l'éducation. »

« Harry Evans ! » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. « Même si je devais me marier avec quelqu'un de riche, je n'abandonnerais jamais ma propre carrière. Je ne serai _certainement pas _une parfaite petite femme au foyer. »

« Mais tu ne serais pas contre le fait d'épouser Darius, hein ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry pour la taquiner. De plus, c'était un bon moyen de découvrir si ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Darius dépassait le stade de l'amitié.

« Euh...De quoi tu parles, Harry ? » demanda Myra. « Je ne vais pas me marier avec Darius. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors pourquoi devrions-nous nous marier ? »

Harry remarqua que Myra n'avait pas l'air trop horrifiée par cette idée, malgré ses paroles. Il se demandait ce qu'elle répondrait si Darius osait lui demander un jour de sortir avec lui.

« Oh, je plaisantais juste » fit Harry en souriant.

« Parfois je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton sens de l'humour » marmonna Myra.

« Seulement parfois ? »

« Comment ça se passe entre Draco et toi ? » demanda Myra, changeant brusquement de sujet.

« Bien » répondit sincèrement Harry. « Il a pris soin de moi quand j'ai été malade. »

« Je suppose donc que tu l'as retrouvé jeudi ? »

Harry rougit. « Il était sorti » dit-il. « Il est rentré quelques minutes après que je t'ai téléphoné. »

« Et ? » insista Myra.

« Et rien du tout » fit Harry, décidant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir tout de suite. C'était son secret, son secret et celui de Draco, et il voulait le garder ainsi encore un peu de temps. De toutes façons, Myra découvrirait tôt ou tard le pot aux roses. « On a discuté un peu, puis je suis tombé malade, et depuis, il joue à la femme de chambre. »

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un grand tendre » s'esclaffa Myra.

« Bref » conclut Harry. « « Il ne fallait pas que tu ailles réviser ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai » dit Myra. Elle s'interrompit une seconde. « Vous voulez venir dîner ? »

« Ce soir ? »

« Ouais » fit Myra. « Ca me ferait plaisir de vous parler un peu à tous les deux. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis jeudi. C'est rare que je survive aussi longtemps sans ma dose de Harry. »

Ils rirent à nouveau et ils convinrent que Harry et Draco viendraient manger vers 19h. Puis ils raccrochèrent, afin que Myra puisse se replonger dans ses révisions.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry et Draco prirent un taxi pour aller faire du shopping à Londres. Draco avait commandé des livres et des DVD par Internet, mais ils passèrent tout de même près d'une heure à errer entre les rayons d'un immense magasin de livres – et de musique. Des CD de toutes sortes – bandes originales, rock'n'roll, pop, musique classique, techno, rap – vinrent remplir leur panier et Harry trouva plusieurs livres qu'il avait eu l'intention de lire mais qu'il n'avait pas fait, par manque de temps.

« Prends tout ce que tu veux » dit Harry à Draco, essayant de le rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de l'argent. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'argent depuis...qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble ? Etaient-ce les bons mots pour désigner leur relation ? Draco était-il son petit ami à présent ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup, et c'était ce que Harry voulait. Il voulait considérer Draco comme son petit ami. Il voulait le considérer comme le sien.

Il regarda Draco faire avancer son fauteuil entre les rangées, piochant un CD ça et là. Quant à Harry, il alla dans la section DVD et en choisit certains qu'il avait prévu de regarder.

A la fin de l'heure, ils avaient tous deux rempli leur panier et Harry paya le tout. Sur le chemin du retour en taxi, Draco parcourut leurs paquets.

« _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, version longue _? » s'enquit-il. « J'aurais dû le deviner, vu que c'est un des premiers livres que tu as acheté. _Matrix _? Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Tu n'as pas vu _Matrix _? » demanda Harry, feignant d'être horrifié. « C'est un crime ! »

« Oui, oui » fit Draco en agitant la main. « Peu importe. Tu viens d'acheter le DVD, donc je pourrai le regarder quand je le voudrais, non ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça, satisfait.

« _Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami_, _Vous avez un message _et _Pretty Woman _? Pourquoi diable as-tu acheté ces trucs ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca fait du bien de regarder des films légers parfois. »

« _Charlie et ses drôles de dames_. Plus léger, tu meurs. Tout comme la série des James Bond. Beurk, tu as vraiment l'intention de _regarder_ ces trucs ? » demanda Draco en secouant la tête. « Il ne te restera plus aucun neurone après. »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai des neurones maintenant ? Venant de toi, c'est un compliment » fit remarquer Harry en souriant.

« _Le Roi Lion_. Enfin un bon film. La série des _Terminator_. Ok. Passons au suivant. »

Et ainsi de suite. Draco regarda chaque film que Harry avait acheté, et il eut un commentaire pour chacun d'entre eux. Harry aimait l'écouter : c'était un moyen amusant de passer le temps. Il regarda brièvement les CD que Draco avait choisis. Il y avait vraiment un large choix de musique, et même quelques artistes dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il passerait de très bons moments à écouter ces CD, et à se découvrir de nouvelles chansons préférées.

Le taxi les ramena chez eux ; Harry sortit le fauteuil roulant, le déplia, aida Draco à s'asseoir dedans et paya le chauffeur.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on achète une voiture » fit Harry. « Elle sera vite amortie, vu le prix des taxis. En plus, le taxi, ce n'est pas très pratique— »

« Tu as le permis au moins ? » le coupa Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Quoi, tu as peur de monter en voiture avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai mon permis depuis mes vingt ans, merci bien. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Allons donc, pourquoi serais-je nerveux à l'idée de me faire conduire par un ancien Gryffondor, connu pour agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air faussement furieux. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je conduis très bien » dit-il d'un air indigné en atteignant le premier la porte d'entrée.

Il venait d'insérer la clé dans la serrure quand il entendit un bruissement de feuilles. Il fit volte-face et fouilla du regard la cour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ne répondit pas ; il continuait de jeter des regards autour de lui, en quête de quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« Harry ? » La voix de Draco était à la fois agacée et incertaine.

« Il y a quelque chose... » marmonna Harry.

Juste à ce moment-là, il entendit à nouveau des feuilles crisser et vit une silhouette bouger. Harry approcha avec précaution des buissons. Il tendit la main, écarta doucement les feuilles pour trouver—

« Mona ? »

Le choc qu'il reçut se manifesta clairement dans la façon dont il prononça son prénom.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui depuis l'endroit où elle était accroupie, le visage sale et égratigné. Harry doutait que ces griffures soient dues uniquement aux branches des buissons.

« Harry ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante, la mine sombre.

Harry agrippa fermement le bras de Mona et elle tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés. « Non, non » gémit-elle. « On ne doit pas me voir— »

« Vous êtes recherchée par la police » lui dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, continuant à la tirer hors des buissons. « Ils pensent que vous êtes responsable de l'explosion de mon appartement. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, et se remplirent de larmes. « Ce n'était pas moi » murmura-t-elle, paraissant être au bord des larmes. Elle semblait apeurée, effrayée par quelque chose qui les entourait, car elle ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux sur Harry, puis sur l'endroit où Draco était assis dans son fauteuil roulant, et au-delà. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir » chuchota-t-elle.

« Que faites-vous ici si vous ne voulez pas parler ? » demanda Harry.

« On peut entrer ? » implora-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas rester...On va me trouver... »

« Qui va vous trouver ? » s'enquit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Je— »

Elle fut interrompue en pleine phrase par un murmure porté par le vent, et une lumière d'un bleu glacial la frappa dans le dos, une lumière si vive que Harry la lâcha. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en agrippant sa poitrine et en hurlant de douleur.

Harry regardait la scène, abasourdi.

Il connaissait ce murmure porté par le vent, cet unique mot chuchoté d'une manière à faire froid dans le dos...

Il connaissait cette lumière bleue.

Et le plus important, il savait que ce sort était fait pour briser le cœur – littéralement...

**A suivre...**


	20. Adamas aperio

**Titre anglais **: The Depths of Winter

**Titre français**: Au Coeur De L'Hiver

**Auteur **: Cosmic (Bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice **: Jess HDH

**Catégories **: Post-Poudlard, Romance, Action/Aventure

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers **: Les cinq premiers tomes de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. Elle compte 26 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: Ici même, sur FFNet.

**Résumé **: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le Monde Moldu. Il a tourné le dos au Monde Magique, jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, je suis légèrement en retard...Je devais rendre ma deuxième partie de mémoire aujourd'hui, et comme je m'y prends au dernier moment...Je ne vous fais pas de dessin lol. Bref, voici le chapitre 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre suivant arrivera en deuxième moitié de semaine prochaine, mais je ne saurais vous dire le jour ;) Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Thalie-la-clochette**, **Mily Black**, **Kaly Nigellus**, **Onarluca**, **Light of Moon**, **Kain**, **Poisson Rouge**, **Petrus**, **Leviathoune**, **Shima-chan**, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, **JessyMP**, **Eleonore-dem**, **Lillas**, **Maiiya**, **Aiyuana**, **Boo Sullyvan**, **Zaika**, **Grimmy**, **Lilly.Malefoy**, **LiLy Jolie**, **Wildyheart**, **Lu-phénix**, **Namyothis**, **Ishtar205**, **Polarisn7**, **Rainbow Colors**, **Luce.wiz**, **Cachou**, **Serdra**, **Tchaye**, **Crys' L'Ange Noir**, **Sahada**, **Laylanounette**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Tinette**, **Allima**, **Vif d'Or**, **Dop**, **Ali Angel**, **Lo Hana Ni**, **Barbon**, **Kikaquitaine**, **Maiionette**, **Ayanena** et **Natmangafan**.

**Didi**, **Black Cat**, merci, mais laissez-moi votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement ;)

**NOTE POUR CE CHAPITRE :** quelques paroles de chanson sont dans ce chapitre, mais comme elles n'ont aucun intérêt dans l'intrigue, je ne les ai pas traduites.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Adamas aperio**

Harry regardait, les yeux écarquillés, Mona qui ne cessait de hurler. Il tendit la main pour la toucher, mais un objet vola dans les airs et s'emmêla dans les cheveux de Mona. C'était une petite fleur blanche...

...et la seconde suivante, Mona n'était plus là. Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol, là où elle était un instant auparavant ; elle tomba au ralenti, et heurta la terre sans un bruit.

Harry fit lentement quelques pas en arrière, le souffle court, en état de choc.

« Harry ? » appela Draco, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux de Harry. « Que – que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« On lui a lancé un sort » répondit faiblement Harry, regardant toujours, les yeux dans le vague, l'endroit où Mona s'était effondrée.

« Quel sort ? » demanda Draco.

Harry fit volte-face en entendant la question, revenant enfin à la réalité. « L'Adamas » dit-il d'une voix soudainement grave et tendue. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il cria à Draco « Rentre ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et aida Draco à entrer, le jetant presque à l'intérieur dans sa hâte. Il verrouilla la porte, les mains tremblantes.

« Il faut qu'on appelle la police » dit-il en regardant autour de lui en quête du téléphone.

Draco le regarda, abasourdi. « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? Que Mona était là, qu'on lui a lancé un sort et qu'on l'a évacuée avec un Portoloin ? Parce que c'est de ça dont il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda, le temps que son esprit enregistre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Eh bien, tu as d'autres suggestions ? On ne peut rien faire – on ne peut pas – »

« Harry...Il faut qu'on aille voir les Aurors » dit doucement Draco. « La police moldue ne peut plus s'occuper de ça. »

Ce fut comme si l'on avait dégonflé un ballon : les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, sa tête s'alourdit, si bien qu'il ferma les yeux et s'effondra dans le canapé. Draco s'approcha et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner » dit Harry. « Je suis parti...Aller à Ste Mangouste a déjà été suffisamment dur... »

Draco se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit la main. « Je déteste devoir te dire ça, mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Tu ne détestes pas du tout me dire ça » marmonna Harry.

Draco eut un léger sourire. « Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si on le dépassera un jour » fit Harry en levant la tête. Il soupira, acquiesça et fit un faible sourire à Draco.

« Regardons le bon côté des choses » dit gentiment Draco. « Peut-être qu'on ne te reconnaîtra pas. Plus de cicatrice, de nouvelles lunettes... » Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur un côté. « Mais tu ne peux pas te balader dans ces vêtements, parce que tout le monde te regardera sinon. »

Harry gloussa, mais le son émis ne fut pas très joyeux, car sa gorge était sèche. « C'est toi qui les as choisis. »

« Hum, oui, c'est vrai, hein ? » fit Draco, assez fier. « Bon, allons manger avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi. »

« Manger ? ». Harry releva brusquement la tête. « Oh _merde_, quelle heure est-il ? »

« 18h20 » répondit Draco après avoir consulté sa montre. « Quel est le problème ? »

« J'ai promis à Myra qu'on serait chez elle pour manger à 19h » dit Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Quarante minutes. On a largement le temps d'y aller. »

Harry fit une pause et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit-il, sentant son cœur se remettre à cogner à grands coups contre sa poitrine. « Mona vient d'être _frappée par un sort_, juste sous nos yeux, et nous ignorons totalement si la personne qui a fait ça, quelle qu'elle soit, est encore dans les parages...Nous pourrions être attaqués à l'instant même où nous mettrons le nez dehors. Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes – nous ne pouvons pas lancer des sorts de protection sur la maison – et nous on est là, à parler d'aller dîner chez Myra comme si de rien n'était – comme si Mona ne venait pas d'être assassinée – comme si tout était – »

« Chuuut » fit Draco en se rapprochant de Harry et en lui prenant la main. « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle soit morte. Et Mona parlait de quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un en avait après elle. Seulement elle. Pas nous. Si la personne qui a lancé un sort à Mona avait voulu nous faire la même chose, alors elle l'aurait fait directement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _Quelqu'un _en a après nous. _Quelqu'un _a fait sauter mon appartement, avec toi dedans. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement ôter Mona de leur chemin...Peut-être qu'ils nous attendent toujours... »

« Non » lui assura Draco. Harry ne lui demanda pas comment il le savait. Il savait que Draco n'avait aucune preuve, et ça valait mieux pour Harry qu'il fasse semblant de croire que Draco avait bel et bien la preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Retombant dans le silence, Draco serra doucement la main de Harry. Le brun ferma les yeux et essaya de ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Harry alla dans sa chambre se changer et se préparer pour le dîner. Il mit un point d'honneur à ignorer ses mains qui tremblaient.

Il se concentra totalement sur la lourde tâche qui consistait à se préparer, car il voulait désespérément oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ca ne marchait pas ; dans son esprit, le visage crasseux et désespéré de Mona revenait le hanter.

_« On peut entrer ? » implora-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas rester...On va me trouver... »_

_« Adamas aperio. »_

Ces mots ressemblaient à un murmure porté par le vent. Une lumière bleue frappant Mona, la faisant s'effondrer par terre en hurlant de douleur. Du sang avait commencé à jaillir de son nez, de sa bouche...Une unique goutte de sang était tombée sur le sol, juste au moment où une fleur blanche avait atterri sur ses cheveux et l'avait emportée.

Harry se demanda où il aurait été transporté s'il avait tendu la main vers Mona une seconde plus tôt.

Il se demandait si elle était toujours en vie ; à sa connaissance, personne n'avait survécu à ce sort, donc il en doutait fortement, mais...Pourquoi l'avait-on emmenée ? Pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il pris le risque de d'abord lui jeter un sort, puis de l'éloigner de Harry ?

La réponse était évidente : Mona avait des informations, et ce quelqu'un ne voulait pas que Harry mette la main dessus. De plus, le sort aurait pu être tracé, afin de retrouver celui qui avait jeté le sort.

Mais qui l'avait jeté ? Il avait des ennemis à revendre dans le Monde Magique. Des anciens Mangemorts qui avaient échappé à la condamnation, des enfants, des femmes, des familles de Mangemorts... : tous libres de se venger. Même des sorciers qui étaient du côté de la 'Lumière', comme on l'appelait, avaient tenu Harry responsable de la mort de leurs proches. Harry avait été le héros : certains semblaient croire que c'était la même chose qu'un sauveur, et que toute personne combattant du côté de Harry resterait en vie.

Comme ils avaient tort...

Ils en avaient eu la preuve dès la quatrième année.

_« Tue l'autre. »_

La haine avait commencé à monter alors, cette haine et cette noirceur qui avaient finalement réussi à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la bataille finale. Elle s'était développée en lui pendant des années, peut-être même depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de la première fois de Voldemort.

Et maintenant, quelqu'un voulait à nouveau le tuer.

Ou peut-être pas. Et s'ils voulaient attraper Draco, et non Harry ? Draco se cachait depuis des années, craignant de pénétrer à nouveau dans le Monde Magique. Mais depuis qu'il vivait avec Harry, beaucoup de monde était au courant de son existence, l'avait vu et lui avait parlé. Harry ne savait même pas si Draco était connu sous le nom de Draco Malfoy avant l'accident de voiture.

En prenant en compte le fait qu'il était possible que quelqu'un veuille tuer Draco, la liste des ennemis s'agrandissait encore plus, et Harry eut mal à la tête, rien que d'y penser.

« Harry ? Tu es prêt ? »

La voix de Draco sortit Harry de sa rêverie, le faisant sursauter. Il avait réussi il ne savait comment à s'habiller : il portait un jean ajusté et une chemise blanche manche trois quart. Il tenta de se coiffer, mais en vain, car ses cheveux restaient en bataille, donc il abandonna.

Draco l'attendait dans le salon. Harry retint son souffle en le voyant : Draco était magnifique. Il portait un pantalon noir ajusté – ce n'était pas du cuir, mais une autre matière que Harry ne reconnut pas – et un polo bleu glacier. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés et soigneusement rabattus en arrière. Non pas gominés comme ils l'étaient à l'école ; juste en arrière, pour dégager son visage. Il portait le collier en argent avec un petit pendentif en forme de dragon que Harry avait insisté pour acheter lorsqu'il avait vu Draco le regarder.

Draco haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Tu n'es pas mal du tout » fit-il. « Enfin, bien sûr, même toi, tu ne peux pas mal assortir les vêtements que je t'ai choisis » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais le nœud dans son estomac se desserra légèrement. Il s'approcha de Draco, se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, lui laissant savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait du blond. Ca ne sembla pas déranger Draco, qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry et approfondit le baiser, laissant leurs langues batailler pour se goûter l'une l'autre, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux du brun.

Harry finit par se reculer, à bout de souffle. « Prêt pour le départ ? »

Draco acquiesça, les lèvres gonflées et l'air un peu hébété. « J'ai appelé un taxi. Il sera là d'ici une minute ou deux. »

« Et si— »

« Personne ne nous attend dehors pour nous jeter un sort » dit Draco en serrant brièvement la main de Harry.

Malgré l'assurance de Draco, Harry resta à l'intérieur, regardant par la fenêtre à côté de la porte d'entrée, jusqu'à ce que le taxi arrive. A ce moment-là, il fit sortir rapidement Draco de la maison, se disant que celui ou celle qui avait lancé un sort à Mona n'allait peut-être pas leur faire la même chose, à lui ou à Draco, devant un Moldu.

Durant le trajet en taxi, Harry ne cessa de regarder derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui pose une main sur la jambe, et d'un regard significatif, lui intime d'arrêter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient devant l'immeuble de Myra. Draco regarda les escaliers et eut un sourire ironique.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir réitérer ce qu'on faisait à chaque fois pour monter à ton appartement » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça nerveusement et se pencha pour prendre Draco dans ses bras. Il remarqua avec contentement que Draco n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise : il laissa Harry le porter, sans qu'une rougeur ne s'empare de ses joues, ni qu'il ne lance un regard furieux en direction de Harry.

Myra habitait au second étage. Harry se demanda comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour faire monter et descendre Draco quand le blond était resté chez la jeune fille à l'époque où lui-même était à l'hôpital. Enfin, il n'y avait que deux volées de marches, donc ce n'était pas trop difficile de porter Draco. Il était encore léger dans les bras de Harry, et le brun supposait qu'il devait être encore plus léger à l'époque. Et Harry ne doutait pas que Darius les avait aidés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'appartement de Myra.

« Oh, vous êtes absolument superbes, tous les deux » dit-elle en souriant quand ils pénétrèrent dans le petit appartement. « Là, laissez-moi prendre vos vestes. Draco, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle d'avoir habillé Harry de telle sorte que je ne me dise pas qu'il est complètement daltonien. »

« Daltonien, et totalement aveugle en ce qui concerne les formes et les tailles » la corrigea Draco avec un sourire narquois en direction de Harry.

« Hey ! » protesta Harry, indigné, mais Myra se contenta d'acquiescer. « J'ai le sentiment que la nuit va être longue » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe, et les deux autres rirent.

Myra avait préparé un dîner simple : pommes de terre sautées et poulet, avec une excellente sauce aux cacahuètes à côté. C'était délicieux, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu que Myra était connue précisément pour cette sauce et pour son art de tirer le meilleur du poulet.

Harry regardait Myra et Draco discuter, son humeur alternant entre sa joie immense de sa relation avec Draco et les pensées sombres et les questions sur ce qu'il était arrivé à Mona un peu plus tôt. Draco, d'un autre côté, avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de facilité à oublier les événements de l'après-midi. Il était très agréable, et même charmant, avec Myra, et il était manifeste qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils parlaient et riaient comme de vieux amis, même s'ils se connaissaient seulement depuis quelques semaines.

Le dîner se termina et ils allèrent sur le canapé ; Harry choisit de s'asseoir par terre, car le canapé n'avait que deux places. Ca ne le dérangeait pas ; il s'adossa au canapé et écouta, avec un léger sourire, Myra et Draco égrainer sujet après sujet, exprimant souvent bruyamment leur désaccord sur différents points.

Quand l'horloge pointa 23h et qu'ils baillaient tous les trois, Harry proposa à Draco de rentrer chez eux.

« Pourquoi ne restez-vous donc pas dormir ? » demanda Myra. « L'un de vous devra dormir par terre, bien sûr, mais— »

Draco eut un sourire narquois. « Tu veux nous voir en pyjama, hein ? »

« Eh bien », fit Myra avec un sourire angélique, « ça risque d'être un peu dur vu que vous n'avez _pas _apporté vos pyjamas, n'est-ce pas ? Non, vous voir _nus_ est bien plus intéressant. »

Elle gloussa quand elle vit l'air choqué de Draco et Harry. Elle haussa les épaules, riant toujours. « Darius est le seul à avoir le droit de parler de sexe ? »

« Que – tu – quoi ? » bégaya Harry, ne connaissant pas ce côté de Myra.

« Oh, allez, Harry. Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson rouge. »

Harry ferma brusquement la bouche et lui lança un regard furieux.

Et ils finirent bel et bien par dormir chez elle. Draco se pelotonna sur le canapé, tandis que Harry passait à la salle de bain. Quand Harry revint, Draco dormait. Harry regarda Draco, un doux sourire de contentement sur les lèvres, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine et au salon. Il s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Le blond ouvrit brièvement les yeux et sourit légèrement, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Harry se releva.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? »

La voix douce de Myra le surprit. Il fit volte-face pour la regarder. Elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Quand elle vit qu'il ne dirait rien, elle fit « Tu tiens à lui. »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » demanda Harry, prenant soin de parler à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller Draco.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Nous...C'est arrivé comme ça » fit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle, près de la porte. « J'ai simplement réalisé qu'il était plus que... »

Elle sourit. « Bien » approuva-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois rendu compte. J'avais peur que ça ne te prenne des années. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Oh Harry » fit Myra en secouant la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Bien sûr que je savais. »

« Est-ce qu'il— » commença Harry, mais elle le coupa.

« Non, il n'a rien dit. Je vous ai juste observés, tous les deux. C'était écrit dans vos yeux. De plus, vous allez bien ensemble, d'une manière étrange certes, mais le fait est là ». Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta « Tu avais l'esprit ailleurs ce soir. »

Harry fut surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet et il baissa la tête, étudiant le sol. « Il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'on arrive. Je – je ne peux pas tout te dire à ce sujet, parce que...Bref, je ne peux pas. »

Elle l'étudia soigneusement du regard de longues minutes, le visage empreint de douceur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant que Darius ne te rencontre, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, mais elle continua, comme si elle n'attendait pas de réponse. « Draco ne me dira rien, même si c'est évident qu'il sait. Qu'as-tu pu faire de si mal pour que tu ne nous penses pas capable de surmonter ça ? »

Elle s'interrompit, le regard toujours posé sur lui. Puis elle secoua la tête. « Je pense que nous le saurons en temps voulu. Ou peut-être pas. Mais Harry, je veux que tu saches que, quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours ton amie. Draco est au courant et il est toujours... ». Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça, quoi que ce soit. »

Harry l'écoutait, sentant son cœur se gonfler en voyant quels amis fantastiques il avait. « Merci » dit-il, d'une voix aussi douce que celle de Myra. « J'espère pouvoir vous le dire un jour. »

Myra sourit et lui tendit la couverture et l'oreiller qu'elle tenait.

« Bien » fit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, Myra. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Myra les réveilla à sept heures quand elle se mit à préparer son petit-déjeuner.

« Désolée, mais il faut que je mange » dit-elle sans paraître le moins du monde désolée, tout en continuant à faire du bruit. Draco et Harry grimacèrent face à ce vacarme et souhaitèrent être de retour chez eux, afin de pouvoir continuer à dormir aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient.

Tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se rendormir, si bien qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les trois jeunes gens avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner. Myra les gronda tous les deux : Draco pour manger trop peu, et Harry pour manger comme un porc.

« Vraiment » fit-elle. « Tu manges comme si tu avais toujours trois ans. »

« Que sais-tu de moi quand j'avais trois ans ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire angélique. « Peut-être que j'étais très bien élevé à l'époque, et que maintenant j'ai besoin de faire ressortir mes côtés puérils. »

C'était en fait proche de la vérité, mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître ; Myra le prendrait comme une simple plaisanterie. Et effectivement, ce fut le cas. « Ouais, c'est ça » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Harry et Draco partirent en même temps que Myra, après avoir appelé un taxi. Elle leur fit signe de la main, puis se détourna et partit dans la direction opposée, en route pour l'université.

« Alors, quelle impression ça te fait de ne plus avoir à aller en cours tout à coup ? » demanda Draco en le regardant avec attention.

« C'est merveilleux » répondit Harry en souriant. « A présent, la seule chose dont j'ai à me soucier, c'est de mon livre. »

Bon, ce n'était pas la _seule_ chose dont il avait à se soucier, mais il préférait faire comme si.

« De quoi ça parle ? »

« Le livre ? ». Draco acquiesça. « « Je – c'est— ». Harry hésita. Le livre était personnel. Les autres l'avaient été également, mais celui-ci l'était encore plus.

Draco pencha la tête sur un côté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce livre ? Pourquoi tu es incapable de m'en parler ? »

Harry tenta de sourire. « C'est juste très personnel. »

Draco bougonna.

« Je pense que c'est mieux que tu le lises toi-même quand je l'aurai terminé » fit nerveusement Harry. « Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à te l'expliquer. »

Draco leva la tête vers lui, l'air toujours un peu renfrogné. « D'accord » dit-il enfin, comme si c'était lui qui abandonnait la partie.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Harry alla voir les ouvriers. Ils avaient un double des clés, afin de pouvoir entrer même quand Harry et Draco n'étaient pas là, étant donné que le brun voulait qu'ils travaillent tous les jours sans exception. Harry constata que ça valait vraiment le coup quand il entra dans ce qui avait été le garage.

Le carrelage était posé – blanc, en grande partie, avec une frise gris-bleu qui courait autour de la pièce et des motifs noirs ça et là –, et la douche était terminée depuis une semaine. Les fenêtres qu'ils avaient installées rendaient la pièce presque achevée lumineuse et spacieuse.

« Bonjour » le salua l'un d'entre eux, et Harry se sentit coupable de ne même pas avoir retenu leurs noms.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry. « Ca avance ? »

« On est en train d'apporter la touche finale » fit le même homme. « L'électricien vient dans une heure pour poser les lampes. Je pense que vous pourrez prendre votre premier bain demain, M. Evans. »

Harry sourit, content de cette nouvelle. « Parfait » dit-il.

Après être resté quelques minutes pour regarder les ouvriers travailler, Harry retourna dans la maison. Draco était sur le canapé du salon, en train d'écouter de la musique.

_Just the way we are_

_I guess you've seen it now_

La voix de la chanteuse était douce, frêle tout en étant forte, comme celle d'un ange. Le slow était triste, les paroles profondes, pourtant elles lui semblaient étrangement familières.

_A mirror of ourselves sure makes us weird_

_Falling down_

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il chantait en rythme avec la musique, d'une voix aussi douce que celle de la chanteuse. Une sorte d'émotion l'entourait, mais Harry ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. De la tristesse ? Pas tout à fait. Pas de la colère, ni de la joie...De l'envie, peut-être ? Mais quelle sorte d'envie, c'était trop en demander à Harry.

_From a mountain of frights _

_What's there to hold on to ?_

Quand les dernières notes de la chanson s'éteignirent, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait dire. Il voulait dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de profond. Pourtant, tout ce qui sortit fut « Triste chanson. »

« Pas vraiment » fit Draco en rompant leur lien visuel pour éteindre la chaîne hifi avant que la chanson suivante ne démarre. « C'est une chanson sur la compréhension. Enfin, bien sûr, on peut interpréter ses paroles comme on veut, je suppose. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Lene Marlin » répondit Draco. « Elle est de Norvège, je crois. »

« Elle est douée. »

Draco acquiesça.

« La piscine sera terminée demain » annonça Harry à Draco. « Ils sont en train de fignoler là. »

Draco le regarda, un étrange air de gratitude et de tristesse ancré sur son visage. « C'est...bien. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus ; Harry comprenait.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Draco et le serra contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement, puis il resta simplement là, à le tenir dans ses bras. Draco soupira de satisfaction dans les bras de Harry.

L'étrange atmosphère se brisa quand Draco se mit soudainement en mouvement. Il tendit le bras et attira le fauteuil roulant à lui. « Je sors » annonça-t-il en se déplaçant gracieusement du canapé au fauteuil. Harry se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose que Draco ne faisait pas avec grâce.

« Où ça ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant, ce qui rappela à Harry le Draco qu'il connaissait à l'école. Il avait du mal à réunir les deux personnes en une seule : le trou du cul de l'école et l'homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras quelques instants auparavant. « Ca ne te regarde pas, Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. Tu rentres quand ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Plus tard. Avant 17h. »

Harry était surpris de voir que Draco sortait si longtemps ; il se demanda où allait le blond. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger davantage : il fallait qu'il aille à l'université pour annoncer qu'il abandonnait. Puis il supposait qu'il devrait appeler Darius et Pally. Darius, parce que c'était son meilleur ami, et Pally, parce qu'elle aimait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Il prit le métro pour aller à l'université, décidant de ne pas prendre de taxi quand Draco n'était pas avec lui. Il était possible de prendre le métro avec le fauteuil roulant, mais Harry n'était pas un fan des grosses foules, et Draco ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait d'être en fauteuil roulant. Bref, c'était plus simple pour eux de prendre un taxi.

En milieu de matinée, cependant, il n'y avait pas autant de monde que dans l'après-midi, et Harry laissa ses pensées dériver sur son livre, l'intrigue et les personnages. Il en oublia presque de sortir du métro au bon arrêt, mais heureusement, il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la dame à côté de lui, qui sortait également à cet arrêt.

Il fit le reste du chemin à pied, et une heure et demie plus tard, il était de retour dans le métro, en homme libre.

Quand il rentra chez lui, la maison semblait étrangement vide. Harry s'était habitué à ce que Draco soit tout le temps à la maison quand il rentrait des cours, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait paniqué quand Draco n'avait pas été là la dernière fois.

Harry se demandait où le blond passait son temps quand il n'était pas à la maison.

Il alla voir les ouvriers et l'électricien qui était arrivé, et regarda de plus près la structure qu'ils avaient installée, celle qui permettrait à Draco d'entrer et sortir de l'eau. Ne sachant plus quoi faire au bout de quelques minutes, Harry retourna dans le salon et pressa la touche 'marche' du lecteur CD.

_Your words cut rather deeply, _

_they're just some other lies _

_I'm hiding from a distance, _

_I've got to pay the price defending all against it_

C'était à nouveau cette voix douce, et Harry regarda le CD, curieux. _Lene Marlin : Playing my game_ était inscrit sur la pochette bleue du CD, avec une photo d'une jolie – évidemment – femme, qui semblait très jeune. Harry parcourut la liste des titres de chansons tandis que la chanson continuait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la quatrième.

_Flown Away_

Cela serait-il... ? Harry pressa vivement la touche 'suivant', jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la quatrième chanson.

Un souffle de vent, un doux air de piano...

_I've flown too high on borrowed wings, _

_beyond the clouds and where the angels sing_

Harry écoutait, comme s'il était en transe. C'était _cette_ chanson. La chanson que Draco avait chantée.

_In a sky containing no one but me, _

_up there's all empty and down there's the sea._

_No one here but me_

Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour regarder par la fenêtre, là où Draco était assis quand il l'avait chantée.

_« Tu tiens à lui. »_

_« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »_

Puisque Myra était au courant, Darius n'allait pas tarder à savoir aussi. Même si Darius s'était éloigné d'elle depuis qu'il en était tombé amoureux, ils n'avaient toujours aucun secret l'un pour l'autre – à part celui-là, évidemment. Darius saurait. Harry se demandait comment il allait réagir.

_« Plutôt agréable à regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »_

'Ridiculement beau' serait plus exact. Une peau pâle, parfaite, des cheveux doux, des yeux gris qui pouvaient s'obscurcir de colère ou briller de joie. Un corps qui était toujours incroyable, bien qu'un peu frêle, malgré le fauteuil roulant.

Il secoua la tête, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi accro.

Il s'assit, prit un livre qui traînait et se mit à lire, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour continuer à écrire son roman.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et Draco entra dans le salon.

« Ca sent bon » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le repas que Harry était en train de préparer : pommes de terre, rôti de bœuf en sauce, et légumes.

« Ca sera bon » répondit Harry, tentant d'ignorer la façon dont son cœur s'accélérait quand Draco le regardait.

Draco remarqua tout à coup la musique qui jouait en sourdine. « Tu as trouvé un de mes CD préférés, à ce que j'entends » dit-il.

« Il était dans le lecteur, je n'ai eu qu'à le mettre en route. Je l'aime bien » fit Harry. Il se pencha pour embrasser Draco. « Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait, tout en répondant au baiser.

Draco s'assit à table et regarda Harry cuisiner en silence pendant quelques minutes. Il finit par dire « Il faut qu'on aille voir les Aurors. »

Harry tressaillit. « Je sais. »

« Quand ? »

Une question aussi simple...Mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

« Je...Demain ? » proposa Harry.

Draco acquiesça. « On aurait dû y aller aujourd'hui, ou même hier, mais je suppose que demain ça ira toujours » dit-il. « Je vais juste passer un coup de fil. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco était de retour, et le dîner fut servi. Ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry était inquiet : il ne voulait pas retourner encore une fois dans le Monde Magique. Retourner à Ste Mangouste pour aller chercher Hermione quand Draco avait été malade avait été suffisamment dur. Alors aller au Ministère parler aux Aurors...Harry ne voulait même pas y penser. Avec ou sans sa cicatrice, on allait le reconnaître, surtout qu'il aurait à dire son nom et la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait parler aux Aurors. Alors, il serait de retour en Enfer.

Draco lui toucha le bras et Harry sursauta, rompant le fil de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs.

« Ca va bien se passer » dit Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il fit un bref hochement de tête et tenta un maigre sourire. Draco lui serra le bras en retour.

**A suivre...**


End file.
